


EL ULTIMO SKYWALKER

by EsmeraldaLezro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angustía, F/M, HEA, Post-TLJ, Posterior a los Últimos Jedi, final feliz eventual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 125,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeraldaLezro/pseuds/EsmeraldaLezro
Summary: Después del enfrentamiento que sostuvo Luke Skywalker en Crait, y se hizo uno con la Fuerza, dejando a su sobrino, Ben Solo Skywalker, como el Último descendiente de su Mítico Linaje. ¿ Cuál será entonces, el futuro de el Último Skywalker?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos este es mi Primer Fanfic 💚 lo escribí hace dos años, porterior a Los Últimos Jedi, espero lo disfruten

# Prólogo: Año 100 DBY

Era de día, y uno de los muchos caminos del bosque terminaba en lo alto de una colina, desde donde se podía ver el frondoso bosque, así como el castillo, la aldea y sus alrededores, siendo un paisaje perfecto para quien lo contemplara. Y de esto lo podía constatar la mirada triste de unos ojos oscuros, que rayaba en lágrimas a punto de explotar. A pesar de esto, la joven, quien poseía tan bellos ojos, se irguió en carácter. Aspiró hondo y justo cuando dio la vuelta para dejar ese lugar, se sorprendió ante la presencia de un hombre alto, de pelo rubio oscuro, con algunas canas. Su padre.

—¿Entonces estás decidida? ¿Te irás a las Regiones Desconocidas? Aunque bueno, el nombre de ese lugar solo queda en nombre, pues, hoy en día, para nadie son desconocidas —dijo con una gran sonrisa y una tierna mirada.

La chica asintió, no quería responder. Sin embargo, contestó:

—Sí, padre, mañana partiré —dijo la joven de cabellos negros—. Iré antes a Coruscant y probablemente a… —Pensó antes de soltar la palabra del lugar al que se dirigía.

Otra vez esa triste mirada asomó a sus ojos. Su padre adivinó el lugar.

—A la Ciudad de Hanna, ¿cierto? Vas a ir a la Ciudad de Hanna. Eso está bien —dijo su padre, viendo ese paisaje tan imponente, pero pensando en las palabras adecuadas para no dañar, para hacer entender a su hija que era mejor quedarse con su familia y no irse solo para huir de un dolor del cual no se puede escapar.

—¡Sé lo que estás pensando, papá! Siempre lo haces, quieres hacerme desistir de algo que quiero, solo porque piensas que me hará daño —rio al decir esto—. Pero estás equivocado —finalizó.

—Creo que eso hacen los padres que quieren a sus hijos, ¿no? —rio de lado.

—¡Recuerda tengo dieciséis años! Casi soy una mujer —expresó triunfante.

—¡Por Yoda! Eres una niña —exclamó su padre, que se puso en frente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

La chica esquivó la mirada de su padre, sabía por dónde iba y no quería escucharlo. Sin embargo, no tenía escapatoria.

—Sé que te duele que no te hayas podido despedir. Sé que hoy se cumple un mes del lamentable hecho, pero sé que eres fuerte. También en la Fuerza. Superarás este hecho. Viaja si es lo que deseas. Pero ¡hazlo porque lo deseas! No por huir de algo, o de la culpa que sientes por no haberte podido despedir —esto último su padre lo dijo sin compasión alguna, directo al corazón y ella solo lloró.

—Lo sabía. —Abrazó a la que consideraba su pequeña—. Sabes todo acerca de nuestra familia —dijo esto soltando lentamente a su hija, como temiendo de que se fuera a romper si lo hacía de golpe.

—Jamás se te ha ocultado nada, conoces nuestros orígenes, y de dónde provenimos, quiénes somos y que solo seremos quien decidamos ser.

—Lo sé, padre, lo sé —dijo la chica, suspirando—. Pero es que no puedo superar el hecho de su partida y que por mi egoísmo no haya llegado a tiempo para despedirme.

—Es cierto, pero es hora de perdonarte, ¿no crees? —dijo esto caminando erguido con las manos hacia atrás, como un profesor a punto de dar una clase—. Te he educado en el amor y el conocimiento de nuestra raíz, ahora es tiempo de que lo escuches de nuevo, nuestro origen pero más frío, más cruel, más doloroso y brutal, tienes razón cuando dices que ya eres casi toda una mujer, así que lo entenderás.


	2. Rayo de luna

Las Estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo de Varykino, y dos figuras con capas, caminaban por un sendero empedrado que daba a la orilla de un Lago, este desembocaba en una cueva. Su paso era apresurado, casi como si estuvieran corriendo, una de las figuras habló.

—¡Rey, es que no lo puedo creer!, ¿a estas horas? ¿Era necesario? Le hubiéramos pedido a Finn que nos acompañara —dijo Rose Tico en tono apesadumbrado.

—No, Finn no puede acompañarnos, Rose —el rostro de la Jedi se tornó serio al decir esto— tengo que encontrar la cueva, que según los libros, tiene el material para arreglar el sable. Claramente ahí dice, que es un lugar donde cae el rayo de Luna, en la cueva del Lago del retiro, estuve observando y esta es la única cueva, por donde entra el rayo de luna, además solo porque me descubriste, cuando me disponía a salir, estás aquí conmigo —al decir esto, sonrió Rey. Que iba a un paso delante de su amiga. Llevaba su báculo, un Iluminador y un libro.

—Es verdad, tú y Finn, comparten esa significativa característica; ¿por algo son amigos? Escaparían tranquilamente, si yo no estuviera presente —rio de buena gana— no te iba a dejar que vinieras sola por estos lugares, que apenas conocemos.

—En Jakku siempre estuve sola, no tenía quien me cuidara. Y tú, repito, no deberías estar aquí, han pasado. Apenas diecisiete días, desde la batalla de Crait, a penas te vas recuperando, pero gracias Rose, sé que lo haces porque eres. —Rose la interrumpió.

—¡Tu amiga Rey! Y estoy mejor de salud. Lo cierto es que, gracias al escuadrón Negro, que encontraron aliados en Naboo estamos aquí. Aunque no hay que olvidar, que la madre de la general Leia era oriunda de este planeta. Que belleza de lugar, en especial aquí, en Varykino —al decir esto Rose vio como el encanto del lugar, se enmarcaba más con el brillo de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua de los lagos.

Las chicas caminaron más a prisa, Rey alcanzó a ver la cueva a la que pretendía llegar y Rose retomó la conversación.

—Rey sé que eres especial. No solo por el hecho de ser una Jedi, sino porque tú pareces que estás en sintonía con todo lo que está a tu alrededor. Pero percibo que tus pensamientos, no están completamente con nosotros. Es como si vieras algo que no comprendemos, o no llegamos a ver o sentir —al escuchar esto último, la chica castaña se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a su amiga.

Rose había tocado una fibra sensible, un pensamiento, un sentimiento, que la hizo recordar a alguien. Su solo nombre, invocaban unos recuerdos que la estremecían, agitaban y dolían, por el hecho, de haberlo perdido de alguna manera, ahora más que nunca tenía que confiar en la Fuerza, para que él volviera, y regresara a redirigir su destino. Para el cual, él había nacido.

—Rose —meditó sus palabras antes de hablar—. Rose, sabemos que esto es una guerra, y que tenemos que ganarla, por la libertad de todos los planetas, por el futuro de los mismos, pero a la vez, es más que eso, —suspiró— se trata de salvar la Vida, pero también de salvar a…

—¿A quién Rey? —dijo la chica morena, tratando de adivinar, lo que ligeramente intuía.

Rey decidió dar la vuelta y no quiso seguir con ese tema.

—Debemos salvar la galaxia, y por ahora, solo necesito entrar a esa cueva —respondió con determinación. La Fuerza misma sabía por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que tendría que pasar.

Llegaron y al entrar solo sintieron un frío helado, encendieron un iluminador para poder ver. Rey empezó a observar, y tocó las paredes de la cueva, sintiendo su textura, buscando algo. Por su parte Rose, se estremeció en ese ambiente ensombrecido, ambas vieron, como el rayo de la luna, iluminaba, la parte más oscura de la cueva, Rey caminó en dirección a ese sitio y recordó, cuando fue llamada por la voz del Templo Jedi, ese santuario que tantas noches había soñado, cuando vivía en Jakku, esa cueva que contenía los textos sagrados de Los Jedi. Cuando Luke Skywalker dijo que los Jedi deberían acabar y justo ella, era la última que quedaba de ellos. Pero siendo honesta, no tenía mucha preparación, Luke se había rehusado a mostrarle el camino de la Fuerza, hasta que lo convenció para que fuera su maestro, y fue en ese momento, cuando Luke accedió, que fue conectada con Ben, como si debiera él, ser en realidad, la persona que la guiara en el camino de la Fuerza. Es cierto con Luke aprendió las lecciones, pero eran más reproches, que enseñanzas, eran más quejas de su religión, que educación. Pero con Ben, fue diferente, por él, fue a la cueva de la oscuridad, donde se dio cuenta lo sola que estaba y…

—Rey, saldré, te espero afuera, este lugar está muy frío. —Rey asintió, se había olvidado que Rose la acompañaba.

Volvió a sus pensamientos, ella había cortado la conexión con Ben, en Crait, estaba decepcionada. Estaba contrariada, enojada que él no siguiera su destino, no deseaba verlo, no hasta que él, recapacitara. Es cierto, sentía sus sentimientos, pero ella lo alejaba, tristemente lo alejaba. Él seguía con ella, pero Rey, no cedería, no lo vería, no si de ella dependía, sin embargo, esa cueva, esa oscuridad iluminada por el rayo, era como un simbolismo de ellos. Un pensamiento inundó su mente, era algo más fuerte que ella misma, era un imán, que la arrastraba hacia él, ella cerró los ojos, sintió un preludio de la Fuerza, una punzada en el corazón, no lo podía evitar, y su corazón, tampoco lo quería evitar, abrió los ojos, dirigió su mirada al Rayo de Luna, y justo ahí lo vio.

Él había vuelto.


	3. Las lunas de Lehon

Es un Mundo Extraño, un planeta rodeado de océanos, marcado por un conjunto de islas, donde su verde es exuberante, su ambiente es seductor, destella poder y misterio. Secretos ocultos que esperan ser revelados a quien se atreva a descubrirlos, un rincón casi olvidado, en las Regiones Desconocidas. Un planeta llamado Rakata Prime.

Justo en la isla principal, descendía la Nave insignia del nuevo Líder Supremo. De ella bajaba una figura alta, imponente, era un joven de pelo negro, su tez era blanca en extremo, sus ojos eran oscuros, su nombre, _Kylo Ren_. Atrás de él, lo acompañaba otro joven, este era pelirrojo, de aspecto déspota, su mirada hacia el lugar revelaba que así era, quien con cara de asombro veía todo lo que habían avanzado la construcción de Naves y Ejércitos. Las personas de diferentes razas, los veían con expectación, habían sabido hace unas horas, que el nuevo Líder Supremo vendría y sí, ahora estaba ahí, miraron con interés, solo por unos segundos, después volvieron a sus actividades.

A su encuentro salió el Capitán Linka Sori, este con la más atenta amabilidad, saludó a su nuevo Líder y a su general, para llevarlos a una enorme infraestructura, acorazada por la más alta tecnología, ahí residía el verdadero poder de la Primera Orden. Después de la batalla de Crait, se dirigieron a este planeta. Que aunque Hux tuviera conocimiento de él, en su soberbia pensó que el _Supremacy_ no necesitaba de nada más, que todo lo podía satisfacer desde esa Capital Móvil. Que tener una base de operaciones en un planeta, era ser vulnerable ante los demás, pero se había equivocado.

—Esta es nuestra nueva base de Operaciones, no quiero que un _Raddus_ , atraviese mi capital —dijo fríamente y con una mueca de disgusto.

—Líder Supremo eso pasó, porque la estúpida Resistencia… —el general intentó defenderse.

—No quiero explicaciones, de no ser por esta base, ahora no contaríamos con casi nada, así que sirva de algo y lo que dice que sabe, empléelo en este Centro de Operaciones, si quiere seguir siendo general, yo no seré tan permisivo como Snoke, no quiero fallas —con determinación expresó.

El joven general se interpuso ante su Líder. Eso sí es tener valor, pero un valor estúpido, pensó Kylo Ren, sin embargo lo escuchó, con los ojos entrecerrados y a punto de explotar por tal atrevimiento.

—El _Supremacy_ , cuenta con la más alta tecnología y se puede sobreponer a esto, desde ella misma, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tener una base de operaciones nos pone en el riesgo de ser atacados y destruidos como Hosnian Prime —esto le causó gracia a Líder Supremo que contestó.

—¿De verdad lo cree? Snoke no fue tan listo, un _Raddus_ casi parte en dos al _Supremacy_ , y entonces ¿qué?, no se percató de eso general, un Mon Calamari, nos demostró que también podemos ser blancos de ataques, en el hiperespacio o pensó que la tenía blindada contra eso. Pues se equivocó terriblemente, y por eso estamos aquí. Necesitamos también una Base —apenas le iba a contestar Hux, cuando este, lo dejó con la palabra en boca.

Kylo Ren se dirigió a un turbo ascensor escoltado por su séquito de soldados de asalto. Al llegar al último piso entró a un enorme salón, desde el cual ejercería su poder, entró a esa enorme habitación y vio por el enorme ventanal que tenía esta, como el corazón de ese Mundo Desconocido, como a veces le llamaban, trabaja arduamente, conocía Rakata Prime, ahí estaba la Forja Estelar, esa fábrica potencialmente magnífica creadora en masa de droides de combate y Naves espaciales, siendo alimentada por su estrella y por… el Lado Oscuro. Parte del entrenamiento que recibió de Snoke había sido ahí, rememoró esos días de miseria y desolación, nadie estaba con él, estaba solo, pagando el castigo por haberse defendido de Luke y por haber quemado su Templo. Al pensar esto, recordó a la persona que le había contado este suceso precisamente, y como ella creía que Luke era un héroe, si lo fue, a él nunca se lo demostró. Vio el cielo, vio el océano que tenía enfrente, si Rey hubiera aceptado unirse al él, en estos momentos estarían viendo el mismo paisaje. Una oleada de enojo asomó a su rostro, ella lo había rechazado, lo había traicionado, ¿cómo esperar que salvara a la Resistencia?, ¿en qué cabeza cabe? Él había matado a Snoke por ella, para salvarla a ella, solo a ella, a su igual, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que Rey, era su igual en la Fuerza, y en todo, pero no la salvó porque creyera en su causa. Y ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?, ¿dónde estaría? Que le importaba a él, bueno si le importaba, pero solo para destruirla, claro era por eso.

Pasaron diecisiete días, estaba fastidiado y cansado de Hux, de verdad era insoportable. Sin embargo reconocía que era capaz, en lo que hacía. Así que no quedaba más remedio que soportarlo, claro lo tenía que estar vigilando, porque él sabía, que Hux lo traicionaría, en cuanto le diera la oportunidad. Era trabajo doble, pero había ganado algo, ahora ya no tenía a quien obedecer, ni escuchar esa voz, que tantas veces lo había atormentado y humillado. Sabiamente Snoke dijo en sus últimas palabras, que él mataba a su verdadero Enemigo, claro era Snoke su verdadero enemigo. Y ahora no servir a nadie más, más que a él. Pero su mente se encontraba absorta completamente absorta en su plan, que tenía perfectamente trazado, primero demostrar que la Primera Orden no es un régimen dictatorial. Como lo ha hecho creer, la estúpida Resistencia, dos encontrar a la Resistencia y con ello a Rey. Así que traería aliados, tomó el holoproyector y pulsó el botón de llamada, no imaginaba cómo los encontraría, pero si sabía que esperar de ellos, lealtad.

El holograma se abrió y pudo ver a un tipo alto, musculoso y con aspecto de un mercenario a sueldo.

—¿Marek, dónde está Roan? —el chico sonrió era un joven de la misma edad.

—De perdido pregunta, ¡hola Marek! ¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo? —dijo riéndose al recriminarle esto.

—Marek, no estoy para cortesías. ¿Dónde están Roan y Zirrut? Necesito hablar con ellos.

—Ya estoy aquí, no te enfades Maestro Ren o debería llamarle, ¡Líder Supremo! —dijo Roan con una sonrisa.

—Ya supimos las buenas nuevas, que por fin te deshiciste del viejo ridículo de Snoke, ¡por la Fuerza, que eso fue grandioso!! Antes eras mi ejemplo, ahora eres mi ídolo —dijo Marek con efusividad.

—Marek, ya cállate por favor, ¿quieres? Esto es serio, Roan dile a Zirrut que se prepare, van a dejar Lah’mu, mandare una de mis naves, para que los recojan, van a venir a Rakata Prime, los necesito aquí, y que busquemos a una usuario de la Fuerza, en particular.

—Como ordene Maestro —contestó solemnemente.

—¡Hola Maestro, que gusto de verlo! —dijo Storni, un joven alto rubio musculoso, de aspecto guerrero, pero con una cara infantil, quien iba decir que esa cara de niño, era uno de los mejores peleadores de la galaxia.

—Igual a mí, Storni, bueno ya saben dónde estoy… —en ese momento llegaron otros dos chicos uno de tez blanca y otro de tez oscura, al verle casi gritaron. Eran Temiri y Niho.

—¡¡¡Hermano!!! ¡¡¡Maestro!!! Hasta que te acordaste de nosotros. —Ren, Solo rodó los ojos, ya se lo imaginaba, sabía cómo eran sus amigos, y alumnos, esto ya se lo esperaba. Rio con disimulo.

—Bueno, esto no es una junta, con ustedes no se puede, el único con el que necesito hablar no está —dijo molesto.

—¿Te refieres a Zirrut? Ese siempre metido en los libros, la verdad que flojera con él, yo solo necesito pelear, golpear, beber, y una hermosa twi’lek a mi lado. —Ren solo rio al escuchar esto, tenía los brazos cruzados, observando a Marek y el resto de sus amigos, no habían cambiado en nada, esto era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia.

—¿En serio Marek, tú no te callas?

—Jamás, Maestro —dijo con un gesto triunfante.

—¿Para qué quieres que busquemos a una usuaria de la Fuerza? Porque lamento decirte, que ella se ha ocultado, si la sentí, estuvo contigo o más bien peleó a lado tuyo —dijo Zirrut, un chico con aspecto de sabio, todos se quedaron estupefactos, al oír esto, miraron a Kylo, intrigados, a la vez que pedían respuestas con la mirada, Kylo solo esquivó la mirada, no quería hablar de ello y menos a través de un holo.

—¿Una chica, una usuaria de la Fuerza? ¿Tienes novia Ren? —dijo Marek con sorpresa, pero a la vez curiosidad—. Ben no contestó a esa pregunta, solo ordenó.

—Bueno, entonces sabrás porqué quiero que vengas, así que ya di ordenes —en ese momento fue interrumpido por Marek… Otra vez.

—¡Maestro! Y el idiota de Hux, sigue en su puesto, porque si es así.

—Si es así, nada y ya cállate, porque de lo contrario, te dejaré en Lah’mu —en seguida se cortó el holo de Kylo Ren, la llamada había terminado.

Ver a sus amigos de alguna manera lo reanimó, no es que estuviera triste, al fin, tenía lo que quería, y cumplía las expectativas de su tío, cuando quiso matarlo, porque Luke había visto oscuridad en él, un Vader renacido. Las expectativas de sus padres, cuando ellos pensaban que era un monstruo, todo se estaba cumpliendo, pensó amargamente, era lo que todos habían pensado que sería, por llevar esa oscuridad. Pero también llevaba esa Luz, que cada día, se hacía más presente en él, el mismo Snoke pensó que él, Kylo Ren era el estudiante perfecto, Luz y Oscuridad, en un solo ser. Sintió rabia al recordar esto, acaso él pidió ser poseedor de la Fuerza; ¿él pidió esto? No era justo, una furia se estaba apoderando de él. Cuando recordó que solo una persona le ofreció su mano, sin intención de hacerle daño, entendiendo su soledad, se había abierto a él, para mostrarle, lo sola que también estaba ella, y el dolor que carcome las entrañas, y la sintió, él deseaba sentirla, cuando tocó su mano. Rey, Rey. No buscó la conexión entre ellos, aunque de alguna manera, él seguía con ella, muy a pesar de él, claro está, así se quiso convencer. No sería él quien la buscara, en estos diecisiete días, que transcurrieron la pensaba de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando.

Pero al final, se había rendido, mientras miraba esas lunas del Sistema Lehon, no pudo evadir, el recordarla. Deseaba ardientemente verla otra vez, nunca se había sentido de esta manera, sintió una presencia que le era familiar, una firma en la Fuerza, que le era ya conocida. Rey.

Enseguida volteó, ahí estaba ella, con sus bellos ojos avellana, al menos no tenía esa mirada, que tenía en Crait, esa mirada de enojo, reproche y posiblemente también de decepción, él siempre se había acercado a Rey en sus encuentros, ahora, era ella la que se acercó a él, lentamente, y entonces la palma de la mano de Rey, le dio un revés a la mejilla de Ben, lo había abofeteado.

Si Kylo Ren pensaba que era un sueño el ver a Rey, esa bofetada, le indicaba claramente que no, le dolió la mejilla, pero más le dolió, recibir algo que a criterio suyo no esperaba merecer.

—¡¿Cómo, por qué Rey?! —dijo sorprendido y acomodándose el cabello, a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla— bueno al menos ya vamos mejorando, la primera vez que nos vimos, en Ahch-To, me disparaste ahora solo me abofeteas, eso ya es ganancia —expresó sarcásticamente, pero a la vez sonrió.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Traicionaste a la persona que tenías que ser!, te fallaste, uno es instrumento de la Fuerza y no al revés, Ben yo te quise ayudar, yo te quiero ayudar, pero tú, tú… eres… eres. —Rey estaba exaltada, decepcionada, pero su decepción se convirtió en rabia voraz, cuando lo vio ahí tan tranquilo, y no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

—¡Rayos! Rey, crees que te fallé, cuando tú me abandonaste, ¿y yo que soy? ¡Dilo! No calles lo que piensas, ¿soy qué? —él también, estaba ya enojado, se había acercado a ella como retándola, quedando muy juntos.

—¡Eres un idiota! Después de la pelea ante los guardias de Snoke, pudiste encontrar tu verdadero camino, luchamos juntos, ¡me salvaste la vida! —dijo en tono suplicante la chica de Jakku.

—Sí, te salvé la vida porque… —se mordió el labio y se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, lo iba decir, pero, y ¿si lo rechazaba… otra vez?

Ella lo observó, deseó que terminara la frase, tal vez algo bueno saliera de todo esto, sin embargo esta fue su respuesta, acercándose más a ella.

—No te salvé la vida, porque creyera en la resistencia, te salvé la vida, porque —otra vez se detuvo, esto desesperó a Rey, que respondió.

—A veces me dan ganas de…

—De matarme, siempre lo has deseado —contestó irónicamente, a la vez que él se acercó un poco más ella, se inclinó, quedando cara a cara, vio sus labios, esos labios, y esa carita enojada, esa mirada ardiente, pero no de repulsión hacia él, sino de otro sentimiento que no logró adivinar, estaba demasiado abstraído en Rey.

La última Jedi lo vio directamente a sus ojos, eran como estrellas, el tiempo se podría detener en ellos y ella viviría feliz así, eternamente.

La luz de la luna inundaba a ambos en sus respectivos lugares, ese brillo que se reflejaba en el rostro de ambos, esas miradas que delataban sentimientos cada vez más claros en ellos.

—Ben —la chica castaña susurró su nombre, demasiado cerca de la boca de Ben Solo.

—Rey, si vas a matarme, solo hazlo —dijo en un susurro casi ahogado— porque de lo contrario. —Ben la tomó por la cintura y la acercó aún más a él— voy a morir de amor por ti. —Rey lo tomó de los cabellos y lo atrajo hacia ella, lo besó, precipitadamente, ansiosamente, con hambre desesperada, desde hace mucho lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba, y Ben saboreaba cada beso, cada contacto con su lengua, y también lo deseaba, la salvó porque la amaba, era su respuesta, pero el miedo lo retuvo, ahora que por fin en un beso intenso, caliente, más que apasionado, develaron sus fervientes sentimientos, sus cuerpos estaban más unidos que nunca, todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que sintieron, por fin desembocaba en estos besos incesantes, solo se separaron para respirar, él sonrió al verla y la tomó en sus fuertes brazos, la elevó. Rey no se esperaba que la cargara, solo rio, pero su sonrisa era felicidad pura, y más al ver el rostro de Ben Solo ¡otra vez!, en ese instante, ambos deseaban detener el tiempo, pero la felicidad duró poco, alguien había entrado a la cueva donde estaba Rey… Era Rose.

—¿Rey, con quien hablas?


	4. ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

La sorpresa se dejó ver en sus rostros, cuando oyeron a Rose. Inmediatamente Rey trató de bajarse de los brazos de Ben, en donde tan a gusto se sentía. El caballero de Ren bajó a la chica de Jakku y esta pronto se alejó, ambos sintieron como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido, y rieron para sí. Rey por su parte estaba más que nerviosa, tomó el libro de donde lo había dejado y se puso como que a tocar la pared, aparentando que estaba buscando algo. Lo más llamativo de todo, es que Ben seguí ahí, la estaba viendo, con risa divertida.

—¿Rey, con quién hablabas? Pensarás que estoy loca, pero te vi elevada, como si estuvieras flotando.

La cara de Rey se sorprendió al escuchar esto, y dijo con la más fingida serenidad que le fuera posible.

—Rose, para nada. Estaba aquí, —pasaba de una hoja a otra del libro de forma algo nerviosa— leyendo, digo buscando lo que decía el libro, ya ves te dije que no me acompañaras, te hizo daño el que caminaras hasta estos lugares —dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de Rose.

Ben sonrió al escuchar esto, y pensó, —ahora el caminar en exceso te hace tener visiones—, sonrió un poco más fuerte, casi burlándose. Rey volteó al lugar donde él se encontraba, y le dirigió una mirada de enojo e irritación, Ben se puso serio otra vez, pero alzando las comisuras levemente, tratando de no reír otra vez.

Rose sabía que su nueva amiga era rara, además de ser una Jedi. Y Rose no era una Jedi, pero ella no era tonta, esa característica, no era parte de Rose.

—Rey, estoy bien de salud, ya te dije, me hizo bien caminar. Pero si no me quieres decir con quién estabas, está bien, no me digas, no hay problema.

—¿Y con quién estaría yo?, ¿según tú, Rose?

—¿No sé? Quizá con el fantasma de tu maestro Luke.

Al Líder Supremo no le cayó en gracia esto último que dijo Rose. ¿Qué tendría que hacer Luke visitando a Rey? Y torció la boca ligeramente.

—¿Y por qué estaría hablando con Luke, Rose?

—Las leyendas dicen que cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi murió, este se le seguía apareciendo a Luke para guiarlo. Unos dicen que hasta el mismísimo maestro Yoda, después de su muerte, visitaba a tu maestro. Así que me imaginé, que a lo mejor. —Rose, puso cara de emocionada. Era la emoción de una niña—, él te buscaría. Imagínate Rey, ¿si él viniera para guiarte? Por favor dime si él viene a visitarte, para guiarte en el camino de la Fuerza —dijo la chica de Otomok en tono de súplica.

Ben Solo no dejaba de escuchar, la conversación se había tornado interesante. Y él meditaba las palabras de Rose.

—Pues no, Rose, lamento desilusionarte, mi maestro no ha venido a visitarme, y si viene te prometo decírtelo ¿de acuerdo?

—Más que de acuerdo, ¿te falta mucho por buscar Rey? Es que ahora sí es muy tarde, yo sé que tú nos defenderías si alguien nos tratara de atacar, pero Leia se puede preocupar, si no nos ve —dijo con preocupación genuina.

—Sí, ya voy, solo espérame unos minutos afuera, ahorita salgo, ¿sí?

—Ok, ¡no tardes!

Ben caminó hacia Rey, con su elegante figura alta, su personalidad penetrante, se veía más apuesto que de costumbre pensó Rey.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió con suspicacia, con esa voz tan profunda que él tiene.

Ella volteó para ver el camino por donde se había ido Rose y contestó.

—Es la novia de Finn —manifestó con una sonrisa clara y transparente, Ben la observó y amó esa sonrisa.

—¡¡¡El traidor!!! Que listo me salió, no pierde el tiempo.

—¡Oye, tú tampoco! —dijo esto golpeando fingidamente, con su puño el pecho de Ben.

—Ni tú —sonrió, otra vez… esa maldita sonrisa, simplemente derritió a la chica de Jakku.

Rey lo vio a los ojos, y orgullosa se giró y caminó, sin decirle nada al Líder Supremo, esto lo consternó un poco, esperaba algo más de ella y cuando llevaba unos pasos de distancia entre él y ella, Rey volteó y le dijo.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —le dijo de una manera desafiante, Ben la admiró y respondió.

—¡En eso tienes razón!

Rey salía de la cueva, con su báculo, su libro, su iluminador y algo más. La certeza de volver a ver a Ben nuevamente, se mordió el labio al pensar en esto último, y con una sonrisa más que radiante, vio la vida misma distinta, la esperanza, su esperanza volvía arder como antorcha, iluminando todo a su paso.

Se escuchó el ruido de un motor, era el motor de un Deslizador V-19, clase Speeder, característico de Naboo, este se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellas. Rose le preguntó a Rey, que quién sería y esta negó saber, pero pronto su pregunta tendría respuesta, era Finn.

—¡Por la Fuerza! Ustedes están locas —dijo el conductor del deslizador, bajando del mismo, en cuanto llegó a las chicas dijo—. ¿Qué horas son estas de vagar? Y tú Rose, deberías de estar en cama —se dirigió a Rose, inclinándose sobre ella, la intentó cargar.

—¿Qué haces Finn? —Rose lo alejó con disgusto y sorpresa a la vez—. ¿Estás loco?, ¿por qué me quieres cargar? Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—¿Eso es lo que tú crees? Ahora no pongas resistencia —y sin importarle la respuesta de Rose, la cargó y la puso en el asiento del copiloto, Rey solo se divirtió con esta escena, a lo que le dijo a Finn.

—Yo le dije que no me acompañara, Finn.

—Rey, tú no hables, te conozco eres impulsiva y no mides las consecuencias, tú también te expones, la Primera Orden puede encontrarnos y atacarte a ti. ¿No sé? Tantas cosas que pueden pasar, es cierto Naboo, es el mejor refugio para iniciar nuestra lucha, pero no se expongan. —Rey solo abrió más los ojos al escuchar como su amigo lo regañaba y se defendió.

—Tienes razón Finn, pero no te pongas paranoico, necesitaba venir a las cuevas, por el sable y Rose me descubrió cuando salió y bueno ni modo de dejarla ahí —dijo esto con sonrisa inocente y subiéndose al Deslizador V-19.

—Gracias Rey por la aventura de caminar hasta estas cuevas y que Finn me haya cargado en contra de mi voluntad —dijo esto último en tono acusatorio y sarcástico, mientras veía a Finn.

—Bueno chicas, vámonos a la casa donde vivió alguna vez la Reina Amidala.

****

El Líder Supremo se encontraba en sus aposentos, todo a su alrededor estaba en tono gris, se encontraba en su cama, y sin esa ropa oscura, parecía más joven de lo que era realmente, estaba sin camisa, solo en bóxer. Se disponía a dormir, pero algo no lo dejaba, la había visto, nuevamente, a esa chica de Jakku. Lo peor es que no lo había rechazado, se habían besado, a través de la Fuerza. Si lo hubiera rechazado tendría motivo para odiarla, ¿pero no? Rey se había convertido en una ladrona, robaba sus horas de dormir. Se levantó de la cama, no iba a dormir, eso lo sabía. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Tomó un holograma de sus proyectos, para mantener la galaxia en su puño. Reconoció que al menos su plan era bueno. Primero que nada, no destruir planetas, como Snoke lo hizo, qué estúpido era. Recordó cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera, que le diera tiempo, pero este imbécil, hizo caso omiso y recordó la impotencia en él, al ver como el rayo destruía a Hosnian Prime. Le dolió en el alma, pero no pudo hacer nada, no estaba en sus manos. Ahora era distinto, no más destrucción, se pueden lograr muchas cosas, sin destruir planetas. Segundo, terminar lo que su abuelo empezó, ahora él sería el Líder Supremo, no serviría a nadie, como su abuelo, con el emperador. No, ahora él era el Emperador, por así decirlo, nada mal. Pero se detuvo ante este pensamiento, y se hizo una pregunta, que su mente le gritaba y quizá alguien más. ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

****

La belleza del Sol entrando por las ventanas, el viento que movía levemente las cortinas, el aire que se podía respirar tan puro, el ambiente mismo que se vivía, Rey nunca experimentó esto, tan bien como ahora. No sabía por qué, pero no lo había disfrutado hasta este momento, quizá la angustia y la búsqueda de aliados, no le permitieron ver lo que se veía. Pero hoy, es el mismo día de ayer, seguimos buscando aliados, pero esa tranquilidad, que vivía, era algo que no comprendía. En estos diecisiete días, se despertó ahí en esa fastuosa recámara, pero hasta ahora, no había reparado en que era algo realmente hermoso.

Se dispuso a abajar y se dirigió a la improvisada base de operaciones, que era uno de los enormes salones de la casa. Todo el mundo estaba en sus asuntos. Poe se encontraba con el capitán Snap Wexley, hablando de los territorios que visitó junto con el escuadrón Negro, para tener aliados. Leia por su parte estaba con Chewbacca y uno de los pocos capitanes que quedó de la Resistencia revisando unos planos en el proyector de hologramas. La teniente Connix estaba platicando con Rose y Finn. Cuando Leia vio que entraba Rey, pronto se acercó a ella.

—Buenos días, Leia —sonrió Rey al saludarla.

—Rey, qué alegría me da verte. Sabes, cuando llegamos aquí nos recibió el gobernador de Naboo, pero faltaba alguien más, la persona que verdaderamente nos ayudó y nos está ayudando.

Rey se sorprendió y alegró al escuchar esto, realmente había gente que creía en la Resistencia.

—Ella estaba en otro planeta, cuando escuchó la señal que emitimos en Crait. Pero estaba sola. No tenía los medios para ayudarnos, pero se comunicó con Otho el actual gobernador de Naboo, para decirle que ella nos podía ayudar. Le dijo que tenían que luchar por la libertad, como alguna vez lo hizo mi madre. Otho tiene miedo de la Primera Orden, por obvias razones, pero esta persona que te digo fue lo bastante arriesgada, se comunicó con Snap y casi obligó a Otho a brindarnos la ayuda. Y bueno como Varykino está abandonado desde hace varias décadas, y esta Villa era de mi madre, ella me dijo que por lógica era mi herencia por eso estamos aquí Rey.

—¿Y dónde está esa persona? —preguntó la joven castaña.

—Precisamente hoy llega Rey, mira de hecho ya está llegando, vamos Rey.

Se acercaron a la entrada de la enorme Villa, esa casa de aspecto señorial. Una comitiva se dirigía al umbral de la Villa, y atrás de la comitiva, venía la persona que le había dado esperanza y ayuda a la Resistencia, Rey observó atentamente con curiosidad, cuando entraron el grupo de personas, estas se separaron, para dar paso a la persona que los había ayudado. Rey se asombró de la persona que encontró. Sin duda no era lo que esperaba ver.


	5. Revan y Bastila

Era un Sol, una persona convertida en Sol. Una joven de unos veintitantos años, de esbelta figura, pelo ondulado, que caía en forma de cascada hasta la cintura, el color del cielo en sus ojos, su pelo, bañado por el oro. Su sonrisa era radiante. Su vestimenta, sencilla, una túnica, amarrada en la cintura con un cintillo de color café. Su actitud sencilla pero regia a la vez. Poe Dameron nunca había visto mujer más hermosa.

Y esa era la chica que estaba al frente de la comitiva. Rey por su parte volteó a ver a BB-8 y este le contestó con un bip, como si pensaran lo mismo que ella. Por cómo había dirigido todo, esa operación de ayuda y rescate, se imaginaba a alguien más mayor, pero nunca esperó ver a alguien tan joven, dirigiéndolo, y es que era una chica como ella. Este hecho, fue lo que la hizo identificarse con la joven. El gobernador de Naboo pronto se dirigió a ella, la acercó a los congregados, pero ella estaba muy emocionada de conocer a la general Leia Organa, que inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

—Hola mi nombre es Korra Sheev, es un honor conocerla princesa, perdón, general. Usted no sabe cuánto la admiro, a usted y a su hermano. Soy una exploradora a la vez que investigo e intento siempre estudiar la historia de la galaxia. Cuando escuché su llamado, estaba en Ovanis de verdad recé a la Fuerza, porque alguien los ayudara. No tenía nada a mi alcance, me sentí impotente, después me acordé que conocí a Snap, y bueno aquí están los resultados —exteriorizó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno permíteme agradecerte Korra, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y gracias por tu admiración, que no veo porque, pero bueno. Pero lo importante es que cada decisión que tomemos de aquí en adelante, debe ser perfecta, para que esta nueva rebelión, pueda florecer. Como ves, somos muy pocos, permíteme presentarte a Rey, es una Jedi, la última de hecho.

—¡Oh! Mucho gusto, eres una Jedi, por la mismísima Fuerza, perdón pero ¿porque dijo la última y su hermano? —volteó Korra a ver a Leia.

—Físicamente, él ya no está con nosotros, se hizo uno con la Fuerza —indicó Rey con desánimo.

—Cuanto lo siento, perdón, no sabía.

—No es momento para tristezas cuando hay trabajo por hacer, a Snap ya lo conoces, pero a Poe, dudo que lo conozcas —dijo Leia.

—Mucho gusto Korra, es un placer conocerte —expresó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—El gusto es… todo mío —le contestó la rubia exploradora, con otra sonrisa más que seductora, en serio le había gustado el chico moreno.

Leia los observó por unos instantes y pronto apartó a Korra de Poe, no era tiempo para perderse en coqueteos y les presentó a Chewbacca, Finn, Rose, así como al Escuadrón Negro y el resto de la Resistencia. La Exploradora por su parte pronto se dirigió a la enorme mesa, donde dispuso abrir el holoproyector y ver los hologramas que tenían, para empezar a hablar de lo que harían, y de cómo ganarían la guerra, pues ella poseía material valioso e información confidencial.

—Les parecerá extraño esto que les voy a decir, yo nací en Byss, un planeta del núcleo profundo galáctico, mis padres son de ese planeta, pero desde niña vivo en Naboo —se detuvo al decir la palabra Padres, y con mirada triste, pero sincera continuó— mis padres al igual que la general Leia, creían en la libertad, y en la justicia. Pero ellos murieron también, por defender lo que creían. El Imperio me los mató, —dijo con rabia— hace 29 años, mi madre murió al nacer yo, pero también, de dolor, al saber que mi padre estaba muerto, me quedé huérfana, pero con una pequeña fortuna, no es mucho, pero de algo servirá, también tengo una flota de naves, de aquí mismo de Naboo, no son de clase reciente, pero sí lo suficientemente resistentes para luchar, mi padre las fabricaba. Supongo que la partida de Luke, fue ¿por?

—Nos salvó, nos dio tiempo para escapar, y por eso… —dijo Finn contestando tristemente.

—Sí, entiendo, entonces hay que propagar la noticia, que la galaxia sepa cómo se fue Luke Skywalker, ¡como lo que es, un héroe!, los planetas se rebelarán al saberlo —exclamó Korra con la piel encendida por la emoción.

—Tienes razón, Korra, pero como te digo, todo hay que hacerlo con el más imperioso cuidado —dijo Leia, tomando un holograma encriptado, que le entregaba Suralinda Javos miembro del Escuadrón Negro.

—Se trabajó mucho, por tener este holo, posiblemente aquí tengamos la localización, de la base de operaciones de la Primera Orden, a lo mejor con suerte —se desplegó en grande y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor, la Base de Operaciones de la Primera Orden.

Rey se quedó observando el punto, donde decía Rakata Prime Base de Operaciones, ahí se encontraba él, ahí estaba Ben. Snap Wexley explicó que este holograma era verídico, confirmándolo solo por Jessica Pava y Suralinda Javos, ellas mismas dieron con esa localización e informaron que esta base, tenía una fábrica, llamada Forja Estelar, contando con un inmenso poder de destrucción, su producción era masiva, droides, naves y todo tipo de tecnología. En ese momento intervino Korra.

—Perdón que has dicho, ¿Forja Estelar?, ¿estás seguro que todavía existe? Esa Forja fue destruida por el Jedi Revan hace miles de años, en la antigua República, es imposible.

—Pues no, mira aquí se encuentra —contestó Snap, haciendo más grande la parte del holo donde se encontraba la Fábrica.

Leia Organa le preguntó porque la angustia tan apremiante, la Exploradora respondió.

—En la Antigua República existió un Jedi llamado Revan, de los mejores. Hasta que se fue a las Regiones Desconocidas y cayó a lado oscuro. Cuando regresó, traía consigo el poder de la Forja Estelar. Esa misma que les digo que ya no existe. Ahora llamado Darth Revan era indestructible. Pero una Jedi, Bastila Shan, le hizo frente, peleó contra él, solo para que el aprendiz de Revan se aprovechara y los atacara, su nombre Malak. Bastila le salvó la vida, pues ella pensaba que nadie merece la muerte sin una oportunidad de Redención, de esta manera se creó una conexión entre ellos, casi tan poderosa como la misma Fuerza —al oír esto, Rey levantó la cara—. Regresando de vuelta a la luz, Revan se convirtió de nuevo en Jedi, increíblemente más poderoso. Ahora sí terminaría con la Forja Estelar, pero no contaba con que Malak, secuestraría y torturaría a Bastila convirtiéndola a lado Oscuro. Pero Revan no se dio por vencido, chicos. Luchó contra la misma Bastila, cuando se encontró con ella y estaba dispuesto a rescatarla solo por una razón. Sin embargo Bastila no pudo vencerlo, era demasiado para ella, así que mejor le pidió que la matara, el poder de Revan, era enorme y el motivo… Conocía ambos lados, el oscuro y luminoso. Así que le dijo a Bastila que no podía matarla, porque un lazo más fuerte que la misma Fuerza los unía… El Amor, Revan estaba enamorado de Bastila y ¿Qué creen chicos?

—¿Bastila no le correspondía? —dijo riendo Finn.

—Hubiera sido muy trágico, ¿no chicos? Bastila le correspondía profundamente y en ese momento, ella regresó a la Luz definitivamente. Ayudó a destruir la Forja Estelar, ella manejaba la meditación en combate, lo que le dio tiempo a Revan para acabar con Malak y destruir la Forja. Entonces, si la Forja está de vuelta, tenemos un gran problema.

—Vaya, qué historia, es como si Rey, se enamorara de Kylo Ren —dijo sarcásticamente Finn—. Qué horror, ese monstruo no ama a nadie.

—Y Rey jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, un asesino, sin piedad, que solo conoce el odio y la muerte —dijo Poe con desprecio.

—Bueno se puede hacer el intento, si Kylo Ren prueba el lado de la Luz, como Revan. Él caminó por ambos senderos, Sith y Jedi. Así como nosotros, no somos totalmente buenos, ni totalmente malos, yo por ejemplo, esta cara de niña buena —rio al decir esto— desaparece cuando me enojo, o tu Poe, no creo que siempre seas tan correcto, a veces pudieras ser impulsivo —al decir esto Korra le sonrió.

—Bueno Korra no nos compares, estamos hablando de defectos, no de homicidios —expresó Poe.

—A lo que voy, es que, en nosotros también hay grises, y pues Kylo Ren y Rey son hijos de la Fuerza, quizá exista… una posibilidad.

—No, Korra, él no es Revan y esto no es la antigua República y Rey no es Bastila.

—Korra, mi comandante, nunca toma las decisiones correctas. Como dijo hace un momento a veces es muy impulsivo. Pero lo que dices, es muy soñador y hermoso, así que es mejor que nos ubiquemos en nuestros planes —dijo la general Leia. Korra asintió—. Y si esa fábrica que dices es tan poderosa, entonces tenemos que ser más avispados y destruirlos nosotros mismos.

—¿Tendríamos que viajar hasta Rakata Prime? —dijo Rose.

—No lo sé, es peligroso, atacaremos cuando sea preciso, por lo pronto ya tenemos ventaja sobre ellos, al saber su localización. Debemos de partir de Naboo cuanto antes, porque seguro harán un rastreo. Con las naves de Korra, podemos empezar, tenemos aliados en Ikkrukk, esa sería un buen comienzo.

—Permítame, general Leia —dijo la rubia.

—Dime Leia, por favor, Korra.

—Gracias Leia, también tenemos aliados en Battu, ahí hay mucha gente que simpatiza con nuestra causa y también mucha gente que se esconde de la Primera Orden, esa información es la que te traía, de hecho vengo de ese planeta.

—Déjame pensar en ese punto, ¿sí? Ahorita vayamos a ver las naves que tienes, para agilizar el plan. Naboo es un pueblo pacífico y no está listo para una invasión, hay que irnos cuanto antes de aquí —expresó la general.

Rey quedó muy impresionada, por todo el conocimiento de la chica. Pero la historia de Revan y Bastila, le confirmaba su esperanza. Pero saber que en algún tiempo, existió una Jedi que creía en la redención antes de la muerte, fue como el propulsor que necesitaba para la tarea que se proponía. Lo vería en persona, ¿no sabía cómo? Pero de nuevo se verían las caras Ben Solo y ella. Y también se preguntaba, que era la meditación en combate, se acercó a ella, antes de que todos salieran de la sala y le preguntó.

—Korra, ¿sabes mucho de los Jedis? ¿Qué es la meditación en combate?

—¡Oh! Gracias, Rey, por preguntar. Es una de las nueve habilidades más poderosas de la Fuerza. Es cuando infundes valor y elevas la moral de tu gente y disminuyes el deseo de pelear de tu oponente. Cuando quieras podemos platicar de ello.

Rey le preguntó a la exploradora, si podía ser cuando regresara y esta le contestó afirmativamente.

*****

La Lanzadera de Mando clase Upsilon, aterrizó en el Sistema Lehon, de su rampa bajaron seis figuras oscuras. El primero que descendió fue Marek, después Temiri, Storni, Niho, Roan y el último Zirrut, que observó todo atentamente. Él tenía una particularidad con la Fuerza, ver lo que hacía la persona a la que le dirigía su pensamiento, y ya había visto este lugar cuando Ren habló con ellos.

Un Droide de protocolo se les acercó y los condujo hasta el turbo ascensor, estos fueron escoltados por un séquito de Soldados de Asalto que ya esperaba su llegada.

Su Maestro les había enseñado la habilidad de comunicarse entre sí, por medio de la mente, algo que hacían cuando se encontraban en una situación desconocida para evaluar el momento, o simplemente para no perder la práctica y justo ahora la estaban practicando.

—Soldados de asalto, como si los necesitáramos —pensó Marek con burla.

—No lo necesitamos, pero es parte de esto y ahora somos los Caballeros del Líder Supremo —respondió Niho.

—Saben chicos, quiero ver a ese payaso de Hux y pelearme con él, golpearlo hasta sangrar —pensaba plácidamente Marek— cómo lo detesto por ser un cretino.

—Para qué te ensucias las manos Marek, cuando tienes de aliada a la Fuerza —rio maliciosamente Storni.

—¡No es mala idea, Storni! —sonrió Marek.

—¡Por favor! No estamos en los tiempos de la escuela, si Ren se da cuenta, tendremos problemas con el Maestro, ya saben cómo se pone, ya somos adultos —sentenció Roan.

—No seas timorato Roan —dijo Niho—, que en el Templo, bien que nos ayudabas. Acuérdate de la explosión y cuando todos tuvieron diarrea —pero Roan contestó— esos eran otros tiempos.

—Bueno Zirrut necesito de tu ayuda, ¿qué está haciendo Ren?, ¿está al lado de Hux? Necesito saber —musitó Marek.

—No los voy ayudar, y ya vamos a llegar.

—Zirrut anda, no seas así, te prometo que te divertirás —dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

—No necesito diversión —pero Niho, Marek y Storni insistieron de manera implacable, solo Temiri y Roan, no estaban de acuerdo.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan —se concentró y vio lo siguiente, y enseguida les dijo mentalmente.

—Hux está a un lado de Kylo, parado como estatua, no se siente muy conforme pero parece que se está conteniendo.

—Muy bien, gracias, ahora sí. —Marek se concentró y al saber dónde estaba empezó a actuar.

Hux se encontraba a lado de Kylo, este estaba esperando a sus caballeros y de repente, el general empezó a tocarse la oreja como si le diera comezón, y por más que se aguantaba, no resistió hasta que se rescató, pero era demasiada la sensación que tenía, que empezó a rascarse frenéticamente, Kylo lo observó, con cara de extrañeza, le señaló secamente.

—General Hux, si tiene alguna enfermedad, es mejor que vaya a atenderse, esos movimientos no son los adecuados para el cargo que usted ocupa.

—Me siento bien, solo es que…

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del turbo ascensor y entraron al Gran Salón, era también de tono gris, del lado derecho estaba iluminado por un gran ventanal que daba luz el salón, del lado izquierdo estaba oscuro, pero se iluminaba más o menos con algunos proyectores de hologramas, que reflejaban el mapa de la galaxia.

Entraron los seis Guerreros, y en ese momento El líder de los Caballeros de Ren, se dio cuenta de dónde provenía ese extraño comportamiento de Hux, se rio para sí, pero les dijo a sus caballeros.

—Déjenlo en paz, hay cosas más importantes, que perder el tiempo en él —dijo Kylo.

—Sí, Maestro, pero solo de verle la cara que tiene, con eso me doy por bien pagado —le respondió Marek.

Los Caballeros de Ren caminaron hacia su maestro. Este se encontraba parado, observándolos, en su trono, se presentaron a una distancia no muy cercana a él. Cada quien sacó su sable, y cuando los seis sables estaban afuera, el rugir de un zumbido se oyó imponente, por el encendido de los seis sables al mismo tiempo. Era grandioso verlos a cada uno, pero había algo, que Hux notó que no era usual, y asombrado vio los colores de los sables. El sable de Marek, era de color verde, el de Zirrut Morado, el de Roan Verde, el de Storni Azul, el de Temiri Verde y el de Niho Azul. Cuando estuvieron encendidos, los tomaron por el mango, y los inclinaron en dirección al piso, como clavándolos a la par que cada uno se hincaba, y a la vez todos exclamaron con voz alta y orgullo: Maestro.

Ren se sintió orgulloso de ellos, de su Lealtad, del poder que emanaban, Hux sintió desprecio, de esto se dio cuenta Marek, que ya arreglaría cuentas con él. Sin embargo algo horrorizó el rostro del Líder Supremo, pues en frente de sus alumnos, vio tendida a Rey, ensangrentada, parecía muerta.


	6. Los Caballeros de Ren

—¿Se encuentra bien, Líder Supremo? —preguntó el Capitán Linka Sori, con algo de inquietud. Al ver el rostro de su Líder descompuesto, fue como si viera un fantasma o algo peor, pero inmediatamente Kylo Ren se recompuso al observar que sus Caballeros de Ren se ponían en pie después de demostrar su lealtad, al hincar la rodilla ante él.

—Sí, me encuentro bien, Capitán —respondió estoicamente Kylo Ren—. Caballeros de Ren, el general Hux; —hizo un ademán presentándolo, estos solo asintieron, al Igual que el general pelirrojo— y el Capitán Linka Sori, los voy a necesitar más tarde general, verifique con el Capitán que los planos de la nueva Nave, se estén llevando a cabo, no quiero el más mínimo error, así como la serie de nuevos Droides de combate. Necesito una lista de los planetas que están de nuestro lado y los que están en contra, así como los posibles aliados de la resistencia. Lo quiero todo y lo más pronto posible. Ahora retírense —ordenó el Líder Supremo.

—Sí, Líder Supremo —respondió el joven general, con el mayor de los fastidios, pero sin que este sentimiento se notara en su respuesta.

Después de que se retiraron los militares, Kylo dirigió a sus alumnos hacia el lado izquierdo del salón, donde tenía esos hologramas que mostraban la galaxia y sus planetas. Pasó de largo y se dirigió a una puerta que por el color gris casi al tono de la pared metálica, nadie se hubiera enterado que era una puerta. El joven Líder tecleó una contraseña sobre esta, e inmediatamente se deslizó la puerta dando a una pequeña sala. Esta sala tenía los mismos colores grises, pero en tonos más oscuros, había muebles en color negro, sillones de cuero, dos barras, donde tenía todo tipo de vinos, sillas altas y hasta una mesa para jugar sabacc. Tenía todo el aspecto de un lugar clandestino. Sus alumnos observaban y cuando vieron el sitio, se sintieron en casa. Cada uno tomó su lugar, Temiri, Storni Roan y Niho se sentaron en la mesa para jugar sabacc, Marek ni corto, ni perezoso, se acercó a la barra para tomar un buen vino y solo Zirrut observaba a Kylo, pues él había notado también esa expresión en su rostro, cuando le juraron lealtad ante Hux.

—Esto sí que es un buen lugar Ren, tienes el mejor vino de la galaxia, ¡vino coreliano!

—¿Acaso existe otro? —rio de lado al decir esto Kylo Ren.

—Y bueno maestro ahora díganos, cuál será nuestra función aquí —dijo Storni de buena gana, él era siempre el más obediente, el más correcto, aunque eso le costara las burlas de Marek.

—Ya se los explicaré, Storni, solo deben de saber que les espera mucho trabajo.

—Eh, Marek trae la botella, no seas envidioso —dijo Niho mientras repartía el juego.

—Ven por ella, no soy tu nena para llevártela.

—Marek, qué busca pleitos eres, ni un favor puedes hacer —rio Temiri al decir esto y Roan solo agrego— a pero niégale algo y ahí está fastidie y fastidie, echándonos encara que no somos sus amigos.

—Está bien, ya no lloren nenas, aquí está la botella. —Marek la puso en la mesa y se sentó en una silla, y también empezó a jugar—. Oye y ese idiota de Hux, ¿lo vas a mantener en ese puesto? Todavía me acuerdo cuando el viejo de Snoke fue a buscarte y nos dejaste. Por cierto ¿en qué planeta estábamos? Ah, ya me acuerdo: Lothal, y ese cretino se burló de nosotros, nos llamó algo así como escoria y que no éramos dignos de ser parte de una Orden. Idiota, no sabe lo que es el verdadero poder de la Fuerza.

—Por lo pronto, me conviene donde está, Marek —contestó Ren, Marek solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y continuó jugando.

El Maestro de Ren estaba sentado en otra mesa, y Zirrut frente a él. Sabía que tenían mucho que hablar con su amigo, había llegado su momento, y era hora de continuar el trabajo que su abuelo había dejado inconcluso. Zirrut se había servido una copa y otra se la sirvió a su maestro y empezó a preguntar.

—¿Viste a la chica con la que luchaste? ¿Cierto? —asintió Ren.

—Y ¿qué viste ahorita que estábamos con Hux? Vi tu cara ¿es ella, la que soñabas, cuando estábamos buscando el sable de tu abuelo?

—Sí Zirrut, pero ahorita la vi enfrente de ustedes. Parecía muerta, pero su imagen desapareció en cuanto ustedes se levantaron —dijo en tono preocupado.

—¡Oh! Una visión del futuro, debes verla, puede que se encuentre en peligro —inquirió el joven.

—¿No creo? El único peligro para ella soy yo.

—No seas soberbio, puede que realmente esté en peligro. ¿La soñabas ya desde antes?

—Sí, desde los diez años, por un tiempo. Después cuando me enviaron al campamento con mi tío otra vez. La soñé antes de que Luke me traicionara, y ya por último cuando buscamos el sable de mi abuelo. Sus sueños siempre me llenaban de paz, de esperanza, era agradable soñar con ella, me infundía ánimo —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y con una calidez en su tono de voz—. Tú sabes que yo sufría la voz de Snoke en mi cabeza, diciéndome cuál era mi destino. Pero jamás pensé en irme al lado oscuro, hasta que Luke me traicionó. Entonces entendí que si quería vivir, debería de seguir… el camino de mi abuelo. Nadie confió en mí, nadie me apoyó, todos dieron por hecho, que para esto había nacido, nadie me dio la oportunidad —expresó, sin emoción alguna.

—Pero ahora puedes cambiarlo todo, y hacer algo nuevo, mejor incluso. Snoke está muerto eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. ¿En cuanto a ella? —Zirrut se quedó por unos segundos meditando y agregó—: Estaba estudiando, cuando sentí una enorme perturbación en la Fuerza, más grande y poderosa, confirmé que eras tú. Pero había otra persona, traté de visualizarte, me fue difícil saber dónde estabas, pero te encontré. Pude verte, luchabas junto a ella. Entonces supuse que era ella, la chica que soñabas. Y encontré algo más, algo que tú también sentiste. Es que ella es poderosa con tu Fuerza, y tú eres más fuerte con la de ella. Y créeme lo que te digo, nunca he percibido a la Fuerza más completa y equilibrada como en ese día, Kylo. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que debes pedirle que sea tu esposa, Kylo. Y exactamente ¿quién es ella? Sé que es hija de la Fuerza, y la chica de tus Sueños —al decir esto último rio.

Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza, a la vez que sonrió pensando en todo lo que le iba a contar. Lo puso al corriente de todo lo que había acontecido, sus ojos se entristecieron al revelarle lo de su padre. Vio a los ojos de Zirrut, esperando ver algún reproche, este solo lo escuchó, sin juzgarlo, y atento a lo que decía. Así continuó el caballero de Ren relatando lo que pasó, terminando con esta frase.

—Y los dados desaparecieron en mis manos. —Sorprendido Zirrut por todo esto solo agregó.

—Es de la Resistencia, del bando contrario, vaya, vaya, eso es muy interesante —sopesando expresó el alumno de Ren.

—¿Cómo va a hacer interesante, Zirrut? —dijo Ren molesto.

—Claro que es interesante, la Fuerza los necesita a ambos, por algo los unió. La conexión siguió después de la muerte de Snoke, eso quiere decir que la Fuerza los necesita juntos y ese viejo maldito que solo te manipuló. ¿Cómo no estuvimos ahí? Él nos alejó, porque no quería que nadie de tu pasado te hiciera recordar quién habías sido.

—¿Y quién soy? No contestes por favor, no quiero oírlo. —Zirrut apenas iba a decirlo, pero esto lo calló, sin embargo dijo.

—Bueno, supongo que tardarás en entenderlo. Ah, yo también te tengo novedades, Maestro.

—¿Qué novedades? —dijo el Líder Supremo, con extrañeza.

—Marek, se ha comprometido, se va a casar y… Storni también. —Zirrut lo confesó con el tono más tranquilo posible, en realidad no esperaba como lo tomaría su Maestro y este respondió.

—¿Piensan dejar la Orden?

—No, Maestro, eso no entra en sus planes.

Entonces Ren asintió y los observó en esa mesa de juego. Se veía que la estaban pasando bien y sonrió. Eran sus discípulos y amigos, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el aspecto de que un Jedi no pudiera casarse y aunque ellos no eran Jedis, eso jamás. Se podría pensar que seguirían ese mismo patrón de conducta, algo que le pareció a Ren nefasto. No, él empezaría a cambiar las cosas, por su misma Orden.

—Bueno, tienen que partir ¿cuándo?

—¡Oh!, todavía no hay fecha, pero si hay compromiso. —El Líder Supremo solo asintió.

*****

Leia Organa había regresado de ver las naves que le ofrecía Korra. Le agradó mucho ver el lugar en el que había nacido su madre. Había dispuesto que saldrían quizá en dos días como máximo sino antes. Habló con Poe y Finn, ellos tendrían una misión. Para Rose también tenía trabajo que hacer, otra misión de la cual dependía mucho el futuro de la resistencia. En cuanto a Korra le agradaba su personalidad abierta y sincera, pero le extrañó que fuera de Byss. Aunque ella misma lo dijo, le preguntó cómo es que había nacido allí. Este lugar aunque fuera hermoso, había sido un planeta donde el Emperador hacía sus horribles experimentos, y donde engañó a toda la gente que había sobrevivido de Alderaan, drenándole su energía, matando así a todos los oriundos de ese planeta. Korra confirmó cada palabra y le dijo que su madre cayó por error ahí, hubiera sido horrible que también ella y su madre sufrieran la misma suerte que los demás.

Finn por su parte estaba inquieto, se separaba de Rose y no deseaba hacerlo, no sin antes decirle lo que pensaba y sentía. Quizá fuera apresurado, pero y si ¿morían?

—Rose, Rose, tengo que hablar contigo, ven —la tomó de la mano, y Rose tampoco le dijo que no. Se dirigieron a unos de los jardines traseros de la Villa, hacia un sol espléndido y se sentaron en una banca de color blanco, no había nadie en ese jardín, realmente estaba escondido, Finn estaba nervioso se paró de la banca, Rose se quedó sorprendida, después Finn se volvió a sentar y después se volvió a parar, Rose lo vio consternado y le dijo.

—Me vas a marear, ¿qué tienes Finn? ¿Pasó algo malo? Estás bien, ¿o? —Finn se sentó nuevamente, se mordió el labio, realmente no podía hablar.

—Rose, yo, soy muy torpe, no se esto, de chicas y chicos, y jamás he hecho esto. Solo quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. —Rose se sorprendió sobre manera, entre una extrema alegría y confusión que no podía con ella le dijo.

—¿No debería ser primero que sea tu novia y luego tu esposa? —dijo con una risilla Rose, aunque esta pregunta la hizo más para fastidiar a Finn.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, que torpe soy, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, y luego mi esposa, ¿aceptas? —Finn la vio con una dulzura que derritió el corazón de Rose, y esta con emoción descontrolada le contestó.

—¡¡¡Claro que sí, tontito!!! —Finn tomó por sorpresa a Rose y la besó dulcemente, siendo testigos el sol, las flores y ese hermoso Jardín de Varykino.

*****

Rey había entrado a una habitación. Era la de Leia Organa, le mandó a llamar, quería mostrarle algo que le iba a regalar.

—Rey, qué bueno que ya estás aquí, mira estos vestidos, son de mi madre. No sabía que estaban aquí todavía, pero parece que todo sigue igual —dijo Leia tomándolos—. Quiero regalártelos, todos —dijo con una sonrisa dulce. C-3PO se acercó junto con R2-D2 este emitió unos bips a los que C-3PO contestó.

—Tienes razón, R2-D2, aquí se casó la Senadora Padme con el Amo Anakin; —Leia y Rey se sorprendieron al oír esto.

—¿Qué dices C-3PO?

—Sí, general Leia, justo en esa terraza, donde está ese enorme árbol. R2-D2 y yo fuimos testigos de ese enlace. Era ya casi al atardecer. —R2-D2 emitió unos bips más efusivos.

—Sí, R2-D2, la senadora se veía muy feliz al igual que el amo Anakin.

Leia se conmovió con ese dato, no sabía dónde se habían casado sus padres. No sabía prácticamente nada de su matrimonio. Solo supo que su padre Anakin regresó a la Luz, porque salvó a su hermano. Pero de su caída a lado Oscuro, no sabía nada, ni el motivo, para ella siempre fue Darth Vader. Y así se lo hizo saber a Rey, que trató de consolar a Leia, que se sentía abatida, cansada.

—Leia, todo saldrá bien, —tocando sus manos y con confianza le dijo— se lo aseguro. Y gracias por los vestidos, todos son hermosos, aunque nunca he usado un vestido, espero no sentirme rara cuando me ponga uno —rio al decir esto.

*****

El Líder supremo estaba inquieto, sus alumnos se habían dirigido a descansar a sus habitaciones pero él se sentía impaciente. Buscó la conexión de algún modo, tenía que verla, aunque lo abofeteara de nuevo, aunque le disparara, él tenía que verla. Rey se fue a su recámara, estudiaba los libros, y buscaría a Korra para que le ayudara. Había demostrado saber mucho, sin embargo, lo que más le ayudaría en ese momento sería ver a Ben. Si él fuera más consiente, hasta él podría ayudarla con los Textos Jedi. ¡Ahora sí, necesitaba un maestro! Recordó que ella le había dicho que esto no había terminado, así que ella lo buscó. Por su parte Ben estaba también en su habitación, se disponía a buscarla, cuando se produjo un temblor en la Fuerza. Era fuerte, era latente, era ella.

—Rey, ¿estás bien?

—¿Y cómo se suponía que habría de estar?, ¿qué piensas hacer Ben? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que… ah, te vi. No me hagas caso —se puso la mano en la frente. Se sentía estúpido, ella estaba bien, y él parecía un tonto.

—Te dije que esto no había terminado —dijo Rey sin saber por qué decía eso, estaba nerviosa.

—Y yo te contesté que en eso tenías razón. Ahora, ¿cómo va la estúpida Resistencia, o lo que queda de ella?

—Gracias a ti, lo que queda de ella. —Rey vio para un lado y le soltó lo que deseaba decirle.

—No quiero discutir, Ben, no ganaremos nada si seguimos así. Esto debe de parar al fin y al cabo nosotros representamos dos extremos que forman a la Fuerza, necesito verte, digo ¿no? Quiero decir que tenemos que vernos. —Ben sonrió al escuchar esto, Rey estaba agitada, él se acercó más a ella, y recordó el beso, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, y como besaba Ben. Se habían besado a través de la Fuerza, quizá Rey ahora quería sentirlo otra vez. Pero el joven Solo le tomó las manos, y dijo muy suavemente, este que ves ante ti, este soy yo, pero antes de vernos tienes que saber algo.

_ Flashback. _

_ Después de que salió de la cabaña un joven Solo, todo aturdido, decepcionado y abatido. Se dirigía a ese templo, a esa escuela que solo le había enseñado hipocresía. Su maestro y tío había intentado matarlo. Uno de los estudiantes lo vio que entraba y empezaba a quemar todo a su alrededor, este estudiante le gritó que parara. Ben no le hizo caso, así llegaron otros estudiantes y le gritaron asesino, había matado a su tío. Ben se giró y les dijo. _

_ —Él acaba de intentar matarme, lo hubiera hecho, si no me despierto a tiempo. Me iba a matar, mi propio tío, ¿qué querían que hiciera? Ahora yo quemaré su templo, símbolo del engaño. _

_ —¡Eres un asesino, Ben!, tu tío jamás haría algo así. _

_ —¡Al fin, del nieto de Darth Vader qué se puede esperar! _

_ Zirrut llegó a tiempo, pues uno de los estudiantes había encendido su sable y Ben estaba tan colérico, que no se percató que lo iban a matar por la espalda a traición. Pero Zirrut fue más listo y lo mató primero. Llegaron entonces Roan y Temiri y trataron de calmarlos, pero todos los estudiantes estaban enardecidos. Eran como quince, deseaban matar a Ben y Zirrut, para colmo Ben había soltado su sable, para quemar el templo. Entonces Temiri gritó que no sería justo matar alguien sin que dé una explicación, pues Ben no era un asesino. Pero nadie oyó razones, gritaron que siendo el nieto de Vader ¿qué se podía esperar?, y que Luke sería vengado y se lanzaron sobre Ben, y sus compañeros. Pero la Fuerza en combate de Marek, el estilo de pelea de Storni y la habilidad de Niho, salvaron a sus amigos, que derribaron a ese grupo enfurecido. Por su parte Ben seguía mal y todavía peor. Buscó quemar ese templo, y lo hizo. Es cierto, él mató estudiantes, pero lo hizo en defensa propia, así como sus compañeros. Y ahí nació Kylo Ren. Y Los Caballeros de Ren. _

—Ahora ya sabes la verdad, ¿dónde quieres que nos encontremos? Sin tu gente y sin la mía, sin nadie más que tú y yo Rey, no quiero trampas.

—Y jamás te pondría una, lo sabes muy bien.

—Entonces que sea una tregua.


	7. Tregua

_ Todo se veía borroso, caminaba pero no entendía hacia dónde. De repente escuchó que alguien lloraba, era un niño pequeño, de tez blanca como la nieve, pelo negro. Una sombra siniestra lo rodea, este me ve y estira los bracitos hacia mí, pero no puedo cargarlo, siento un dolor en el pecho… _

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? Me pregunta el niño ahora como de unos diez años, le iba a contestar, cuando la sombra apareció y la vi en todo su esplendor. Era el maldito de Snoke… _

_ —¡Eh! Mírame, él no te hará daño, yo estoy aquí —el niño me respondía. _

_ —Él es el único que me pone atención. Mis padres no me quieren, creen que soy un monstruo, los oigo. Y no lo soy, solo quiero atención. Quiero sentir que les importo, que al menos me quieren tantito —dijo el pequeño con tristeza—. Ah, me llamo Ben, Ben Solo… _

_ El niño otra vez llorando. _

_ —Te dije Hermosa, te dije que no vendría. Mi padre me falló otra vez. Mi mamá me deja por sus juntas que nunca terminan. ¡Ya no soporto más!! Él tiene razón, he de ser muy malo para que mis padres no quieran estar conmigo, y me duele mucho. El niño llora desesperadamente… _

_ —Soporta por favor, Ben escúchame. Soporta, siempre estaré contigo, por favor soporta. Mírame, estoy aquí para ti —lo abraza tiernamente, le besa el pelo, y lo abraza aún más… _

_ Ben de adolescente. _

_ —Me mandaron aquí Hermosa, con mi tío. De verdad que no quería —y el niño adolescente, empezó a llorar—. No quería hermosa, quiero irme a casa, a Chandrila, quiero regresar. Por favor, llévame contigo Hermosa. Tú eres la única que me aceptas como soy. Aunque, ya no sé qué soy. Pero a lo mejor Luke me ayuda —se empieza a quitar las lágrimas de los ojos—. A lo mejor él es un padre para mí, Hermosa. A lo mejor no estoy tan solo después de todo. —Rey empezó a llorar desmedidamente. Con un tormento en el pecho, que abrazó a Ben con tanta fuerza que se diluyó en sus brazos. Para verlo ya difusamente ahora ya de joven. No lo veía bien, de hecho solo sabía que era él, por su voz y su estatura… _

_ —Hermosa, ya no te había soñado, no te veo, pero sé que eres tú, por tu luz. Sabes mi tío está cada vez más ausente. Me observa pero no me quiere decir lo que piensa. Sí, es cierto estoy muy raro, pero es porque esa sombra cruda no sale de mi cabeza. Dice que la oscuridad me acogerá. Pero no le haré caso, sé lo que debo de hacer. Sé que hay oscuridad en mí, pero si sigo tu luz, estaré bien, porque es mejor morir antes de caer al lado oscuro. Rey volvió a llorar y todo se esfumaba, todo como sombra, todo como un sueño… _

Rey se levantó definitivamente con lágrimas en los ojos, y repitiendo su nombre. Ben. Se levantó de la cama llorando y para controlarse, porque realmente estaba mal, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a una terraza. Pensando que ella había sido injusta con él. Nadie le dio la oportunidad de hablar, y todos creyeron que había sido el malo del cuento, cuando quemó el Templo de su tío. Pero nadie preguntó la razón, ahora gracias a él, ella sabía la verdad de ese día. Porque si una cualidad él tenía palpable, era que él, no mentía.

No se percató de una presencia, hasta que esta habló.

—¿No puedes dormir? Yo tampoco, Rey —dijo la bella Korra sonriente.

—No, tengo mucho en que pensar. Ya sabes, cosas de Jedis —sonrió al decir esto—. De hecho, qué bueno que te veo, porque…

—¡Oh! ¡Sí, tenemos una plática pendiente! El ser una exploradora e historiadora de la galaxia, te hace saber de todo. Pero más me gusta investigar de la Fuerza, me hubiera gustado ser una Jedi. Oye, sé que me salgo del tema un poquito, pero por favor dime ¿es cierto que Kylo Ren te secuestró? Me lo dijo Poe, y es que es tan lindo, tan guapo —suspirando dijo esto Korra y Rey rio al oír esto.

—Que Poe tan indiscreto. Es cierto, para saber la información del mapa donde se encontraba Luke. Pero no me lastimó, solo trató de sacar información y eso fue todo —dijo estoicamente Rey.

—¡Ah! ¿Y cómo es? ¿Su físico? ¿Su personalidad? Ya sé que es iracundo, pero ¿tiene que haber más? Esto te puede aburrir, lo sé, pero recuerda que soy una investigadora. De aquí no saldrá nada, es una promesa. Pero dime por favor —dijo Korra casi rogando con voz de niña.

—No hay mucho que decir, es una persona que… bueno que… qué te puedo decir es _Kylo Ren_.

—¿Que qué? Debe de ser joven, porque la Primera Orden es joven. He tratado de investigarlo, pero no tengo muchos datos. Todo es muy oculto acerca de él. Y tú, bueno no sé por qué, presiento que lo conoces más, Rey. Soy, creo que el último miembro de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, por eso sé tanto, solo que no me gusta mucho decirlo. Digo, no están los tiempos para eso, y vi tus ojos cuando hablamos de Kylo Ren, te brillaron, aunque te mantuviste hermética. Pero sé que peleaste contra él, en la Base Starkiller y ganaste —dijo triunfante Korra.

—Vaya, no sabía que la Fuerza fuera también una religión, y en cuanto a Kylo Ren, no tengo nada que decir. —La Jedi no quiso hablar, estaba más interesada en las habilidades de la Fuerza.

—Y cómo murió Snoke eso también me inquieta. Osea, Kylo, según sé, le debía Lealtad absoluta, ¿qué hizo Snoke para que Kylo lo matara? Digo, porque él lo mató, eso es obvio. Rey por favor, tú tienes que saber —dijo insistentemente la exploradora.

—¿Por qué tengo que saber? Yo estaba en Ahch-To. —Korra la observó y vio una cicatriz debajo de su hombro, era la huella que había dejado, un arma de uso especial.

—¿Dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz?, parece que dos manos se tocan —Rey se puso roja, al escuchar esto y ver su cicatriz—. Es de un arma poco común —alzó la ceja Korra—. A lo mejor Kylo Ren sí es el asesino y monstruo que todo mundo cree, discúlpame Rey por presionarte.

En ese momento, esas palabras fueron un resorte, para Rey, pues esta habló enojada.

—Él no es ningún monstruo. Estás equivocada, me salvó la vida, mató a Snoke por mí y después me propuso que gobernáramos la galaxia —dijo con determinación—. Solo que es complicado de explicar, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, no por ahora —pero Korra exclamó.

—¡Entonces él, está enamorado de ti! Por eso lo mató. Lo sabía, tenía que haber una razón de mucho peso. ¡El poder es egoísta Rey, jamás se comparte! —Korra Sheev puso cara de sorpresa, con un dejo muy leve de horror, pero a la vez de satisfacción.

En su mente Korra no lo podía creer, ¿era posible? Rey se percató de su reacción, siendo una Jedi podía leer y sentir emociones, sentimientos y hasta los pensamientos. Pero lo último no lo hacía, así que adivinó que la exploradora le ocultaba algo, y peligroso. Esta intuyó su pensamiento, casi al instante, y confesó algo que no quería exponer, pero que era necesario, por el bien de ella.

—¿Te pasó algo?, ¿estás bien?

—Bueno Rey, te diré, sé que no tengo elección —dijo con sus manos entrelazadas—. Esto puede ser más peligroso de lo que supones, pero Lor San Tekka, era un explorador que vivía en Jakku, de la Iglesia de la Fuerza. Bueno, él encontró un artefacto que está hecho de Luz y Oscuridad. Es un artefacto increíble, perfecto, el Balance Justo, se llama Caseract. Ya te había dicho de Revan y Bastila. Ahora con esto, a lo mejor, si lo conocieras más afondo, podría repetirse la misma historia, pero con un final por fin feliz. Solo necesitas mostrarle el camino y te prometo no decir nada te lo juro. Aunque tengo preguntas. Pero gracias por confiar en mí —dijo con una sonrisa transparente y sincera la exploradora. Y apenas iba Rey a responder, cuando un asistente de Korra le habló, preocupado. No la había encontrado en su habitación, y necesitaba de su atención urgente pues al día siguiente saldrían de Naboo. Rey solo aseguró con esto, que su plan con Ben saliera a la perfección.

*****

BX-778 era un Droide culinario de clase 3, que por más que lo ajustaban, él se desajustaba. Y así empezó su día, se oía el traqueteo de la partida de la Resistencia. Los planes empezaban a caminar y este era el primer paso, partir de Naboo. Rey por su parte se quedaría unos días más, necesitaba meditar, estudiar y el sable todavía seguía roto, así se lo comunicó a Leia. Esta no se interpuso y aceptó la decisión de Rey, solo le preguntó que si los alcanzaría cuando ella hubiera terminado su entrenamiento, Rey contestó que sí.

La Villa se quedó casi completamente sola, solo con BX como ayudante. Pero lo que la chica de Jakku realmente tenía en mente, era esperar a Ben Solo. Él llegaría en la tarde, según acordaron. Era una Tregua, él iría a verla, sin trampas, solo él, y nada más que él. Solo de pensarlo, Rey se estremeció y su piel se erizó, esta era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, quizá la única que se le presentaría. Y así que llegó la hora, Rey se asomó a la terraza donde alguna vez Padme Y Anakin, se habían casado, recordó las palabras de C-3PO. Rey sonrió, ahora mismo, Ben su nieto estaría ahí, con ella, suspiró y pensó.

—Si hoy todo fuera diferente —meneó la cabeza, y recordó que se habían besado. Él sentía algo por ella, se lo dijo y ella ¿qué sentía por él? TODO. Pensó sin más. A la par que caminaba sin rumbo fijo y BX, que no amaneció muy bien, fue a chocar con Rey, tirándole en la cabeza y en su persona jugo, frutas y algo de comida. Ella se vio bañada por todo esto, y lo peor es que Ben acababa de llegar, lo había sentido. Se acercó rápidamente al borde de la terraza y, efectivamente, su Nave Clase Upsilon acababa de aterrizar. Salió corriendo tenía que bañarse y cambiarse, el pobre de BX, se disculpó mil veces, Rey le dijo—: Eso me pasa por no prestarte atención —corrió a la recámara de Padme. Recordó los vestidos que le regaló Leia, se pondría uno, o algo que encontrara.

El Líder Supremo llegó puntual. Bajó de su Nave y se dirigió hacia la Villa. Era la casa de su abuela, y en cierta forma no lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba. Entró despacio, no vio a nadie, y efectivamente, solo sintió la presencia de Rey. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Caminó por esa casa, fue observándolo todo, era como ver parte de sus raíces, su pasado, que tanto quería matar, también era eso. Subió las escaleras y llamó a Rey.

—Rey ¿dónde estás? —Él siguió caminando. Cuando se encontraba en la planta alta, escuchó una regadera, que salía justo de esa habitación que tenía enfrente. Abrió la puerta y vio que el retrato de su abuela, estaba ahí. Sonrió, era tan bella como su madre, era la reina Padme Amidala.

Observó aquel lugar, era extraño, pero sintió el deseo de conocer a su abuela. Pero pronto espantó ese deseo, no era bueno. Él quería matar su pasado, no profundizarlo. De pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un grito.

—¡BEN!! —gritó Rey que solo estaba en toalla, salía del baño—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, ¿qué haces en esta habitación? —Ben se giró y exclamó.

—¡REY!… Yo —sí, Ben la había visto, sus hombros al descubierto, su pelo mojado, este solo la observó y se ruborizó. Que no se percató que un Droide estaba a punto de estamparse contra él.

Y BX volvió hacer de las suyas. Ahora llevaba más comida y más jugo. Entró como relámpago pero ahora chocó contra el joven Solo, sobre su espalda, empujándolo hacia Rey, que estaba enfrente de él. Rey se calló, soltó su toalla, quedando desnuda debajo de Ben. Antes de que Rey cayera completamente, Ben la sujetó por la espalda, para que Rey no se lastimase al caer. La Jedi sintió sus manos y brazos, se ruborizó aún más estaban pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fue imposible no caer. Pues el empujón de BX y el mismo peso de Ben, hizo que tropezaran y cayeran.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos quietos, ante la incómoda situación. Ben sabía luchar e intimidar, pero nunca le dieron clases para este tipo de situaciones.

—Ben, estoy desnuda —dijo Rey con vergüenza absoluta y viendo hacia otra parte.

—Sí —dijo el joven Solo con un rojo fuego en su piel. Pero Ben no sabía cómo levantarse. Aunque ya la había visto, no se lamentó en lo absoluto por ello. Al contrario. Pero ¿cómo se levantaba? Se sintió idiota.

—Y estoy debajo de ti —dijo Rey con preocupación.

—Sí… lo sé —dijo resignado, pero no se movía, ni un ápice.

—¡Ah! Y Cuando caímos. ¿Me viste? —preguntó Rey con pesar.

—Sí —y ambos se ruborizaron, Rey se puso la mano en la frente y dijo.

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso, ahora hazme el favor de cerrar los ojos y levantarte para que pueda regresar al baño y cambiarme, ¿sí?

—Claro, perdón es que yo —dijo a la vez que tenía ya cerrado los ojos, se retiraba del cuerpo de Rey. Se levantó y le preguntó a Rey si ya se había metido al baño.

Rey tomó inmediatamente la toalla se la enredó y entró al cuarto de baño y le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos. Pero estando adentro, se acordó que el vestido estaba afuera, menos mal que la ropa interior estaba adentro.

—Ben, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Sí, claro, lo que quieras —pensó para el— después de verte así, lo que quieras.

—Tráeme un vestido de tu abuela. Pero que no sea muy ostentoso, algo sencillo. Búscalo están en los muebles al lado del peinador. ¡Ah!, y tu capa. Tendrás que quitártela, está sucia. La vi cuando entre al baño.

—Rey ¿qué sé yo de vestidos? Te llevaré el que vea, y en cuanto a mi capa —se vio que sí, efectivamente, su capa estaba hecha un asco. Así que suspiró y se la quitó. Buscó el bendito vestido de Rey, vio uno simple de color crema con unas mangas de colores de tela evaporada. Sí, era algo lindo para ella, siguió buscando y encontró extrañamente algo.

—¡Ben! Me la debes, tráeme uno que tú veas sencillo. No creo que el Líder Supremo no pueda hacer eso.

—Sí, Rey, perdón por caer encima de ti. De hecho lo hice a propósito —dijo irónicamente—. Esperé a que salieras del baño y —mientras decía esto se acercó al baño de la Jedi y le pasó el vestido—, para dejarme caer encima de ti. Y aparte que tu Droide de cocina me ensuciara mi capa, y ahora que lo pienso, los droides de cocina me han de odiar. —Torció la boca al decir esto y cruzó los brazos, recargándose en un mueble de la recámara.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo la Jedi.

—Porque cuando era un bebé de dos años, mi tío Lando fue a buscar a mi papá, para una misión, que consistía en rescatar unos chips que descontrolarían a todos los droides poniéndoles en contra de sus amos, y el mío era uno de cocina, que por poco acaba con mi vida, creo que… —Ben bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—¿Crees que? —respondió Rey, que salía del baño.

—Que mejor el droide me hubiera matado, así yo no hubiera… —volvió a callar, Rey sabía a lo que se refería.

—¡No, estás loco! No eso jamás, yo no… yo no podría vivir sin ti —los ojos de Rey se abrieron más y negaron con la cabeza. Como solo, con pensarlo, fuera una tortura. Acercó sus manos a la cara de Ben, lo acarició y este se dejó. Ben se estremeció de alegría al oír lo que decía Rey y sintió en la Fuerza la turbación por él, cuándo hizo mención de esto. Ella estaba preocupada por él.

—Bueno pero no fue así, y mírame aquí estamos —dijo con una sonrisa fingidamente animada.

Rey seguía tocando su mejilla, perdiéndose en su mirada y Ben se envolvía en sus ojos avellana. No sabían lo que les pasaba y si lo sabían no querían reconocerlo. Pero nunca se habían sentido tan bien, el uno con el otro, como en ese momento. Ben se inclinó hacia su rostro lentamente, viendo esos labios, que tanto lo volvían loco. Rey solo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo respirar el mismo aire que Ben. Cuando BX entró, y como siempre arruinándolo todo, solo era para decirles que lo que preparó ya estaba listo. Ambos se separaron y voltearon quedando de espaldas, rieron otra vez para sí, ¿a lo mejor la Fuerza no los quería juntos de esa manera? Porque siempre había alguien que los interrumpía. Pero Ben se giró y le dijo a la chica de Jakku.

—Rey, perdón… si he sido inoportuno o me he propasado —dijo en forma de disculpa y nerviosamente—. Y yo digo, no sé… Como. Perdón sí…

—Sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo, tú deberías de disculparme a mí, por estar tocándote —dijo esto riendo con vergüenza—. Estamos aquí por asuntos de… de, tú sabes, la galaxia, tú la Primera Orden yo la Resistencia, esto es una tregua ¿cierto? —Rey no dejaba de tocarse los dedos y Ben, se sentía tan nervioso, como la vez que ella lo vio sin camisa.

Y para cambiar de rumbo, Ben le dijo que en el armario de su abuela también había ropa Jedi, de un caballero Jedi. Rey se acercó pero no asombrada y fue entonces cuando Ben la observó. Estaba Preciosa con ese vestido de espalda descubierta que llevaba, traía el pelo suelto. Y cuando ambos se acercaron al guardarropa, él pudo oler su cabello y sin querer tocó su espalda, la acarició, fue un gesto sin premeditación, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, Rey lo sintió, pero tampoco le dijo nada, lo dejó.

—Esta ropa tiene que ser de tu abuelo, aquí se casaron tus abuelos Ben, en Varykino. —Ben se sorprendió al oír esto, la ropa de su abuelo, ahora en sus manos. El Líder Supremo se acercó a la cama y se sentó, no lo podía creer se dejó caer. Rey sintió un extraño poder sobre él, ahí casi acostado a su merced, que le preguntó.

—¿Tienes hambre? Ben.

—No, estoy bien, ¿tú?

—Sí, yo sí, ahorita vengo, te dará hambre cuando veas lo que traigo. Vamos BX, te diré Beex, y te checaré esos circuitos, porque ya han dado muchos problemas el día de hoy. —Sonrió al decir esto, Ben por su parte no se percató que esa cama era tan cómoda y ese ambiente tan agradable que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, quedando dormido.

Rey bajó a la cocina, estaba feliz, lo tenía ahí, para ella aunque pensó. «¿Qué nos está pasando? Si ya nos besamos, a través de la Fuerza», sin embargo eso no le quitó la felicidad. Empezó a preparar tenía frutas Jogans, y durazno Shians, Costilla Brot, pastel con aderezo Barabel, y pan estilo Alderaan además de jugos y otros alimentos. Beex la quiso ayudar, pero mejor ella lo ayudó a él. Lo ajustó y el Droide culinario se sintió como recién programado, sus sistemas se agilizaron y sus sensores estaban mejor que nunca. Bueno, ahora sí, Beex, vamos con Ben.

Sentía que alguien lo observaba. Sentía su mirada en él, después un acaricia sobre su pelo y su estómago. También percibió cierto aroma, que hizo que se le abriera el apetito. Pero tenía sueño, se sentía también con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos, menos con esas caricias sobre su pelo, y esa mirada sobre él. Que dijo en burla.

—Si piensas besarme, mejor despiértame, al menos así lo disfruto también —dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente— seguía acostado en la cama.

—No seas engreído, a lo mejor ya lo hice y ni te diste cuenta —al decir esto se detuvo. ¿Qué había dicho? Ben sonrió y le respondió.

—No lo has hecho, porque de haberlo hecho, yo te habría respondido, y tú y yo hubiéramos hecho más trabajo en esta cama, que mis abuelos. —También él se quedó asombrado. ¿Qué había dicho? Rey lo vio y se quedó como de piedra con su pelo suelto y roja como un atardecer. Y se vieron a los ojos, ahí estaban otra vez, eran un imán el uno para el otro. Beex empezó a emitir un pitido. Entró a la habitación, sus circuitos estaban fallando. Pronto Rey se giró, lo vio, y si el droide estaba sufriendo por así decirlo, Ben también se levantó y se acercó a él, para tratar de ayudarlo.

—Rey está bien como lo programaste, excelente, pero creo que, mira aquí está la falla. Acuérdate que tuve un droide culinario como niñera.

—Ya veo —dijo impresionada, él encontró la falla, que ni Rey por más experta que fuera hubiera dado con el error.

—Gracias ahora son como mis papás, ambos me arreglaron, ¿ya comieron los alimentos?

—¡Oh! Sí, la comida, yo sí tengo hambre, mira Ben, tu mamá.

—¿Mi mamá? —preguntó intrigado.

—Sí, Ben tu mamá, está viva —los ojos de Ben se cristalizaron, su corazón saltó de alegría al saber que su mamá, estaba viva.

—Le pregunté si ella sabía preparar pan de Alderaan, dicen que es delicioso, y me ayudó hacerlo antes de irse, le dije que lo quería probar —sonrió ampliamente al decir esto.

—Gracias Rey —sonrió Ben, iluminando con esa sonrisa el corazón de Rey.

Terminaron de comer, nunca habían disfrutado tanto de una comida como en ese día. Rey entonces vio la terraza, la observó y pensó algo que dijo en voz alta.

—¿Cómo es que tu abuelo cayó al lado oscuro? ¿Cuál sería el motivo? Tenía una esposa hermosa, era un Caballero Jedi. ¿Qué fue lo que lo orilló? —Ben se le quedó viendo a Rey, se encogió en hombros y contestó.

—A mí ni me preguntes, mi mamá jamás me habló de mi abuela y según sé los Jedis no se podían casar en el tiempo que vivió Anakin.

—Tu abuelo Ben, tu abuelo —le dijo Rey como para que entendiera, que no todo el tiempo fue Vader—. Ben suspiró, respondiendo.

—Es que se me dificulta ver a Anakin como mi abuelo. Cuando me entere de que Vader era el padre de mi madre, yo estaba con mi tío. Sí, me dolió que no me dijeran, nunca me tomaban en cuenta. Pensándolo bien, nadie me dijo porque él cayó al lado oscuro, nadie me informo nada. Solo me dijeron Vader es tu abuelo —dijo recostando la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. Y pensando que estaba ahí en la casa de sus abuelos, con la mujer que le había hecho cambiar sus conceptos. Ella lo había cambiado de alguna manera, o lo había cambiado más de lo que él se imaginaba, él la amaba, para qué se engañaba.

—¿A lo mejor quería más poder Rey? O lo querían separar de su esposa, no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, pero —se quedó meditando y entonces Rey le tomó la mano a Ben. Este se quedó extrañado, pero se dejó llevar. Lo llevó hasta esa terraza donde alguna vez se casaron Anakin y Padme, justo debajo de ese árbol frondoso. Y vieron el maravilloso lago que tenían enfrente y cómo las montañas se elevaban.

—Justo debajo de este árbol, en esta terraza se casaron tus abuelos Ben. —El Líder Supremo consiente de lo que había dicho la chica de Jakku, se apoyó en la barandilla, presintió que Rey le diría algo más importante pero empezó con eso, para hablar de lo que realmente quería hablar.

—Necesitaba verte y si viniste, es porque sabes que tenemos que terminar esto. No puede haber más guerra en la galaxia, no puede haber más muerte —afirmó la Jedi y el Líder Supremo se irguió. Ya no seguiría jugando, le había dicho ya lo que sentía por ella a través de su conexión y ella le correspondió. Era el momento de actuar, de decirle que era suya y que venía por ella.

—No vine por la galaxia, Rey, vine por ti —y se giró para verla de frente. El corazón de Rey se sacudió, y palpitó más rápido de alegría, pero la razón, la ubicó. Muchas vidas dependían de ella, la galaxia misma dependía de este momento «porque cuando me despierto tú eres mi primer pensamiento y el último cuando me duermo». La mirada de Ben era anhelante. Rey tan necesitada de amor y Ben tan dispuesto a darle todo ese amor.

—Vámonos Rey, tu lugar es conmigo. —Ben inclinó su cabeza y pego su frente con la de Rey. Esta sintió su frente, su aliento, su presencia. Creyó que la respiración se le detenía, lo tenía ahí para ella, solo para ella y el siguió con una frase—. _¡Por favor! —Rey asintió diciendo que sí, ni la más mínima intención de un no. Era un Sí. El momento era tan mágico, tan íntimo, que Ben no esperó ni un segundo y tomando su rostro, besó sus labios, con arrebato necesitado, pero dulce. Ese ósculo fue un estallido que los hizo estremecer, era tierno y ardiente, era eso que tanto buscaban y que sabían que habían encontrado, ese beso que les confirmó que habían nacido el uno para el otro_.

El disparo fue inmediato. Ben no se lo esperaba.


	8. Desertar

El _Halcón Milenario_ , se dirigía a Ikkrukk, así como las naves que Korra había puesto a su disposición. Leia estaba segura que con todos los contactos que había hecho en Naboo, tenía tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente. Y este todavía a nadie se lo había compartido, ni siquiera a Poe Dameron, que observando los mapas de navegación, se percató que algo le faltaba.

—¡No puede ser! Dejé en Naboo los planos. Pero qué raro, si lo puse en la carpeta. Connix busca los planos de navegación de los planetas del Núcleo, los necesitamos, ya que no podemos ir Finn y yo por la ruta conocida, necesito esos mapas.

—¿Cómo que los dejaste en Naboo? —dijo Finn algo molesto.

—Mmm, tenemos que ir a Naboo, si Connix no los encuentra.

—Poe, no están —inmediatamente el comandante buscó a Leia y pidió permiso para ir a Naboo por esos mapas. Era ir y regresar rápido en una de las naves de Korra, no tardarían, es más podría partir de ahí a uno de los planetas del Núcleo.

—Bueno, está bien, vayan a Naboo, Rose acompáñalos, para esa misión necesitan gente capaz.

—Sí, Leia. Perdón fue mi culpa. Korra ya se fue a Battu, así que seguro nos alcanzará después.

Los tres marcharon en la nave N1-Nab. Veloz y práctica. Llegaron pronto a Naboo, pero cuál fue su consternación que vieron a la orilla del lago, una nave ya conocida por los tres. Una nave de la Primera Orden e inmediatamente pensaron. Rey. Se bajaron a toda velocidad, pero se extrañaron que todo estuviera muy quieto. Pensaron que encontrarían soldados de asalto, u otras naves que le dijeran algo de la situación. Pero nada, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, pensaron lo peor, quizá Rey estaba… Muerta.

Pero no, no fue así, llegaron casi hasta donde se encontraban las terrazas principales y se escondieron detrás de una de las jardineras. Poe hizo un ademán que se detuvieran. Finn y Rose no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Rey y Kylo Ren estaban con las manos entrelazadas y sus frentes juntas, como si estuvieran en comunión, Kylo le susurraba algo, Rey movía la cabeza haciendo señal de un sí. Poe era el más consternado. ¿Cómo podría ser? Se retiraron para pensar lo que harían.

—Lo mataré, seguro la está manipulando o haciendo algún truco mental —dijo Poe.

—No espera las cosas no funcionan así, no con _Kylo Ren_ —dijo Finn. Rose en cambio los observaba y no parecía que Kylo la estaba manipulando. Cuando abrió más los ojos Rose, al ver que se estaban besando, se estaban entregando el uno al otro con ese beso. Al menos eso parecía, cómo le tomaba el rostro Kylo a Rey, cómo la besaba él y cómo Rey lo recibía, en sus besos.

—No chicos, ellos, ellos están —no podía articular palabra—… ¡enamorados! —dijo Rose asombrada.

Poe no escuchó razones, como siempre, y sin pensarlo, consternado y viendo como efectivamente Kylo Ren estaba besando a Rey apasionadamente. Este no se daría cuenta de su presencia, para sorpresa del Líder Supremo y a traición, Poe le disparaba por la espalda.

Rey sintió una fuerte punzada de peligro en la Fuerza, pero no para ella, si no para el hombre que le estaba entregando su devoción. Se dio cuenta e inmediatamente, se separó de Ben, para detener el disparo. Y así lo hizo. Con una tremenda rabia le gritó a Poe. Y lo azotó contra el piso, tan fuerte que le dolió el golpe al comandante, pero este se levantó casi enseguida.

—¡Poe estás loco! ¿Por qué, a traición? —dijo Rey enardecida, Ben se giró intempestivamente, estaba sorprendido que estuvieran ahí, y hasta sintió el dolor del golpe que recibió Poe por parte de Rey, a la vez que se consternaba al ver a parte de la Resistencia ahí.

—¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! Me engañaste Rey, ¿me tendiste una trampa? Confié en ti —exclamó el Líder Supremo, confundido, y dolido, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio la sorpresa de Poe en su cara y leyó su mente.

—¡Claro que no Ben!, dijimos que sin tu gente, ni la mía, ellos no deberían de estar aquí —contestó determinante y enojada la Chica de Jakku.

—¡Ahora, sí que no deberíamos de estar aquí! Si esta era nuestra base de operaciones, Rey, ¿qué te pasa? Estás loca, mira con quién estás, con Kylo Ren, es que no sabes que es nuestro enemigo natural, un asesino, un monstruo. ¡Te secuestró! —respondió Dameron escupiendo con rabia estas palabras.

—Cállate Poe, tú no lo conoces. Él… —volteó a ver a Ben y este le devolvió la mirada, vio esos hermosos ojos oscuros, y recordó esa vida que él había vivido, la soledad, el abandono, el rechazo, el dolor que lo atravesaba. Él sufría, por hacer sufrir a los demás, el recapacitaría y sería el Héroe que la galaxia necesitaba, prosiguió—. Él no es la persona que todos creen, es cierto todo cuanto puedas decir, pero también es cierto que en él, hay Luz y Salvación. Él puede ser salvado, además de una traición de su propia familia que lo hizo convertirse en alguien que no quería ser. Y tú Poe solo sabes juzgar. Sin fijarte que tú también has cometido errores, o acaso no te acuerdas lo que pasó con los bombarderos. En D’Qar, Leia me lo dijo —arremetió Rey, cuando fue interrumpida por Rose.

Rose lo observó detenidamente, nunca había visto a Kylo Ren de cerca, solo había oído hablar de él, pero verlo así de cerca era otra cosa.

—Yo te conozco… ¿no?… ¿no puede ser que seas tú? —Kylo si la reconoció enseguida, pero se hizo el que no la conocía—. ¿Eres el amigo de mi primo de Zirrut? Tú nos ayudaste a escapar, de Otomok hace cinco años ¿tú eres Kylo Ren? No, esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Dónde está Zirrut? ¿Está bien? —Ben solo tuvo que admitir que sí, era él.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Ben sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo es que se conocen? —inquirió Finn. Sorprendidos Rey y Poe voltearon a ver a Rose.

—Cuando Otomok estaba siendo invadido por la Primera Orden, le hablé a mi primo Zirrut. Le dije que Paige y yo no teníamos medios para escapar y él nos ayudó. No supe bien, pero sé que se había ido de monje o algo así me hizo creer. Así que cuando llegó, me dijo que lo acompañaba su mejor amigo y que este tenía acceso a las entradas de Otomok, vigiladas por la Primera Orden. Y fue cuando lo conocí, ese joven de pelo negro nos sacó de Otomok antes de que fuera arrasada, si no hubiera sido por él y mi primo, hoy yo no estaría viva. Nos llevó a un planeta lejos de ese lugar y de ahí partimos a la Resistencia, y ya no supe más de Zirrut hasta hoy. —Todos se quedaron desconcertados y Ben Solo recordó ese día, y sonrió para sí, al menos pudo salvar a esa chica y a su hermana. Y aunque fuera novia del Traidor, le caía bien.

—Gracias, otra vez —dijo Rose. Rey se emocionó al saber esto, Finn no lo creía, pero se lo agradecía a Kylo, y Dameron solo se enojó más.

—Ves Poe, una persona que odia, y que solo quiere ver sufrir a los demás no hace eso, por nadie —dijo la Chica de Jakku desafiándolo.

—¡Rey, él mató a su padre!

—¡Y el hecho le partió el alma!!!, está sufriendo y sigue sufriendo, cada día, cada noche. Yo lo sé, lo siento, él sabe que es un monstruo por lo que hizo, y no se perdona. Alguien que es perverso en realidad jamás aceptará que estuvo mal lo que hizo, en cambio Ben, sufre. Él lo reconoce.

—Claro que sí, —dijo irónico— tanto que casi nos mata en Crait, si no es por Luke, que nos ayudó a escapar.

—Luke es el mayor responsable de esto él quiso…… —dijo Rey.

—¡Noo, Rey, no lo digas, si mi madre se entera, le partirá el corazón! —dijo Ben, evitando que Rey continuara.

—¡Que ahora qué, otra historia de salvación de parte de _Kylo Ren_! —dijo sarcástico Dameron.

—Muy bien, basta de pláticas, esto es una Tregua, Poe Dameron. Porque de lo contrario todo sería muy diferente. Rey vámonos —ordenó Kylo Ren, tomándole de la mano a Rey, esta asintió.

—Estás loco, claro que no, ella se queda con nosotros, con su gente —enseñó los dientes Poe.

—No, Poe, dejo la Resistencia. Jamás podrás entender que Ben se puede salvar, y que no todo es blanco o negro, bien lo dijo Korra. Tú serás el próximo dirigente de la Resistencia. Y por lo que veo, no vemos la vida de la misma manera. Y siendo así, no le veo el caso de seguir con ustedes.

—¡Oh!!! Esa niña, que aunque me guste más de lo que quiero admitir, ¡es una soñadora! No todo es así, esto es una guerra, una guerra por la libertad, y tú me sales con historias antiguas, Rey —tomándola de los brazos fuertemente, y estrujándola, los ojos de Kylo se entrecerraron al ver como Poe sujetaba a Rey, que lo aventó violentamente, y con voz oscura, fría y furiosa expresó.

—Imbécil, ni se te ocurra volverla a tocar, porque te mato —dijo Kylo Ren con ese tono que corta la piel.

—No la estoy lastimando, solo quiero que entienda que tú… jamás podrás regresar a la luz, eres tristemente un caso perdido, no tienes remedio —dijo el comandante Dameron con resolución. Kylo se detuvo por muy poco para ahorcarlo, le había dicho a Rey que esto era una tregua, que a él, le estaba costando de más sostener.

—Cuando Leia te dijo que volvieras a, el _Raddus_ , no lo hiciste. Leia me lo dijo y perdieron toda la flota de bombarderos. Pudiste salvar a tus compañeros y no lo hiciste, preferiste combatir, cuando exactamente no era necesario. No fuiste el líder que ellos necesitaban. Ellos eran héroes y dieron su vida y tu orgullo te superó. Tú eras su líder, ¿qué me dices a eso? No eres tan inocente Poe, tú también has cometido errores —sentenció la Jedi.

—Es verdad, pero en Crait aprendí, salvé lo poco que quedaba de la Resistencia. Al buscar la salida en aquella cueva, no volví a cometer ese mismo error.

—Y entonces ¿por qué Ben no puede corregirse y aprender? —dijo Rey.

—¡No compares! —se defendió Poe.

—Sí, lo hago, porque tú, arriesgaste tu gente, y la perdiste —respondió una Rey furiosa.

—Espera Poe, ¿mi hermana murió por tu culpa? —dijo Rose confundida al saber que Poe pudo haber dado la orden de retiro, en donde murió su hermana Paige.

—¡Bueno basta! Rey si te vas con Kylo, ¿serás nuestra enemiga? ¿Qué serás ahora? Te necesitamos, tu lugar esta con la resistencia, nos abandonas ¿Qué le diremos a Leia? —dijo Finn.

—No, jamás seré su enemiga, pero Ben ahora me necesita. Y veo que Poe no puede comprender, que una persona puede ser salvada, a pesar de su pasado, a pesar de sus errores, por más duros que sean. ¿Acaso esta persona no merece una oportunidad? Cuando puede ser redimida, cuando puede ser salvada —la Jedi habló tan loablemente, que Finn entonces solo se preocupó por ella, por la que consideraba una hermana y le respondió.

—Rey ¿qué vida tendrás con Kylo Ren? Lo que acabas de decir es muy bello, pero acaso no entiendes. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes para que tú llegues hasta este punto, pero recuerda que nosotros somos tu familia. Te queremos con nosotros, Rey.

Kylo Ren percibía a Rey sino con duda, con preocupación por ellos. Ella siempre estaba preocupada por sus amigos, esos criminales de guerra. Y Finn se había convertido en ese hermano que no tenía. Y se acordó cuando lo abandonó en el salón del trono, por ir ayudarlos, así que le mandó un pensamiento a Rey. Esta se sorprendió al oírlo en su cabeza y más por lo que le decía.

— _¡Quédate con ellos Rey, al fin que nunca me has querido!_ —Rey volteó a ver a Ben Solo, con una ira en su mirada, lo abofeteó.

—¡Qué estás diciendo Ben! ¡Crucé la galaxia por ti! Puse mi vida en tus manos y lo volvería hacer mil veces, por salvarte —dijo Rey con enojo, tristeza y unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

—¡Pero me quisiste arrebatar el sable de mi abuelo! Para luchar contra mí, para irte con ellos, me lo arrebataste y aun cuando luchábamos por el sable te dije: «¡No te vayas!», y te fuiste. Me dejaste, Rey. Quédate con ellos, te prometo que no me volverás a ver. —Rey se estremeció, sintió que si Ben se iba, él no la volvería a buscar, ella lo sabía. Así que enfrentó a Kylo Ren que la miraba con tristeza. No la quería dejar, pero a lo mejor… es lo que ella quería realmente, aunque su mente expresara esto.

—Tenía que salvarlos, y salvarte a ti. Si los matabas, morías tú también, ellos son inocentes. No podía permitirlo y lo sabes. Me conoces mejor que yo Ben, no podía permitir que siguieras caminando hacia la oscuridad.

Poe, Rose y Finn, se vieron entre sí, comprendieron que era una especie de pelea de novios. Finn solo pensó: espero que no me pase esto con Rose, sobre todo, lo de la bofetada.

—Bueno entonces ya que Kylo Ren te deja, Rey, ven vámonos, a donde realmente perteneces. —Poe, le tendió la mano a Rey, esta lo vio con incredulidad, desagrado y negó darle la mano.

—¡Es que todavía no comprendes Ben! ¡Te amo! Maldita sea, qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas. ¡Te amo! —Ben Solo experimentó una alegría que jamás imaginó sentir con esas palabras. Lo amaba, ella lo había dicho delante de los que se suponía que eran sus amigos, sus aliados. Ahora era totalmente suya. Finn, Rose y Poe, casi se atragantan al escuchar esta confesión, el desconcierto, el asombro, todos en unos segundos experimentaron estas sensaciones. ¿Qué pasó entre estos dos?

Ben Solo tocó la mejilla de Rey. Era feliz como nunca lo había sido en toda su vida. Con esta confesión por parte de Rey, él solo pudo responder con fervor.

—¡Eres mi primer pensamiento cuando despierto y el último cuando me voy a dormir, Rey! Me lo das todo, Rey, con tan solo respirar. —Ben Solo tomó su mano y la besó, y dijo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, Ben —dijo con una sonrisa la Jedi.

Finn comprendió y no buscó más excusas para retener a Rey. No sabía lo que se vendría después de esto, pero Rey se veía radiante de felicidad, al escuchar las palabras de Kylo Ren, y esto era suficiente para él. Rose no cabía en todas las emociones, Rey su amiga se iba con Kylo Ren, pero ellos se veían realmente enamorados. No juzgaría ¿quién era ella para hacerlo? Y Dameron, él estaba en estado de Shock. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Solo pensaba eso.

—Te la llevas Kylo, ella es una hermana para mí. Y por más poderoso que seas, te arrancaría la vida, aunque no me lo creas, si le haces daño, si bien ya me derribaste en combate, pero por mi hermana mato. —Rose se sintió orgullosa de Finn.

—¡No será necesario, Traidor! Esto es una tregua, pueden irse primero.

—Rey, ¿era el, aquel chico, con el que hablabas en la cueva, cierto? Todos estos días que pasamos no dejabas de pensar en él. Lo sabía, lo sabía que había un chico, siempre lo supe. —Rey asintió, y Rose la abrazó. Esta también como dos buenas amigas que se despedían.

—Entonces te vas, muy bien Rey, no se diga más, tú sabes —dijo Poe Dameron, que entró a la Villa. Detrás de él iban Finn y Rose, se dirigieron a la base donde estaban los planos de navegación. Poe iba irradiando coraje y frustración, todo a la vez. Había perdido un elemento valioso.

Ambos miraron el lago, que tenían en frente y vieron que una nave volaba, alejándose de Naboo. Kylo Ren pudo sentir el alivio, ahora Rey era de él y nada más que de él, y tomados de las manos, el Líder Supremo le dijo a la Jedi.

—No dejare de ser Líder Supremo. —Rey rio al oír esto, y le respondió.

—Ni yo dejare de ser una Jedi.

—Sabía que eso dirías —rio de medio lado Kylo Ren, y Rey le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa pícara.


	9. Hux Líder Supremo

Rakata Prime. Horas antes de que Kylo Ren parta a Varikyno, Naboo

Armitage Hux caminaba por los enormes pasillos de La Forja Estelar. Veía todo ese inmenso poder, y todo eso podría ser suyo, si tan solo tuviera una mínima oportunidad, había contactado a todos los planetas y sabía que unos no estaban muy de acuerdo con que Kylo fuera ahora el Líder Supremo. Eso lo usaría a su favor, pero no, ahora. No podía, se sentía secuestrado por el imbécil de Kylo Ren, con sus perros de presa, sobre todo con el idiota sin cerebro de Marek. Pero ya tendría una oportunidad, ahora solo quedaba hacerse indispensable para Kylo Ren, para ganar tiempo y cuando tenga varios planetas apoyándolo, lo expulsaría del Poder, a un asesino, traidor. Ya que él no creía que la chica mató a Snoke, fue el, de eso no le quedaba duda, pero tendría que aguantar solo un poco más. Pensando esto Hux vio todo negro y se desvaneció, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

*****

—¿Entonces irás tú solo, sin nadie más?, ¿estás seguro? —el asombro no dejaba de notarse en las preguntas de Marek—, es muy arriesgado amigo. Digo, sé que eres el más poderoso de nosotros, eres Kylo Ren Líder Supremo, pero vas con nuestros enemigos y ¡solo! —dijo Marek, se encontraban en un enorme salón, donde estaban entrenando en la Fuerza. Se oía el rugir de lo zumbidos de los sables, que chocaban entre sí, practicando las diferentes técnicas de combate entre ella el famoso Soresu, Ben revisaba varios asuntos a la vez.

—No tengo por qué temer a algo Marek, parece que no me conoces, y la única persona que podría representar un peligro para mí, no me hará daño —dijo el Líder Supremo mientras verificaba el mapa de la galaxia, en el holograma, estaba observando cada punto de la galaxia, unificaría todo, como lo tenía pensado—. Además ella —se detuvo, recordó que hace días, ella había hecho lo mismo por él, ir hasta donde se encontraba sin importar nada.

—Ella cruzó la galaxia por ti, es la chica que nombró Zirrut la otra vez —dijo riendo Temiri—. Y el punto es que ahí es donde se encuentra ella, ¿cierto? Varikyno. —El Líder Supremo asintió, sin hacer mucho caso. Conocía a sus amigos. Entre más negaras algo, más estarían de insistentes, y era obvio que lo sabrían, por lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando viera a la Chica de Jakku.

Sin Embargo Storni, no estaba muy tranquilo con la decisión de su maestro y no es que discutiera sus decisiones, había tenido un sueño terrible y desde la mañana no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño.

—Kylo —el Líder Supremo se asombró y se giró para verlo. Eran pocas las veces que Storni lo tuteaba y no porque no fuera su amigo, sino porque cuando hacía esto, significaba que era importante lo que iba a decir—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Somos seis, podemos ir tres contigo y los otros que se queden aquí en Rakata. La verdad maestro, me sentiría más tranquilo. Desde la mañana no he dejado de pensar en un sueño que tuve, donde veía que todo esto ardía, y que usted, que tú, amigo, morías. Dirás que exagero, quizás, pero el sueño era tan real. La Fuerza nos puede estar advirtiendo.

—Pues no creo en los sueños, pero Storni tiene razón, podemos ir. ¿Qué dices? —dijo Marek, y Roan agregó:

—Sí, Kylo, es mejor que te acompañemos, porque en realidad te estás metiendo a la boca del lobo, ¿no sabes si sea una trampa de la Resistencia y de ella?

El Líder Supremo se hartó, no conocían a Rey, y ya la estaban juzgando, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Primeramente, Rey no es esa clase de persona, correcto —sentenció—, y gracias por su preocupación, pero los necesito aquí en Rakata Prime. Además es una tregua, acordamos que yo no llevo a nadie de mi gente, ni habrá nadie de su gente con ella. Así que todo estará bien, recuerden que tienen que cuidar a Hux. Conociéndolo, no se estará quieto, pensará algo para derrocarme, es mejor que estén aquí, de hecho Temiri, se hará pasar por mí.

—Claro, como nos parecemos tanto —dijo en burla Temiri—, sobre todo por el color de pelo.

—Eres tan alto como yo Temiri. Bueno como decía Roan y Niho, estarán con él, y Zirrut, Storni y Marek, se quedarán al frente cuidando a Hux. Ya que lo dejé a cargo de buscar todos los aliados y todo los que sublevan contra la Primera Orden.

Niho no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntar.

—¿Y qué harás con ella, cuando la veas?

—Pues que más va hacer Niho, lo que todo hombre hace con una mujer que le gusta y esta le corresponde —dijo Marek.

Todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Marek y este sonrió pícaramente.

—¡No se hagan!, decirles quien manda, ¡ellas, por supuesto!

—Eso es seguro. ¡ _Vi_ te manda claro que sí! —dijo Storni, soltando la risotada.

—Ni te hagas el tonto que Aleinad, no se queda atrás —le refutó Marek.

—Pero no contestaste, Kylo. ¿Qué vas hacer con ella? —dijo Niho.

—Persuadirla, convencerla… —contestó Kylo.

—Seducirla, eso también funciona —sugirió Marek, Ben rio de lado.

—Rey no es común, Marek, así que si quieren saber: sí, ella vendrá aquí, ese es el plan. No sé cómo, todavía, pero de que vendrá conmigo, vendrá —confirmó Kylo—. Por lo pronto es hora de que me disponga a salir. Roan ¿sí preparaste la nave y dijiste que saldría Temiri?

—Sí, ya está todo listo, solo falta que nos vayamos —respondió el chico de tez oscura.

—Perfecto —dijo el Líder Supremo.

*****

Leia Organa contemplaba su datapad, y más que estar revisando sus asuntos, pensaba que era ya una mujer cansada, siempre había tenido esperanza. Esperanza, y se acordó de su pequeño, de su Ben, cuando ella embarazada dijo —mi hijo es un guerrero—. Cerró sus ojos y ese dolor seguía en su corazón. Recordó las palabras de Luke. «Nadie se va para siempre» unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ella también había tenido la culpa, debió de pensar menos en la Nueva República y más en Ben. Teniendo un hijo tan extraordinario, recordó como lo dejaba encargado con sus secretarios, dando la oportunidad a Snoke para robárselo, es cierto, ella también era culpable. Pero había esperanza, amaba a su hijo más que a su propia vida, y se había equivocado. Ella prefirió salvar a la Nueva República que ahora nadie recordaba, que conocer más a su hijo. Ahora él ya no estaba, y solo pudo decir al aire, como si su pequeño la pudiera oír.

—¡Perdóname hijo! —Con dolor y amor expresó estas palabras.

*****

Kylo Ren iba en el hiperespacio, manejando a la velocidad de la Luz, rumbo a Naboo, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

—¡Madre! —Kylo, la sintió, y se desconcertó—, ¿estaba viva?, —se preguntó, un nudo se apodero de su garganta—. ¿Qué está pasando?

*****

La comandante D’Acy, se dirigió a la general Leia, para mostrarle los avances que llevaban, con respecto a los planetas. La esperanza no había muerto, muchos planetas, habían sabido lo que hizo Luke Skywalker al momento de salvar la Resistencia, y estaban dispuestos a luchar, si era preciso hasta morir, tal como lo hizo Luke. Leia sonrió con alegría y un atisbo de tristeza, recordando lo que había pensado, era hora de luchar, y mostrar la entereza que siempre había tenido.

—Eso está muy bien, en Ikkrukk nos espera el Primer Ministro Grist. Sí, con esta lista que me has dado y con el plan que tengo pensado, derrotaremos a la Primera Orden. Los ikkrukians, nos respaldarán, sus fortalezas son enormes. Gracias al escuadrón Negro, que los ayudó en un ataque de la Primera Orden, ahora son incondicionales nuestros.

—Pero hubiera estado mejor, si hubiéramos ido a Battu como lo sugirió Korra. Ella comentó que ahí hay mucha gente que está claramente en contra de la Primera Orden, claro no están expuestos, todos se ocultan, pero era un buen lugar, también.

—Sí, tienes razón D’Acy. Pero quizá ese sería el primer lugar en buscarnos la Primera Orden ¿no crees? Es mejor que dirija yo sola esto. Sabes, cuando el gobernador de Naboo me habló, para darnos alojo, me sorprendió un poco, porque ellos habían quedado relegados de todo poder. Aunque reconozco que él y Korra fueron muy valientes por recibirnos con ellos, pero hay algo en Korra que no me termina de convencer. No quiero pecar de malagradecida, sino que creo que Korra busca algo más, no sé qué es todavía, pero no me equivoco.

Leia veía y sentía muchas punzadas en la Fuerza con respecto a Korra, no era mala, acaso su cara de ángel, era solo un disfraz. Pero pensaba que ella había nacido en Byss, lugar donde hacía sus experimentos Palpatine. Y tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, un pensamiento que fue como una iluminación, una respuesta a una pregunta no hecha. Sin embargo Korra había dicho que ella nació por casualidad. Eso no la hace culpable, sus padres murieron por culpa del Imperio. Si ella hubiera querido, no hubiera dicho que había nacido en Byss. Acaso nacer ahí es un delito. No, claro que no, pero sí motivo suficiente para no creer todo lo que dice. La Fuerza se lo hacía sentir y su sabiduría.

*****

—¡¡Despiértate!! No tengo todo el día, Armitage, vaya que sí has cambiado ya no eres aquel niño escuálido y por lo que veo seguiste mis consejos, usar la violencia para ganar autoridad, muy bien pues ahora tendrás tu oportunidad de ser lo que siempre soñaste ser.

Armitage Hux, no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, el lugar era lúgubre, pero sí sabía que estaba en la Forja Estelar, por el ruido que oía a lo lejos, se iba despertando y cuando vio aquel rostro, se consternó de tal manera como si viera a un muerto… Era un muerto, claro Gallius Rax, su verdadero mentor, de él había aprendido a tener autoridad, y a usar la crueldad, la violencia para someter a los niños soldados en Jakku, era quizá el padre que le faltó.

—No se suponía que estabas muerto, ¡¡te mató Sloane!!

—Sí, es lo que les hice creer, hubo cambios de planes, el fin del Imperio murió ahí, en Jakku. Pero, fíjate bien, el verdadero Imperio estaba naciendo en otra parte, en otro lugar. Y eso no sabía, cuando lo supe, decidí ir tras mi destino y aquí estoy. Ahora, Armitage es hora de trabajar, te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar, y aunque la rechazases, la tendrás que aceptar, si no morirás, serás el nuevo Líder Supremo. —La sorpresa de Hux fue de desconcierto a la vez de gusto, pero mayoritariamente de desconcierto.

—Kylo Ren partió a Naboo, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para tomar la Forja Estelar. El ejército de Black Warriors acaba de llegar, la cacería y carnicería empieza ahora. Hux este es tu momento de tomar el poder y vengarte del imbécil de Kylo Ren, además puedes matar a todos sus soldados en especial a los Caballeros de Ren —dijo con malicia.

—¿A cambio de qué? ¿No creo que sea gratis, verdad? Y no soy estúpido, además esos Caballeros perros de Ren son poderosos, necesitas más que unos soldados. —Rax soltó una carcajada y subestimó lo que dijo Hux.

—Hux, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida, vengarte de Ren, y me sales con tonterías. Claro que no es gratis, pero no tienes alternativa, serás el nuevo Líder Supremo, pero arriba de ti habrá alguien que realmente, dirija todo esto, el Imperio ha Regresado. Me entiendes Hux —le dijo Rax con mirada cruda—. Hux sintió un escalofrió y maldijo para sí, él quería todo para él y ahora esto.

*****

Varikyno, Naboo

El Cielo, el Lago y las Montañas, lucían más esplendorosas que nunca, el aire mismo que respiraba lo sentía de manera diferente. Nunca se había sentido también desde que llegó a Naboo, será acaso que todo lo ve de esta manera, porque está tomada de la mano de Ben. Rio Rey al pensar esto. Claro, era por eso.

—Es hora de partir, Rey toma tus cosas y partamos. No quiero dejar Rakata Prime sola mucho tiempo y menos con Hux estando ahí, aunque bueno están unos amigos, cuando los conozcas simpatizarás con ellos. Solo me apena Marek, y espero no me avergüence ante ti, pero hay que entenderlo se golpeó la cabeza de chico y quedó mal —soltó esto riendo.

—¿Amigos? Te estás burlando de tu amigo Ben —la chica de Jakku dijo esto extrañada y sonriente.

—Sí, mis Caballeros de Ren. Y sí, me estoy burlando de mi amigo, Rey. Es que él, es un caso especial y por favor no me digas Ben delante de ellos porque… —Rey le interrumpió.

—Así te llamas ¿no? —al decir esto la Jedi, el joven Líder Supremo sintió un colapso brutal de peligro en la Fuerza y aventó a Rey lo más lejos que pudo, esta no se lo esperaba. Volteó Kylo y vio que varios Cazas TIE les disparaban. Él corrió hasta donde estaba Rey, el disparo era para ella, sino la hubiera aventado, no lo quería ni pensar. ¿Qué había pasado? Rey se levantó y vieron que estaban siendo atacados, inmediatamente Kylo Ren y ella entraron a la villa, justo a la recámara de la abuela de Ben.

—¿Ben, qué pasa? Son cazas TIE —dijo Rey confundida.

—No sé, Rey, corramos, ahorita que llegue a mi nave, localizo a Zirrut. No, esto no puede estar pasando —se pasaba la mano por su cabello negro, mientras bajaban las escaleras corriendo tenían que llegar a la nave a como diera lugar, toda la villa la estaban destruyendo los TIE. El Droide culinario Beex, salió a su encuentro y era lo último que realmente querían ver ahorita.

—¡Papás! ¡Me abandonan! —Ben se detuvo y recordó que el droide niñera T-2LC, le llamaba mamá a Leia. Y Rey se sintió consternada que el droide le dijera que lo abandonaba.

—¡Ustedes son mis papás me arreglaron, por favor no me abandonen!

—¡No claro que no, corre Beex! —dijeron al unísono Rey y Ben, pero el droide ya llevaba una especie de caja, y corría, a cómo podía, pero corría.

—Ben ya tenemos un hijo —dijo Rey con una risa, sino sarcástica al menos riéndose de la situación de Beex.

—Sí, ya sé… —dijo Ben y pensó para sí: Todavía no tengo sexo contigo y ya tenemos un hijo.

Pero al salir de la Villa se encontraron con unos Droides de Combate. Kylo Ren desfundó su sable y se oyó el rugir de este, paraba todos los disparos, uno a uno. Rey por su parte, tenía su báculo y luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los droides, pero no era suficiente. Usó la Fuerza, destruyó algunos, pero eran demasiados. Y un particular Droide de Combate que era una especie de cyborg, se abalanzó sobre ella. Rey no lo previno, pero Kylo sí, y le arrojó su sable, para su defensa. Rey lo atrapó y empezó a luchar, estilo Soresu, sin embargo el droide se alejó de Rey, solo un poco. Y cuando la chica de Jakku lo atacó, con el sable de Kylo, el cyborg aprovechó y dio un disparo tan potente que Rey lo atajó con su sable. Pero el sable no resistió el disparo y lo destruyó por completo, siendo Rey aventada por el impacto. Ren sintió la muerte de su sable y derribó parte del techo de la Villa, acabando con los droides. Corrió hasta Rey, se encontraba desmayada y el droide asesino se acercaba para liquidarla, Kylo lo mató derribando el techo, y dándole un golpe mortal con la Fuerza. De ahí corrió e inmediatamente cargó a Rey, su droide culinario se había escondido y de milagro no lo destruyeron también, Rey iba recuperando la conciencia y vio que iba en los brazos de Ren.

Pronto llegaron a la nave y pronto Kylo la hizo despegar, era hábil, tremendamente hábil. Rey nunca, obviamente, lo había visto manejar naves, pero verlo así, como piloto, era realmente una delicia. En ese momento recibió un holograma, era una llamada de Zirrut.

—Kylo… Kylo, nos han invadido, estoy casi por salir, pero no sé si salga. Roan, Temiri y Storni están muertos, solo Marek, Niho y yo, estamos vivos, y eso si salimos de aquí. Pero espero que sí, amigo fue un placer haberte conocido, solo te quiero decir que te van a cazar a ti y a ella —se detuvo un momento y dijo— leí la mente del que ayudó a Hux, te quieren vivo y a ella, a tu chica… muerta —se cortó la llamada.


	10. El Imperio vs. Skywalker

La Frustración, la ira, el enojo y la rabia, se apoderaron de Kylo Ren. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido esto? Sus amigos muertos, la Forja Estelar en manos de Hux y una sentencia de muerte sobre Rey. Hux había pasado todos los límites, se levantó violentamente del asiento de piloto, de la Lanzadera Clase Upsilon, se sentía que era un volcán en erupción por dentro y confundido a la vez. Sus amigos, sus caballeros muertos.

—NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER —gritaba con desesperación, como si lo estuvieran torturando de la peor manera, empezó a tirar todo, quería escapar de aquello.

Rey lo observó con una profunda tristeza, se acercó a los controles y puso en automático el piloto. Su droide también observaba y callado Beex, también comprendía lo que sucedía. Ren cayó de rodillas, y se puso la mano en la cabeza, estaba de espaldas a la Jedi. Ella bajó la mirada estaba sintiendo ese dolor que le atravesaba el alma, se acercó lentamente a él, con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido y quedamente puso su mano en la espalda de Ben. Este la sintió, y no dijo nada, Rey vio que estaba llorando. Sí, llorando como un niño, sus lágrimas solo se semejaban al sentimiento de pérdida de un hermano.

—Los maté, Rey. Dos de ellos se iban a casar, ya tenían una vida hecha, los maté. Jamás debí de traerlos a Rakata.

—No es tu culpa Ben, lo sabes. Lucharon, murieron como guerreros, como lo que son. Por favor Ben, mírame. —Ben tenía la mirada baja, aunque la chica de Jakku veía que lloraba, este no quería mostrarse. Se levantó inmediatamente y no sé dejó ver. No quería que Rey lo viera así, se sentía vulnerable. Pero Rey era terca, dijo dulcemente, como un mormullo de voz que acuna y con unas palabras que dichas en su momento fueron mucho más que una frase.

—¡No estás solo! —Ben se giró, se mostró con los ojos rojos, con abundante agua en ellos.

—Rey… yo… perdón, ellos eran los únicos que me acompañaron cuando lo del templo y me hacían sentir que no era tan malo después de todo. Que no soy el monstruo —dijo Ben, tratando de componerse, esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

—No tienes que pedir perdón Ben, yo estoy contigo, mírame. —Rey puso sus dos manos en su cara, y este recibió su tacto con una placidez. Era el bálsamo para su dolor, era el agua para el desierto. Él tocó sus manos, las besó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Rey. Esta lo abrazó fuertemente, como si deseara entrar a su corazón tan dentro de él, tan de ella. Ben era suyo y de nadie más. Ben correspondió al abrazo de Rey con la misma intensidad y lloró a lagrima abierta, ya había soportado todo y ahora esto.

Sin que se lo esperaran, el transmisor de hologramas emitió una figura que brillaba en el campo azul de transmisión. Era Marek.

—¡¡¡Te dije que quitaras a ese imbécil, pero no me hiciste caso, ha ese hijo de…!!! —Se detuvo no esperaba ver a la Jedi, sin embargo continuó hablando.

—Disculpe, señorita. Bueno, hermano, no me vayas a interrumpir, y ya está tarde para lamentaciones. Estoy cerca de alcanzar la nave que nos sacará a Zirrut a Niho y a mí. Solo que Niho está herido —se alcanzaban a oír todos los disparos y bombardeo, estaban atacando en ese momento—. Escúchame Kylo, ellos sabían que tú no estarías aquí. Sabían que partirías, por eso nos atacaron. Lo vi, se llama Rax, Gallius Rax, es del Imperio, trabajó para el Imperio. Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Zirrut trató de usar la meditación en combate pero fue atacado. Creo que Roan, Temiri y Storni usaron o trataron de usar la pared de Luz. Sí, esa que no te gustaba que usáramos, que porque era de los Jedis, pero mira que gracias a eso, hicieron una explosión y pudieron derribar a esos Black Warriors, aunque ellos no sobrevivieron, lamentablemente. Kylo, buscan a tu chica, la quieren muerta, pero que tú presencies su muerte y a ti vivo. Lo leí al desgraciado ese. Ve a Lah’mu, ahí está Vi, mi prometida y también la novia de Storni, Aleinad Barrel —al decir esto, bajó la mirada, se percibió triste al Caballero Ren—. Dile lo que pasó con Storni, pero lleva a tu novia ahí. No sé si salgamos vivos de esto Kylo, solo puedo decir que nos enseñaste a ser sobrevivientes en las circunstancias, y es lo que hacemos. Pero si no te volvemos a ver, por favor lleva a tu chica a Lah’mu a nuestra casa y tú ni se te ocurra, regresar a vengarte, busca usuarios de la Fuerza, Kylo. Adiós, Hermano —la transmisión cesó.

Kylo Ren se dejó caer en la silla, no comprendía nada. ¿El Imperio? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Imperio con lo que está sucediendo? El Imperio es cosa del pasado.

—Ben, tenemos que actuar, vamos con…… —dijo Rey pensando en Leia, su madre.

—Ni se te ocurra pronunciar su nombre, sigo siendo Kylo Ren, ¿me entiendes Rey? Esto lo voy a solucionar yo. Por lo pronto te llevaré a Lah’mu tal como me dijo Marek, te quedarás con las chicas que mencionó Marek y regresaré por ti. —La cara de Rey fue de desconcierto total, jamás pensó que él diría eso conociendo su carácter, ella jamás se rinde, ¿por qué lo iba hacer ahora?

—¿Y quién te dijo que te voy hacer caso? Ni si quiera me has preguntado. Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, que no sea contigo ¿me entiendes? Y si no quieres que peleemos mejor acéptalo —concluyó Rey.

Pero Kylo se puso la mano en la cara de disgusto total.

—Rey si oíste, si oíste, te quieren muerta, no voy a exponerte por nada, ni nadie, si vas conmigo sería como entregarte a tu verdugo. Tú te quedaras donde te voy a dejar, y no se hable más. Además ni sable tienes al igual yo, no se harán… —fue interrumpido por Rey.

—Ben Solo, no te voy hacer caso, me oíste, me oíste —repitió el mismo ademán que el hizo. El Líder Supremo entendió que le sería difícil hacer entender que era un suicidio llevarla, sin embargo ella no ganaría esta batalla.

—Ya oíste a Marek, su consejo es pertinente. También escuchaste que ellos sabían que yo no estaría en Rakata, eso quiere decir —se quedó pensando y vio a Rey—. ¿Alguien sabe que nos reuniríamos, Rey?

—¡Claro que no! Tú viste como se pusieron todos en Naboo, y no, nadie sabe… lo —se calló por timidez, al darle un título a su relación, sabía que estaban unidos por la Fuerza, ella sabía lo que sentía por él, y también sabía de los sentimientos de Ben, pero ¿qué era su relación? ¿O cómo se le podría llamar? Ben la miró, intuyó la timidez de Rey.

—… lo nuestro Rey, lo nuestro, llámalo por lo que es. Sé que nuestros destinos están ligados por la Fuerza. Pero no es… Solo eso —en este momento su voz se hizo más baja, más dulce. La vio a los ojos, y posó su mano en su mejilla. Se acercó gradualmente a su rostro, su voz iba susurrando—. Es más que la unión de la Fuerza Rey, es la unión de nuestros cora… —Y la besó, con un amor correspondido. Ben la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó atrayéndola para sí. Sintiendo su cuerpo, su olor, hasta el latido de su corazón, pero el corazón de Rey se aceleró súbitamente. Ella lo tomó por su cabello negro, lo acarició. Y sus labios eran para cada uno la miel que no querían dejar de probar, el deseo insaciable de no dejar de probar. Pero en eso fueron atacados y cayeron sin darse cuenta hacia un lado, esto exasperó a Ben que vociferó.

—¡Por la Fuerza! Que no puedo disfrutar de un buen beso tuyo Rey, o nos interrumpen en nuestra conexión o me quieren matar. Y ahora nos atacan, pero se metieron con la nave equivocada.

Se levantó y ayudó a su chica a levantarse. Rey inmediatamente se puso de pie y ambos se dirigieron a los controles. Sí, eran esas naves, los habían encontrado. Pero Kylo usaría la Fuerza como su abuelo Darth Vader, y daría saltos en el espacio a través de la Fuerza.

Pero antes de eso tomó la mano de Rey, obviamente no traía sus guantes negros. Y la vio a los ojos con determinación e hizo una pregunta. Aunque a decir verdad temía la respuesta.

—¿Rey, quieres ser mi novia? —tuvo miedo de ser rechazado. Otra vez. Sin embargo su mirada era anhelante.

Rey se quedó gratamente sorprendida, abrió la boca ligeramente y preguntó.

—¿Me lo pregunta Ben Solo? —Ben se desconcertó, pero un disparo los atacó más gravemente y lo sacó de su desconcierto. Él respondió con furia como desahogo por la pregunta que le hizo Rey.

Después empezó a mover los controles e imaginándose a su abuelo como lo haría él. Dando esos saltos en el Espacio a través de la Fuerza, nunca lo había hecho y era increíble, realmente increíble, se posicionó cerca de Lah’mu, y continuó con Rey.

—¿Qué tienes con el nombre? De igual manera te amo —volvió a tocar su mano, sintiendo su calor, ese grato calor, la chica de Jakku le correspondió apretando ligeramente su mano.

—No es verdad. El que lloró por sus amigos, es Ben Solo. El que no quiso que su mamá se enterara de lo que pasó con su tío, es Ben Solo. El que salvó a Rose es Ben Sol…

—Ya… ya entendí la referencia Rey, y ¿quién crees que te besó ahorita, Rey? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Acercando su cara a la Jedi y todo esto mientras iba pilotando—. ¿Kylo Ren o Ben Solo?

—Ben Solo, él me salvó de Snoke. Y no quiere que me asesinen… eres tú, Ben —al decir esto tocaba levemente el pecho de el joven Solo, puso su mano en su corazón—. Kylo Ren es solo una coraza, una máscara que te inventaste para ocultar tus miedos. Kylo Ren no existe.

Estas palabras fueron fuego para el Maestro Ren, que se alejó súbitamente de Rey. Como la primera vez que le dijo que su mayor miedo era no ser tan fuerte como había sido Darth Vader.

—No… entiendes —calló, tragando saliva continuó—. Estamos cerca de Lah’mu y te quedarás con las novias de Marek y de Storni, aunque no te guste. Ahí estarás segura, no tienes sable, por mí no te preocupes, tengo que ir a un lugar en especial. —Rey movió la cabeza, negando.

—No quieres aceptar que Kylo es solo un caparazón. ¿Cierto?, Ben.

—No, por favor Rey no quiero discutir. No sigamos con ese tema, no quiero perderte, ¿ahora me entiendes? No quiero que mueras, por favor, escúchame —le dijo Ben con suavidad, preocupación y frustración todo a la vez, que Rey le haya dicho su cruel verdad, le dolió más que un agujero en el corazón.

—El sable lo podemos arreglar entre los dos, Ben —al decir esto Rey lo vio con una mirada de cachorrito, que Ben estuvo a punto de sucumbir—. Podemos ir juntos, tengo los libros, el sable, el cristal partido en dos… ¿el sable?… —¿dónde estaba el sable?

Después del ataque en Naboo, ella corrió y no se percató de su sable. Pero Beex, que es un amor, llevaba todo en esa caja flotante, el sable, los vestidos y hasta la ropa de Jedi que encontraron, además de los Libros de Jedi.

—¡Mamá! Lo tengo todo aquí —señalando la caja, Rey se levantó de su asiento de copiloto y fue a ver. Sí, todo estaba ahí, Ben había puesto el destino en las coordenadas y puso el piloto automático. También se dispuso a ver esa caja, sobre todo ese cristal partido en dos y ese sable roto, lo miró y lo tocó.

—Rey, si hubieras aceptado, el legado de mi familia y mi corazón, no estarían rotos —dijo esto levantándolo y dirigiéndolo a Rey, con una sonrisa acusatoria y traviesa.

—¡Te recuerdo que tú también fuiste parte de esto! Y si es por tu corazón, él ahora ya no está roto —lo vio con una mirada seductora—. Y por el legado de tu familia, bueno toma una parte tú y yo otra. Mira ahora cada quien tiene la mitad del sable de tu abuelo Anakin. —Ben torció la boca, no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

—¿Ben, por qué buscabas tanto el sable de tu abuelo? Si tú tenías el tuyo, y perdón, te lo destruyeron por mi culpa —bajó la mirada al decir eso, estaba preocupada y triste, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, que lo había dejado sin sable.

—No te preocupes por mi sable, salvó tu vida, murió entonces como debía morir. En cuanto al sable de mi abuelo, si te fijabas mi sable, tenía un rojo inestable. Por eso la forma en cruz, porque cuando lo sangré, su poder se salió de control y para contenerlo le hice esas ventilas en forma de cruz, para que de esa manera él pudiera extender su poder, era tan inestable como yo —rio al decir esto—. Creía que si sangraba el sable de mi abuelo, pues este se convertiría en un rojo carmesí, como el de los Sith. Solo quería eso, nunca aspiré a ser uno de ellos, no simpatizo con sus creencias. Si te fijas mis ojos nunca han sido rojos, siempre de su mismo color. Oscuros.

—Sí, son los ojos más hermosos que he visto —a Rey se le salió decir esto, sin pensarlo. Era un pensamiento atrapado en su mente, pero este no le importó y fue libre en sus palabras.

—Gracias Rey —rio de medio lado Ben Solo. Rey se sonrojó y recordó que alguien le dijo «Te iras al lado oscuro por un par de ojos bonitos». Ella sonrió, esto le extrañó a Ben que le preguntó.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes Rey? —dijo sacando la ropa de Jedi de su abuelo.

—Alguien me dijo «Te vas a ir al lado oscuro por un par de ojos bonitos». Espero que eso no esté pasando —sonrió con más ganas, Ben Solo la observó ahora con algo de miedo, y preocupación.

—¿Estás bien Rey? Y ¿quién te dijo eso? ¿Y por quién te vas a ir al lado oscuro?

—Por ti, y fue tu tío Luke. Fue él que me dijo eso, el día que nos descubrió en la choza, vio lo que sucedía entre nosotros, por eso el reclamo.

—Pues a mi tío le falló, ni con mis encantos aceptaste, yo te hice la cordial invitación y nada. Ah, no me hables de él, por favor. —En ese momento el piloto automático anunciaba que estaban llegando al planeta de Lah’mu. Inmediatamente Ben se dispuso aterrizar. Y sabía que iba reñir con Rey.

*****

Rakata Prime

Seguía teniendo ese verde encantador, ese misterio enigmático, ese sol y esas dos lunas, y esa Forja Estelar. Quién iba a decir que minutos antes un huracán de matanza azotaría ese planeta, dejando vivos solo aquellos que se rindieron. Era un lugar de muerte y desolación, los cuerpos tirados, los barcos destruidos. El personal que también se defendió del ataque, muertos, seres injustamente asesinados, la vida había sido cruelmente arrancada.

Sin embargo a ella no le importaba, caminaba con paso lento, pero observando todo a su paso. En esos tacones que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era, pero ese andar de ella, era tan regio, tan digno, tan poderoso. Era sin duda otra hija de la Fuerza. _Y de alguien más._.

Nunca le importó la vida, ella solo tomaría lo que por derecho le correspondía. Para lo que había nacido, para lo que había sido creada. CREADA.

Ese ambiente tan devastador la fortalecía. Ese olor a muerte solo la nutría, era su victoria. Una recompensa ganada por la paciencia de todos estos años. Pero por fin, el día llegó. Caminó en dirección al Salón donde estaba el Trono de Kylo Ren, pero este ya estaba destruido. El mismo Rax se encargó de ello y también de traer el trono de ella, de su Alteza.

Ella iba entrando y vio al último cuerpo ser retirado. Era el Capitán Linka Sori, que al parecer luchó hasta su último aliento. Esta solo se burló de él. Ella era descarada, sarcástica, se divertía y así lo hacía saber. Pero también era inteligente, y conocedora de todo lo relacionado a la Fuerza. El conocimiento es Poder y ella lo sabía emplear.

—Tráelo, quiero verlo, Rax. Quiero que me conozca y me jure lealtad. Además quiero conocerlo a fondo —al decir esto, Rax entendió, e hizo un ademan para que trajeran a Hux.

Ya se encontraba sentada en su trono con las piernas cruzadas. Traía una falda larga de cuero color negro, con dos aberturas al frente, por donde se veían sus hermosas piernas blancas. Traía un corpiño también del mismo color de la falda, a la vez que dejaba ver su perfecto abdomen. De sus hombros colgaba una capa larga, y como corona, una abundante cabellera rizada de color rubio, sus ojos azules como el océano.

Hux llegó. Para suerte de él, no participó en la matanza. Lo dejaron en una sala donde pudo ver toda la carnicería que se llevó a cabo. Rax no quería que fuera un estorbo, porque comprendía que Hux es la clase de persona que le gusta violentar, pero es tan cobarde, que no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Así que tú eres Armitage Hux. —Su Alteza como la llamó Rax, bajó de su trono y observó a Hux, este, estaba realmente inquieto. Ella primero tocó su pecho, con esa hermosa mano blanca de princesa. Luego con su mano fue caminando alrededor de él, tocando su espalda. Lo observaba detenidamente, su pelo rojo sin ningún alboroto, lo seguía tocando, hasta llegar a su mejilla. Hux se estremeció, percibió como si él fuera la presa, y solo la estuvieran saboreando, a la vez que se sentía manoseado, raramente manoseado. Lo vio a los ojos y seguía tocando esa cara, y de repente la quitó. Como si estuviera asqueada por lo que vio en la mente de Hux.

—¡Por todos los Sith! ¿Qué tienen los hombres de la Primer Orden que se sienten atraídos, por… cómo la llamaste? ¡Oh, sí!, sabandija… y el otro por una Chatarrera ¿por favor, que alguien me explique? Es que no lo entiendo —al exclamar esto, lo hacía como que preguntaba a los demás, con ese tono sarcástico y divertido a la vez—. Te lamentas de haberla matado, ¿te gustó su rabia en sus ojos? Por eso le tocaste su cara, pero también te gustó que te mordiera, aunque te dejó esa cicatriz en tu mano, pensaste que mejor la hubieras llevado al piso de detención, pero no lo hiciste mi querido. ¿Sabes?, hoy estás de día de suerte, yo la tengo. La conozco en estos momentos van rumbo a los planetas del núcleo. Y sí es encantadora, pero no por eso deja de ser una sabandija —al decir esto rio burlonamente.

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo Hux secamente.

—¡Uyyyy!!!! Toqué fibras sensibles, por los Sith. Hux no mientas, tienes suerte, ella está viva y te la daré, será toda tuya, ahora vayamos a nuestros asuntos. —Ella se alejó de él y se sentó otra vez en su trono.

—Sé que no estás contento que yo esté aquí. Es cierto, es triste nacer para siempre servir. Pero eso es mejor, a no vivir o lo peor a morir lentamente, con los peores castigos que se puedan infringir en la galaxia. Y para tu conocimiento, me encanta usarlos, más en las personas que no me juran lealtad —al decir esto su Alteza, lo explicaba como una plática amena, sin intimidar a su subordinado.

Hux no sabía qué pensar. Estaba enfrente de alguien con un hermoso físico. Su voz era acomedida, hasta amable, pero seguro solo era el comienzo de la catástrofe. No tenía escapatoria.

—Sabes perfectamente quién soy, Rax mi fiel amigo, compañero y mentor así te lo dejó claro. Ahora mi fiel Líder Supremo, ¿me jurarás Lealtad absoluta, cierto? —dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Sí, su Alteza —y Hux dobló la rodilla ante su Alteza, jurando así lealtad.

—Bueno, dicho esto, mañana proclamarás que Kylo Ren está muerto. Alzarás las banderas de la Primera Orden. Dirás que él mató a Snoke, cosa que tú y yo sabemos que es cierto. Tú como valiente defensor de la lealtad, luchaste contra él y pues el perdió y después de ahí… —explicaba su alteza.

—¿Perdón, Kylo Ren está muerto? —preguntó consternado el general Hux.

—Obvio no, pero lo estará, no lo dudes. Y no me digas que lo sientes porque no te creo, —suspiró y continuó—. Solo que, necesito que muera ella primero —dijo esto último en voz alta la rubia.

—¿Quién es ella? —dijo Hux.

—Una sabandija… igual que tu sabandija. —Se levantó de su trono, y señalando a Hux le dijo a sus sirvientes—. Llévenlo a mis aposentos. Es hora de probar la mercancía —expresó con tono autoritario.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué me van hacer? Ya juré lealtad —gritó el ahora Líder Supremo.

—Hux, ahora eres mío —dijo empuñando su mano— y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, es que todavía no entiendes —dijo llevándose el dedo índice a la sien—. Si dije quiero probar la mercancía lo haré, y punto. Llévenlo necesito divertirme un rato.

Mientras decía esto, bajaba de su trono y caminaba hacia los enormes ventanales, por los que alguna vez se asomó Kylo Ren. Rax iba detrás de ella, cuando dijo.

—Por fin acabaré con ese maldito linaje, y solo queda él, Ben Solo Skywalker.

—Así será, Korra —afirmó Rax, y Korra Sheev, solo sonrió.


	11. Martillo de Guerra

Ikkrukk es hogar de la especie humanoide ikkrukkian, planeta terrestre nublado ubicado en el borde medio de la galaxia. Ahí aterrizó el famoso _Halcón Milenario_ , llevando consigo a su princesa ahora convertida en la general Leia Organa.

Al llegar fue recibida por el Primer Ministro Grist, un humanoide de carácter amable, noble y excelente estadista, alguien en quien confiar. Lo que más necesitaba Leia Organa en estos momentos. Grist se mostró más que bendecido por tener en Grail City a la general Leia, y así lo demostró cuando la vio bajando del _Halcón_.

—Leia, es un honor, nos sentimos agradecidos. Supongo que Snap te puso al corriente del ataque que recibimos de la Primera Orden. Y como ellos nos salvaron, y ¡Por la Fuerza! Qué gusto me da que hayan venido aquí. Sé que estaban en Naboo, recibieron ayuda del gobernador, y por lo que veo de alguien más, ya que esas Naves que van aterrizando, no son del gobierno de Naboo.

—No Grist, son de una nueva amiga que en estos momentos está en Battu. Ella ha sido una gran aliada —al decir esto Leia sonrió—. Pero te puedo pedir un favor, necesito hablar en privado contigo, es necesario y urgente.

—Claro Leia. —Grist hizo un movimiento para que sus droides de protocolo, sirvieran a la Resistencia. Unos asistentes de Grist también se acercaron y dirigieron a todos a la mansión del Primer Ministro.

Leia y Grist se dirigieron al enorme despacho, pero Leia le dijo que si podría ser en un lugar más privado. No quería que nadie se enterara de su conversación. Grist obedeció y se dirigieron a un pequeño despacho, solo acompañaba a Leia, la comandante D’Acy.

Al llegar al despacho, estaba un pequeño holoproyector y unos documentos en una mesita. Había unas sillas y la plática comenzó, esto era el inicio de la caída de la Primera Orden.

—Grist, sabes que antes de que dejáramos D’Qar y pasara lo de Crait te había pedido que me ayudaras a encontrar esta chica. Había visto su proyecto, su diseño, pero no sabía nada de ella, hasta que me dijiste que tú podías ayudarme.

Grist sabía a lo que se refería Leia, por eso sacó de un pequeño escritorio unos papeles, que se los entregó a la general. Esta abrió el informe y estaba el nombre de una chica así como su pasado.

—Cierto Leia, su nombre es Jo Pryce. Como podrás ver, es una joven erudita en ingeniería, físico Experimental, así como una experta en diseño de Naves. Se mantiene en las sombras, no le gusta que nadie la moleste, trabaja por su cuenta. Pero ha vendido sus diseños a la Primera Orden, aunque esta no la conozca en persona, se mantiene en contacto por medio de contactos. Pero también ha vendido sus diseños a otras personas, que mantienen negocios no muy legales del todo, pero a ella eso no le importa. Lo más oscuro de todo y por lo que la respetan también en Lothal, es que mantiene una relación con un caballero de Ren. Claro, eso se dice, son solo rumores —expresó Grist con seriedad.

Leia lo escuchó, y al saber que ella mantenía una relación con uno de los discípulos de su hijo, deseó conocerla un poco más.

—Bueno los chismes, no me interesan, pero sería interesante conocerla. El punto es que, si ella vende sus diseños de Naves, en especial de naves de guerra, no creo que nos venda ese diseño completo. Pues la Primera Orden seguro sabe de él, además ella tendría que estar a la supervisión del proyecto, pero necesito ese Diseño. —Leia se quedó pensando.

—No, no sabe del proyecto. Ya que ella, no les ha dicho todavía, la tenemos vigilada. Nos ha costado, pero seguimos todos sus movimientos, creo que no lo ha terminado. Solo tenemos que comprobar que lo haya terminado y convencerla con muchos pero muchos créditos —precisó Grist.

—Bueno el dinero, buscaré como resolverlo, Grist. Nadie debe saber de esto que estamos platicando, mira, ese diseño es nuestro boleto a la victoria. Aquí veo en el informe que se llama _«Martillo de Guerra»_ es un nombre perfecto. Sabes, tengo dudas de la chica que nos está ayudando y así se lo dejé saber a mi comandante. Quizá sea que ya estoy vieja, pero Korra no me es de fiar, acepté su ayuda, sus naves y… su historia, porque creo todavía en la bondad de la gente. Y en Naboo se arriesgaron mucho por nosotros al tenernos ahí, pero hay algo en esa chica que no me convence. Así que te pido por favor que no digas nada, repito quizá ya estoy vieja, pero no quiero que nuestra última oportunidad se desperdicie… En cuanto a Jo Pryce, buscare la manera de llegar a ella y que ella misma se encargue del proyecto. No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente. —Delibero Leia.

*****

Estaba aterrizando en Lah’mu cuando Rey volvió a negar que bajaría. Ella no se quedaría ahí, ella se iría con él, no lo dejaría solo. Ben pensó «¿Por qué las mujeres son tan tercas?».

—Rey, no entiendes la situación, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti, y no te voy arriesgar.

—¿Y adónde piensas ir? Esto se trata de que los dos tenemos que sacar la situación adelante.

—Tengo una promesa que cumplir Rey. Y si quieres saber, iré a Mustafar, debí de asentar ahí mi poder. Ir a Rakata fue un error, perdí a mis alumnos, perdí mi trono, pero iré al Castillo de Darth Vader, de mi abuelo —dijo Ben sin emoción alguna, como si su destino se le fuera a revelar por fin.

—¿Qué? Estás loco, no, a lado oscuro. Ben por favor, ya no más —la escotilla de la lanzadera se abrió.

—Rey, no voy a cambiar de opinión y como veo que tú tampoco, pues tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. —Ben la cargó, en contra de la voluntad de ella, y la puso en su hombro, la mitad del cuerpo de la Jedi, dio con la espalda de Ben.

En serio estaba pasando esto, pensó Rey, se estaban comportando como dos niños. Él más berrinchudo y ella más terca.

—Beex, toma tus cosas, y bajemos tenemos que ver a Aleinad, y según sé, es aquí.

El último Skywalker bajó y observó el planeta. Tenía arena negra, era verdoso con montañas, arbustos. Pero su ambiente era tranquilo apacible, enfrente de él, a unos pasos se encontraba la casa de la novia de Storni, Aleinad Barrel.

—Ben bájame por favor, estás loco.

Ben la bajó con mucho cuidado, y cuando la puso en la arena, se enderezó y se pasó la mano por el pelo haciéndose a un lado el mechón que le había caído en su cara. La vio a los ojos, y le tocó la mejilla a Rey esta, estaba furiosa, él sentía que la Jedi no quería ser abandonada por él.

—Te prometo, que volveré por ti… solo dame tiempo lo necesito, tengo que ayudarte con tu sable. Yo conseguir el mío, y tengo que recuperar lo que es mío, además de que tengo que destruir al imbécil de Hux y al que lo ayudó, te juro que se arrepentirán de haber nacido —esto lo dijo con rabia y odio.

—Ben. —Rey efectivamente no quería ser dejada ahí, y quedarse sin él… otra vez, cerró sus ojos, y apenas iba a hablar, cuando una radiante chica, de tés morena clara, pelo ondulado, cobrizo, les habló.

—¿Disculpen buscan a alguien? Es que su nave está en mi territorio, los puedo ayudar, si están perdidos, aunque con esa nave, de hecho la conozco, mi novio se fue en una de ellas, perdón, ¿vienen de parte de él?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y supieron que era Aleinad, cómo le iban a decir, cómo le iban a explicar la tragedia. Rey caminó en dirección de la chica y preguntó.

—Buscamos a Aleinad Barrel y Vi ¿las conoces?

—¡Ho! Yo soy Aleinad y Vi ahorita no está. Tuvo que salir de emergencia. No sé cuando regrese. Pero ¿para qué me buscaban? —dijo sonriente la chica, esto era apenas el principio pensó Rey, sintió pena por la chica.

—Mi nombre es Rey y él… —Ben se adelantó en contestar.

—Soy el maestro de Storni, mucho gusto Aleinad. —Ben le tendió la mano a la chica en forma de saludo, esta se lo devolvió feliz. Había conocido por fin al maestro de su novio, y con efusividad, los invitó a pasar a su casa. Ben observó a la chica, era franca, amable, dulce. Sonrió, sí, Storni había decidido bien.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Ben vio que no era una casa lujosa, era un hogar. Se sentía raro estar ahí. Era como si extrañara un lugar que parecía olvidado en su mente, era recordar en ese sitio, a otro lugar llamado Chandrila. Pronto su mirada fue triste y un poco oscura. Rey por su parte también observaba, ella también sentía ese hogar, lleno de armonía. Apreció la hospitalidad de Aleinad, les preguntó si deseaban tomar algo, ambos negaron, pero ella les había servido un poco de té y caf.

—Y ¿por qué Storni no vino con ustedes? Cuando se fue me dijo que regresaría en unos meses, pero solo han pasado días y usted Maestro ya está aquí. —Cuando la chica dijo la palabra Maestro fue inevitable no recordar a su amigo, así lo llamaba él. Fue un disparo a su dolor.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala. Rey vio a Ben y este asintió. Le contaría todo a la novia de Storni, sin más dilación. A medida que Ben relataba el suceso, la cara de la chica fue negando todo. Rey en la Fuerza sintió el dolor de la joven novia. Ella negaba lo que escuchó de los labios de Ben y empezó a llorar. Rey quiso consolarla pero Aleinad, no se lo permitió, era como si estuviera enojada con ellos. Ben recordó a Marek cuando dijo que Aleinad era de armas tomar, pero él la comprendía perfectamente, y no la culparía así que asumió su responsabilidad.

—Es mi culpa, pero te juro que los vengaré —dijo Ben con mirada cruda y voz brutal, él no tendría piedad de nadie.

—Eso no me regresará a Storni, perdón, Rey, si no quise que me consolaras. Pero es que… ustedes… solo vinieron a darme esta noticia desgarradora, perdón, déjenme ir a mi recámara solo unos momentos, por favor —dijo llorando la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos, los más incómodos que habían vivido Rey y Ben. Pero al fin había salido Aleinad y como toda un Heroína ante la tragedia fue fuerte y le dijo al Maestro de Storni.

—Nada me regresará a Storni, él murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, como el guerrero que usted Maestro le enseño ser. Mi obligación es llevarlo a usted y a su novia, a la casa de los caballeros de Ren. Usted es su maestro, así que tiene que estar ahí, los llevaré —concretó Aleinad.

La Casa era rústica, un poco oscura al frente, pero su interior era luminoso. Se sentía confortable y empezó a ver que sus amigos tenían en verdad un pequeño templo en esa casa. Todo lo que un usuario de la Fuerza necesitaba para entrenarse, sería el lugar perfecto para Rey.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Ben, pero no me voy a quedar aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? No te quieres quedar aquí, Rey. La casa es bella, bueno a su estilo, muy masculino, pero eran seis chicos, todos raros, pero buenos —dijo esto tratando de reír.

—¡Oh! No Ale, no lo digo por eso, solo que… aquí mi Ben, quiero decir Ben —el joven solo pudo sorprenderse al escuchar esto. Rey no pudo evitar sentir el rojo en sus mejillas—, no quiere que vaya con él. Ale necesito ir con él, para luchar juntos, Marek dijo que podía quedarme aquí contigo, pero no creo que sea la solución.

—Pues Marek tiene razón, Rey. Digo, qué caso tiene exponerte, ya murió mucha gente. Puede que sea egoísta al decir esto, pero aquí donde vivimos, en este planeta olvidado por la galaxia, somos felices a nuestro modo. Sé de la Primera Orden, de la Resistencia, pero ambos luchan, y en esa lucha ambos pierden gente. Bueno, si van a luchar, debes esperar tu momento. Aquí lo tienes todo, puedes esperar, prepararte y regresar a la batalla. En cuanto a usted Maestro, la venganza no es la solución. Sé que quiere recuperar su poder, pero recuerde que tiene a Rey. Sin embargo si puede hacer justicia, por todos los que murieron en la Forja, hágalo, eso es lo único que le digo —dijo Aleinad, con algo de tristeza.

Rey no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por la chica y aceptó quedarse en Lah’mu. Después de que se fue la novia de Storni, Beex se dirigió al área de cocina. Empezó a preparar caf. Rey fue a la biblioteca de la casa, y hojeó los libros, era cierto, esto era un paraíso.

Ben estaba más tranquilo porque Rey se quedaría segura ahí. Salió a fuera de la casa y sus pensamientos iban en dirección a Mustafar. Pensó nuevamente en Rey, y en lo peligroso que hubiera sido llevarla a ese lugar. No quería que nada le pasara. Enfermaba con la sola idea de pensar que Rey sufriría. Ya la había visto sufrir, verdaderamente fue uno de los peores días de su vida, ver como Snoke la torturaba, fue devastador. Si por él fuera no se alejaría de ella jamás, pero era necesario ir aquel lugar. Deseaba a abrazarla tan fuerte, que nada en esta galaxia perdida los separara, súbitamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pregunta mordaz.

—¿Y si la quieres proteger, para qué vas a la oscuridad?


	12. Luke Skywalker

Todos siempre han pensado que después de la Batalla de Crait, el poderoso maestro Luke Skywalker al ser uno con la Fuerza guiara a Rey. Se le apareciera como Fantasma de la Fuerza, por el simple hecho, de que ella es, la última Jedi, la elegida por la Fuerza. Pero un maestro de la Fuerza convertido en Fantasma de la Fuerza es un guía para alguien que realmente necesita ayuda, para alguien que está en confusión o que no está en concordancia con la Fuerza. Y Rey está perfectamente en concordancia con la Fuerza. Tiene todo lo que un Jedi debe poseer, el mismo Maestro Yoda lo dijo: Rey es una Jedi, ella necesita otro tipo de ayuda. En cambio está otro chico, también un elegido de la Fuerza, un chico roto, traicionado, alguien que realmente necesita un guía. Y que también pudo ser un Jedi, si Luke no se hubiera precipitado en su visión. Pero eso es un hecho pasado. El presente es lo que cuenta, es en lo que se puede trabajar, es lo que podemos salvar. Así lo pensó Luke Skywalker, cuando se le presentó a su sobrino, que viendo los pensamientos de Ben le preguntó.

—¿Y si la quieres proteger, para qué vas a la oscuridad?

Ben se sorprendió sobre manera al escuchar la voz de su tío. Se giró para verlo, y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Como un fantasma de la Fuerza, pero no parecía un fantasma. De hecho se veía bastante bien, pensó su sobrino.

—Estás con la persona equivocada, a quien según tú vas a guiar se encuentra en la casa. Y no soy yo quien necesita tu ayuda, además ¿qué vas a saber tú de proteger a las personas? —Ren contestó ásperamente con desprecio absoluto y se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda a su tío.

Luke rio, movió la cabeza negando lo que acababa de decir su sobrino. Sabía que esta respuesta era digna de su sobrino, pero como siempre él se había equivocado. Era hora de que Ben fuera haciendo las cosas mejor y él le ayudaría, lo haría. Lo que no fue en vida para el hijo de su hermana, lo sería ahora, lo rescataría, lo guiaría, le mostraría su lugar.

—Como siempre, Ben, estás equivocado. Estoy con la persona adecuada. Rey no necesita guía, y tú si necesitas mi ayuda. En cuanto a proteger a las personas, pues lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo y con Rey. Y te dije que nos volveríamos a ver chico —dijo Luke con una amplia sonrisa, pero Ben se exasperó e irritó más.

—Claro, como siempre Luke, después de hacerme quedar como un tonto en la batalla de Crait, todo mundo dice que moriste por la Resistencia. Al enfrentarme, les diste tiempo de escapar, dejándome como un imbécil. Así que déjame en paz Luke, ya ¡por favor! Este no es el mejor momento para que molestes, vete con tus viejos preceptos. Tengo que resolver mis problemas, que son muchos. No sé para qué vienes conmigo, no soy un Jedi, recuérdalo, soy un usuario de la oscuridad —dijo con un leve tono de tristeza, pero mezclado con enojo. Era extraño ver nuevamente a su tío, recordó cuando lo enfrentó en Crait.

—No solo te detuve para que la Resistencia pudiera escapar. Ellos me importaban, pero más me importas tú. Si los matabas, matabas también a tu madre, y con ello lo que Rey siente por ti, a la vez que también te matabas a ti mismo. Y entonces ya no podrías volver, hijo. No lo hice por ellos lo hice por ti —sentenció Luke. Un silencio se hizo entre los dos. Ben empezó hablar.

—Moriste solo en Ahch-To, nadie estaba contigo ese día, no debiste… proyectarte —el sobrino de Luke al fin dijo. Era como si le doliera que su tío haya muerto, tristemente sin nadie de su familia acompañándolo ese día, para salvarlo a él, de algo inevitable, la oscuridad total.

—Me lo merecía, hijo, no te salvé, no te cuidé, no fui el tío que necesitabas, menos el maestro. Confié en una visión, donde veía todo el dolor que causarías… —en ese momento fue interrumpido por Ben.

—¿Dices que me querías matar por una visión que tuviste? —contrariado Ben se giró para ver de frente a su tío. No, es que no lo podía creer, todos estos años, por una visión. Todo lo que había sufrido y había hecho sufrir por una visión.

—Te destruí, Ben perdóname, nuevamente te lo pido.

—Viste en mi entrenamiento oscuridad, pero yo no había tomado ninguna decisión. De hecho jamás hice caso a la voz cruda de Snoke, solo era Ben Solo, nunca pensé irme a lado oscuro. Creí que tenía esa habilidad, pero hasta ahí, hasta que intentaste atacarme. Luego vienes y me dices que viste en una visión que me transformaría en este monstruo y que ese fue el motivo de tu afrenta, pues mira Felicidades, eres el creador de Kylo Ren —dijo sarcásticamente Ben.

—Tienes razón, Ben. Esta vez en todo lo que dijiste tienes razón. No merezco tu perdón —expresó tristemente Luke, bajando la cabeza.

Ben lo vio, siendo honesto consigo mismo, su tío ya estaba muerto. El que tenía enfrente solo era su espíritu, nada más. No tenía sentido estar peleado. No, ya no ¿para qué? Tragó saliva, el seguía siendo Ben Solo, no lo podía negar. Y ver así a su tío, tan triste. El dolor ya había pasado, y su tío había pedido perdón, finalmente dijo.

—Te perdono, tío. No tiene caso seguir con eso, los hechos no pueden ser cambiados. Ahorita tengo muchos problemas, como para perder el tiempo en esto.

—Ir a Mustafar no te hará encontrar la solución. No si vas buscando oscuridad para alcanzar poder, algo que al final solo te destruirá. En cambio, si vas a buscar respuestas, encontrarás lo que necesitas. Eso es lo que necesitas, hijo, respuestas —dijo Luke.

—Tío, por favor, no soy un Jedi como para que me des lecciones, no a mí.

—No Ben, no eres un Jedi. Eres mi sobrino, y estaré hostigándote hasta que entres en razón. Sé que Hux te arrebató el poder, pero la Fuerza no está con Hux, sino con alguien que sí la tiene. Alguien tan poderoso como tú, la verdadera semilla del mal. Primero debes de saber, que si quieres salvar a Rey, el poder no lo hará. Desde que soy uno con la Fuerza, me enteré de un secreto familiar, que de saberlo antes, quizá tú no serías Kylo Ren.

Al escuchar esto Ben levantó la vista. ¿Más secretos en su familia?, pensó, con mirada inquietante le preguntó a su tío.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué secreto?

—Ben, tarde o temprano, tú y Rey tendrán un hijo, producto de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Pero si tú no estás preparado para dejar de ser Kylo Ren, entonces todo lo que amas lo perderás. Tienes que regresar Ben, si vas a Mustafar, ve por respuestas, no buscando poder, si no, la perderás, como él la perdió.

Ben Solo no podía creer lo que decía su tío, desubicado por lo que escuchaba, y con más inquietud que nunca le preguntó.

—Estás diciendo que voy a ¿ser… papá y que voy a perder a Rey? Y ¿quién es él, y a quién perdió?, ¿dime quien es mi enemigo? —resonó la voz de Ben. La Fuerza estaba palpitante y más que nunca deseó escapar de ese momento. Era como si esas palabras que le había dicho Luke lo lanzaran al vacío. Sabía que todo era verdad, el pecho se le oprimía, sintiendo un verdadero terror. Más que nunca deseó proteger a Rey, nadie le haría daño.

—Hijo, este secreto, es un secreto que no puedo decirlo yo. No me corresponde a mí decírtelo. En cuanto a tu enemigo, cuando vuelvas de Mustafar te lo diré.

El espíritu de Luke Skywalker se difuminó en el aire, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Ben gritó el nombre de Luke, necesitaba respuestas, pero Luke ya no contestó. Él volvió a la casa, a paso apresurado, estaba hecho un volcán, con varios sentimientos encontrados, miedo, furia, odio, dolor, necesidad. Pensó muchas cosas, una de ellas, era y si mejor se queda en Lah’mu, y no va a Mustafar. Protegería a Rey, pero no, esa no era la solución. La galaxia había caído en manos de Hux. ¿Qué le esperaría a los planetas? Se sintió extraño al pensar en los demás, de hecho se sentía extraño, era como si algo dentro de él, una fuerza interior le reclamara que la dejara salir. Se estaba ahogando o parecía eso, trató de controlarse, por fin llegó a la casa y entró.

A lo lejos Luke, observaba a su sobrino, vio cuando entró a su casa y habló muy quedamente, solo para él.

—Adiós, Kylo Ren, hasta nunca.

La casa estaba casi en silencio, sino fuera porque Beex estaba lavando unos recipientes, hubiera parecido que no había nadie.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? Beex.

—En la biblioteca, papá. Encontré unos vinos y preparé una bebida. Le dije a mamá que si deseaba probarlos. Me dijo que jamás había probado licor, que no quería, pero igual lo dejé ahí, por si se decidía.

—Beex, no los hubieras dejado, pero bueno voy con ella. A otra cosa, me voy por un tiempo. Por favor cuida a mamá, ¿sí? Confío en ti, ¡eh! —le dijo Ben con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, papá.

Ben entró a la biblioteca. Rey estaba acostada, tenía un libro en su regazo. Se encontraba en un sillón largo de color negro, parecía dormida. Se sentó Ben aun lado de ella, observó atentamente su hermoso rostro. Disfrutaba verla dormir, acarició su cara lentamente, no quería despertarla. Pero ella se estremeció, despertándose y al ver a Ben sonrió. Ella también vio su cara, sus ojos, su belleza masculina, rio como una tonta. Le tocó una mejilla y dijo sin más.

—Ben ¿Por quéee? Eres… tan guapo. ¿Por qué… eres tan… tan… perfecto? Tus ojos, son essstrellas amorrrr queee meee per… deriiiiiiiaaaaaa enn ellaaaaa ssin pennsarloo. —Ben se extrañó de ese comportamiento en Rey, sus palabras se oían diferentes. Rey estaba borracha.

Ben se preocupó y se rio al mismo tiempo, miró la mesa de centro. Ahí estaban las bebidas de Beex, y no había nada.

—Rey, te tomaste todo esto —dijo sorprendido Ben, al mismo tiempo que Rey se sentaba y juntaba su frente con la de Ben, quedando juntos frente a frente. Ella contestó con sinceridad.

—Síííí, Ben, ¿por quéeee… eress tan irresistible? Explicameee, neeecesitoo una… solaa una explicación —dijo Rey, que lo decía en tono serio, Ben no pudo evitar reír, de verla así, y se retiró de ella y le dijo.

—Rey, creo que porque estás intoxicada, estás viendo cosas que no son, ven te voy a cargar.

Pero antes de que Ben la intentara cargar, Rey lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo jaló hacia ella, estrujándolo, besándolo, con arrebato, con más pasión de la que en la vida se había imaginado el joven Solo sentir. Sus labios se encontraron tan dispuestos como siempre, sus lenguas se disfrutaron.

Rey lo tumbó en el sillón, estaba tan valiente por el alcohol, que se entregaría a Ben ahí mismo. No importaría nada, ella quería ser de él, que la tomara, que sus manos la tocaran por completo, que sintiera su pecho sobre el suyo, que su piel se perdiera en la de ella. Anhelaba ser suya y que él fuera de ella.

Ben la seguía besando con ardor, sentía el deseo de Rey, pero el suyo era una ráfaga de fogosidad. Y dejando de repente a la chica de Jakku debajo de él, tocó sus suaves y delicados pechos, ella sintió el cuerpo de Ben sobre ella. Se estremeció de placer, al sentirlo así, en aquel sillón negro. Sin embargo Ben se detuvo en seco, viendo a Rey a los ojos. Recordó que ella estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, y si algo había aprendido de su padre, era respeto a las mujeres.

Inmediatamente se retiró de ella. Lo hizo sin pensar, porque si lo pensaba, terminaría haciéndola suya. Es cierto lo soñaba, pero jamás se aprovecharía de ella, solo lamentó no estar borracho también. Pero no, ese pensamiento fue peor, así que se sentó en el sillón y dijo.

—Lo siento, no puedo, estás intoxicada por el alcohol… no me aprovecharé de ti —musitó Ben.

—¿Qué? Que no te importe el alcohol, yo no me arrepentiré de nada. Ben te amo, más que a mi vida. Te vas a ir, me vas a dejar, y no quiero. —Rey puso sus manos en su cara, solo de pensarlo. Y con el alcohol en sus venas, empezó a llorar. Tenía que sacarlo, no quería que se fuera, lo quería siempre con ella, solo para ella. Era muy egoísta o el alcohol, la estaba haciendo egoísta, pero deseaba en ese momento detener todo, la guerra, el conflicto y quedarse a vivir ahí en Lah’mu para siempre.

—Lo sé, Rey, pero te prometo que todo estará bien, regresaré —dijo Ben retirando un ligero mechón que había salido de su peinado y había caído en su rostro. Recordó lo que su tío Luke le dijo «Rey y tú tendrán un hijo producto de lo que sienten el uno por el otro», entonces él defendería su futuro—. Por ahora tengo que ir a Mustafar —dijo Ben, besando ahora suavemente su rostro, quitando con sus tiernos besos esas lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos.

—Está bien, Ben, confío en ti, te esperaré —dijo Rey con la más absoluta resolución y seguridad en sus palabras.

Ben entonces sin previo aviso se levantó y cargó a Rey. Esta se sorprendió sobremanera, parecía que el alcohol había dejado de hacer efecto en ella, porque inmediatamente le dijo.

—¡¡Ben!! Como que te gusta mucho cargarme, ¿verdad?

—Nací para cargarte Rey, para siempre llevarte en mis brazos —y Ben le dio la más dulce de sus sonrisas juntando su rostro con el de Rey. Primero rozando sus narices sintiéndose el uno al otro, después besándose dulcemente.

Ben la llevó a su habitación, dejó a Rey en una cama grande, amplia. Él le dijo que se iría a la otra recámara, había siete recámaras. Espacio había y de sobra, pero Rey se levantó inmediatamente y le dijo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Por favor no te vayas, mira yo duermo de un lado y tú del otro. No es necesario que duermas solo, ni yo sola. Mira no molesto, es más ni ronco, eso creo. Nunca he dormido con nadie, pero si ronco, te prometo que… —la chica de Jakku se quedó pensando que decir.

—Rey, ¿es una invitación para que duerma contigo? ¿Acaso me estás seduciendo? —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Ah! Lo dices por lo que pasó en la biblioteca. No… te equivocas, yo no soy así. Digo, no sé qué me pasó, nunca he tomado alcohol y… solo… olvídalo, mañana te veo —dijo girándose, pero Ben la observó, y vio un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Y él claro que no le daría tristeza a su amada. Entonces tomando del brazo a Rey la hizo voltearse hacia él, tomando su barbilla le dijo.

—Rey, sé lo que me quisiste decir, era una broma lo que dije respecto a… que me querías seducir. Me cambio de ropa y listo, seguro en esta recámara también hay ropa como para mí, y veo que te cambiaste, ese conjunto de pantalón te lo acabas de hacer ¿verdad?

—Sí, la ropa de tu abuela es bellísima. Ya la acomodé en esta recámara, pero me siento más cómoda con los pantalones.

Ambos se acostaron en la enorme cama, pero eso de que Rey dormiría en un lado, y Ben del otro lado de la cama, fueron más palabras que hechos, pues acabaron juntos, dormidos y abrazados.

Rey durmió tranquilamente, abrazada a él, nunca en su existencia había dormido tan esplendorosamente. Había una paz, un sueño profundo en ella. Lástima que Ben no compartiera la misma suerte. Su sueño era muy distinto, era una premonición.

_ Se despertó, una manita tocaba su piel, dormía plácidamente, era un bebé hermoso, de pelo negro, y piel blanca, descansaba sobre su pecho. A un lado de él dormía Rey, abrazada a su torso, cuando escuchó una voz de mujer que le llamaba. Se puso en pie, tratando de no despertar al bebé, y Ben caminó sin rumbo, para saber de dónde venía esa voz… _

_ ¡Ben Solo! Creías que te ibas a escapar de mí. ¿Crees merecer esta familia? Tu abuelo luchó por ella y su hijo, pero no pudo salvarlos, ¿crees que tú sí? Recuerda eres un monstruo y los monstruos no tienen familia, mueren solos… _

_ —¿Quién eres? No te tengo miedo, déjate ver, enfréntate —dijo Ben Solo. _

_ —¿Crees que puedes retarme, a mí? Voltea atrás, y verás que la historia se repite, los Skywalker están malditos, jamás serán felices, jamás tendrán…… su «y vivieron felices para siempre…», jamás —dijo la voz de mujer… _

_ Ben se giró para ver a Rey. Estaba muerta, justo como la vio en Rakata Prime, y el bebé estaba muerto, desangrado, le salía sangre por la nariz y estaba lleno de hematomas, lo peor, no respiraba. Ben gritó tan alto y doloroso que habría partido una montaña en dos, de lo que estaba viendo… _

_ —¡¡¡¡Noooooooo mi hijo!!!! ¡¡¡Nooooo Reyyy!!! ¡Nooo!!!! _

Ben se despertó empapado de sudor, y con el corazón que se le salía por la boca. Era aterrador todo lo que estaba sintiendo, volteó a ver a Rey, estaba a su lado sana y salva, el sueño era extremadamente real.

—Ben, tranquilo, aquí estoy, ¿qué soñaste? Todo está bien, corazón. —Rey le tocaba la cara, y el pelo, ese pelo que ella le gustaba tanto tocar. Ben la vio le había dicho corazón.

—Me llamaste corazón, Rey —dijo sorprendido, pero a la vez la veía con ansias y desespero. Perderla, perder a su Rey, no, eso era el infierno mismo, lucharía y mataría, pero él no perdería a Rey.

—Claro que te llamé corazón, tonto, eres mi corazón —dijo con una sonrisa Rey.

—Y tú mi Amor Rey, te amo, Rey —dijo desesperado, abrazó a Rey fuertemente.

Rey lo tranquilizó, ya hablarían mañana. Él se acurrucó en ella, sintió su respiración, su calor, la volvió abrazar y se hizo una firme promesa. El Salvaría a Rey con su misma vida, si eso fuera necesario.


	13. Anakin Skywalker

Estaba viendo el holograma, a la vez que seguía apuntando fórmulas en su datapad. Anotando todo lo que necesitaba, ideas como lluvia, le llegaban a su mente, el proyecto _«Martillo de Guerra»_ estaba transformándose en algo asombroso. Su droide astro mecánico de nombre Gigi, le emitió un pitido, y ella le respondió:

—Sí, ya lo sé, terminaré el trabajo antes de que Roan llegue, o eso espero —sin embargo Jo solo tenía un pensamiento: «por qué el muy cretino no me ha hablado». Y no es que fuera posesiva o celosa en extremo, pero desde hace dos días, presentía que algo malo le había sucedido. Y él no se había comunicado con ella, hecho que era raro, aunque recordó la promesa de su novio Roan, jamás la dejaría, se harían viejitos juntos.

En ese momento recibió un holo del trasmisor, era una llamada de Aleinad, la novia de Storni.

—Jo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo vas con la nave que estás diseñando? —dijo Aleinad tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible.

—Aleinad, que gusto de verte. Pues como verás tengo todo regado, ya la estaba terminando, pero tuve una idea grandiosa, y la estoy plasmando. Gigi me está ayudando. Por lo demás, ya sabes aquí en Lothal, lo mismo de siempre, ¿oye, te ha hablado Storni? ¿Cómo les va con ya sabes qué?

Aleinad se mordió ligeramente un labio, no le quedó más remedio que decirle todo, para eso le había hablado después de todo. Con la mirada más triste y la voz más apagada que nunca le contó todo. Jo no pudo evitar llorar a mar abierto. Sin embargo recordó que tenía a «Martillo», y si la Primera Orden ahora en manos de Hux, era el responsable directo de la muerte de Roan, él pagaría por eso, claro que pagaría con su vida de ser necesario.

—Pero por lo que me dijo el Maestro Ren, amiga, hay alguien detrás de Hux, así se lo dejó ver Marek. De hecho él, junto con Zirrut y Niho, al parecer están vivos, pero no se han comunicado con el Maestro Ren. Entonces a lo mejor tampoco sobrevivieron —explicó Aleinad.

—Entonces quien sea que haya hecho esto, pagará. Te lo juro Ale, ¡oh!!!! Por Yoda, Lu, Lu, también Temiri murió, no quiero saber cómo se va a poner. Tenemos que hacer un frente común, Lu está en Battu, sabes que ella tiene una ventaja y yo tengo mi proyecto, podemos buscar a la Resistencia y ofrecerle lo que tenemos. ¿Cómo ves, Alei, te unes? —decidida y determinante le preguntó Jo.

—Claro que si, Jo, tengo mis créditos, que son cuantiosos. Sabes que no soy presumida, pero me ha ido bien, no me puedo quejar, Lah’mu, como su nombre lo dice es Prosperidad —respondió Aleinad con firmeza.

*****

Beex estaba terminando de recoger la mesa, habían desayunado en silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, a ella le dolía su partida, pero ya estaba resignada. Además que seguiría leyendo esos libros que trajo consigo de Ahch-To, iría a la biblioteca de los Caballeros de Ren, era cuantiosa, encontraría también información valiosa ahí.

Ben por su parte no dejaba de pensar en el sueño. Llegaría a Mustafar y buscaría respuestas, tal como le aconsejó Luke. Era extraño seguir un consejo de su tío, pero por Rey nunca nada era suficiente. También estaba el problema de cómo recuperaría su poder, todo su imperio que estaba formando. De repente una voz femenina los sacó de sus pensamientos a ambos, era Aleinad.

—Buenos días, Rey, Maestro Ren, no quería que se fuera sin despedirme de usted. Ah, no sé si le informó Storni o Zirrut que también Roan y Temiri estaban comprometidos, ya no les tiene que informar ya lo hice por usted.

—No sabía… Zirrut solo me dijo de Marek y Storni… entonces Ron y Temiri ¿también… se iban a casar? —dijo con un tono muy parecido al desconsuelo pero fue imperceptible a los ojos de la chica de Lah’mu.

—Pensé que sabía, igual ya le informé a Jo que es la novia de Roan, y ella a su vez le dirá a Lu que es la novia de Temiri. Discúlpeme por favor, pensé que sabía. No quise ser insensible.

—No te mortifiques, Ale. Todo está bien —dijo Rey.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ale todo está bien. Rey, ya es hora, tengo que partir. —Rey asintió y Ben tomó su mano, la chica de Jakku apretó su mano, en demostración de que ella estaba con él. Salieron de la casa rústica, se dirigieron a la nave, y antes de subir a ella, Rey le tomó del brazo, fue un gesto sin premeditación, fue un impulso. Ben volteó y vio a Rey.

—¿Vas al Castillo de Darth Vader? ¿Qué pretendes? Podemos hacerlo tú y yo, tengo los libros de Ahch-To, podemos buscar los cristales y hacer dos sables, para cada uno. Ben, ¿por favor? No me dejes —dijo suplicando con voz trémula, pero dulce.

Ben bajó la cabeza, y suspiró con resignación. Volvió a levantar su rostro, se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Rey, y nunca había visto mirada más hermosa que la de Rey. Le dolía el corazón separarse de ella, pero para su rabia tenía que hacerlo, era malditamente necesario.

—Rey… _Quédate aquí, volveré por ti_ —la chica de Jakku recordó esas palabras y se turbó, entonces en aquel sueño ¿era él? « _Volveré, cariño. Lo prometo_ ». Entonces Rey aceptó, sabía que volvería, él se lo había prometido.

*****

Rakata Prime

—¿Sabías que mi padre mortificaba a Anakin en sueños en cuanto supo que este soñaba con perder a su esposa, tal como perdió a su madre? Anakin Skywalker había nacido con el don de la clarividencia, pero él nunca lo supo manejar correctamente. Y mi padre usó eso a su favor, acrecentando esos sueños, haciéndolos más presentes, todas las noches. Mi padre era genial —dijo Korra esbozando una sonrisa malignamente divertida.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Rax, con suspicacia.

—¡Oh! Sí, yo también lo hago, de hecho ayer… —fue interrumpida por la entrada de unos de sus soldados. Traían a Hux, este volteó al ver a Rax y vio directamente a la que ahora era, su verdadera Emperatriz.

Esta bajó de su trono con un elegante vestido de color negro, una plácida sonrisa, y ese aire de ser una gran anfitriona, una gran reina. Juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, pensó un instante lo que le iba decir y después volvió a sonreír.

—Le tengo una sorpresa, Hux. Como verá soy una buena Emperatriz con sus súbditos. Hoy dirá que Kylo Ren está muerto. Usted asumirá el poder aparentemente «total». Con eso tomaremos el control total de la galaxia, nuestro poder militar es incomparable. Haga bien su trabajo, demuestre por qué Snoke iba hacer de usted algo más que un niño malcriado. Hoy será el inicio de mi Imperio, y quiero que usted sea partícipe de mi triunfo. Por eso le traigo esto, como muestra de mi aprecio por usted, la tomé a su llegada a Chandrila.

—Tráiganla —dijo Korra. Una chica venía del brazo traída por unos soldados, en la cabeza traía una bolsa de color negro.

Hux abrió los ojos, y pensó: «¿Qué estaba pensando esta mujer?».

Korra sujetó con Fuerza a la chica del brazo y la aventó con desprecio a los pies del general. La chica cayó justo a sus pies y Hux se dispuso a levantarla.

—No era necesario que la arrojara —dijo el general algo molesto.

—Perdón, ¿qué dice? ¿Que no era necesario? ¿Después de que le hago el favor de traérsela? Pues déjame decirte que sí era necesario. Primero para recordarle a usted quién es, mi fiel sirviente y para recordarle a ella, que no se pertenece más, le pertenece ahora a usted. ¿Qué más quiere? Puede… hacer con ella lo que quiera —al decir esto sonrió lujuriosamente.

Hux sabía a lo que se refería, pero prefirió no hacer caso a su comentario. Le retiró la bolsa de la cabeza a Rose, y esta no podía creer a quién tenía enfrente de ella.

*****

Mustafar

Descendió de la Lanzadera, en el planeta Volcánico de Mustafar. Estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca del Castillo, cuando a lo lejos escuchó unos gritos de una mujer. Eso hizo que girara en dirección a esos gritos. Caminaba con cautela, cuando volvió a escucharlos.

—¡No, por favor no!

Los gritos se evaporaron, Kylo Ren inspeccionó el lugar donde los había oído. Pero de nuevo se volvieron a oír esta vez más fuerte.

—¡No, Anakin…! ¡No!

Entonces Kylo Ren se detuvo en seco. Era una chica la que gritaba, la estaba ahogando. Lo peor es que, estaba embarazada. Por el tamaño de su vientre, los bebés pronto nacerían. Vio asombrado quién la maltrataba: era un joven rubio, un usuario de la Fuerza. La estaba ahogando como él una vez ahogó a Hux, pero al menos este había vivido, la chica no alcanzaría a vivir, si el joven rubio la seguía ahogando. Entonces vociferó y corrió en dirección de la chica. La salvaría.

Pero seguía escuchando esa riña, ahora había otra voz más, que pedía que la soltara.

—Suéltala, Anakin.

—Nunca.

—Anakin, suéltala.

—No te la llevarás de mi lado.

—¡SUÉLTALA! —gritó Ren, pero la chica cayó al piso. Era demasiado tarde. Pero se sorprendió que también estuviera una nave, de la cual descendía un Jedi, por las ropas que traía, era el que estaba gritando que la soltara.

Ren se acercó a la chica desmayada. Y al tratar de tocarla no pudo, se esfumó, así como el joven Jedi y el otro que había descendido de la nave. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Pensó Ren, pero se sobresaltó cuando recordó el nombre que había escuchado: Anakin.

Las Imágenes volvieron, pero esta vez volvió a escuchar ecos, y vio descender una nave, de color plata. Era de la época de la República por el tipo de nave, y cuando descendió la rampa, bajó una chica, la misma que había gritado. Pero esta vez no lo vio, y pasó de largo, Ren se sentía confundido, y recordó a Luke: «Busca respuestas» entonces siguió con la mirada a la chica. Y la reconoció.

¡POR LA FUERZA! ¡ERA SU ABUELA PADME AMIDALA!

La joven se acercó a ese mismo Jedi que la había maltratado, y comprendió que vería el inicio de la escena. Ella lo abrazó, lo besó, empezaron a hablar. Él había negado haber matado niños, ella le insistía que huyeran juntos, para criar a su hijo.

—Vámonos, Anakin.

—No, te tengo que proteger, no morirás como mi madre, Padme.

—Pero yo te amo, Anakin, solo necesito tu amor.

—Mi amor no te salvará, Padme, solo el poder del lado oscuro te salvará —dijo con resolución Anakin.

Ren entonces sintió una punzada en el corazón, y un desconcierto total. ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Acaso mi abuelo no se fue al lado oscuro por el poder? ¿Se había ido por amor? Por salvar a mi abuela. Y siguió viéndolos.

—No, Anakin, por favor no. —Ahí recordó a Rey, levemente se sintió ruborizado.

—Padme podemos gobernar la galaxia juntos —dijo Anakin extendiendo la mano a Padme.

Ben se puso la mano en la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero ambos jóvenes se disolvieron. Y entonces, Ben Solo escuchó la furia de dos sables, vio a su abuelo pelear con ese Jedi, que ya había observado. Vio cómo lo vencía, cómo su abuelo perdió. Después cómo el Emperador lo recogía de las cenizas, le llamaba Darth Vader.

Los ojos de Ben bajaron la vista, había visto a su abuelo morir y renacer en ese sitio. Sintió algo parecido a la tristeza con una mezcla de confusión. Tenía ahora sí muchas preguntas, cero respuestas.

Fue cuando todo se oscureció, se hizo un silencio mortal. Sin embargo Kylo Ren o Ben Solo, él ya no sabía quién era no tenía miedo, jamás fue un cobarde. Así que respiró profundo, esperando ver qué sucedía.

Y de repente vio una luz cegadora, tuvo que ponerse las manos cerca de los ojos para hacer sombra, tratando de así poder seguir viendo, y todo se aclaró. Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba cerca del castillo si no más retirado, se giró, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Seguro esto era obra de Luke, pensó.

—Muy bien, Luke, ahora muéstrate, no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito respuestas, mejor me hubieras dicho lo que pasó con mis abuelos, es más fácil ¿no crees? —dijo sarcásticamente Ben.

Y Ben siguió hablando en voz alta.

—Años, desde que tengo el casco de mi abuelo, le he estado hablando, nunca me contestó. Y ahora tú me revelas todo esto, de verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿Y lo que necesito son respuestas?

Ben estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que tras él, estaba otra vez esa luz cegadora, que se había dejado ver, ahora físicamente palpable. El ambiente cambió, se hizo más suave, una ligera brisa se hizo sentir, que Ben percibió en el acto. Se detuvo al instante, la Fuerza en sus emociones, en su conciencia, le revelaba que alguien de su misma familia, de su misma sangre estaba detrás de él. Se irguió, esta vez, sí tuvo un poco de miedo, al no saber qué encontraría al girarse, no era Darth Vader, de eso estaba seguro. Era alguien más.

Era el patriarca de los Skywalker. Era Anakin Skywalker.

—Y tendrás todas las respuestas que necesitas. Pero, vaya, que sí eres mi nieto. Sarcástico, valiente, e insolente con mi hijo —dijo el abuelo de Ben, riendo de lado, mientras bajaba por uno de los caminos pedregosos de Mustafar.

Ben volteó, impresionado. Delante de él tenía a un joven de hermoso aspecto, rubio, ojos azules, y mirada serena, pero traviesa a la vez. Su porte era tan digno, era un Caballero Jedi, en toda la expresión de la palabra.

—¿Anakin, tú eres Darth Vader? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Por qué nunca contestaste a mi llamado? Siempre le hablé a tu casco, ¿mataste a mi abuela? Pero ¿por qué no te veo como Darth Vader? ¿Por qué como un Jedi, con esa ropa? —y Ben no comprendía nada, estaba muy lejos de todo lo que se había imaginado.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para verte. Para conocerte a ti, mi nieto, el último Skywalker, el heredero de mi linaje, y el Héroe que necesita esta galaxia —respondió Anakin con una sonrisa. Él estaba realmente feliz. Ahí enfrente de él, tenía a su nieto, el hijo de Leia—. Bueno son muchas preguntas vamos por partes —contestó Anakin.

—Por favor, ¿por qué no entiendo nada? Tantos secretos en esta familia me asquean, descubrir que mataste a mi abuela y que a la vez, ¿te fuiste a lado oscuro por salvarla a ella, de qué?

—Bueno hijo, como te dije, vamos por partes. Cuando el idiota de Snoke, ese saco de sarna, te dijo que yo tuve una debilidad al no matar a mi hijo, que si lo hubiera matado, terminaría lo que según él, el Imperio necesitaba. Qué idiota es ese imbécil, claro que salvar a tu hijo no es una debilidad, ¡es tu hijo! Y Darth Vader no tuvo hijos, Anakin sí. Retorné para salvar a mi hijo, el día en que Palpatine, lo iba a matar, ahí murió Darth Vader, y regresé yo. Darth Vader solo era el perro de caza de Palpatine, su ejecutor, una máquina sin sentimientos, pero adentro vivía un hombre que aunque poderoso en la Fuerza, estaba muerto en vida, por no poder salvar lo que más amaba, a su esposa e hijo. Por eso el día en que supe que Luke era mi hijo, esa minúscula partícula de luz, se apoderó de mí. Saber que lo único que me quedaba de Padme, era Luke, mi hijo, sin embargo vivía en la oscuridad, fue hasta que lo vi a punto de morir que decidí regresar. No iba a permitir que él muriera, no lo perdería como a Padme —concluyó Anakin.

Ben por su parte, estaba perplejo.

—Entonces abuelo, ¿cómo sucedió tu caída a lado oscuro? Y por favor sin mentiras. —Anakin rio al escuchar esto.

—Había perdido a mi madre, la veía en sueños que sufría, pero no fui a verla. Cuando fui, ella estaba a punto de morir, fue terrible ver como moría en mis brazos. ¿Te imaginas que tu madre se muriera en tus brazos? —Ben negó con la cabeza, y ni siquiera quiso imaginárselo, Anakin caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos hacia atrás, relatando los hechos, y Ben no lo perdía de vista.

—Después, Ben, me casé con la mujer más bella de la galaxia. Sus ojos cafés claro, su pelo, su sonrisa, la conocí cuando era un niño, y me enamoré. ¿No has sentido eso cuando conoces a una persona, y sabes que pasarás el resto de tu vida enamorado de esa persona, que no hay ya nada más importante en el mundo, más que ella? —Ben volteó hacia el otro lado, pero sabía que sí, ya lo había sentido. Y como dos hombres jóvenes, comprendieron de lo que estaba hablando Anakin.

—Pero tuve un sueño, Ben, el peor de todos. Veía como Padme moría en el parto. Después los sueños fueron más constantes, Ben. Fue tan desesperante, volver a sentir que perdía a una persona amada, y el consejo Jedi, obvio no sabía que estaba casado, no podía decirles ayúdenme que mi esposa puede morir. Pero había otra persona que me inspiraba confianza. Aunque nunca le dije que estaba casado, él lo supo. Su nombre era Palpatine, él me manipuló haciéndome creer que si me iba a lado oscuro, salvaría la vida de Padme, ya que Darth Plagueis, había creado vida. Y como estúpido caí. Por salvarla a ella, traicioné a la Orden Jedi, y Padme vino aquí, a Mustafar. Ella no sabía que en su nave venía el Jedi, del cual tienes su nombre Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben para los amigos. Ya conociste a tu antecesor, Ben, entonces él me enfrentó. Sabes el resto, pero Padme no murió cuando la ahogué, solo estaba desmayada. Murió de pena por saber que yo había caído a lado oscuro. Lo peor de todo, es que pensé que el poder Oscuro la podía salvar, cuando, qué estúpido fui, el amor era lo que podía salvarla, mi amor por ella. Pero no lo entendí, Ben. Caí al lado oscuro por salvar a mi esposa, por amor, si entiendes eso. Y en cuanto a por qué no te contesté todos estos años, pues porque tú me hablabas como Darth Vader, y no a mí, que soy tu abuelo. Todo mundo, incluida tu madre siempre hablan de mí como Vader, entiendo que nadie nunca me recuerde como lo que fui y como morí, como Anakin Skywalker —dijo bajando la cabeza Anakin. Pero la levantó, suspiró, puso su mano en el hombro de Ben.

—Pero tú, Ben, no cometerás mis mismos errores. Tú estás a tiempo de cambiar tu destino, de salvarte —dijo expresando una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—Yo, no sé qué decir —dijo Ben entre confundido más que nunca he incrédulo, de que él podía cambiar su destino, no es fácil—. ¿Por qué dices que mi madre también te llamaba Vader, ella no sabe que moriste como Anakin?

—Sí, lo sabe, pero fue mucho el daño que le hizo Darth Vader. Me le presenté un día, así como me presento ante ti, cuando ella estaba en una misión de rescate de un planeta. Le dije que podía siempre contar conmigo, pero ella, la comprendo, estaba muy lastimada. La torturé, mientras era Darth Vader, destruí su planeta. Pero sobre todo nunca me perdonaría, que haya puesto en carbonita a tu… padre —esto último dijo Anakin, muy despacio, no sabía que diría Ben.

—¿Que hiciste qué? No pues, los Skywalker definitivo, no valemos…

—Ben, perdóname por favor, pero tenía que decírtelo. Quizá hubiera valido lo de la carbonita si Han hubiera embarazado a tu mamá de ti. Pero el muy cretino de tu padre, es un buen hombre, respetó a tu madre, y hasta que se casaron te concibieron ¿tú crees? En estos tiempos, bueno aunque yo fui igual con Padme.

—Abuelo, ¿por favor? No estoy para hablar de eso —dijo sonrojado Ben.

—Ni me digas que tú te mueres por Rey, espero tener mucha descendencia, ¡eh! —dijo el abuelo de Ben señalándolo con el dedo índice, a la vez que sonreía.

—¡¡¡Abuelo!!!!

—Y es por eso que tienes que hacer las cosas bien, eres el héroe que necesita la galaxia, Ben.

Ben negó con la cabeza.

—No abuelo. No puedo, no soy digno, no tengo nada de héroe, maté a mi propio padre. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada. Solo seguir con el camino que he elegido, mis padres sabían lo que era, mi tío tuvo una visión…

—Equivocada, y ya te pidió perdón, Ben. Y tú lo perdonaste —reiteró Anakin.

—Es cierto, por eso quiero que el pasado muera. Quiero dejarlo todo atrás. Me duele de verdad me duele haber matado a mi padre. Ahora tú me dices que puedo salvar la galaxia, cuando no puedo salvarme a mí mismo y menos ahora, que sé que fue por amor que caíste al lado oscuro —dijo Ben que se sentó en una piedra, se puso las manos en la cabeza—. No sé qué hacer.

Anakin se sentó a su lado, y veía ese planeta, esa lava que corría por los canales, meditando y pensando en todo lo que había acontecido. Ben era el heredero de cargar con todos esos problemas que habían dejado sus malas decisiones. A la vez Ben iba a redimir a su familia por así decirlo. Ben fue manipulado cruelmente por Snoke, sus padres no fueron lo mejor para él y su tío menos. En conclusión, era la víctima.

—No abuelo, sé lo que pensaste, pero yo tomé la decisión de matar a mi padre. Por mucho tiempo no quise ver a mi madre, aunque lo deseé muchas veces. Reconozco lo que soy, ser el heredero de redimir a un legado, de darle esa paz, esa seguridad, esa galaxia, que yo no pedí dar. Sabes, yo quería ser piloto como mi padre, no tener nada que ver con la Fuerza, pero la vida no me puso en ese camino. ¿Quién soy yo? Kylo Ren el asesino de Jedis, que está enamorado de la última Jedi, no abuelo, no merezco nada. —Solo abatimiento, sufrimiento se oyeron en sus palabras.

—Ben, debes perdonarte, tu padre, ya lo hizo, cuando tocó tu mejilla y vio tus ojos llorosos. Él se sacrificó por ti, por ese acto, tú ascendiste a la luz. Te diste cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas, tu madre al dejarte los dados en Crait, esos dados que tanto adorabas de niño.

—No puedo perdonarme, mi padre no tenía por qué morir por mi culpa —dijo Ben con el corazón destrozado, como si se estuviera liberando de un inmenso dolor—. Yo lo idolatraba, lo amaba.

—Entonces tienes que perdonarte y hacer las paces con tu pasado. Del pasado se aprende, de los errores, se mejora. Todos ya te perdonaron, menos tú. Pero te digo algo, no dejes que la muerte de tu padre caiga en balde, porque eso sería traición a su memoria —al decir esto Ben levantó la mirada.

—Yo… no… —no supo que decir Ben— ¿traición a su memoria?

—Sí, él no fue el mejor padre, pero te amaba. Dio su vida por la tuya, para que regresaras a la luz, esa luz que vive en ti. Entonces si tú caes más en la oscuridad, sin salvación, ¿de qué hubiera servido su muerte? Él era un héroe, no deshonres su memoria, pero sobre todo hijo, no te traiciones a ti. Porque en ti vive la luz, esa luz que jamás te abandona, que está en tu pecho, como el mismo corazón, así como la oscuridad. De ella aprendes y mejoras, son tus errores. Es el balance mismo, debes de aceptar ambas, para ser tú mismo, perdónate, acepta tu pasado. Ya que él te dice por lo que pasaste, él fue tu maestro. Pero tu futuro, quien quieres ser, eso lo eliges tú.

—¿Cómo puedo ser Ben Solo otra vez? ¿Traerlo de vuelta? Si sigo siendo Kylo Ren.

—Tendrás que enfrentarte a él.


	14. Kylo Ren vs. Ben Solo

—¿Enfrentarme a mí mismo? ¿Eso estás tratando de decir abuelo? —intrigado preguntó el nieto de Anakin.

—Sí, nunca dejaste de ser Ben Solo, Kylo Ren solo es una máscara. ¿Por qué te engañas? O más bien ¿por qué quieres engañarnos? Ben Solo nunca murió, siempre ha estado ahí —al decir esto el patriarca de los Skywalker apuntó con su dedo índice en el corazón de Ben Solo.

Ben no podía o no sabía cómo contestar eso que su abuelo había sentenciado. Su conflicto radicaba en que vivía con esa Luz cada día más fuerte en él, pero él quería seguir en la oscuridad, creyendo que era lo mejor para él.

Sin embargo, qué inocente había sido, su corazón siempre estaba destrozado. Estaba más solo que nunca, hasta que conoció a Rey. Ella le hizo tambalear en sus ideas, ella lo entendió, jamás en la vida se sintió tan identificado con alguien que no fuera Rey.

Pues cuando estuvo en la Luz, solo dolor vivió, sin embargo era cierto que él nunca había dejado de ser Ben Solo. Y también era cierto que había nacido con la luz y la oscuridad en él. Y Ben lo sabía.

—Tienes que enfrentarlo, hijo. No hay otra manera. —Anakin vio el rostro de su nieto, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero Ben necesitaba meditar y encontrarse, encontrar el equilibrio que tanto le faltaba, el punto medio, el Bendu.

Anakin entonces le ofreció un sable a Ben, se lo tendió para que lo tomara. Su nieto se extrañó.

—Ben, aquí en este planeta murió Anakin y nació Darth Vader. Ahora creo que le toca morir a Kylo Ren y que regrese Ben Solo ¿no crees? Caminarás entre fuego pero saldrás ileso. —Le volvió a tender el sable. Ben no entendía muy bien lo que su abuelo decía, no obstante tomó el sable, que era idéntico al mismo que se partió en dos en el Salón del Trono.

—¿Y qué hago ahora? —preguntó expectante Ben, su abuelo solo sonrió, y le dijo.

—Siempre estaré contigo. Nunca me iré, te lo prometo. Es hora que retomes tu camino, Ben Solo. Jamás dejaste de ser ese buen chico, aunque haya estado oculto todos estos años. Él ansía por regresar, como yo necesito que seas feliz. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, nieto mío. —Parecía que Anakin quería sollozar, pero fue fuerte. El ver a su descendiente ahí, a punto de encontrar su destino al final lo hizo sonreír—. Recuérdalo, siempre estaré contigo —al decir esto se desapareció en el aire.

Ben Solo se quedó viendo el sable, a la vez que vio a su abuelo desaparecer. ¿Qué seguía ahora? No entendía nada, eso de enfrentarse a sí mismo. De repente el zumbido de un sable se escuchó, él lo reconoció, era su sable, y estaba a espaldas de él, se irguió, era Kylo Ren.

Se giró, ahí estaba Ren, con su máscara, su actitud desafiante, dispuesto a pelear. Sería un combate, entre Ben Solo y Kylo Ren.

—Eres un estúpido, si crees que vas a regresar. Eres un débil y patético niño —dijo Ren con la voz distorsionada, pero con ese tono que hiela la conciencia y te hace querer escapar de su presencia.

—Y tú, alguien que necesita esconderse tras una máscara para ocultar sus temores y su dolor. Quieres imponer miedo a través de ella, y lo haces. Pero no lo suficientemente bien, yo no te tengo miedo.

La pelea empezó, Kylo giró el sable en dirección de Ben, y con una estocada quiso derribarlo, pero esa estocada, Ben Solo la atajó fácilmente.

—Tú me creaste, soy tu protección. ¿Quién quiere a un monstruo?

Ren seguía blandiendo su espada, con estocadas impresionantes. Pero más impresionantes la manera en que Ben Solo las paraba, un ataque tras otros. Esto era un verdadero duelo de sables. Y como escenario aquellos canales de Mustafar, aquellos caminos pedregosos, que alguna vez vieron a Obi-Wan Kenobi pelear con Anakin Skywalker, ahora eran testigos de este nuevo combate.

—No, Kylo Ren, estás equivocado, eres solo la máscara que usé para cubrir mi corazón traicionado. Pero he regresado, ya no soy Kylo Ren, soy Ben Solo —dijo tranquilamente el último Skywalker.

Esto enfureció a Ren, que atacó con más rabia.

Pero Ben Solo, parecía más tranquilo, más sereno al responder los embates.

—¡Mataste a tu padre, eres un asesino! —vociferó Kylo Ren.

—Es verdad, y por su sacrificio me di cuenta a dónde pertenezco, me he perdonado —y con una estocada, derribó a Kylo Ren.

Ben Solo con el sable tenía acorralado a Kylo Ren.

—¡Jamás podrás huir de tu pasado! Siempre serás un asesino, siempre estaré en ti, ¡soy tu oscuridad! ¡Mátame si quieres, pero siempre serás Kylo Ren!

Ben Solo sonrió, lo había comprendido.

—No te mataré. Te acepto, y me perdono. Del pasado aprendes, el dolor lo superas, de la oscuridad corriges tus defectos, y te elevas a la luz. Haces lo correcto, oscuridad, luz, los dos en una sola persona. Porque el uno no puede vivir sin el otro. —Terminando así Ben Solo de hablar, la máscara de Kylo Ren vio a Ben Solo, solo exclamando esto.

—Ben Solo ha regresado —y de esta manera, se disolvió Kylo Ren, para siempre, para nunca regresar.

Ben apagó su sable, se dirigió a la nave decidido a trabajar cuanto antes. Era mucho el trabajo que le esperaba, cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

—Ben Solo, no tan deprisa. —Era Anakin sonrió al decir esto.

Ben volteó y el sable que le había dado su abuelo se disolvió en sus manos.

—Abuelo, pensé que no te volvería a ver, pero estás aquí —dijo con una gran sonrisa su nieto.

—Claro, tenía que despedirte. Como te dije, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te guiaré. Tu abuela estaría muy orgullosa de ti, Ben —expresó con orgullo, pero una leve tristeza acompañaba sus palabras.

—Gracias, abuelo —bajó la cabeza, pensando en lo que había pasado y preguntó—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Qué? Ben —preguntó Anakin.

—Sí, el ver todo lo que vi, y enfrentarme a mí mismo.

—Cosas de la Fuerza, lo tenías que hacer y resultó —le guiñó un ojo Anakin—. Ahora ve con tu novia, esa chica que es muy parecida a mi adorada Padme, y recuerda solo tu amor la puede salvar de cualquier cosa hijo, el amor es la respuesta.

—Lo sé, abuelo.

—Entonces, no se diga más. Ve con Rey y recuerda quiero mucha descendencia.

—Abuelo, otra vez con lo mismo… —Ben rodó los ojos.

—Sí, otra vez, ¡ah! Y mi sable. ¿Por qué lo rompieron? Bueno ya no, ni modo. Rey te dirá qué hacer con eso, ella también recibirá una visita. No de tu tío, ni mía, sino de alguien más. Así que lo que te diga ella, hazlo. En cuanto a su entrenamiento, de ambos ¡eh!, busca en tu corazón y donde pienses ir, ahí tendrás que ir. Tu viaje apenas comienza hijo, ahora más que nunca tendrás que ser un Solo Skywalker, eres poderoso y yo estoy contigo —dijo Anakin Skywalker.

Ben subió a su nave y volteó a ver a su abuelo, que como siempre se difuminaba en el aire, sabía que esto solo era una despedida breve, lo volvería a ver.

*****

Rakata Prime

Rose no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Tú, Korra nos traicionaste, te vendiste a este desgraciado de Hux!

Korra Sheev, solo sonrió ante esta afirmación y se dirigió a su trono, donde plácidamente se sentó.

—No querida, yo no me vendí a nadie. Yo soy el verdadero problema de la Resistencia. Kylo Ren ya no está más, lo despojé de su trono. En cuanto a Hux, bueno, el será por el momento la figura máxima de la Primera Orden, llevaré el poder militar adelante y destruirá todo lo que se nos anteponga. Después me mostraré, pero no será hasta cuando yo lo requiera.

—Pero, Korra, no entiendo. Tú nos ayudaste, tú nos diste naves, ¡oh! Lo sabes todo, nos destruirás tan fácil. Pero ¿por qué no lo hiciste en Naboo? Eres una maldita desgraciada —dijo enardecida Rose.

La hija de Palpatine hizo un bostezo fingido.

—Que flojera contigo. En serio que me insultes, solo para mí es un cumplido. En cuanto a las naves —hablaba como siempre con ese tono cínico y mordaz la rubia—, tienen un dispositivo, ¿sí? Un dispositivo que servirá para su localización y destrucción en el momento que lo necesite. Claro es un dispositivo que no se puede rastrear, la tecnología a base de pruebas, lo diseñé yo. Sí, soy genial, lo sé —al decir expresó una risa burlona.

—Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué si pudiste destruirnos, no lo hiciste? Y ¿de dónde saliste? ¿Quién eres? Y ¿por qué yo estoy aquí? —confundida Rose como estaba y Hux algo nervioso cuando escuchó la última pregunta de Rose.

Korra se levantó del trono y esta vez su semblante no era el de una chica juguetona, cínica, se tornó serio, y lúgubre.

—¿Que quién soy yo? La hija del imperio, la heredera legítima de Palpatine. Es cierto nací en Byss como se los dije, pero mi verdadero padre es Palpatine, que sabiendo que el Imperio podría caer, tomó sus precauciones. En Byss, en uno de sus muchos experimentos, tuvo la genial idea de tomar su semilla y unirla a la de una mujer sana y fuerte, así nací. Gracias a Rax y a todos los Holocrones que me dejó mi padre, pude saber para lo que había nacido, para lo que había sido creada por así decirlo.

Meditaba Korra al hablar lo siguiente, dirigió una mirada oscura de odio hacia Rose.

—Busco venganza, Rose. Sé toda la historia de los Skywalker, por todos los holocrones de mi padre. Sé que la Resistencia dirigida por Leia Organa, no será fácil de vencer, porque es una Skywalker la que lo dirige, pero siendo honesta te diré, confesaré algo.

Armitage Hux estaba atento a lo que escuchaba, si quería escapar de esto, tenía que saberlo todo. Korra proseguía pero ahora rodeando a Rose como serpiente al acecho, un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica de Otomok.

—Rose, mi querida Rose, si yo los hubiera exterminado en Naboo, hasta suerte hubiera tenido. Ahí se encontraba Rey, pero ustedes son como una enfermedad, hay que hacerla brotar ¿me entiendes? Si los hubiera acabado, seguro el legado de Leia hubiera sobrevivido en otros planetas, y otra vez lo mismo. En cambio, haré que toda la gente se le una a Leia de todos los sistemas posibles, sabré quienes son. Y justo cuando ellos nos ataquen, creyendo que seguro ganarán. Ahí les arrancaré el corazón, matare a Leia y más del setenta por ciento de su querida Resistencia, que en ese momento, seguro, será enorme, morirán. Y así, mataré a la esperanza, de una vez por todas, pues les demostraré que no pueden ganar.

—Claro que no, tenemos a Rey, y a…

—Ben Solo o Kylo Ren, da lo mismo. Bueno para ellos también tengo planes, ¿crees que no lo había pensado? Sí, el corazón de Ben Solo es Rey, por eso la instigué a decirme de él, y para mi sorpresa descubro que él la ama. Al principio me dio horror, hasta asco, pero después comprendí, que el famoso equilibrio. Ese es mi verdadero problema, al saber que Ben ama a Rey, es una ventaja que tengo sobre él. Lo único que me preocupa es el maldito equilibrio —dijo esto último Korra con preocupación y retomando su tono irónico.

—Y me preguntas ¿por qué estás aquí? Bueno dos razones, la primera, Finn y Poe ahorita están altamente preocupados y desesperados por ti. Eso no les ayudará mucho a buscar aliados. Yo iré ayudarlos, te imaginas, toda la información que tendré. Ahora la segunda razón, bueno eso es algo más tierno —dijo con tono dulce como de niña—. Dile a tu admirador —le dirigió una mirada al Líder Supremo— se ha enamorado de ti, solo porque no le tuviste miedo, lo enfrentaste, hasta morderlo. Cree que solo alguien como tú, es digno de su atención. Ah, y cree que eres bonita.

Al decir esto Korra se retiró de Rose, esta vio a Hux con desconcierto y furia. ¿Ella gustarle a Hux?

—Ah, otra cosa, la chica que los recibió en Chandrila, pude ver en tu mente como viste que Finn la vio, y sí, efectivamente a Finn le gustó.

A Rose se le ensombreció la mirada.


	15. Dreams

Lah’mu ofrecía una buena noche, tranquila, apacible, sin mucho que contar, solo la voz de su silencio. Rey estaba en la biblioteca de la casa de los Caballeros de Ren, se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana las escasas estrellas que se asomaban. Suspiraba, deseaba ver a Ben, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo graba conectarse con él. Seguro estaría buscando una solución, pero en contra de sus deseos, y es que ir a Mustafar, para ella era detestable. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que fuera aquel lugar. Mientras pensaba esto, no pasaba de la primera página de un libro Jedi. Sin muchas ganas de leer decidió recostarse en el sillón negro, cuando de repente justo cuando cerró sus ojos, escuchó una voz.

—Extrañar no debes, estudiar tu deber es.

Rey se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente giró buscando la voz. Cuando en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente de ella, se encontraba una figura pequeña. Era realmente pequeño, de color verde esmeralda. Sus ojos tenían la sabiduría de miles de años. Su serenidad se trasmitía en el aire, era el más grande de todos los sabios Jedis.

—¿Quién eres? ¿O qué quieres? —dijo Rey levantándose del sillón, en actitud defensiva, pero luego sintió que esa figura no la lastimaría, sin embargo estaba recelosa.

—Joven Rey, verla un gusto para mí es. Decepcionado un poco me encuentro, sus estudios no gratificantes son. Tiempo correr una guerra que enfrentar, maestro usted necesitar. Presentarme no lo hecho, Yoda mi nombre es.

Rey abrió la boca de asombro, llevándose las manos a la boca, no podía creer que un maestro de la Fuerza se le presentara, y era Yoda, el más sabio de todos los Jedis. Ella solo pudo decir.

—¡POR LA FUERZA, EL MAESTRO YODA! —dijo Rey con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, joven Rey, emocionada parece usted estar. Meditar no lo ha hecho últimamente, verla a usted necesitaba, señales necesitar, pero maestro de usted no ser. Preocupación percibo, su corazón descansar puede de su preocupación e ir a Chandrila. Cristal Kyber partido en dos ahí restablecer, una mitad para usted, otra para joven Solo.

—¿Ben, cómo? Él se fue a Mustafar… —dijo bajando la cabeza con suma tristeza y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

—Joven Rey, su corazón descansar de su preocupación. Lo que le digo haga, ir a Chandrila, Ciudad de Hanna los espera.

Rey no discutió más las palabras del maestro y solo asintió. Apenas iba a preguntar quién iba a ser su guía cuando Yoda desapareció.

Se recostó en el sillón negro, exhaló, pero se sintió intranquila. Ir a Chandrila no era sencillo, pues Ben le dijo que no se fuera de Lah’mu. Pero era el Maestro Yoda que le había dicho que debería ir a Ciudad de Hanna, entonces ella iría a ese lugar. Quedó dormida y fue cuando su espíritu se conectó con el ladrón de sus sueños, Ben.

*****

Estaba pilotando la nave, el viaje había resultado cansado de regreso, deseaba ver a Rey tan pronto como fuera posible, Ben Solo estaba ansioso.

Pero una extraña presencia se manifestó, la misma que se le presentó a Rey. Era Yoda.

—Joven Solo gusto me da verlo, de regreso, cansado lo percibo.

Ben se sobresaltó, iba solo en la nave. Y de repente escuchar que le hablan sin más, es desconcertante. Pensó.

—¿Eres Yoda? Tú no deberías estar aquí, bueno… no sé —puso la cara de sorpresa total Ben.

No obstante esto no le importó mucho a Yoda, que inmediatamente se acercó a Ben. Lo observó y vio en esos ojos oscuros, esos ojos antiguos, esa mirada añeja, ese mismo brillo que tenían los ojos de Rey.

—Un enorme amor veo, estás en equilibrio. Te aceptaste, y ahora caminas rumbo a tu destino. Joven Solo, más de lo que cree que es, usted es, mucho trabajo por delante usted tiene.

—Gracias por decírmelo, pero creo que ya lo intuía —dijo el joven Solo con un tono, si no sarcástico al menos gracioso.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yoda.

—Intuitivo usted es, pero veo que su pensamiento, entrenar debe, descansar lo ayudare duerma.

—Disculpe, pero primero ¿por qué su visita? No me siento merecedor de tan alta distinción y dormir, honestamente no lo creo. Perdón que se lo diga, pero usted es un espíritu, que yo sepa esta nave —hizo un movimiento señalando los controles— la manejan las personas que todavía no se hacen uno con la Fuerza —dijo sin más Ben Solo.

—Quien era usted, siempre supe, la última esperanza de la galaxia. Verlo regresar deseaba. Razón tiene en cuanto a pilotear, pero siendo yo quien soy, puedo crear rayos, manejar esta nave puedo. Duerma o estrellarse en un planeta hará, y un corazón como el de Rey no se repondrá de semejante pérdida. La galaxia un héroe necesita, recuerde, duerma.

Ben Solo iba a protestar cuando se desmayó, cayendo en la silla del copiloto.

*****

Dreams

Sus corazones se encontraron, en un lejano lugar, pero no era como ellos lo habían imaginado. Era un lugar plagado por la guerra. En el aire las Cazas TIE y las X-Wings peleaban, los pueblos quebrados por el dolor. Las banderas de la Primera Orden rasgadas, pero las de la Resistencia también, todo se desmoronaba y nadie resultaba vencedor. Pero esta guerra seguía cobrando vidas. Esta guerra de la galaxia.

Rey se encontraba parada en la punta del risco, se sentía exhausta cansada. Había luchado dejando su vida en ello. Veía como el sol se ponía, y sus ojos lloraban, había luchado y no lo había logrado. Pero volvió a levantar la mirada a ese sol y no se rendiría, ella jamás se rendiría.

Mientras escuchaba el rugir de unos cañones, volteó y lo vio, ahí estaba Ben. Se vieron a los ojos, vestía como siempre de negro. No sabía en qué bando se encontraba él, si seguía con sus deseos de poder o estaba con ella. No lo sabía, buscaba en la Fuerza sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, pero no percibía nada. Solo pudo sentir algo que le hizo ver directamente a sus ojos.

Ben la vio, él estaba con ella, él lucharía hasta el último minuto. Ya no permitiría ver arder la galaxia y él no hacer nada. Ben había visto toda la destrucción que la Primera Orden dejaba a su paso, pueblos enteros devastados.

Pero cuando Ben miró a Rey a los ojos, él solo pudo declarársele con la mirada. Si alguien tenía que hacer un sacrificio sería él, si alguien salvaría la vida, sería él, porque él era la última esperanza de Rey.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente, y alrededor suyo la vida ardía. La explosión de la guerra, ahí los amantes, que representaban cada lado, oscuridad, luz. Su atracción cada segundo más fuerte desde que se conocieron.

Rey lo veía anhelante, como nunca imaginó mirarlo. Su oscuridad era ese chico que la entendió en los momentos más oscuros de su vida. Ben deseaba tocar su cara, ver a Rey era ver su luz, porque nadie nunca en su existencia lo amó como esa chica fuerte. Jamás se sintió amado, comprendido de verdad como por su chica de Jakku.

Y como el imán atrae al metal, así ellos dos se besaron, salvajemente, con devoción eterna, con dulzura sublime, que los hacía sentir en el paraíso eterno. Ben tomó su cara nuevamente, la vio, no paraba de verla. Deseaba grabarse cada peca, cada centímetro de su cara. Es que la amaba, no lo ocultaría nunca, si ella quería su vida, él se la daba, sin preguntar. Solo bastaba con que ella la tomara. Así de enamorado estaba Ben.

Rey se perdía en su mirada, y en esos ojos que son estrellas, que si te quedas viéndolos, podrías detener el tiempo y perderte en ellos para siempre. Es lo que Rey deseaba, perderse en Ben, para siempre.

Y fue cuando pasó…

Ben la cargó y besándola, se dirigió hasta una cueva que estaba próxima. No importaba la guerra, si moría, al menos le había demostrado a Rey cuánto la deseaba, cuánto la necesitaba.

Rey se dejó cargar, disfrutando de la calidez y entrega total de Ben, de esos besos. Solo anhelaba que Ben descubriera cuánto lo amaba, que no quedara duda de su amor por él, que su corazón era suyo antes de nacer, que su pasión por el, nació desde… ni se acuerda de eso, porque también nació con ese sentimiento.

Ben suavemente acostó a Rey en el suelo de esa cueva. No dejaban de besarse, el sabor de sus besos se diluía en su boca, sus corazones palpitaban de emoción. Por fin había llegado el momento de amarse totalmente sin reservas, sin nada de por medio, dos cuerpos un amor.

Las explosiones eran más intensas, pero se escuchaban a lo lejos, los disparos de las naves. Pero Ben no deja de besar a Rey, y cuando la vio, se hundió en ella, Rey le devolvió la mirada y solo pudo decir.

—Te amo, Ben.

—Y yo a ti, Rey —y en ese momento, Ben rasgó las blusas de Rey, dejando sus pechos libres, eran suaves así los sintió al momento de besarlos y morderlos. Rey se estremeció de placer, arqueando la espalda. Ben la siguió amando con cada mordisco, era un elixir para él, tanto había imaginado este momento. Las manos del joven Solo pasaron por los muslos fuertes de Rey, y sus dedos descendieron más allá de su vientre, dando un gemido de placer. Rey se sintió ansiosa, sonrojada a la vez, nunca en su vida había vivido esto, Ben tampoco, pero lo había imaginado en sus más profundos deseos descarados. Rey le quitó el cinturón y la chaqueta, ella quería tocarlo y sus piernas encerraron el cuerpo de Ben en una clara invitación a sentirse, ambos estaban ardiendo, cuando…

—Ben, a Lah’mu ya llegamos, despierta, aquí tienes que aterrizar —dijo Yoda tratando de despertarlo, ya que tenía algo de rato queriéndolo despertar, pero por alguna razón desconocida no despertaba Ben.

—¡Qué!!!! ¡Ah, sí!!! ¿Era un sueño? —dijo algo frustrado el último Skywalker, no obstante pensó que en unos momentos vería a Rey.

Ben Solo se recompuso, y más lúcido, de aspecto mejorado, buscó a Yoda, pero este se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, exclamando una palabra el joven Solo.

—Gracias.

Rey despertó, pensando en ese chico de ojos oscuros y ruborizándose por su sueño. Soltando una sonrisa al recordar lo que sucedería si no se hubiera despertado, cuando de repente la sacó de sus pensamientos el aterrizaje de una nave. Se acercó a la ventana y vio quien era.

Era Ben.


	16. Ben Solo

Bajaba de su nave, deseando verla cuanto antes. Sin esperarlo, Rey salió a su encuentro. No esperaba que ella corriera hacia él, esto le hizo recordar a su abuela cuando la vio en Mustafar. Cómo corrió hacia su abuelo, al menos aquí sería diferente, Rey corría hacia Ben Solo. Él sonrió ante este pensamiento, él cambiaría la trágica historia de su abuelo… él salvaría a la mujer que amaba.

—¡Ben! Regresaste antes de lo que pensé —dijo emocionada. Rey lo abrazó, no pudiendo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos. Es que la emoción era mucha, verlo regresar tan pronto, era la promesa de algo increíble. Ella así lo sintió y se lo dejó ver en ese abrazo, tan cargado de amor.

Ben la cargó, él tampoco se resistió, alzándola. Rey no se hizo de rogar y se dejó cargar enredando sus piernas en él, como lo había hecho en su sueño, pero esta vez de manera tierna.

—Sí, Rey, no pensé que fuera tan pronto. —Rey lo observó, había algo diferente en su mirada, calidez, pero carácter. Era Ben, sí, pensó ella… es Ben, Kylo ya no está. Caviló un momento, tocando su cara mientras Ben la contemplaba. Rey juntó su nariz con la suya, en forma de un beso, era un toque dulce, suave, juntar sus narices. A Ben le sorprendió, pero le agradó esa expresión que no dudó en seguir, era como amarla con el corazón.

Y por fin Ben depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Rey, era lento, plácido, era como la brisa que refresca cuando más calor tienes, era paz para sus corazones.

Rey se distanció de Ben preocupada y le preguntó.

—¿Ya comiste? —Ben la bajó tranquilamente al suelo, aunque no la quería soltar, nunca de hecho la quería soltar.

—No, no he tenido tiempo, de hecho… —todavía no terminaba la frase Ben, cuando Rey le tomó de la mano y lo estiró para ir a la casa.

—Entonces tienes que comer. Vamos, le diré a nuestro hijito, Beex, que te prepare algo. Sabes desde que te fuiste, no sé qué le dijiste que no me deja de alimentar. En la casa hay mucha comida, y Beex se ha dado gusto. Ha preparado de todo, hasta le llevé comida a Aleinad. Ya comí bistec nerf, delicioso obviamente. Cuando vivía en Jakku, nunca pensé que comería como he comido el día de hoy. Espero no engordar —esto último lo dijo riendo Rey. Estaba feliz de llevar de la mano a Ben y este no paraba de contemplar. Él también era inmensamente feliz de sentir la mano de Rey.

*****

Devaron

El Planeta es boscoso, forestal, había sido atacado por la Primera Orden. Se encontraba desolado, sin esperanza, pero no su gente, que luchaba por alcanzar su libertad. Ahí había ido una chica de tez morena oscura como el ébano, cabello castaño oscuro, una Rebelde en toda la extensión de la palabra una líder nata, su nombre Sanya.

Ella había rescatado a los integrantes de la Resistencia, en el planeta de Chandrila. Sanya se disponía a buscar aliados, pero jamás pensó que parte de la Resistencia estaría ahí. Se enteró de que estaban buscando aliados y fue a su encuentro. Nunca esperó encontrar gente tan joven, lo decía por Finn que le había resultado atractivo. Pero para mala suerte de ellos, la Primera Orden supo de su paradero, secuestrando a una de sus integrantes, su nombre Rose. Ella los había llevado a Devaron. Su base.

—Es que no entiendo ¿cómo lo pudieron saber? Solo unos cuantos lo sabían, ahora Rose está en peligro. En peligro, su vida corre peligro —dijo furioso y molesto Finn que no paraba de hablar de Rose, sentía que le había fallado. Él le había fallado.

—¿Rose es tu novia? —le preguntó Sanya como no queriendo preguntar.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó Finn, Sanya solo asintió.

—La rescataremos, Finn, eso no lo dudes —dijo Poe determinante. Mientras se encontraban en esa casa base de rebeldes, que les había dado alojamiento—. Y tampoco yo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudieron saber a dónde nos dirigíamos?

Sanya que era toda una líder, les dijo sin muchos miramientos.

—Sé de verdad lo que les duele haber perdido a su amiga. Nosotros hemos perdido muchos guerreros. Dejado a niños huérfanos, y padres sin hijos. Pero sé que si no nos liberamos del yugo de la Primera Orden, entonces las pérdidas habrán sido en vano. Aquí nadie encontrará. Poe, Finn necesito hablar con su general Leia, ella conoció a mi padre, aunque él ahora está muerto, sé que hubiera luchado como yo, en estos momentos.

—Te entiendo Sanya, pero la Resistencia nunca deja nadie atrás, rescataremos a Rose. Gracias por ayudarnos. En cuanto a Leia, claro que puedes hablar con ella. Disculpa ¿quién es tu padre?

—Lando Calrissian —dijo con orgullo—. Él está muerto, pero yo no dejaré que su legado muera con él. Lucharemos y restableceremos la Nueva República —expresó desafiante, esto le cautivó a Finn, pero a la vez ignoró la admiración. Él tenía a Rose y una razón por preocuparse.

—¡Eres hija de Lando, por la Fuerza! Es increíble. Hija de un general de la Rebelión. Esto es asombroso —dijo Poe llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con mucha efusión, él que pensaba que los héroes estaban muertos, quizá lo estén, pero los hijos no.

En ese momento entró un devaroniano que entró casi gritando.

—Sanya, mira, en la holonet, dice que Hux ha vencido a Kylo Ren, y él se ha proclamado Líder Supremo, mira. —Sanya no podía creer lo que decía su compañero, y sin embargo ahí estaba el general Hux.

—Siempre tan pomposo, el cretino —dijo Poe con sarcasmo y desagrado.

—No eso no puede ser, Poe. ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Leia, Rey estaba con él en Naboo? Kylo no puede estar muerto, porque de ser así ¿Rey? ¿Dónde está Rey? —esto lo estaba volviendo loco a Finn, había perdido a dos personas que amaba de un solo golpe.

—¿Quién es Rey? —preguntó Sanya intrigada.

—Es como la hermana de Finn, es la última Jedi, pero cuando la dejamos estaba con… —dijo Poe no queriendo terminar la frase.

—¿Con quién? —inquirió Sanya.

—No lo vas a entender, Sanya. Y quizá la tomes por traidora a Rey… —dijo Finn tratando de no decir con quien estaba—. Poe, hay que hablar con Leia y decirle lo que ha pasado. —Poe asintió, pero Sanya detuvo a Finn del brazo.

—No puede haber secretos entre nosotros. Yo les ayudaré, con todo lo que tenemos. Pero necesito saber con quién se fue Rey. Y sí entiendo si me lo explicas Finn, si no, entonces les daré una nave y olvídense de nuestra ayuda. Yo buscare por mi cuenta sacar esta galaxia adelante.

Poe y Finn se miraron, Poe exhaló y dijo al fin.

—Rey se fue con Kylo Ren. Al parecer se enamoró de él. ¿Cómo? No sé —dijo Poe alzando los ojos.

—Y este también por lo que vimos se enamoró de Rey —dijo Finn terminando la frase—. Ahora si nos puedes ayudar, y prestar un transmisor para hacer una holo llamada. Esto y el secuestro de Rose se lo tenemos que comunicar a la general, que no sé cómo lo va a tomar. Yo por mi parte —decía Finn cuando Sanya los interrumpió.

—Entonces no tiene lógica que Hux haya vencido a Kylo Ren, porque él estaba con alguien poderoso en la Fuerza, aunque también no me queda claro cómo Hux lo venció, a menos qué…

—¿Qué? —dijo Poe intrigado.

—¿Dónde estaba Rey cuando se fue con él?

—Él fue por ella, a Naboo. Ahí los descubrimos y ella decidió irse con él —dijo Finn, más afligido que nunca.

—¡Ah! Entonces Hux aprovechó su ausencia para tomar su base, pero a él ¿cómo lo mató? Eso no me queda claro, creo que él vive junto con su amiga Rey, ¡por la Fuerza! Tenemos más problemas, o podemos tomar ventaja de esto. Porque si Kylo reclama su trono, nos da tiempo para buscar más aliados y vencerlos a los dos a Hux y Kylo, en definitiva a la Primera Orden —resumió Sanya.

*****

Devaron, un bosque cerca de la Base de Sanya

—¿Por qué de todos los lugares en esta maldita galaxia, Devaron?, odio su clima —dijo Marek.

—Todavía no nos bajamos de la nave y ya estás chillando, Marek. No nos queda de otra, yo tampoco quería venir aquí, pero sé que ella se encuentra aquí, y es la única en la que puedo confiar —dijo Niho—. Además mi herida no ha sanado bien, en los planetas que bajamos, no nos ayudaron mucho. Y se nos está acabando casi todo, necesito su ayuda.

—¿Crees que te quiera ver? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que no ves desde hace años? No lo entiendo. Además recuerda, somos su enemigo. Tu hermanita nos cazará en cuanto nos vea —dijo soltando una risa de medio lado Marek.

—Lo dices porque no tienes en quien confiar. Tú no confías ni en tu sombra, de hecho ¿por qué estás con nosotros, ya se me olvidó? —dijo Niho dirigiéndole una mirada de odio fingido, pero sí algo molesto.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que batallar con ustedes? Estamos en medio de la nada, aterrizando una nave que sufrió daños en su huida. Además de curarte esa herida Niho, tenemos un enemigo mucho más grande de lo que imaginamos y me salen con estas sandeces —dijo Zirrut regañándolos, a lo que agregó Niho.

—Él empezó, Zirrut, siempre Marek quiere lo más fácil o lo más lógico según él. Quería regresar a Lah’mu. Pero sabía que no podíamos llegar hasta ese planeta, no con esta nave averiada —respondió cortante Niho.

—Es lo más lógico querer regresar a su hogar ¿no? Pero aun así, sé que no podíamos por la nave. A la vez buscar aliados, pero no con gente que no ves en años —exclamó Marek iracundo.

—Es mi hermana, Sanya Calrissian es mi hermana. Aunque me haya despedido de mi padre ya al final de su vida y él no haya sabido quién era realmente yo, lo amaba. Sanya no me lo perdonó, que le haya ocultado que era un caballero Ren. Y bueno ahora ella, es una Rebelde, pero no por eso dejará de ser mi hermana. La conozco, nos ayudará ténganlo por seguro.

—Eso está bien Niho, pero recuerda, hay que buscar al Maestro y reagruparnos. Y bueno aunque ya no estén nuestros hermanos Storni, Roan o Temiri, pues podemos hacer mucho todavía por Ben, aunque enfrente de él le digamos Kylo —dijo Zirrut aceptando la situación.

—Ya llegamos Zirrut, aquí es. Mira la Base de Sanya está en ese punto. Muy bien es hora de comunicarme con ella.

—Dile: hermanita, tanto tiempo sin verte. Pero mira, te compré este peluche —dijo Marek levantando un guante, y sonriendo como si el guante fuera un peluche.

—Eres un idiota, Marek —dijo sonriendo de medio lado Niho. Tomó el trasmisor, se reflejó una imagen azul, era su hermana. Niho solo tragó saliva.

*****

Lah’mu

Ella entró a su recámara. No escuchó la regadera. Traía en sus manos una bandeja de suculenta comida. Había de todo, era delicioso el olor que emanaba, sobre todo el filete de Nerf. Puso la bandeja de comida en la cama. Cuando Ben salió del baño, traía solo una toalla en la cintura. Se puso algo intranquilo al ver a Rey, solo pudo exclamar.

—Rey, no pensé que estuvieras aquí.

Rey estaba de espaldas a él, acomodando la bandeja de comida que respondió, muy naturalmente.

—Aquí duermo Ben, de hecho tú también ¿no lo recuerdas? —al decir esto volteó y vio a Ben con su torso esculpido por algún ángel piadoso. Ella recordó que ya lo había visto así, tentada a decirle «no tienes algo que ponerte» pero mejor no le dijo nada. Solo contempló ligeramente la maravillosa vista, dirigiéndose al guardarropa, y sacando ropa, para él, y le dijo.

—¿No estás tentado a usar la ropa de tu abuelo? Mira Beex la trajo, creo que te quedará bien —le dijo extendiéndole la ropa.

Ben al ver que Rey no se ponía nerviosa, se sintió más tranquilo, sonrió a su pregunta.

—Claro, me gustaría usar la ropa de mi abuelo. Aunque sea un Jedi, además él se sentiría orgulloso de mí, al verme vestido con su ropa.

—Entonces cámbiate, Ben —sonrió al decir esto Rey.

—¿Enfrente de ti? —le preguntó Ben, aunque sabía que la pregunta iba por otro lado, a lo cual sonrió mentalmente.

—¡Oh, no! Quiero decir que pases al baño y te cambies —dijo riendo nerviosamente Rey.

Sentados en la cama y comiendo todo lo que en la bandeja de comida había, Ben le platicaba a Rey todo lo que vivió con su abuelo en Mustafar. La cara de sorpresa, emoción y casi llanto se reflejaba en la chica de Jakku. Siendo lo último que Ben le dijo, su aceptación total, esa luz y oscuridad. Que Ben Solo había regresado, que siempre fue Ben Solo, que nunca se había ido. Rey no se pudo contener y tocó su cara, para luego llorar de profunda alegría. Ben le tocó también su rostro, con mirada tierna le dijo.

—No llores Rey. Estoy aquí para ti —la tomó de las manos. Ella lloró al sentir su tacto, siempre tan cálido, siempre él. Jamás en la vida sentiría esto que siente por Ben.

Ben se acercó a ella, para abrazarla, para acunarla. Pero Rey prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho. Escuchando su respiración, oyendo el latir de su corazón, envolviéndose en su olor, que se acurrucó más a él. Ben la abrazó más fuerte, le besó el pelo, acariciando su pelo, su sienes, le transmitió una tranquilidad que la hizo dormir en su regazo, y Rey se quedó ahí en sus brazos, Ben disfrutaba tenerla así, toda para él.

Se alejó un poco de Rey. Quitó la bandeja, se estiró hacia una sábana. Subió sus pies a la cama acurrucándose con Rey. Se durmió, no sin antes besarle su cabello y decirle.

—Te amo, Rey —la apretó más contra su pecho—. Eres el alma de mi alma, mi amor —al decir esto se durmió Ben Solo.


	17. Chandrila

Su sueño era placentero, y tranquilo, pero de repente una frase en su cabeza la despertó «Tienes que ir a Chandrila». Al oír esto, súbitamente abrió los ojos, despertando a Ben casi de un salto, con una declaración.

—¡Ben! Tenemos que ir a Chandrila. ¡Ben!, no hay tiempo que perder —al decir esto lo movía. El chico por su parte, despertándose inesperadamente, ante la voz de Rey, se movió hacia un lado de la cama. Y como se encontraba en la orilla de esta, rodó y cayó al suelo. Rey se puso la mano en la boca, de que no se había percatado que tan en la orilla se encontraba Ben.

—¡AMOR! Perdón, te asusté. —Ben se levantó, todavía algo dormido, pero le dijo que se encontraba bien, no quería asustar a Rey, solo le preguntó.

—¿A dónde dices que tenemos que ir? —dijo Ben a la vez que se pasaba la mano por la cara, despertándose, mechones de sus cabellos le caían en la cara, lo que hacían que se viera más guapo, su pelo negro era un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca, era perfecto pensó Rey al verlo así.

—Ayer vino Yoda, Ben, me dijo que teníamos que ir a Chandrila. Ahí podemos reconstruir nuestro sable. Además —Rey al decir esto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia los libros Jedis—, tenemos que leer los textos Jedi. Toda su enseñanza, hay mucho que aprender.

Ben la escuchó con paciencia, pero sí con algo de sorpresa al saber que Yoda la visitó, como lo hizo con él. Sin embargo eso de aprender de los textos Jedis lo hacía dudar. Sabía que la religión Jedi había fallado en muchas cosas. Ahora que conocía la verdad de su abuelo, pensó seriamente en todo el daño que hicieron los Jedis con sus enseñanzas al prohibir el matrimonio, y el amor.

—No me vas a creer Rey, pero Yoda también me visitó. Sí, me dijo algo de lo que mencionas sobre el sable, pero ¿los textos Jedis? No soy escéptico Rey, no obstante, no creo en las enseñanzas Jedis. Discúlpame, creo que esto va más allá de nuestro propio entendimiento. —Rey suspiró. Pensó que con todo lo que él había vivido, tenía razón en pensar así. Sería paciente con él, Ben lo había sido con ella, así que le sonrió, lo vio directamente a los ojos y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, solo hay que leerlos. No hay nada de malo en ello, lo que te guste lo puedes tomar, lo que no, pues lo deshechas ¿Cómo ves? Además Korra una amiga que conocí en Naboo, me habló del Caseract, un artefacto que está hecho de luz y oscuridad, sería interesante conocer ese artefacto. Bueno entonces nos vamos a Chandrila, ¿conoces ese lugar?

Ben al escuchar el nombre de este planeta, pensó en todo lo que significaba para él. Se sorprendió al escucharlo, Chandrila nuevamente en su vida. Qué alegría, y qué pesar, caviló. Pero era hora de avanzar ¿cierto? Tomó la mano de Rey, su tacto era cálido como siempre. No había remedio le diría lo siguiente.

—Es mi planeta de origen, ahí nací, en Ciudad de Hanna —sonrió al decir esto. Rey por su parte no lo podía creer.

—Me sorprende, de verdad, y alegra a la vez. —Ben asintió con una sonrisa—. Entonces tenemos que partir. Pero tengo otra novedad, no iremos en tu nave, si no en otra —al decir esto la chica de Jakku, Ben se quedó más intrigado que nunca.

—¿Otra nave? ¿A qué te refieres, Rey? —preguntó Ben.

Chandrila, Ciudad de Hanna

Rey se deslumbró cuando vio por primera vez Takodana. Ese lugar, bañado por la belleza de su bosque y su bello lago. Pero al conocer a Chandrila, cubierta por la naturaleza y la edificación de una ciudad bella. Era un deleite ver ese lugar, su cielo con toques morados, sus domos y torres blancas, tan basto, tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Sus ojos contemplaban con una extraña emoción ese lugar, era como si estuviera conociendo algo que sería importante en su futuro. Era un sentimiento que no lograba dar nombre. Ben le tocó la mano, mientras piloteaba esa nueva nave de color plateado.

—Muy bien… con que mis caballeros tenían esta nave escondida, y trabajaban por su cuenta. Sabes Rey, cuando me fui con Snoke, él no permitió que mis caballeros me acompañaran y se quedaron en Lothal. Sin embargo tiempo después les dije que como maestro suyo, les mandaría créditos, más lo que necesitaran para su entrenamiento. Pero ellos rechazaron todo lo que les ofrecí, les dije que ahora ellos también pertenecían a la Primera Orden, que tenían derecho a todo, pero no quisieron nada de mí. Sabía, conociéndolos, que estaban algo dolidos conmigo, pero también sabía que me comprendían. Nunca me dejaron, aunque no los veía, siempre supe que podía contar con ellos.

Rey lo miraba mientras él platicaba este suceso de su vida. Era ver ese joven tan dispuesto hablar de su vida, y ella siempre deseaba saberlo todo de él.

—Aleinad, me dijo que trabajan como si fueran mercenarios. Juntaron todo lo necesario para vivir con eso incluyendo también esta nave, pero que nunca mataron, ni nada que se le parezca. Trabajaban mucho en Lothal, a veces en Battu, ellos mismos corrieron la voz de que eran unos asesinos, para amedrentar a quienes los retaran. Dice Ale que eran únicos —dijo Rey sonriendo.

—Sí, Rey, mis hermanos eran únicos —dijo Ben con un toque de tristeza.

Ben terminó de aterrizar la nave cerca de Ciudad de Hanna, en un espaciopuerto. Bajaron de la nave, y el último Skywalker respiró profundo. Recordó donde había vivido hasta los trece. Era algo muy extraño, un sentimiento invadió su pecho, su corazón y su alma, regresaba a su casa. Tomó la mano de Rey y le preguntó.

—¿Qué te dijo el maestro Yoda, Rey? —preguntó Ben.

—Solo me dijo que teníamos que venir aquí, que solo aquí podíamos reparar el sable, ¿por qué?

—Rey. —Ben estaba nervioso, inquieto. ¿Por qué el maestro Yoda quería que fueran a Chandrila? Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, pero le daba tristeza, dolor, ir a ese lugar. Pero espantó esas ideas. Si Ben Solo había cambiado, tenía que enfrentar todo, sin miedo a nada, era la mejor manera de rescontrarse.

—¿Qué pasó Ben? ¿Todo está bien? —Rey se inquietó por él, pero Ben se irguió, se dirigió a ella y le dijo.

—Rey, vamos a mi casa, ahí nos alejaremos, claro si mi casa todavía está allí o más bien, si mamá no la vendió, ¿no lo sé? Espero que no.

Caminaron con Beex, hacia el centro de la ciudad. Su casa se encontraba en uno de los sectores más exclusivos de la ciudad, se acordaba bien. Cuando llegaron, no había nadie. Se encontraba enfrente de esos jardines, con ese patio decorado con una fuente. Había llegado a casa.

Rey veía que era un edificio de varios departamentos. Subieron el turboelevador en silencio, Ben se sentía como niño regañado. En unos instantes estaría en casa nuevamente, su mamá jamás vendería el departamento. La clave para entrar a su casa la recordaba muy bien. Así que cuando se abrió el turboelevador, se abrió directamente a su casa.

Ben se sorprendió al ver esa bella casa. Todo se encontraba casi igual, el color blanco, las ventanas que daban a las montañas de Chandrila. Parece que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Caminó directamente hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho. El ver su cama, sus cosas. No había dejado mucho cuando se fue con Luke, pero recordaba que había dejado un juego de caligrafía, todavía estaba ahí. Se sorprendió, al ver esto fue una demostración de cariño por parte de su madre. Levantó suavemente el calígrafo, lo observó sonriendo de lado. Recordó esos años, en los que rompía cosas para llamar la atención de sus padres. Necesitaba su atención, necesitaba su cariño, al no tenerlo se consolaba con sus aflicciones. Le gustaba estudiar la caligrafía, por las bellas formas que podías hacer en un papel. Era arte, pensó él.

Rey observó el departamento, era grande, muy amplio. Beex por su parte se dirigió a la cocina y exclamó.

—¡Papás, no hay alimentos! ¡No hay alimentos!, ¿qué van a comer? —gritó Beex.

—Tranquilo, Beex, compraremos alimentos. Sí, no te apures —dijo Rey, para tranquilizar a Beex ya que este era maniático de estar solo cocinando.

Ben salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Beex todo traumado por la falta de alimentos. Entonces salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Rey.

—Rey, creo que tenemos que comprar alimentos, porque Beex se pondrá histérico si no cocina. Mira —tomó un datapad y se lo dio a Rey— busca en la holored, alguna sucursal que traigan a domicilio, alimentos y varias cosas. Te voy a dar esta tarjeta, es nueva, porque no quiero que nos encuentre Hux. Ese desgraciado que… Ah cómo tengo ganas de verlo —al decir esto, golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano—. Debí retirarlo de su cargo cuando Marek me lo señaló, pero ya es tarde para lamentaciones —dijo Ben entre aceptando el hecho, a la vez que pensaba cómo resolvería el problema. Mientras Rey se sentó en la sala con el datapad buscando lo que necesitaba.

Ben por otro lado se dispuso abrir las ventanas, y quitar todas las mantas que cubrían los muebles. Se dispuso darle vida a su casa, Rey lo quiso ayudar, pero él se negó.

—Rey, ni que no pudiera hacer esto —dijo burlonamente Ben.

—Perdón, su señoría, no quise molestarlo —dijo Rey burlándose. Mientras decía esto Beex lo ayudó, ambos terminaron de quitar todas las mantas de la casa.

Cada que Ben entraba a una habitación, recordaba algo. Era como si Ben sintiera que todo había sido un sueño, y que ahora había despertado. Pero con la novedad de que estaba enamorado, vestía la ropa de Jedi de su abuelo. Rio al recordar el hecho. Entonces por último abrió la ventana de la sala, sintió en la cara el viento que era suave como una caricia. Recordaba las veces que cuando era niño veía sus padres abrazados, él se acercaba. Y Han al verlo lo cargaba, Leia lo besaba en la frente. Y los tres juntos veían hermosos atardeceres como precisamente el de hoy. Tenía como vista una hermosa montaña, con un hermoso sol poniéndose.

—Rey, puedes venir, por favor —dijo Ben con voz firme, pero con cierta ternura en su tono.

—Claro, Ben, tu casa es increíblemente hermosa. Se siente muy cálida. Me gusta la vista, sus llanuras, el viento es muy suave —al decir esto, Ben se recargó pensativo en la barandilla de concreto del balcón. Observando como su ciudad había cambiado, pero no para bien. Chandrila siempre había sido idílico. Ahora lo veía hermoso, pero triste. Se puso nuevamente erguido cuando Rey entró al balcón. La buscó con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Rey sonrió con timidez, pero le sostuvo la mirada. El corazón de Rey se aceleró aún más cuando Ben se acercó y sintió su aliento. Se puso más nerviosa, sentía algo en la Fuerza que con sus nervios no lograba descifrar.

—Dime, Ben, veo que estás disfrutando del paisaje. —Ben asintió. Las manos de Rey empezaron a sudar, su corazón, no se estaba quieto, quería salir por su boca o que Ben hablara de una vez.

—No era eso lo que quiero discutir Rey —dijo el joven Solo con mirada tierna.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces qué, Ben?

—Una vez te ofrecí la galaxia, que gobernáramos juntos. Me rechazaste con la mayor de las razones. Pero ahora, Rey, no tengo nada. Solo soy un chico, solo soy yo, y… te amo Rey. Te amo como no tienes idea —le hizo una pregunta que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo hacérsela—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Rey?

Al decir esto el viento sopló un poco más fuerte, como acunándolos. El sol dio sus mejores rayos, iluminándolos directamente a ellos. Era como si todos los elementos de la naturaleza, dieran lo mejor de sí, para esta declaración. Era como si la misma Fuerza, estuviera feliz de ver esto. Los ojos de Rey brillaron, el sol dio directamente en su cara, brillando en sus ojos. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus comisuras y su corazón, casi colapsa, al oír semejante proposición. Los segundos que pasaron se hicieron siglos para Ben, que temía que no lo aceptara. Un nudo en su estómago empezó a formarse, temiendo lo peor.

—Sí, sí, acepto —las lágrimas brotaron como un torrencial en los ojos de Rey. Y su amado Ben Solo, la cargó de alegría, y dio vuelta con ella, había aceptado, pero luego continuó Rey—, pero con una condición.

Ben se puso nervioso.

—¿Qué condición? —preguntó temeroso.

—Que cuando haya pasado todo, me prometas que viviremos aquí, en Chandrila.

Los ojos de Ben se abrieron aun más y le dio volteretas, Rey solo gritó de alegría, mientras gritaba.

—¡Me vas a tumbar! —gritaba Rey.

—Te lo prometo viviremos aquí, si es lo que deseas —dijo Ben, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la galaxia entera. Ella había aceptado. Rey sería su esposa. Entonces la bajó y la empezó a besar, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas, haciendo que sus besos fueran cada vez más fogosos, y apasionados. Derritiendo a Rey con cada beso, haciendo que su cuerpo subiera de temperatura.

Sin embargo antes de que empezaran a cruzar la sala para disfrutar de su amor, recibieron una visita inesperada.

—Vaya, vaya. Veo que ya se llevan muy bien, eso es bueno, así que pronto tendré bisnietos. —El fantasma de Anakin Skywalker se había hecho presente.

—Pues si nos interrumpes cada que nos besamos, no creo que llegues a tener bisnietos, abuelo —dijo con sorna Ben.

Rey se sonrojó, al ver a un joven vestido como Ben, con un aspecto regio. Pero más se sorprendió cuando Ben le dijo abuelo.

—¿Anakin Skywalker? Por la Fuerza, su nieto me dijo lo de Mustafar —dijo Rey sorprendida.

—Sí, Rey soy yo. Discúlpenme que los haya interrumpido, pero hay una guerra. Como dijo Yoda, tenemos poco tiempo. ¡Y ustedes partieron mi sable por la mitad, jovencitos! ¿Creen que no los vi? Ese sable se lo regalé a mi adorada Padme y luego vienen ustedes y hacen esto. ¿Creen que es justo? Ahora tenemos que arreglar ese sable.

Los chicos no sabían qué contestar. Estaban apenados obviamente, pero el regaño de Anakin era un regaño peculiar, se sentía que estaba enojado, pero no se sentía como un enojo real.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Podemos reconstruir el sable y buscar un cristal. Solo que vamos a necesitar dos, ya que Ben también perdió su sable por salvarme —dijo Rey con algo de vergüenza.

—Sí, lo sé Rey. Bueno, quiero que ahorita se dirijan a el lago Sah’ot —señaló Anakin.

—¿Ahorita? Ya es muy tarde abuelo —expresó su nieto.

—Está cerca, Ben. Es necesario, vayan para allá. Hay una finca en ese lago, ¿la recuerdas Ben? Lleven el cristal roto y mañana los veo. Pero urge que partan hoy —concluyó el patriarca de los Skywalker.

En eso llegaron los alimentos que pidieron. Beex se puso feliz, pero inmediatamente todos partieron.

*****

Rakata Prime

Los Rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas lo despertaron. Se encontró en el sillón blanco. Dirigió su mirada hacia su enorme cama. Ahí estaba ella, dormida, enredada como cebolla con todas las sábanas. Rio al ver a Rose de esa manera. Se sentó y enderezó su espalda, aunque el sillón era amplio, eso no pudo evitar que su cuerpo resintiera la falta de confort que le proporcionaba su cama. Pero él no iba adormir con la chica de Otomok, no contra su voluntad. Sin embargo después de cómo pelearon ayer en la noche, estar en la misma cama juntos y no precisamente durmiendo, hizo que su cerebro se despertara, provocando una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro.

Sin embargo recordó la noche anterior, las mujeres eran sumamente difíciles, más Rose. Su carácter indomable y determinado. Luego la bruja de Korra era peor. Korra le había dicho a Rose que al soldado rebelde le había interesado otra mujer. Rose se levantó, y vociferó contra su alteza, como la llamaba Rax. Korra se aburrió del tema, y usando la Fuerza estrelló a Rose contra la pared. Hux no podía creer lo que había visto. Corrió hacia Rose, fue inevitable para él mostrar esa atención hacia Rose. La ayudó a levantarse, al parecer no fue mucho el daño, pero Korra le advirtió.

—Armitage, controla a tu mujer, si la quieres mantener con vida. Porque lamentaría que te quedaras viudo siendo tan joven. Quizá la primera vez que estuvo a punto de morir por tu causa se salvó, quizá… esta vez no tenga la misma suerte. Porque seré yo quien acabe con ella ¿me entiendes? —dijo Korra, como siempre con ese tono dulce, pero mortífero. El Líder Supremo solo asintió.

—No te oigo Hux —dijo la rubia.

—Sí, yo la controlaré, su alteza —respondió el pelirrojo secamente.

—Muy bien, Hux llévala a tu recámara, que al fin es tu regalo, disfrútalo. Ah, y mañana a primera hora los necesito en mi despacho. Tenemos asuntos que arreglar, es hora que la galaxia conozca el poder de la Primera Orden —finalizó Korra con tono serio y arrogante.

Pero no terminó todo ahí, cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Hux, fue peor.

—¿Por qué tengo que dormir en tu habitación, Hux? ¿Le pediste a la víbora de Korra que me trajera para ti? —al decir esto Rose se oía incrédula, y es que no podía dar crédito a lo que había dicho la traidora de Korra. Gustarle solo porque lo había desafiado, y lo volvería hacer pensó ella, si se le presentara la situación. Pero ahora encontrarse aquí por ese motivo, era inadmisible.

Armitage caminó hacia una de las habitaciones para cambiarse. No le dirigiría la palabra a Rose. No hasta estar seguro de cómo respondería a todas las preguntas de ella, sin sentir vergüenza para sí mismo. Pero es que ¿cómo no guardó sus sentimientos para él? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, tuvo que sentir curiosidad en acercarse a Rose, ponerle ese collar estúpido? ¿Por qué tuvo que gustarle la furia en sus ojos, la audacia reflejada en sus movimientos? Y esa carita de niña, esa maldita carita de niña. Y lo peor, lo que no se perdonaría a sí mismo ¿por qué tocarle la cara? El sentir su suavidad, aunque sea unos momentos, lo había echado a perder. Maldita sea, solo pudo pensar para sí.

Y cuando lo mordió, el atrevimiento a luchar, aunque no hubiera salida. Morderlo aun sabiendo que moriría más pronto que tarde. Ella tenía valor, ella tenía coraje. La pregunta era ¿por qué estar con la Resistencia, pudiendo estar en un lugar mejor? No tuvo respuesta.

—Hux, ¿te estoy hablando? Tú me metiste en este problema, no es justo, me mandaste a matar. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Ahora la perra de Korra, cree que soy de tu propiedad.

—La cama es para ti, yo duermo en el sillón —fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta Rose. Esta la enfureció más, por evadir su pregunta y mostrarse considerado con ese estúpido ofrecimiento.

—Mira Rose, ella solo te trajo porque quiere fastidiar a tu estúpida resistencia. En cuanto a mí, no sé de lo que ella habla. Tú lo has dicho, es una perra bien hecha, así que considérate afortunada de que soy un caballero y te cedo la cama. En cuanto a mí, no pienses siquiera que me gustas, yo tengo otros gustos —señaló Armitage.

—Qué bueno, porque tú a mí no me gustas —dijo Rose cruzando los brazos pensando cómo salir de este problema, sin embargo Hux le respondió.

—Ya lo sé, te gusta el estúpido traidor —dijo con tono de amargura, muy parecido a una rabia que aún no experimentaba, hasta ahora. Mientras preparaba su sillón para dormir, con unas sábanas y almohadas que había encontrado.

—¿Ah, entonces sí te gusto? Es verdad —dijo entre sorprendida y horrorizada Rose.

Hux se giró para verla de frente.

—Y si fuera así ¿qué? —la vio con furia—. ¿Te burlas? —mientras decía esto caminó hacia ella.

—Que tiene de malo, acaso te parezco tan repulsivo, como para que me fije en ti —decía esto Hux con resentimiento.

—No lo digo por eso idiota, lo digo por tu crueldad, por todo el daño que has hecho. —Rose no se dejó intimidar, viéndolo a los ojos pero torpemente cayó a la cama, y este se subió arriba de ella, sujetándole las muñecas. Rose sintió miedo, pero pudo ver de frente sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca.

Cuando Hux pudo respirar el mismo aire de Rose, deseó tocar nuevamente su cara. Pero solo se vieron a los ojos, y Armitage vio otra vez ese fuego en Rose. Sintió la tentación de tenerla, ella se encontraba debajo de él, sería tan fácil tomarla, ahí mismo. Porque él percibió el miedo de la chica de Otomok, él tenía el poder en ese momento, ese poder de dominar, la dominaría a ella. Pero no de esa manera, no era un violador, pero sí la asustó lo suficiente, para que ella pensara eso.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Rose.

—¿Por qué no? —siguió Hux asustándola.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Rose con vehemencia.

—Dices que soy un ser despreciable. Esto solo confirmaría lo que soy para ti —dijo esto Hux cerca de su oído, rozando su mejilla con la de Rose. La sintió de esa manera la sintió, sus mejillas se rozaron, era poco, pero al menos Armitage la había tocado de alguna manera.

—¡Te lo suplico! —los ojos de Rose empezaban a humedecerse, Hux vio esto e inmediatamente la soltó.

—¡No soy un violador! —dijo asqueado Hux—. Yo trabajo por el orden de la galaxia, y eso no me hace un ser repulsivo. Por lo tanto no soy un pervertido o violador. Respeto a las mujeres. —Al decir esto se levantó de la cama, se fue al baño, cambiándose de ropa para dormir.

Rose al sentirse libre, respiró profundamente. Se sintió nacer de nuevo. Era cierto Hux, pudo hacerle daño, pero no lo hizo. Ella solo pudo tocar su collar, y agradecer.

Armitage Hux sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche. Era otro día, nuevamente ver a Korra de daba una flojera mortal. Sabía que ahora, después de decir que él había matado a Kylo Ren, supuestamente, era el Líder Supremo. Qué hueco sonaba ese título ahora. No obstante enfrentaría todo esto, con suerte pensaría cómo derribar a un usuario tan poderoso como la hija del Emperador. Era algo realmente difícil, pero no imposible. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos un droide de protocolo.

—Su alteza le manda este vestido a su novia y exige que ambos se presenten cuanto antes ante su presencia —expresó el droide.

Rose se levantó al escuchar al droide de protocolo, pero más se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo.

—¿Ahora qué quiere? —dijo Rose.

—No lo sé —respondió Hux.


	18. Roux

El despacho estaba plenamente iluminado por el Sol de Rakata. Una figura femenina contemplaba serenamente a través de los ventanales, todo el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo. Pensaba que todo estaba saliendo como ella lo había imaginado. Pero siendo la hija del emperador, no cometería los mismos errores de su padre, él subestimó el amor, ella no lo haría.

—Por el amor se hacen cosas estúpidas Rax. Por el amor se mata, se sacrifica la propia vida. Por el amor somos capaces de hacer las peores crueldades, pero también somos capaces de hacer los más sublimes actos. —Korra Sheev, suspiró al decir esto, pero en sus ojos se reflejó una extraña furia contenida. Y pensó que su padre fue traicionado por Lord Vader, él lo mató por salvar a su hijo. Hubiera sido más digno que lo matara por ocupar su lugar, por ambición. Pero no, lo mató por amor. Se redimió por amor.

—Su alteza, ¿su padre le mostró ese pensamiento en sus holocrones? —preguntó Rax.

—No, es conclusión mía. Después de todo lo que he aprendido a través de sus holocrones, me muestra este lógico razonamiento. Por lo tanto —dijo sigilosamente— jugaré bien mis cartas, pues sé que si subestimo lo que se puede hacer por amor, entonces estaré perdida. Como por ejemplo Hux, sé que es un gran estratega. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, tiene un enorme potencial, aunque sea muchas de las veces un niño malcriado. Tiene potencial, sin embargo no ama a nadie. Pero si le das algo que lo haga perder la cabeza y luego se lo quitas, entonces te jurará lealtad, aunque no quiera.

—Mi Lady, disculpe que se lo diga, pero es un juego muy arriesgado. Aunque Armitage es un militar, no se deja llevar por sus pasiones, por lo que no creo que Rose sea la solución… —dijo Rax.

—¡Oh! No lo creo, aunque… sí, tienes razón. Pero acuérdate que su madre era la cocinera. Su padre sí se dejó llevar por sus pasiones. Pero entonces qué haremos es la pregunta. Bueno, él creció siendo un niño maltratado, tú mismo te apiadaste de él, y lo ayudaste ¿cierto?

—Sí, su alteza, le regalé el liderazgo de los niños salvajes que tenía su padre. Armitage era golpeado sin piedad, nunca entendí el odio que Brendol sentía por él —confirmó Rax.

—Un punto más a mi favor, entonces seguro se sintió mal por ser un bastardo, y odiado por su padre. Así como otras tantas cosas más que me dan flojera expresar… Por lo tanto Rax, le daré algo que él no quiere, pero amará, ya lo veras ahorita.

—Si usted lo dice —dijo Rax desconfiado.

—Te comprendo mi buen amigo. Pero las piezas son clave para este juego. Como por ejemplo Ben Solo, otro que está en mi tablero de juego, al que quiero cazar personalmente y destruir junto con su estúpida Jedi. Bueno, ellos se aman, él daría todo por ella. Qué patético ¿no crees? Pero bueno, ellos son mi enemigo más próximo, incluso más que la Resistencia. Sin embargo, morirán en mis manos. Antes los haré sufrir, lo disfrutaré por la muerte de mi padre, claro está. Pero sobre todo debo encontrarlos antes de que dejen descendencia. Porque si me tardo más de nueve meses, ¡no lo quiero ni pensar! Su hijo sería mi verdadero enemigo a vencer —dijo Korra con tono de verdadera preocupación.

—Su Alteza, ya los estamos buscando, atacaremos a Chandrila, tal como me lo dijo. Igual buscaremos en los planetas como Lothal, también atacaremos ahí. No se preocupe. Seguiremos sus instrucciones y le aportaré lo que necesite saber, para su pronta localización. Puede estar tranquila.

Korra se irguió sonriéndole de medio lado a su mentor.

—Lo sé, mi amigo, sé que harás todo por el Imperio, ahora la Primera Orden.

Un Droide de protocolo entró para informar que el Juez había llegado. Aunque ya no ejercía su profesión, sí tenía todavía su licencia. Trabajaba ahora en Rakata, pero se supo de su anterior trabajo y fue llevado ante la emperatriz. Por otra parte en camino al despacho se encontraban Armitage Hux y Rose Tico.

Rose estaba molesta con ese incómodo vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo, que mostraba más de lo que ella quería enseñar. Su cuello era muy escotado y estando bien proporcionada se veía realmente hermosa. No llevaba maquillaje, pero su piel era lisa. No iba con peinado laborioso, pero su pelo suelto se había vuelto muy liso, haciéndola lucir espectacular. Al menos eso pensó Armitage al verla salir del baño con «ese ridículo atuendo» como lo llamó Rose. Aunque para él no tenía nada de ridículo, sino todo lo contrario.

Korra los esperaba. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido crema, que parecía más una túnica. Sin casi nada de maquillaje, su pelo también estaba completamente liso. Pero su actitud seguía siendo igual regia, burlona, desenfadada, soberbia.

Al verlos entrar ella se rio, se dirigió a Rose.

—En la mañana, muy temprano, hablé con Finn y Poe. Están en Devaron, me contaron tu terrible secuestro —dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho, como si le doliera, y hablaba como si le lastimara el hecho—. ¡Por la Fuerza, qué cruel es la Primera Orden y su Líder Supremo! Cómo te pudo secuestrar, a ti que eres un encanto. Claro este hecho nadie lo sabe, solo la chica que los ayudó, aquella que es tu rival —dijo burlonamente esto último—. Y mira para que veas que no miento, deja te muestro el holo, se llama Sanya —señaló Korra.

Se abrió el holo y mostró la trasmisión. Efectivamente estaban ahí Poe, Finn y esta chica, se veían preocupados realmente. Korra les decía que los alcanzaría en cuanto se fuera de Battu, pero Rose se percató que Finn vio extrañamente a la chica, cuando se la presentó a Korra, sin embargo no lo admitiría.

—Viste, y ella siente lo mismo. Rose, soy una usuaria de la Fuerza, puedo ahorcar si así lo deseo a través de un holo. Por lo tanto puedo leer la mente, lamentablemente a Finn le gusta Sanya y esta le corresponde. Te lo digo porque soy tu amiga, para que no sufras y aceptes tu nueva realidad.

—No es cierto, bruja, es mentira. Mátame, no te sirvo. No quiero estar aquí. Odio este lugar. Te odio a ti. —Rose trató de correr, pero Korra elevó su brazo y alzando su mano trajo a Rose hasta ella.

—Estoy siendo demasiado buena persona contigo, pero no me hartes. Acéptalo, Finn no es tu destino, no te ama. Él lo cree, pero no es así cariño. Él cree que te ama, porque está agradecido contigo que le hayas salvado la vida. Acaso nunca lo adivinaste, por eso te propuso ser su esposa —dijo cínicamente Korra.

Al decir esto Hux se sorprendió y alzó la mirada en dirección a Rose.

—Suéltala, no tiene caso que la lastimes. La podemos tomar como rehén e intercambiarla por Leia o… —no terminaba la frase cuando Korra lo interrumpió.

—No seas estúpido, Hux. Puedo tomar lo que quiera de la resistencia, cuando quiera. Ah, lo dices por tu Rose —dijo esto Korra volviendo a ver a Rose, que la ahorcaba a través de la Fuerza—. No te voy a matar, porque me sirves más de lo que te imaginas —al terminar de decir esto la soltó, cayendo al suelo a poca distancia.

Korra le habló a Rax, y este a su vez al juez.

—De verdad, uno quiere ser buena persona, pero tú, no me ayudas mucho mi querida Rose. Muy bien, para reafirmar el poder de la Primera Orden, vamos a alzar su poder desde Battu. Ahí instalaremos todo lo que necesitamos, en Rakata tenemos la maquinaria, pero Battu es fuerte en la Fuerza. Además que ahí tengo mi fuente de poder directamente, aunado con esto el poder militar será implacable. Es ahí donde usted entra Líder Supremo, usted los guiará. Será su guía, para esto tenemos que hacer ver bien la imagen de nuestro gobierno, y desacreditar a la Resistencia. Daremos apoyo a los sistemas más pobres, claro solo en apariencia. Por lo tanto también necesitaremos que usted mi queridísimo Líder Supremo, reafirme su poder casándose con un miembro de la Resistencia, ¿me entiende? Los sistemas no le creerán, pero cuando vean a Rose, pensarán ¿quizá la Primera Orden no sea tan mal gobierno? Así que para no dar más explicaciones, pues tengo que partir a Devaron, hoy ustedes se casan… Hay otra cosa, el primer hijo que tengas Armitage, será para mí. Me lo entregarás de lo contrario lo mataré, a tu hijo, y a la que hoy será tu esposa —concluyo Korra.

Rose no podía creer lo que oía. No podría creer tan cruel destino. Deseaba llorar, pero no se lo permitiría. Se quitaría la vida antes de llevar a cabo tan espantoso plan. Pero esto lo percibió Korra.

—Si no te casas con Hux, Rose, te juro que hoy mato a Finn, haciéndolo desear morirse, ante todo el sufrimiento que le provoque. Después seguiré con Poe, y entonces ¿qué hará la pobrecita de Leia Organa sin sus fieles seguidores? ¿Quieres llevarte ese horrible sentimiento de culpa?

—¡No! —musitó Rose, y agachó la mirada. Sabía que si no se casaba con Hux, Finn moriría y Poe también. Sus lágrimas empaparon su rostro, pero se recompuso. Quitándose el agua que había brotado de sus ojos y solo pudo decir—. Acepto.

—No querida, a mí no me lo tienes que decir, al juez. Por eso tu vestido blanco, no ves qué bella luces. Te lo escogí para la ocasión. He de reconocer que eres bonita, claro no más hermosa que yo, pero sí eres guapa —al decir esto Armitage intervino.

—Discúlpame, pero yo no me quiero casar, mucho menos tener hijos. Dirigiré tu imperio en lo militar, como lo hizo una vez el Gran Moff Tarkin, pero hasta ahí. ¡No tienes porqué decidir en mi vida, no somos tus juguetes!

Korra se rio al escuchar esto. Pero entonces vio directamente a Hux, su mirada era como la de una víbora al acecho. Hux ya había visto esa mirada, pero no le tuvo miedo.

—Qué imbécil eres Armitage, no quieres que sufra Rose ¡Oh! Ni tus hijos, si los tuvieras. Te sientes culpable por tus sentimientos… Puede que ahí tengas razón. No obstante, en mis planes entraba Rose para desequilibrar a la Resistencia. Solo que le saqué una mejor ventaja, ya que no me esperaba encontrar esto en ti. Por lo tanto acepta tu destino, o así como le dije a Rose, te lo digo a ti, ¿quieres verla morir? ¿Quieres suplicarme que la deje de lastimar? Te prometo que morirá de la peor manera —los ojos de Hux se encontraron con los de Korra, pero este cedió con un…

—Está bien, acepto —dijo finalmente Hux, Korra sonrió satisfecha al escuchar esto. Rose observó cómo se negó Armitage, ante Korra, pero al decirle cómo la mataría vio en Hux una mirada parecida al dolor. Rose no podía creer que le importara a Hux. Había aceptado casarse con ella, solo para salvarla de un martirio, como de una muerte dolorosa. También se sorprendió cuando supo que Korra tenía planes para ella, aun sin saber que Hux la admiraba, aun sin saber que ella estaba viva.

El Juez se dispuso a celebrar la boda, les pidió a los contrayentes que se tomaran de las manos. Armitage tomó las manos de Rose, y esta las aceptó. Korra los observaba con orgullo. Sabía que esta unión le traería ventajas, un hijo de ellos para ser un futuro Líder Militar. Los novios parecían aceptar el hecho, ya sin reproches, firmaron en el datapad un acta de matrimonio que decía «válido en todos los sistemas de la galaxia».

Rose vio a los ojos a Hux, con un dejo de reproche, pero de resignación a la vez. Hux solo pudo expresar muy quedamente, con voz baja, casi audible.

—Lo siento, Rose.

—Más lo siento yo —dijo tristemente Rose.

Terminó la ceremonia y Korra dijo.

—¿Qué, no se van a besar? ¡Por favor! No sean tan fríos, después de todo es una boda —dijo burlonamente Korra—. Solo un beso, no sean amargados.

Rose le dijo a Armitage.

—Dame el beso o Korra estará molestando, ya no importa. —Rose quería llorar, se sentía miserable.

Hux sintió pena por ella. Entonces sin que la chica de Otomok se lo esperara la tomó por la cintura, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, se inclinó hacia ella, y besó sus labios tibios. Como una caricia de pluma, suavemente, pero con una electricidad, que hizo que Rose se estremeciera al sentir ese beso tan suave como la brisa, pero tan fulminante como un rayo.


	19. Rey y Ben

La finca se encontraba justo en la costa de un espectacular arrecife de coral de Hanna, a la orilla del Lago Sah’ot. Era un hermoso espectáculo, volver a ver todo aquello pensó Ben que se había levantado antes que Rey.

Llegaron casi en la tarde. Apenas comieron cayeron rendidos en la cama, pues estaban realmente cansados. Le fue difícil a Ben encontrar medios para llegar hasta ahí, pero lo hicieron tal como su abuelo lo pidió. Ahora él se encontraba meditando en ese lugar. Tenía tanto que pensar, pero también tenía mucho que hacer, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se sentó en un tronco, cuando una voz le habló.

—Joven Solo, confusión en usted siento, abrumado está. —Ben otra vez se sobresaltó, y solo pudo decir.

—¿Es que ustedes no avisan? Digo para no sorprenderme cada vez que los veo, siempre aparecen cuando menos los espero —dijo riendo y tomando una ramita, se puso a jugar con ella.

Yoda rio y meneó la cabeza.

—Joven Solo, guías somos, aparecemos cuando más nos necesitan. Y usted, necesita orientación. Su abuelo una vez vino a mí a preguntar, yo no le di la respuesta correcta, gran sufrimiento se produjo. Empezar un camino usted no sabe, el amor recuerde es la respuesta, amor que la filosofía Jedi, no supo entender en ese momento. Como lo explicó a la joven Rey, dudas tiene. Pero como ella le dijo, leer debe, lo bueno tomar, de lo malo solo aprender para no volver a repetir.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? Es verdad, no sé qué hacer. Tengo que reparar los sables. Tengo que buscar a mi mamá, pedirle perdón. Detener a Hux o a quien esté detrás de él. Por último leer los libros Jedi. Claro el orden sería primero leer los libros —rio al decir esto—. Y no quiero decepcionar a Rey. Ah, y también ya no quiero ver arder a la galaxia. Chandrila tiene un aspecto muy diferente. Ha sufrido, por culpa de la Primera Orden —al decir esto se lamentó profundamente el hecho.

—Y por eso le digo, el amor es la respuesta. Promesa de matrimonio le dio a Rey, ¿por qué no la cumple? La mejor respuesta es. Aprender de ambos necesitan. La Fuerza necesita el balance, ustedes son el balance. Casarse ustedes deben, porque una guerra ambos deben detener, tiempo correr.

Al oír esto Ben, pensó que el Maestro Yoda tenía razón, y como si todos sus sentidos se despertaran, le preguntó al Maestro.

—¿Pero hoy?

—Sí, hasta se puso un nuevo traje para la ocasión —señaló Yoda el vestuario de Ben.

—Sí, me puse algo mío, no es que no me guste la ropa de mi abuelo, solo que hoy quise ser yo.

—Ve lo que le digo. Casarse hoy debe. Luke lo espera. Pase ese camino, más allá del sendero oscuro, hay un sendero luminoso. Pero aún debe de caminar, hasta llegar a un sitio. Una cueva donde habita una hermosa cascada, donde la luz y la oscuridad se unen, ahí lo espera Rey.

—Maestro, otra vez lo tengo que contradecir… —Yoda lo interrumpió.

—Sin cansancio lo veo. Ya durmió, ahora su deber es cumplir su promesa —señaló Yoda tajantemente.

—Yo soy el más dispuesto a casarme con la mujer que amo. Pero, ahorita tenemos muchos problemas que enfrentar, como para pensar en una unión, ¿una boda? —expresó Ben con preocupación.

*****

Rey despertaba de ese largo sueño. Tenía los ojos todavía adormilados, sin embargo no sintió a Ben a su lado. Cayeron rendidos de sueño, después de haber comido, pero ahora él ya no estaba. Le preguntó a Beex, este solo le respondió que había salido a caminar, que regresaría, y que él cuidaría de ella. Le preguntó si quería comer, Rey le dijo que no. Frustrada por no saber de Ben, se regresó a la recámara. Tomó uno de los libros. Cuando una suave brisa entró por la ventana, pensó que era esas brisas de Chandrila. Qué pronto se percató de ellas, suaves como una pluma. Pero no, se había equivocado, era alguien más.

—Rey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Luke te espera. —Rey se espantó, al ver que era el mismo Anakin Skywalker, otra vez más.

—¿Perdón, usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? Quiero decir, nos dijo que viniéramos aquí, y aquí estamos. Arreglaremos los sables, nos prepararemos para luchar —dijo Rey entre asombrada e intrigada.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero lo importante es que busques a Luke. Él te espera, por un sendero que atraviesa un bosque donde habitan las sombras y los rayos de sol, pasando ese bosque hay una cascada. Te necesita, Rey, debes de ir —dijo Anakin con tono algo intranquilo.

—¿Y Ben? Él tiene que ir también, los dos necesitamos a Luke… —dijo Rey.

—Ben estará ahí, también. Pero antes de que te vayas en busca de Luke, tienes que ir con un vestido diferente —sonrió Anakin.

—¿Diferente? No entiendo —Rey se encontraba más extrañada que nunca.

—Sí, en la ropa que te regaló mi hija, hay un vestido que jamás usó mi adorada esposa Padme. —Anakin observó a Rey, y con visible ternura le dijo—: Eres tan parecida a ella. El mismo pelo castaño, su carácter fuerte, su espíritu independiente. Ella era una guerrera igual que tú, Rey —dijo casi con un nudo en la garganta Anakin—. Es un vestido blanco de seda. Lo recuerdo bien, porque ella me dijo que no lo usaría, que a lo mejor lo dejaría para una de nuestras hijas, o por qué no, para su nieta. Y mira, tú eres la nieta que usará ese vestido —dijo alegremente Anakin, pero en sus ojos se veía algo parecido a las lágrimas.

Rey suspiró y seguía sin entender nada.

—Entonces ¿quiere que me ponga ese vestido para ir a ver a Luke, OK? No puedo. ¿Para qué necesito ir vestida así?

—Y eres igual de terca que Padme —dijo riendo Anakin—. Confía en mí. Por favor hazte también un tocado. Algo que te guste, tu cabello es largo —finalizó con tono risueño el patriarca de los Skywalker.

—Está bien… —dijo Rey dándose por vencida—. Pero ya va anochecer.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuido. No tardes, por favor —y él desapareció entre esas brisas.

Rey buscó ese vestido. Efectivamente había un vestido hermoso. Encontró unos zapatos que por suerte también estaban ahí. Se preguntó si esto no era una confabulación entre Anakin y Ben. Pero bueno igual ella se pondría el vestido y los zapatos, el peinado no batalló se hizo una cebolla y listo.

—Anakin, no sé si estás todavía aquí, pero ya estoy lista. Solo indícame por dónde tengo que caminar… —No recibió respuesta. Sin embargo recordó que él le había dicho que pasando un bosque. El único bosque que veía era el que tenía enfrente. Efectivamente, los últimos rayos del sol se estaban difuminando. Las sombras habitaban ese bosque, pero la luz también. A través de los últimos rayos de sol, caminó un poco más, cuando vio unas luces que la guiaban, eran como mariposas de color azul.

Al terminar de caminar por ese bosque, se encontró con una cueva iluminada por un fuego. Adentro había una hermosa cascada, su sonido era tranquilizante. Se adentró a ella y recordó a Ben cuando lo vio por primera vez en Ahch-To. Rememoró sus ojos oscuros. Cómo él le había preguntado si veían lo mismo. Rio al recordar que esa pregunta la puso furiosa. Luego en su segunda visión recordó lo que le había preguntado: «¿Por qué la Fuerza los había unido?», le preguntó Ben. Ella lo insultó diciéndole que era un monstruo, y él lo aceptó con dolor, con miseria. Se confundió totalmente al ver esa reacción. Aunque recordó muy bien que ya se preguntaba qué pasaría si se tocaban a través del espacio.

Ben vio cuando Rey entró a la cueva, se veía espléndidamente bella, con ese vestido blanco. Ella no lo había visto, pero él sí. Sonrió al recordar cuando su tío los sorprendió en aquella choza, y lo que vieron al tocarse las manos. Recordó cómo salvó su vida, ante Snoke, cómo sufrió al verla sufrir. Era como si caminara sobre el fuego. Lo desgarraba la sola idea de que Rey sufriera. Snoke había firmado su sentencia de muerte al maltratar a Rey, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado. Ahora estaban vivos y Luke los necesitaba ver. Solo pensaba que Yoda dijo que cumpliera su palabra. Matrimonio.

—Rey… —dijo dulcemente Ben—. Así que seguro Yoda, te dijo que vinieras. Estás hermosa con ese vestido —dijo Ben tocando su hombro desnudo, como la vez que se vieron en Naboo.

—No fue Yoda el que me dijo que me presentara así vestida y aquí. Fue tu abuelo. Realmente me sorprendí. Me dijo que me parecía mucho a tu abuela y que era urgente que viniera, que Luke estaría aquí, pero no lo veo. Solo veo este fuego y mira. —Rey señaló un símbolo en el piso de la cueva— este símbolo estaba en Ahch-To.

Una presencia familiar se hizo presente, una tranquilidad apacible se manifestó en la Fuerza. Era el maestro Luke Skywalker.

Rey y Ben se inmutaron al verlo, casi no lo creían, pero ahí estaba. Aunque Ben ya lo había visto, verlo de nuevo le sorprendió igual.

—Es el primer Jedi, Rey. Es una historia antigua. Relata que en él vivía la luz y la oscuridad, él era el balance. También se dice que él volverá, pero en dos personas, una que represente el Ashla que es la luz y el otro en el Bogan que es la oscuridad. La unión de esas dos personas será el Bendu, donde habitan ambos lados, en completo equilibrio.

—¡Oh! —dijo Rey—. Qué interesante, también me da gusto verlo maestro Luke.

—Lo sé, Rey, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

En ese momento Anakin Skywalker y el maestro Yoda aparecieron. La Fuerza se percibió en todo su esplendor. Los tres maestros se encontraban en aquel recinto, donde solo el amor podía gobernar.

—Se te olvidó esto Rey —le dijo Anakin dándole un velo de novia a Rey. Yoda por su parte, le dijo a Ben.

—Momento es. —Ben así lo entendió.

Ben se acercó a Rey. Tendió su mano hacia ella. La vio a los ojos, y como si la acariciara con la mirada le preguntó.

—¿Rey, te casarías ahora mismo conmigo? —Rey se quedó con el sí en la garganta, de la emoción por la pregunta. No se lo esperaba, ni en los más remotos sueños que hoy, en este día, ella se convirtiera en la esposa de Ben Solo.

—Sí… claro que sí —dijo Rey con la emoción todavía en la garganta, su corazón era una bomba a punto de explotar, y lloró.

—Rey, amor, no llores. Te amo —tomando sus manos, besándolas, le dijo—: Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz de la galaxia. Lo eres todo para mí. Eres el aire de mis pulmones. Eres el alma de mi alma. Eres todo aquello que nunca pensé tener.

Ben amaba a Rey desde el momento en que la conoció. Sabía que ella era la mitad de su corazón, que era su compañera eterna. Jamás la dejaría, siempre la amaría, y siempre lucharía por ella.

—Rey, me lo das todo sin merecerlo. Solo con respirar ya me das la vida. —Ben se acercó para darle un beso que no podía contener, pero Luke le dijo.

—Primero acérquense aquí, y luego la besas, Ben —dijo Luke.

Ben y Rey se tomaron de la mano, acercándose al fuego donde estaba parado Luke. El lugar era mágico, el ambiente era la Fuerza misma. El fuego era caliente, pero daba un calor cálido. Luke dijo.

—Siendo un fantasma de la Fuerza, sé cuál es mi propósito. Ben ¿aceptas a Rey como tu legítima esposa, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos tiempos?

—Acepto —dijo Ben.

—Rey ¿aceptas a Ben como tu legítimo esposo, en los tiempos difíciles, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos?

—Sí, acepto. —Rey no cabía de felicidad, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero de felicidad. La mano de Ben apretó suavemente la mano de Rey, para darle aliento. Rey volteó dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo que la Fuerza unió, no lo separe el hombre. Ahora sí, Ben, puedes besar a la novia —dijo Luke.

Ben no escatimó ni un segundo más y cargó a Rey, siempre amaba cargarla. Suavemente sus bocas se besaron. Era un beso tierno, cálido, intenso, pero sobre todo cargado de amor verdadero, de esos amores que se dan cada mil años.

Anakin contemplaba la escena. Pensó en su adorada Padme. Al menos su nieto sería feliz, como ellos no lo fueron. Esa herida se estaba cerrando a través de la felicidad de Ben Solo. Su nieto tenía un camino largo por recorrer. Pero lo haría a lado de su esposa, y sería tan feliz como él no lo pudo ser.

Yoda por su parte, comprendió el error de los Jedis. Ver a estos dos jóvenes, hijos de la Fuerza, amándose como se amaban y sentir el pulso de la Fuerza con más armonía que nunca. El amor es la respuesta.

Luke seguirá ayudando a su sobrino, pero por lo pronto él y Rey tendrían que emprender su camino, por el momento, sin él.

—Bueno chicos, les falta algo más. Nunca he casado a nadie, pero les faltan estos anillos. Ben por favor, ponle este anillo a Rey, y tú, Rey, ponle este anillo a Ben —dijo Luke.

Los chicos así lo hicieron, sellando así su Boda, su amor.

—Nos tenemos que ir Ben —dijo su abuelo Anakin—. Nuestro trabajo casi está terminado con ustedes. Pero antes, tengo que darles mi regalo de bodas —sonrió de medio lado Anakin.

Sacó el cristal roto. ¿Que cómo lo consiguió? Si Rey lo tenía. Bueno, él es un fantasma de la Fuerza. Rey lo vio asombrada y sonrió, solo pensó que con Anakin nunca se sabe.

El abuelo de Ben juntó el cristal Kyber partido en dos, lo puso entre sus manos y creó una fuerza inmensa entre sus manos.

—Este cristal junto con su sable, simboliza el amor que le profesaba a Padme. Ella —Anakin volvió a recordar a su esposa, y continuó—… era la luz de mis ojos. Cuando el sable se partió en dos, es porque a ambos les pertenecía. Por eso he reconstruido el cristal, pero ahora lo he dividido en dos. Cada quien tendrá la mitad del cristal. Ahora que se pertenecen el uno al otro, el mismo cristal, pero la mitad para cada quien, funciona perfectamente como un cristal Kyber entero.

Anakin les tendió el cristal dividido, la hermosa mitad, era un bello cristal, perfecto, se veía de un azul radiante, intenso transparente, era bello.

—Y yo también les tengo un regalo de bodas —dijo Yoda tendiendo un sable—. Aquí pueden poner su cristal. La Fuerza ahora es su aliada y una poderosa aliada es, recuérdenlo siempre —terminó de decir el maestro Yoda.

Ben y Rey recibieron sus regalos, estaban agradecidos con sus maestros. Su amor estaba sellado con su matrimonio. Luke les había regalado esos hermosos anillos, Anakin reconstruyó su cristal y para finalizar, el maestro Yoda les regaló a cada uno un sable. La Fuerza les había regalado el mejor momento de sus vidas: casarse.

Así los tres espíritus de la Fuerza se despidieron, pero recordándoles que siempre estarían con ellos, siempre.

Después de que se fueron la chica de Jakku habló.

—Ben.

—¿Dime, amor? —dijo Ben sonriendo.

—Te amo —con los ojos y la alegría Rey confesó esto, como si nunca lo hubiera dicho.

Ben solo tomó su carita, besándola nuevamente. Sintiendo la calidez de su boca, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel, tocando su cabello. Rey no pudo evitar tocar su cabello también. Se sentía también tocar su pelo, sentir su abrazo con sus fuertes brazos. Los ahora esposos se entregaban en cada beso en aquella cueva donde habitaba una cascada. Donde la luz iluminaba la entrada, pero donde también la oscuridad residía, viviendo en concordancia la una con la otra.


	20. Sweet and Wild

Cuántas lunas, cuántos soles, cuántos años de soledad, dolor, amargura y sufrimientos tuvieron que vivir Rey de Jakku y Ben Solo para que hoy disfrutaran de lo que es la auténtica felicidad. Estaban besándose, frente a frente, tomados de las manos, perdidos en sus bocas. Unidos en matrimonio, en el amor y por decisión de la misma Fuerza.

Rey separó sus labios de Ben, solo para tomar aire, y expresar lo que el corazón y su cuerpo exigían a gritos. Un leve sonrojó asomó a sus mejillas. Ella nunca se había sentido así, de esa manera, estaba tan excitada, tan húmeda en su centro, que tenía que confesarle a su esposo algo increíble.

—Ben, yo… nunca he tenido sexo —musitó con la voz entrecortada, y algo de vergüenza. Se puso roja de repente y empezó a temblar. Quizá de miedo, quizá de necesidad de ser tocada por Ben, en todos los sentidos. O miedo de que su inexperiencia eche a perder este momento tan maravilloso que tiene por vivir con el amor de su vida. Aunque le da mucha felicidad que su primera vez en toda su vida, sea con Ben. Si alguien ha de ser el dueño de su virginidad que sea Ben. Porque lo ama, como jamás en la vida pensó amar a alguien. Se alegra de ser ella misma, y haberse dado a respetar, de ser esa chica honorable.

Ben la miró. Le quitó el mechón que le caía en la cara. Sonrió tiernamente. Depositó un beso suave en su frente.

—Eso ya lo sé… perdón. Cuando leí tu mente, en Takodana, pues leí más de la cuenta, perdóname. Vi si tenías un interés amoroso, vi que no habías tenido novio, que le tenías aprecio al traidor, reconozco que sentí celos, pero luego… —se mordió el labio Ben.

—… ¿luego qué, Ben? —le preguntó inquisitiva Rey.

—En el interrogatorio, pues vi más allá. Quería saber todo de ti, quería saber tu vida, si había habido alguien a quien hayas amado. Y fue cuando te descubrí, cuando vi que habías sufrido igual que yo… y que nunca habías tenido —rio al decir la siguiente palabra— sexo. Pero, Rey, siento que tienes miedo, te sentí vibrante en tus besos y ahora veo que tiemblas ¿es por eso, amor?

Rey asintió, levantando la mirada a Ben.

—Tengo miedo de… echarlo a perder, seguro tú… has… ya sabes —dijo Rey enrojecida.

Ben rio al adivinar lo que ella pensaba y la abrazó contra sí.

—Entonces tenemos que ser justos, porque yo tampoco he tenido sexo. En mi caso, bueno, mi tío, es un Jedi. Me tenía como un santo, Rey. Después de ahí, pues me enfoqué, tú sabes, al lado oscuro. Pero te descubrí —al decir esto tomó a Rey de los brazos—, y gracias a ellos soy el hombre más feliz de la galaxia. No tengas miedo amor, yo también lo siento. Te cuidaré, seremos un poco torpes al principio pero dejaremos que el amor sea nuestro maestro —al decir esto la besó en el cuello, haciendo que Rey gimiera e inmediatamente Ben la cargó.

—¿Qué haces, Ben? —dijo Rey sorprendida al verse nuevamente en sus brazos.

—Recuerda que te dije que nací para cargarte y honestamente, llevándote a nuestra casa. No me agrada la idea de hacerte mía en una cueva donde está un símbolo Jedi —dijo Ben algo disgustado.

—¿Crees que sea profano? —dijo Rey riéndose.

—¿No lo es? Pero por si las dudas… —dijo Ben riendo de lado.

—Pero eso no implica que me cargues. Puedo caminar —dijo Rey determinante, pero con algo de burla.

—Rey, ¿por qué siempre tenemos que discutir? Si amo cargarte, te cargaré y punto —respondió Ben.

—Pues no, bájame. Puedo caminar y correr hasta que me alcances, si es que puedes —dijo retándolo.

—Está bien, no batallo contigo. Si no quieres ser cargada como una novia, serás cargada como una niña malcriada —al decir esto, puso la cintura de Rey en su hombro derecho. Era tan fácil para él. Rey no se esperaba esto, de verdad no la iba a bajar.

—¿Qué te crees Ben Solo? ¿Que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo?

—Eso en unos momentos lo veremos, mi amor —dijo divertido Ben.

—Ni creas que con sexo me vas a convencer de hacer lo que quieras conmigo —dijo Rey pareciendo ser estricta pero riéndose a la vez. Rey solo veía lo que Ben iba dejando atrás al caminar.

—No, Rey, no quiero hacer lo que quiera contigo. Pero si con el sexo no te es suficiente, que sé que no lo es, te ofrezco mi amor, mi protección, aunque no la necesites, mis cuidados, y todo esto que siento por ti. Si con eso no te basta, entonces mi vida, o mi muerte, un sacrificio si es necesario. Todo esto te ofrezco. Y si aún no es suficiente, también mi alma —se detuvo para decir esto que llevaba en su pecho, guardado desde el día que la enfrentó en el bosque de la Base Starkiller—. Rey, pero lo que no te he ofrecido, porque ya lo tienes, es mi corazón, y te lo ofrezco, es enteramente tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

Rey se apresuró a bajarse del hombro de Ben, tenía que verlo a la cara.

—Ben —lo miró a los ojos—, mi corazón también es tuyo. Mi vida entera es tuya —dijo esto y tomó las manos de Ben, besándolas—. Te amo, prometo cuidar tu corazón y todo lo que me has entregado. Tú me das la vida con tan solo verme, y mirarme como me miras. Pero prométeme algo, no hables de muerte y que moriremos juntos de viejitos. Nada que no te mueras antes, porque si lo haces, yo no podré vivir sin ti y moriré de tristeza, promételo. —Los ojos de Ben se abrieron más, no esperaba tal confesión y menos tal petición de promesa.

—Rey, yo… —dijo Ben dudando.

—Prométemelo Ben, promete que moriremos juntos, jóvenes o viejos pero juntos —dijo con mirada decidida y actitud de que no cedería ni un ápice.

—Está bien, Rey, te lo prometo —dijo Ben, la cara de Rey se iluminó al escuchar su promesa.

El nuevo matrimonio Solo ya había llegado a la Finca. Ben volvió a cargar a Rey, que por fin no se opuso. Entraron a su hogar, donde se sentía esa enorme paz.

Ben tocó las manos de Rey, sintiendo su piel, recordando la primera vez que tocaron sus manos en la choza de Ahch-To, y lo que vieron en sus visiones. Vio a los ojos a Rey. Ella pensaba lo mismo. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los dedos de Ben, sintiendo su tacto. Ben la acercó hacia él, la empezó a besar dulcemente, sin restricciones. Sus labios acariciaron su cuello. Luego mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Rey, esta se estremeció. Empezó a ser guiada por Ben hasta la alcoba principal. Ben no paraba de llenarla de besos, sus manos empezaron a trabajar sobre la ropa de su esposa, bajando los tirantes del vestido. Mientras que Rey deslizaba sus manos sobre sus pectorales, quitando su camisa, sintió su calor, su respiración, su olor tan masculino, tan seductor.

Rey estaba embriagada de Ben.

—Te necesito Ben, solo para mí, Ben. Te necesito en cada centímetro de mi piel, te necesito más que nunca —dijo en un mormullo que solo Ben pudo oír.

Ben en respuesta la miró anhelante, hambriento. Entraron a su alcoba, donde la recostó sobre su cama. En un tirón de arrebato y pasión, le había quitado el vestido a Rey, dejándola en ropa interior. Ben ya no traía su camisa, pero todavía traía sus pantalones, que también de un tirón se los quitó.

—Rey —Ben estaba encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus propios brazos, para poder ver a Rey de frente—, te dije que te cuidaría. Es tú primera vez. Puede que te duela, no quiero lastimarte… me dejas tocarte primero, quiero hacerte sentir bien —dijo Ben viéndola a los ojos. Rey tocó su cara y con una alegría inmensa por ver como Ben se preocupaba por ella, le dijo—. Sí, amor tú nunca me lastimarías.

Rey contuvo el aliento al sentir los cálidos labios de Ben en los suyos. Un hormigueo siempre se presentaba en su estómago cuando él la besaba. Pero esta vez, se sentía diferente. El sabor de Ben siempre era dulce pero intenso. Siempre la dejaba con ganas de más, pero este beso era dulce y salvaje. Una ráfaga de fuego fue lo que sintió Rey en su estómago, Ben lo sabía, había sentido lo mismo.

Entonces empezó a besarla lentamente desde sus pechos blancos hasta su estómago. Las manos de Ben tocaban el cuerpo de su amada Rey, como si fuera un mapa, descubriendo cada parte. Memorizando el cuerpo de Rey, su piel, sus pecas, el olor de su cuerpo. Empezó a tocar sus muslos, sus piernas. Empezando a despojar a Rey de su ropa interior y la vio desnuda. La admiró por completo quedando fascinado, estaba a punto de llegar a ese lugar que jamás pensó llegar. Súbitamente no se resistió, su impulso fue mayor. Sumergió su cara en la parte más íntima de Rey, besándola ahí, justo ahí en su centro. Sintió toda esa emoción de que él será el primer hombre en la vida de Rey, y el último, pues ella era de él y de nadie más.

—Rey… eres mía —dijo separándose solo un poco. Para ahora besar las paredes de sus muslos internos mientras que iba subiendo por el cuerpo de Rey.

Rey jadeó y gritó al sentir toda esa carga de besos. Se sentía tan bien, tan ardiente, pero tan de él. Era una sensación que hacía que Rey sintiera recorrer un calor en la sangre. Los besos de Ben la excitaron, eran suaves, intensos. Estaba sintiendo una abundante humedad entre sus piernas, nunca en su vida se había sentido exactamente así. Estaba experimentando una necesidad, en todo su cuerpo que la hacía consumirse de placer.

Ben por su parte seguía bebiendo de la piel de Rey. Tal como él la imaginó, muchas veces. Incluso en el interrogatorio cuando le tocó la mejilla, pero llevaba su guante, ahora ya no. Su mano ahora estaba en la intimidad de Rey, que ya se encontraba mojada, y necesitada. Entonces Ben con sumo cuidado adentró un dedo y esto hizo estremecer de placer a Rey, aferrándose al hombro de Ben. Y este besando el pecoso hombro de Rey y gimiendo en el oído de ella.

—Rey, te necesito… —dijo Ben.

—Yo también, no pares, por favor… —Rey dijo sintiendo ese éxtasis en su centro, mientras los dedos de Ben exploraban más adentro de ella, y su pulgar hacía círculos suaves en el clítoris.

Para Rey era demasiado y a la vez insuficiente. Era como respirar y que te faltara el aire. Ben probó sus labios y Rey dejó escapar un gemido. Ella estaba urgentemente necesitada. Era como un incendio que no podía apagar.

Mientras Ben en cada caricia, en cada toque descubría los secretos, las necesidades y lo que le gustaba a Rey. Deseaba penetrarla hasta que fueran uno. Ben no paraba de pensar en ello. Desde que la vio en Takodana, siempre deseó hacerla suya, costara lo que costara. «Era tan bella en ese momento que la conocí y ahora es una Diosa», pensó Ben.

—Ben, te necesito. —Rey respiró el mismo aire de Ben. Y este separó lentamente con sus rodillas las piernas de Rey, que se tensó por un momento, sentir que sus piernas se separaban por las rodillas de Ben. Era señal que la iba hacer su mujer ahora, en este momento. Ella vio hacia abajo y vio el miembro de Ben, justo en su entrada.

—¿Te sientes lista, amor? —le preguntó con ternura Ben, que se encontraba sobre ella. Ben sintió su tensión y su acelerado corazón—. Te prometo que seré cuidadoso… te amo Rey.

—Sí… Ben —dijo jadeando Rey—, solo… que estoy nerviosa, me tenso. Pero necesito… ser tuya —la respiración de Rey era entrecortada. Ben besó nuevamente su cuello, y entonces empujó, llenando a Rey, que gimió en un grito. Sintió un dolor agudo al principio, pero el placer era mayor, sentir a Ben en ella, llenándola como nunca se imaginó ser llenada. Era como lanzarse al vacío.

Ben gimió. Estaba sobre ella entrando y saliendo. Experimentando Ben todo ese placer, sintiéndola tan apretada, y tan mojada, tan de él. Ahora era completamente de él, en todos los sentidos. Estar en Rey era estar en el alma de la galaxia, Rey era la galaxia misma.

—Rey… te amo —dijo Ben mientras gemía cerca del oído de Rey. Esta rasgó su espalda con sus uñas, mientras las embestidas fueron cada vez más profundas, más intensas, más necesitadas, para ambos.

Rey solo pudo decir.

—No pares, no pares —en tono de súplica.

Sus latidos empezaron hacerse uno, sus cuerpos se movían sincronizados. El sudor de ambos se volvió uno solo. Rey arqueó su espalda en el regazo de Ben, gritando, sintiendo como un rayo la atravesaba. Y besó a Ben que atrapó sus labios, este sintió ese mismo rayo, un gemido se escapó de su boca.

Entonces ambos se vinieron, se corrieron, soltando un fuerte gemido. Ben derramó su semen en Rey, que hizo que ella explotara de placer, consumida de deseo por él.

Ben cayó rendido sobre Rey, que lo abrazó. Él se rodó hacia un lado para no aplastarla con su peso. La besó en la frente. Rey lo abrazó, aferrándose a su cuerpo, diciéndole.

—Te amo, Ben.

—Lo sé —dijo Ben, abrazándola aún más. Como si fuera un tesoro que se lo pudieran arrebatar estando aun dormido.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Exhaustos.

Pero siendo de madrugada, Rey se despertó. Muy despacio se fue separando del agarre de Ben, y vio que en su lado de la cama había sangre. Sonrió para sí, recordando a las mujeres de Jakku, y sus historias terríficas sobre el sangrado de la primera vez. Entonces vio a Ben, era perfecto aun cuando estaba dormido. No sé resistió, y muy quedamente besó su cabello negro, ese hermoso cabello que tanto amaba.

Ella se envolvió en una sábana. Salió al balcón. Pudo contemplar las estrellas, sentir la frescura de la noche. Ese viento que roza la piel, ese viento tan característico de Chandrila. Suspiró y respiró. Toda ella olía a él, todo su cuerpo había sido marcado por él, agradeció a la Fuerza por estar viviendo esto.

Ben no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que ella ya no dormía su lado. Tocó su lado, notó que no estaba, se asustó. Quitando las sábanas, se asustó más cuando vio la sangre. Pronto se levantó de la cama, quizá Rey esté mal, pero al levantarse se puso la mano en la frente y se dijo.

—Su primera vez —más tranquilo la buscó, ella estaba en el balcón contemplando el cielo.

Se acercó a ella preguntándole.

—¿Qué haces, amor? —dijo él.

—Agradezco a la Fuerza el estar contigo y ser tu esposa. —Ben sonrió con una dulzura que Rey no había visto en él hasta ese momento, y fue tan particular que la derritió.

—Yo soy el que debería agradecer por ser tu esposo. —Ben la besó en la frente, la abrazó y continuó hablando—: Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Rey —dijo seriamente Ben.

—Sí, Ben, una galaxia que salvar —dijo Rey, casi suspirando.

—No me refería a eso, Rey —dijo Ben, sorprendido. Rey se estremeció y desconcertó no esperaba esa respuesta, no después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —preguntó Rey con recelo.

—¡A todos los hijos que vamos a tener! —dijo riendo Ben. Rey abrió la boca, impresionada.

—Pero ¡Ben! —Este la abrazó y besó en la frente. Tomó su mandíbula, besándola dulcemente.

—No es broma lo de los hijos, ¿eh? Y sí es verdad. Vamos a salvar la galaxia, amor, los dos juntos —dicho esto, tomó la mano de Rey y la besó, volviendo a rodear a su esposa, quedando abrazados viendo las estrellas.


	21. Alianzas

Cavaron

—¡¡¡Traidora!!! Eso es lo que eres, una maldita traidora, si nuestro padre viviera se avergonzaría de tu proceder —exclamó Niho Ren a su hermana Sanya, que no le afectaba en nada sus reclamos y gritos, era tan sin sentido para ella.

—¿Y de qué te quejas? Si tú nos abandonaste, no confiaste en nosotros, y mírate varado aquí, necesitando mi ayuda.

Marek bostezaba mientras veía esta pelea familiar. Él no era dado a pelear por tonterías y para él, esto era una clara tontería. Zirrut siempre con una paciencia de santo solo observaba, hasta que Marek se fastidió e intervino.

—Preciosa, estamos aquí dos días capturados por ti, porque así lo queremos, no porque tú lo hayas hecho. Ves a Zirrut, este hombre, es experto en varias técnicas de combate así como un fuerte usuario de la Fuerza. Yo también soy un usuario de la Fuerza, un creyente y practicante del Soresu. Así que por favor, dejen de discutir, ya descansamos lo suficiente. Ahora sabemos por ti que estás en alianza con la Resistencia. Bueno, déjanos hablar con ellos, ya que nuestro enemigo ahora es Hux, y el enemigo de mi enemigo, mi amigo será. Así que deja a un lado a Niho, que está de fatalista.

—Yo no estoy de fatalista, solo que ella. ¿Por qué no nos dijo? Soy su hermano después de todo, y la Resistencia… —no terminó de hablar cuando lo interrumpió Zirrut.

—¡Ya cállate Niho! ¡Por favor! Tenemos cosas más importantes. Primero apoyar al maestro. Han declarado que Kylo Ren ha muerto, bueno, nosotros sabemos que Ben Solo está vivo, así nos lo dijo Marek, cuando lo vio con su novia la Jedi.

—¿Quién es Ben Solo? —preguntó Sanya Calrissian.

—No puede ser que no te acuerdes. Ben Solo, el sobrino de nuestro padre, el hijo de Han Solo, Sanya. Acuérdate que dijiste que te casarías con él, cuando éramos niños. Lástima porque ya tiene novia —dijo Niho, burlándose. Sanya se sonrojó al recordar esto.

Mientras decían esto, Sanya, les abrió la puerta de la celda y los invitó a salir.

—¡Oh! ¡Ben Solo! Pero él se fue con su tío Luke, cuando era adolecente. Después de dos años más tarde tú te fuiste también, y ahora descubro que estabas con ellos, y que eres un usuario de la Fuerza. Mi padre murió sin saber de ti, nos hubieras dicho que la Fuerza se manifestó en ti Niho, nuestro Padre, te pudo haber ayudado, o yo.

Aquí se detuvieron en sus pasos. Niho suspiró, sabía que tenía que afrontar este punto. Marek y Zirrut lo entendieron. Niho se giró enfrentándose a su hermana.

—Sí, vine cuando padre murió, Sanya. La Fuerza me lo hizo sentir. Me escapé porque no me sentía fuerte cuando la Fuerza se manifestó en mí. Tenía solo diecisiete años. Llegué hasta donde estaba Luke, pero no le dije quién era. Si él lo adivinó, me dio la privacidad de no molestarme con preguntas. Pero cuando, oye me bien, cuando el mismo Luke intentó matar a Ben, que para entonces ya era mi mejor amigo, como nuestros padres. Así que no dudé ni un segundo en sacar mi sable, y defender a mi amigo. Después sentí que padre moría, vine a buscarlo, Sanya. Le platiqué todo lo que había pasado, le pedí que me dejara seguir mi camino y él lo respetó, nos abrazamos. —Niho volvió a bajar los ojos, reflejando una mirada llorosa, sin embargo levantó la mirada con un pesar—. Murió en mis brazos, Sanya. No somos los criminales que dicen. Nos hicimos esa fama, porque era necesario. Pero así como mi padre me respetó, así te pido que respetes mi decisión —finalizó Niho Calrissian.

Sanya quiso llorar y abrazar a su hermano, pero no había momento para eso, por lo que expresó con determinación.

—Te respeto, pero ¿cómo nos puedes ayudar? Desde que la Primera Orden se levantó, no ha dejado de poner bajo su yugo a la galaxia. He estado trabajando desde que todo eso empezó. La ciudad de las nubes fue atacada, yo hui. Aunque se me dio la invitación de unirme a ellos, no les di respuesta. Así que empecé a reclutar. Ahora Devaron se ha convertido en mi hogar, pero principalmente mi centro de operaciones. Y como les dije aquí se encuentran el comandante Poe Dameron de la Resistencia y Finn, él es un Héroe. Así que como dice Marek, ahora tenemos un frente común, derrocar a la Primera Orden —concluyó la hermana de Niho.

Zirrut, y Marek asintieron.

Llegaron Sanya, y el resto de su compañía a un centro de operaciones, Poe se veía preocupado y Finn más.

—¿Qué pasa? No los veo bien. ¿Ya hablaron con la general Leia? —inquirió la bella Chica de piel de ébano, hermosa como una princesa.

Poe contestó pensativo.

—Sí, le dijimos todo: el ataque en Chandrila, el secuestro de Rose, eso fue lo que la preocupó más. Pero cuando le dijimos que Rey se había enamorado de Kylo Ren, y se había escapado con él en Naboo, pues simplemente dijo que la Fuerza tiene caminos que uno personalmente no conoce. Lo tomó sin mucha preocupación, así sin más —contestó sorprendido el comandante.

—Creo que Leia presentía sobre los sentimientos de Rey. Si no, por qué no se opuso. Yo por mi parte, estoy preocupado que Rey esté en problemas ahora —dijo Finn—. ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Finn y Poe observaron a los tres chicos de negro, austeros, pero de presencia imponente. Eran Guerreros.

—Son los Caballeros de Ren, Niho mi hermano, y ellos son sus compañeros, Marek y Zirrut —presentó Sanya.

—¡Estás loca, Sanya! ¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? Nos van a matar, son los asesinos de Kylo Ren —dijo alterado Poe.

—Espérate tantito, no nos juzgues, Dameron. Para empezar, Hux atacó nuestra base, y mató a tres de nuestros hermanos. Ben iba a hacer las cosas diferentes en la galaxia. Si no es por tu Jedi, que se fue a buscarla a Naboo, dejando sola a Rakata Prime, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ah, no somos unos asesinos, es cierto que esa fama nos hicimos, no lo niego, pero estamos con un fin y es derrotar a la Primera Orden —aclaró Marek Ren, en sus ojos se veía la furia por la acusación de Poe.

—Es cierto, estamos aquí para enfrentar un mal mayor, Hux no es su verdadero Líder, Poe. Hay alguien atrás de todo esto, alguien del imperio y te digo esto porque leí la mente de nuestro atacante. Su nombre es Rax, y trabajó con el emperador, tengo teorías, pero no sé cuál de ellas pueda encajar. Lo que sí sé, es que necesitan nuestra ayuda, como nosotros necesitamos de la suya. Conoces a Sanya, que por lo que veo es una verdadera Líder y ella no tiene la culpa de que Niho sea su hermano —respondió Zirrut.

Finn y Poe se miraron rápidamente. Intuían que Zirrut no mentía. Pero hacer un trato con los caballeros de Ren era mucho más arriesgado, era mejor hacer un trato con una banda de delincuentes que con ellos.

—Y si derribamos a la Primera Orden. ¿Qué van a pedir, de vuelta el terror que impuso Kylo Ren?

—No sabemos quién muera o viva en esta guerra, comandante Dameron, ¿sí? Si es que vivimos al final de ella, ha de saber que pensamos diferente. Todos podemos vivir en esta galaxia tan golpeada por la guerra y los bandos, los Jedis, los Sith, la República, el Imperio. Solo hay que rescatar la vida después tratar de vivir en armonía —concluyó Zirrut.

Pero a Finn no lo convencía y le preguntó.

—Y si piensas así, ¿por qué eres un caballero de Ren, por qué?

Zirrut comprendió a lo que se refería Finn, pero Marek respondió.

—Porque no somos como crees. Ni Kylo Ren, su nombre es Ben Solo. Y ahora que ha pasado esto, que él mismo ha sido atacado, y derrocado, pueda ver por fin la Luz que hay en él. Quizá ahora que está con su Jedi, ella lo traiga de vuelta… —insinuó Marek.

—Está loco, Kylo sedujo a Rey, le lavó el cerebro —respondió enojadamente Poe.

—Eso no fue lo que vi cuando me comuniqué con ellos después del ataque a Rakata. Ella se veía muy a gusto con él y no tiene la apariencia de ser una chica que se deje manipular. Al contrario, yo podría decir que fue al revés, que ella lo sedujo —arremetió Marek a Poe.

—¡Claro que no!, Rey no es así. No hables de ella de esa manera. Quizá tu maestro es un vil mentiroso aparte de asesino. —Finn le respondió con un golpe en la mesa que tenía enfrente de él.

Entonces Marek sacó su sable y lo hizo rugir. Su sable era de color verde Esmeralda. Esto lo hizo brillar ante ellos en tono amenazante. Niho solo se puso la mano en la cabeza y Sanya se puso a la defensiva. Zirrut solo pudo rodar los ojos, pensando «este es Marek el diplomático».

En cambio ni Finn, ni Poe se asustaron, lo enfrentaron con mirada desafiante.

—Ya me están cansando. Mi maestro no es todo lo que dicen. Ni siquiera saben que su tío el honorable Luke lo quiso matar, ¡que por eso huyó de su lado! Ah, pero como es el honorable Luke, a él nadie lo juzga, en cambio a Ben nadie le dio la oportunidad de defenderse. No saben, solo hablan porque tienen boca —al decir esto, enfundó su sable nuevamente.

—¡Basta! Marek, compórtate necesitamos aliados, no perderlos —dijo Niho.

—No creo eso que dices de Luke, él nos ayudó a escapar en Crait, él no sería capaz… —dijo Finn, arrastrando desconfianza en sus últimas palabras.

—Es verdad, Ben lo vio con el sable dispuesto a matarlo. Después de ahí Ben, se sintió traicionado y quemó todo el templo, pero los estudiantes pensaron otra cosa. No lo dejaron hablar y tuvimos que salvarlo, si no él hubiera muerto a manos de sus propios compañeros, no miento —dijo Zirrut, con autoridad, siendo sus palabras tan verídicas como el aire que respiraban.

En eso entró al centro de operaciones una chica de sonrisa angelical, esbelta figura, y cabello de oro. Miró intrigada a los Caballeros de Ren, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Sin embargo habló con ese dulce tono de voz que la caracteriza ante sus amigos.

—Entonces ¿proponen una alianza? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Korra Sheev —extendiendo la mano a los Caballeros que sorprendidos la saludaron. Sin embargo, Sanya no vio la presencia de la chica con buenos ojos.

—Discúlpame, pero ¿por qué, Finn, le dieron la localización de esta base? No te conozco amiga, y no te ofendas ¿pero quién eres, para entrar así a nuestra base? —expresó molesta Sanya.

Finn y Poe se avergonzaron al ver la reacción de Sanya, pero inmediatamente respondieron que ella era una aliada. Que le dieron las coordenadas porque saben que es alguien de confianza. Ella los ayudó en Naboo, además de prestar todas las naves que poseía en Naboo.

—Te comprendo, discúlpame, vine porque supe lo que pasó con Rose. No soy una enemiga, Sanya, al contrario traje alimento, así como otras cosas que se pueden ocupar las tropas. Solo quiero ayudar, Finn me informó de la maravillosa labor que haces. De hecho, partí a Battu, y creo, por un mensaje que me mandó un amigo de Lothal, que la Primera Orden instalará su base ahí. Además creo que Rose se casó con Hux, ¿no sé qué planea ese sádico, o qué tengan en mente? Pero hay que salvar a Rose. ¿Finn cómo te sientes al saber esto? —un asomo de preocupación se dejaba ver en las palabras de Korra.

Finn no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pensó «Rose secuestrada para ser la esposa de Hux», esto no tiene sentido. Poe se encontraba peor, Rose era responsabilidad suya, y ahora estaba en las garras de ese malnacido. Sanya por su parte solo pudo sentir pena por la chica, y los Caballeros de Ren, estaban más confundidos que nunca.

—Bueno supongo que la quiere por algo, a lo mejor una estrategia, algo que le dé la posibilidad de ganar aliados, digo, la guerra se gana con aliados ¿no creen?… —dijo Korra muy suavemente.

—Bueno, rescataremos a Rose. Y gracias Korra por lo que nos trajiste, nos servirá. Pero dijiste que Battu podría ser la base de la Primera Orden, y ¿quién es tu amigo que te informó? —intuitivamente le preguntó Sanya a Korra.

—Él es un espía, yo le pago para eso. Estoy decidida a hacer todo lo que esté de mi lado para ganar esta guerra, si quieres le mandamos un holo para que lo conozcas, ¿cómo ves, Sanya? En cuanto a ellos, son los Caballeros de Ren, escuché lo último, ¿así que necesitan nuestra ayuda?

—Sí, Hux nos apuñaló, atacando nuestra base cuando el Líder Supremo no estaba. Ahora solo tenemos nuestro único objetivo rescatar lo que queda. Ah, Niho es hermano de Sanya, es también por eso que estamos aquí —dijo Marek.

—Entonces yo no confiaría en ustedes. ¿Cómo sé que no nos quieren vender a la Primera Orden? —le refutó Korra.

—No lo haremos, esto sería una alianza necesaria —reafirmó Zirrut.

—Entonces, por mí está bien, que sea una alianza. ¿Ustedes qué opinan, Finn, Poe, Sanya? —preguntó Korra.

Los tres se vieron rápidamente. Sabían que tenían que hacer algo más que unir fuerzas, y los caballeros en realidad no representaban el peligro que parecía que podían provocar. Así que asintieron y Poe contestó.

—Que sea una alianza —dijo extendiendo una mano en dirección a Zirrut, este la estrechó firmemente.

*****

Lothal

Ella era una princesa, ahora es un general. Pero ante todo ella era madre, y cuando se enteró que la última Jedi, se había escapado de Naboo con su hijo, el ahora Líder Supremo, no pudo sentir más que un enorme gozo en su corazón.

Por las pláticas que había sostenido con Rey en el _Halcón_ , y después en Naboo, ella sentía que algo pasaba entre Rey y Ben. Siempre fue prudente, pero su instinto de madre, le gritaba que su hijo sentía cierta predilección por Rey. Para empezar, en la base Starkiller, él pudo matarla y no lo hizo. Después en Crait, ¿cómo llegó Rey tan repentinamente, al planeta, si se encontraba con Luke? Tenía que estar cerca de ellos, de alguna manera.

Sabía que estos pensamientos no eran incorrectos. Su corazón descansaba un poco al saber que su hijo se encontraba en las manos de Rey, y ahora Hux al mando de la Primera Orden. Era más fácil de recuperar a su adorado Ben. Se encontraba en Lothal, pero nadie sabía, solo Chewie, fue su escolta. Estaba para llegar a esa chica, Jo Price. Ella había diseñado una nave, que le daría el triunfo definitivo. Además del plan que tenía en mente. Era sin duda una apuesta arriesgada, pero Leia Organa no se detendría hasta ganar esta guerra y traer de vuelta a casa a Ben.

Chewie le dio un gruñido, indicándole que alguien la buscaba. Esto la intrigó pues nadie sabía que ella se encontraba aquí. Se encontraba en un departamento de la ciudad, en un área muy común, nadie sospecharía que se encontraba aquí. Sin embargo los gruñidos de Chewie le hicieron pensar lo contrario.

Se presentó en la sala con esa presencia regia y hermosa. Y vio a dos chicas jóvenes, se presentaron inmediatamente, se veían nerviosas, sin embargo una de ellas se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Jo, Jo Price, y mi amiga es Aleinad Barrel. Dirá usted que para qué la buscó. Bueno nadie sabe que usted está aquí, solo que tengo muchos buenos contactos y solo una persona puede saber quién entra y quién sale de Lothal. Casualmente esa persona me debe un favor, y sabe cuánto necesito hablar con usted —dijo la chica de Lothal.

—Bueno siendo así, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Leia no cabía de la emoción, la chica por la que vino estaba enfrente de ella, solo que ¿Por qué la buscaba?

—Quiero ofrecerle mi proyecto a la Resistencia. Sabe, mi novio era Roan Ren, uno de los caballeros de Ren, murió en el ataque a Rakata Prime. Obviamente como verá, no deseo venderle este proyecto al que ahora es el Líder Supremo Hux. Porque quiero ofrecérselo a usted. Es un gran proyecto, casi nadie sabe de él, solo por unas indiscreciones que sufrí meses atrás con unos de mis colaboradores. Pero ahora trabajo sola, sin nadie que interfiera, el motivo como verá es la clara venganza, de hecho…… —Jo se calló un momento tenía que decirle por quién se enteró indirectamente de la muerte de su novio—. Conozco a su hijo, general Organa, él fue a Lah’mu. Él y su novia Rey, me contaron personalmente lo que sucedió, ya que también un caballero de Ren era mi novio —contestó Aleinad tristemente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra él, físicamente Ale? —preguntó Leia preocupada.

—Bien, general, es un joven muy apuesto. No pensé que el maestro de mi novio fuera tan joven, aunque bueno, es casi de la misma edad de él, pero parece más joven de la edad que tiene.

—¡Oh! Qué bueno que están bien, ambos Rey y Ben.

—¿Ben?… —dijo Jo Price.

—Sí, así se llama Ben Solo, Kylo Ren es un alias. ¿Entonces, quieres ser parte de la Resistencia Jo?

—Sí, le daré mi proyecto. Yo misma lo supervisaré, también mi amiga nos ayudará, si usted acepta.

—Muy bien, Jo, pero sabes que te tienes que comprometer, porque está de por medio una galaxia. Quizá no te interese, pero a mí sí, y si quieres ser parte de esto, también tienes que asumir la responsabilidad —dijo Leia firmemente.

—Claro que sí, ambas, Aleinad y yo, estamos con usted esto es una alianza —dijo Jo.

Leia Organa extendió su mano.

*****

Chandrila

La tenía abrazada contra su pecho, respirando su mismo aire. Podía sentir su piel, su aroma, su calidez. Rey de Jakku le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Ben Solo. La apretó un poco más cuando sintió que Rey se estaba despertando, esta se movió abrazándolo más. Eran tan felices, tan dichosos que no creo que exista en el planeta felicidad más completa que la que sentían Ben Solo y Rey. Entre esas sábanas blancas, en aquella bella finca, a lado del lago de Chandrila.

—Me tengo que levantar, amor. ¿Me puedes soltar, Ben? —dijo Rey con los ojos cerrados, pero sin despegar su cara del pecho de Ben.

—Tú no te quieres levantar y yo tampoco, un poco más Rey, no me quiero mover de aquí. —Ben acercó su cara al pelo de Rey, respirando el aroma del pelo de su ahora esposa.

—Ben, tenemos que trabajar, hay mucho… —decía Rey con voz adormilada.

Entonces Ben se despertó alejándose de Rey, que sintió que ya le faltaba el olor de Ben para respirar, este se puso en pie y le dijo a Rey.

—Tienes razón, dame un momento, regreso en unos diez minutos, duerme. Regreso, no tardo —dijo Ben saliendo ya de su recámara.

—Pero, Ben, yo soy la que me tengo que levantar… —Rey lo vio salir. Tomó la almohada de Ben, para sentir su calor, lo amaba tanto.

Al regresar Ben traía todo un banquete para desayunar. Todo olía y se veía delicioso. Esto hizo que Rey se despertara casi inmediatamente, a lo que le reprochó a Ben.

—Amor, ¿en serio? Yo quería prepararte el desayuno —dijo Rey.

—Lo sé, por eso me adelanté. Quería ser yo quien te consintiera, amor —dijo Ben tocando los labios de Rey suavemente, con sus dedos. Cuando, sin pensarlo, la besó suavemente, dejando su fogosidad, su deseo ardiente en los labios de Rey, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

—Ben ¿qué me hiciste? —dijo juntando su frente con la de Ben, mientras ella después de ese beso, también tocaba los suaves labios de su esposo—. ¿Qué me hiciste que ahora no puedo vivir sin ti? Eres mi todo, mi aire —dijo esto y ahora ella lo besó a él. Se abrazaron, haciendo que Ben recostara a Rey en la cama, quedando el desayuno a un lado.

Ben ya estaba sobre Rey, amándola. Embistiéndola una y otra vez. Sintiéndola tan húmeda, tan deliciosamente de él. Apreciando toda la entrega de Rey, en cada beso, en cada gemido, que era música para los oídos de Ben.

—Te amo… Ben —dijo entre jadeos Rey.

—Soy tuyo… Rey —dijo Ben mientras la hacía suya. Cada momento que él estaba dentro de ella, era para Ben como tocar las estrellas.

—Y… yo Ben soy tuya… tuya —dijo jadeante Rey, que ya estaba al borde de ser lanzada al orgasmo, experimentando otra vez ese explosión en su cuerpo, deseando más y más.

Se hicieron un solo sentimiento, una sola alma, al estallar el punto de ebullición en sus cuerpos, así como sus corazones latían, ahora solo era un latido.

Ben se corrió, y Rey hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, estaban tan complementados hasta en eso, que solo se oía su respiración y una paz profunda.


	22. Estrategias

Ella se encontraba prácticamente llorando. En pie, viendo a través del cristal de su ventana, más que viendo el paisaje, veía sus sentimientos aplastados, desechos. Ella había soñado con una boda con Finn, simple pero llena de amor. No esto, jamás se imaginó esto. Convertirse en la esposa, de… Armitage Hux, del general de la Primera Orden ahora Líder Supremo, empezó a llorar.

Rose pensó ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Maldita la hora en que se conocieron. Ella solo lo había mordido porque se lo merecía. Vio de reojo al joven alto que estaba dentro de un pequeño cuarto, donde se encontraba el elegante guardarropa de él. Sin embargo se recompuso. Finn iría por ella, la rescataría, eso haría. Al pensar esto, recordó las palabras de Korra, ¿puede que sean ciertas? Además que la perra de Korra leyó la mente de Finn. «Maldita sea ¿por qué, Finn?, ¿por qué te gustó esa chica?». Entonces lo único que restaba es que al menos la rescatara. Si Finn no lo amaba lo suficiente eso ya no importaba. No deseaba ser la esposa de este hombre, no deseaba ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él.

Armitage por su parte estaba buscando en ese amplio guardarropa las herramientas que lo sacaran de ese lugar. Él conocía la galaxia, tenía influencias, era un hombre práctico, pero científico. Así que esta vez no se detendría ante nada. Es cierto su rival era Kylo Ren, pero ahora estaba realmente atrapado. Korra había superado incluso a Snoke. Él no era tonto, necesitaba actuar rápido. Para empezar necesitaba aliados, y en Rakata no los tenía.

Entonces observó a Rose, el desprecio que le dirigía le dolía, era cierto. Pero qué podía esperar, nada, simplemente porque él la mandó a matar. ¿Por qué el destino le cruzó a esta chica en su camino? Él estaba muy bien siendo ese hombre metódico. Y lo era, claro que todavía lo era. Pero Rose, era como una espina clavada, muy difícil de sacar. «Te odio Rose por hacerme sentir así. Pero más me odio a mí, por sentir esto que me domina». Espantó estos pensamientos, no eran correctos en estos momentos. Él no era Kylo Ren, él no se dejaba dominar por sus emociones o más bien por sus sentimientos. Además, ya le había salvado la vida a Rose, ahora tenía que sacarla de Rakata. Y se regañó nuevamente por este pensamiento. «Hux, deja de pensar en Rose y concéntrate, ¡por favor!». Así que miró a la chica morena que estaba llorando frente a esa ventana.

—Rose, por favor no llores, esto no es un matrimonio ¿lo sabes? Korra está loca, olvida lo que te dijo, ¿quieres? —Al decir esto salió del cuarto con una caja en las manos, de tamaño grande—. Es momento de pensar cómo salir de Rakata, en lugar de llorar, pensé que eras más fuerte, no me decepciones. —Mientras decía esto sacó de esa caja varias dagas especiales así como unas pistolas, unos bláster, así como otras herramientas que puso sobre su cama.

Rose reaccionó ante el comentario de Hux. «No me decepciones», ¿por qué ella tendría que agradarle? Pero tenía razón, así que se acercó a él, viendo todo lo que estaba revisando.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dijo en tono seco—. Hay cámaras pueden observarte, le dirán a Korra.

—No me preocupa, las cámaras no sirven en mi habitación, lo tengo arreglado. Por si no sabías, también soy un promotor de la invención tecnológica. Rax no se dará cuenta, Rose —al decir su nombre suspiró, pensando en su proposición, en ese momento solo ella podía ayudarlo—. Rose… sé que me odias, sé que todo esto es de locos. Pero… te necesito —dijo Hux muy quedamente, con un tono extrañamente tierno.

Al decir esto la mirada de Rose se levantó para encontrarse con los ojos de Hux. Este le sostuvo la mirada, y por unos segundos sus corazones se alinearon. Rose nunca había sido necesitada y Armitage nunca había dicho… te necesito.

Pero pronto Hux esquivó su mirada, poniendo sus manos atrás. Como siempre en tono autoritario para que ella no viera su vulnerabilidad, que ella misma le provocaba, le ordenó.

—Rose tienes que ser mi aliada. Para que salgamos de aquí necesitamos trabajar en equipo. Si no, tú terminarás muerta, y yo después de ti. O puede que a lo mejor yo muero antes, pero estoy seguro que tú después. Mira todas estas armas que tengo nos servirán de algo, elige alguna que te guste, ya pensé en una estrategia —dijo con más seguridad, aunque sus rodillas no le estaban funcionando bien… temblaban. Estaba demasiado cerca de Rose, podía ver su escote, su perfume. Hux solo meneó la cabeza en desaprobación para él mismo. Por qué tuvo que besarla, él ya no es el mismo.

—¿Por qué me besaste? No era necesario —le reprochó Rose. Aunque ella recordó su beso, fue cálido, extraño porque despertó algo que no había experimentado, reconoce: «Hux besa bien …no, Rose, no pienses eso. Hux él es mi enemigo, y tú tienes novio, aunque a él le gusta otra». La mirada de Rose se desvió al piso.

El Líder Supremo se puso la mano en la cara, como pensando.

—¿Qué tiene esta mujer?

—Mira Rose, si no lo hacía, Korra te hubiera matado. Es que no entiendes, con ella no se juega. Además te salvé la vida, acepté todo lo que ella me dijo, pero no por eso. Lo vamos hacer, ¿cierto? Así que ¿o cooperas o te quedas aquí? Porque no pienso hacer más por ti —refutó Hux.

—Eres un desgraciado Hux. Después de que por tu culpa estoy aquí, me dices que ya no piensas hacer más por mí. Pero está bien, seamos aliados para salir de este sitio. Déjame ver qué elijo «entre tus juguetes» —al decir esto Rose observó una pistola SE-44C y una hermosa daga monocular, las tomó y dijo.

—Quiero estas, son muy hermosas.

—Ah… perdón, esas no puedes llevártelas.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no que podía escoger? —dijo Rose contrariada.

—Es que esas son mis armas, y son mis favoritas. Por el peso, el tamaño. Mira la daga monocular se esconde muy bien en tu manga, en mi abrigo puedo esconder perfectamente la pistola, pero está bien si las quieres tómalas, al menos…… —Hux no terminó la frase, pero se fue de regreso al pequeño cuarto de guardarropa.

Rose lo siguió, ahora ella lo perseguía.

—¿Al menos qué, Hux? —cuestionó Rose.

—Al menos nada Rose, nada. Ahora tienes que hacer lo que te pida, ¿cuál es tu profesión? —preguntó Armitage.

Rose torció la boca, quería saber lo que pensaba, pero Hux no le respondió.

—Soy técnico… ¿para qué quieres saber? —respondió Rose.

—Tendremos que fingir entonces que nos llevamos mal, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacemos. Pero te daré un trabajo aquí, yo me encargo, necesito unos planos. Si voy yo, pueden sospechar, lo harás tú. —Hux seguía buscando algo que había escondido entre su ropa, pero no le encontraba.

Rose se recargó en la pared y suspiró, su mirada era melancólica, su ánimo igual, pero no era tiempo de llorar.

—Otra vez con esa tristeza, ¿piensas en… él? —dijo con amargura. Quizá nunca pensó que esta pregunta le doliera, pero ya se estaba cansando. Al fin Rose era su esposa, legítimamente, era suya y no del traidor.

—No puedo evitarlo, lo siento —dijo Rose mordiéndose los labios, pero Armitage sintió ese pesar en su voz. No pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué te hizo él, que no lo puedes olvidar? —al preguntar esto Hux se giró hacia Rose, acercándose quedando muy cerca de ella. Rose se sintió peligrosamente cerca de él—. ¿Qué hicieron, qué te dejó marcada? Porque si es así, yo lo puedo superar, al fin que soy tu esposo. —Como respuesta a esto solo vio la palma de la mano de Rose estamparse en su mejilla. Los ojos de Hux se encendieron de furia, de algo más llamado… celos.

Y tomó por los hombros a Rose, recargándola sobre la pared. Recibiendo esa intensidad en sus venas que nunca había sentido, ese fuego que lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca, cuando estaba cerca de ella. Pero Rose no se amedrentó y le refutó en la cara acercándose más a él, tan cerca como para darse un beso.

—Imbécil, Finn no es como tú, no hemos hecho nada, para tu conocimiento, aunque no tengo por qué decírtelo.

—Ahora me vas a decir que eres virgen —dijo burlonamente Hux.

—Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Rose se lamentó de haber dicho esto, que torpe había sido, era mejor que Hux pensara que no lo era.

Armitage se sorprendió ante tal confesión, aunque se dio cuenta que Rose se había lamentado de haberlo dicho. Su cara lo expresó.

—¿Eres…? —Hux estaba más que impresionado, pero no terminó la frase cuando Rose lo interrumpió.

—No lo digas, ni se te ocurra. ¿Me entendiste? Este es el trato, yo te ayudo en todo y tú me sacas de aquí y nos olvidamos el uno del otro. Y por favor no hagas otro ataque de celos, ¿quieres?

Armitage se retiró de ella, la dejó libre de su agarre. Se volvió a corregir a sí mismo. Al paso que iba, se iba a convertir en Kylo Ren. No, eso no lo podía permitir, él había nacido para un propósito, gobernar, solo pudo responder.

—Está bien, pero tú no suspires por él en mi presencia, ¿quieres? —concluyó Hux.

*****

Lothal

—¿Tres meses? Considerando cómo está la situación, es poco tiempo. Pero ¿por qué no quieres que se lo diga a los demás miembros de la Resistencia? Será necesario, uno de ellos es mi comandante, Poe Dameron. Él tiene un amplio conocimiento de naves. Y Martillo de Guerra, Jo, es algo realmente increíble. Necesitarás ayuda, y quién mejor que él para ayudarte —dijo Leia Organa.

—¡Ah! No me lo tome a mal, pero es que no confío en nadie, solo en usted, por ser usted. Además que yo tengo mi propio equipo de trabajo, y esta súper arma necesita construirse en Battu. Aunque sé que ahí la Primera Orden tiene una nueva base, pero mi equipo de trabajo está ahí, y las herramientas que necesito, también.

—Discúlpame Jo, los miembros más cercanos a mí lo tienen que saber. Claro a lo mejor no todos, pero sí Finn y Poe, pues todos somos un equipo. La Resistencia nunca deja a nadie atrás —replicó la general.

—Está bien, si no hay de otra. Pero mi equipo de trabajo también estará presente —respondió la chica de Lothal.

—Si comparten nuestra causa, sí. Y bueno, si estás más tranquila, solo le diré a Finn y Poe —contestó Leia con una sonrisa—. Entonces partirás para Battu. Muy bien, iré contigo.

*****

Devaron

Se encontraban viendo las estrellas. Habían preparado todo para su viaje. Seguirían reclutando gente, visitarían los planetas más cercanos a Devaron, tal como lo sugirió Sanya. También estaban pensando en cómo rescatar a Rose. Pero aunque sabían la localización de la Primera Orden, necesitaban más que eso para salvar a Rose. Pero la rescatarían.

—No le caí muy bien a Sanya. Aunque cuando la vi por el holo, contándome ustedes lo que sucedió con Rose, no parecía una chica, ¿tú sabes? —dijo riéndose Korra—. Algo a la defensiva, a mí me cayó muy bien —dijo con un dejo de ternura la bella rubia.

—No digas eso Korra. Entiéndela, ha pasado por mucho, traiciones, dificultades. Aunque bueno todos las hemos pasado —dijo Poe con una franca sonrisa.

—Poe ¿tienes novia? —soltó así sin más Korra. Poe se puso rojo, era evidente que a Korra le gustaba Poe. Este lo había intuido desde que se vieron en Naboo, pero Korra era muy a veces muy inocente y muy creyente en historias fantásticas. No pensaba que pudiera funcionar.

—No, Korra, no tengo —dijo esto bajando la cabeza y riéndose—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna novia para mí? —contestó Poe.

—No, ninguna, Poe, pero… —Korra se puso algo tensa, dejando ver que estaba nerviosa. Soltando así un libro que llevaba en las manos. Inmediatamente Poe se agachó para recogerlo, pero Korra hizo lo mismo, encontrándose los dos agarrando el libro, sus manos se tocaron, y un leve rubor en las mejillas de Korra se dejó ver, mirando a Poe de una manera especial, este se sintió atraído hacia ella.

Korra no pudo evitarlo, lanzándose sobre él, besándolo. Haciendo que Poe se olvidara por un momento de todos los problemas que la galaxia tenía.

A lo lejos, Zirrut vio este hecho, y movió la cabeza en señal de negación ante esta nueva pareja.

*****

Chandrila

La felicidad se puede sentir irreal, o se puede sentir como en un sueño. Aunque hagas todas las cosas normales, pero sientas que son irreales. Esto pensaba Rey que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Finca. Después de ese maravilloso desayuno que le preparó Ben. Aunque, bueno, fue algo diferente a su primer desayuno juntos. Rio, se estremeció al recordar todo lo que hicieron. Pero es que con Ben Solo, nunca tenía suficiente y eso que apenas iba a cumplir un día de ser su esposa. Claro, ahora estaba aquí para estudiar y entender los textos Jedis. Tenían trabajo por delante, enfrentar todos los problemas. Pero no estaba sola, Ben estaba a su lado, eso la reconfortaba más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

Y qué mejor lugar para prepararse que esta finca. Seguía con sus pensamientos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Ben que tocó la puerta.

—Adelante, Ben, no tienes que tocar.

—No soy un grosero, amor —dijo Ben besando la frente de Rey, trayendo los sables de cada uno.

—Tenemos que leer primero. Veo que traes los sables, pero ¿no crees que primero debemos de estudiar?

—Sí, pero creo que el entrenamiento es primero, ya que podemos meditar al aire libre. Además de entrenarnos, también quiero mostrarte la Finca, así como unas aguas termales, como también una cabaña donde podemos pasar unos días, para mejorar muchas cosas de nosotros mismos. —Ben le ofreció la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

—No, amor, no lo creo, primero tenemos que estudiar y más al rato el entrenamiento. Tu plan me suena más a distracción —dijo con una sonrisa acusatoria Rey.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Se hará como digas, pero a cambio, deberás aprender las nueve habilidades de la Fuerza —dijo Ben como un maestro que instruirá a su alumna.

—Deseabas decir eso ¿cierto? Siempre me quisiste de alumna —dijo Rey con una sonrisa y un ligero tono de reproche.

—Sí, amor, es mi estrategia.


	23. Necesito una Compañera

—¿Tu estrategia es que nos entrenemos en las habilidades de la Fuerza en lugar de leer los textos Jedi? —Rey enarcó la ceja, suspirando prosiguió—: Honestamente, creo que podemos hacer ambas. ¿Cuál es tu temor de no querer leer los textos, Ben? —ahora el tono de la chica de Jakku era directo, sabía que Ben, estaba eludiendo los Textos Antiguos.

Ben Solo se recargó en el respaldo de uno de los sofás de la amplia biblioteca, cruzando los brazos. Rey lo había atrapado no deseaba pelear con ella. Sin embargo era imposible no discutir con ella en estas cuestiones. Cómo explicarle a Rey sus temores, sus dudas. Todavía quedaba un resquicio de su pasado, él no deseaba ser un Jedi, él solo quería ser un usuario de la Fuerza, así, sin más.

—Rey, no es eso —dijo finalmente Ben.

—¿Y ahora por qué mientes, Ben? Dime lo que te sucede, o no vamos hacer nada. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —acercándose Rey a Ben, viéndolo a los ojos, le puso su mano en su brazo. Este sintió una punzada en el corazón y con esa mirada de ella, él se derritió, expresándole así sus temores.

—Amor, no quiero estudiar la filosofía Jedi. Pienso que al estudiarlos, es como volver atrás —dijo bajando la mirada con tono triste, sin embargo prosiguió levantando la mirada—. Sé que esos libros son importantes. Sé la tragedia de mi familia, de mis abuelos, y que soy Ben Solo, un usuario de la Fuerza en el que habita la Luz y la Oscuridad. Sé que soy oscuridad, pero en una parte de mí reside la luz. Esa luz que jamás me abandonó, ahora lo sé Rey. Ella siempre me cuidó, ella nunca me dejó, solo que ahora leyendo los textos, no sé qué vayamos a encontrar. A lo mejor sus enseñanzas me rechazan de nuevo, como alguna vez lo hicieron mis padres —dijo finalmente, sus temores habían sido liberados.

Rey lo observó meditando lo que decía su esposo, ella ahora le explicaría que estaba totalmente equivocado.

—Después de la batalla de Crait, cuando nos fuimos en el carguero de tu padre, me dispuse a leerlos, con el droide de tu mamá C-3PO. Lo que pude entender en las primeras frases, o más bien lo que ellos explicaban, era que la luz es la Fuerza, la oscuridad es la Fuerza, que ambas facciones eran una misma, es más déjame enseñarte. —Rey tomó uno de los libros, mostrándoselo a Ben, este lo tomó en sus manos leyendo justo esa parte.

Ben se acercó al escritorio sentándose en la silla, leyendo mejor el libro, empezó a estudiarlo. Rey lo observaba, y supo inmediatamente que Ben tenía mejor entendimiento que ella. Bueno era obvio, el recibió un entrenamiento de varios años, y no de unos cuantos días.

—Entonces ¿qué opinas?… crees que debamos primero estudiarlos, amor. Estamos en el camino correcto, tu oscuridad es buena, así como tu luz. Y claro podemos entrenar, serás mi maestro —dijo esto sonriendo, era una broma en lo que se estaba convirtiendo esa frase. La sensual boca de Ben dibujó una sonrisa, entendió el sarcasmo, no dejaba de leer.

—Tienes razón, aquí habla de cómo se fusionan ambas Fuerzas, para dar balance a las cosas, a la vida misma. Rey tomemos los libros tenemos que salir —dijo Ben con prisa, tomó dos libros y los sables, Rey tomó los dos libros que restaban.

—Claro amor, como tú digas —respondió la chica de Jakku, con una expresión radiante de felicidad.

Habían caminado hasta adentrarse en el bosque. El clima era caliente ya era casi mediodía. Se detuvieron en un claro. Ben observó el lugar, con aire de nostalgia.

—Aquí venía cuando mis padres me regañaban, por romper las cosas. Esa era mi manera de decirles que me pusieran atención —dijo con algo de sarcasmo—. Sin embargo, aquí llore cuando supe que me enviarían con Luke. Eso, Rey, me partió el alma, sabía que se estaban deshaciendo de mí. No pudieron con mi oscuridad, unas semanas antes los escuché hablando en la biblioteca. Hablaban de mí, no como su hijo, si no como un monstruo al que no podían entender. Mi padre se opuso al principio a enviarme con Luke, pero luego cedió —dijo esto bajando la cabeza, eran muy dolorosos esos recuerdos—. Pero eso ya pasó, ellos no fueron culpables del todo. El maldito de Snoke, metido en mi cabeza, diciéndome que mi familia no me quería, cuando en realidad estaban asustados —al decir esto movió la cabeza en señal de negación, recordando aquellos momentos con una nostalgia amarga.

Rey lo observaba, calladamente. Lo entendía, deseaba poder cargar con el sufrimiento de esos recuerdos, para que él ya no los recordara más. Se acercó a él a casi nada y dijo:

—Pero ahora yo estoy aquí, siempre —dijo susurrando a la vez que iba rozando sus labios contra los de ella, mientras iba lentamente besándolos. Un roce que se iba convirtiendo en un placer para ambos, todo lo que podían sentir el uno por el otro. Lo podía demostrar la intensidad de ese ósculo, apasionado, dulce, sensual, donde sus lenguas se perdían en el sabor de su amor.

Ben la abrazó más fuerte, no deseaba soltarla jamás. Ella era un faro de luz en sus sombras, ella era el sendero que el siempre deseaba caminar. Ella era de él.

Rey se separó sin querer alejarse demasiado de él. Le sonrió, percibió su calor corporal, pegando su cara a su pecho y diciéndole:

—Nunca más estarás solo, te amo Ben, me oyes ¿y no podrás librarte de mí? Entiendes eso —dijo con una voz que para Ben era música.

—Sí, señora Solo, y usted también no podrá librarse de mí —dijo Ben besando su pelo.

—Eso para mí es un placer, que jamás me voy a negar. —Rey lo abrazó más fuerte al decir esto.

Se quedaron abrazados un minuto, cuando Ben le dijo.

—Rey, dirás que para qué vinimos aquí. Bueno, por lo que pude leer en los libros vienen unas técnicas o habilidades, tanto del lado oscuro como del lado luminoso —al decir esto se separó de Rey, tomando el sable, que se encontraba en el pasto, lo encendió, escuchándose el rugir del mismo, era el sable de su esposa, con un hermoso azul—. Bueno, recuerdo la última vez que luchamos juntos, Rey. Qué bien se siente luchar junto a ti. Eres increíble —mientras decía esto observaba la luz del sable, que lo apagó casi al instante.

—Gracias, eso es un cumplido que no me esperaba —dijo Rey con extrañeza, ¿qué estaría pensando su esposo?

—Rey… cuando peleamos en la base Starkiller, te dije que necesitabas un maestro, me ofrecí a ser tu maestro. Estaba tan deseoso que me aceptaras. Le rogaba a la Fuerza que me aceptaras.

—Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo, Ben?, pero ¿a qué viene esto?

—Rey ahora yo necesito una compañera… ¿aceptarías ser mi compañera? —Ben tendió su mano hacia Rey, esta se asombró de tal manera, pero una resplandeciente sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Claro, por supuesto que sí —al decir esto aceptó la mano de Ben.

—¡¡¡Por fin soy aceptado!!! —expresó con euforia Ben Solo.

—Ben, soy tu esposa. Ya fuiste aceptado —dijo riendo Rey.

—Sí, amor, pero quiero que lo seas todo: mi esposa, mi compañera en la Fuerza, mi amante —al decir esto se acercó a Rey, mordiéndole el labio—, mi amiga, mi cómplice —Ben acarició el cabello de su esposa y finalizó diciendo—, mi corazón, mi alma.

—Ben, todo eso eres para mí. —Rey quería llorar por tan sublime declaración, pero agregó—: ¿Ahora que también te acepté como tu compañera en la Fuerza, podemos ir a esas aguas termales que mencionaste? Es que me dio curiosidad cuando me lo dijiste.

—Por supuesto señora Solo, sus deseos son órdenes. Pero primero te digo por qué vinimos aquí, en el texto, como te dije, mencionan habilidades. Te dije que te quería mostrar las habilidades de la Fuerza, pero por lo que veo estas son más interesantes, te enseñaré las que conozco, aunque sé de ambos lados, las del lado oscuro y las del lado luminoso, que en el libro dice que se complementan, siendo esto más interesante todavía —dijo pensando Ben en lo que significaba.

*****

Devaron

Poe siempre fue un chico popular entre las chicas, apuesto sonriente, intrépido, decidido. Por lo que admiradoras no le faltaban, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir lo que esta joven rubia, con tan solo un beso lo había hecho sentir. Y es que se preguntaba, cómo Korra en un cuerpo tan delicado podía trasmitir toda esa pasión, toda esa energía, todo ese magnetismo en sus caricias, y es que ella lo besó, luego lo sedujo orillándolo hasta su recámara, donde se entregó a él sin reserva alguna.

Al principio fue tímida, se sonrojó y él se detuvo inmediatamente. Se estaba propasando con ella, su dulzura se lo dejaba ver, él se convertiría en un canalla si exigía más de ella. Pero instantes después cuando él se disponía a salir de la habitación de Korra, él volteó para verla. Ella estaba ahí, quieta, no le pidió que se quedara, era lo correcto que él saliera de su habitación. Pero los ojos luminosos y ardientes de ella, fueron una clara invitación para que él retrocediera y la besara con más pasión que antes. Ahora Poe Dameron la deseaba, la deseaba intensamente, viviendo una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Era media noche cuando Korra se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Poe seguía profundamente dormido. Ella se levantó como una pluma, tan suave que ni se sentía su caminar. Se dirigió a un lugar que no fuera vista por nadie, cuando tomó una pulsera que era un pequeño transmisor, hacía una llamada.

—Rax, ¿por qué no mataron a todos los Caballeros de Ren? Están vivos, al menos la mitad. Cuando los vi, no lo podía creer. Estuve platicando con Poe, ahora es mi fuente más confiable y segura. Me dirá sin dudar todos los movimientos de la Resistencia. Y vigila a Hux, no creo que nos traicione, pero siento que nos dará problemas. Además de la visión que tuve acerca de él, se puede convertir en uno de mis peores enemigos.

—Su Alteza, con los Caballeros de Ren, se exterminó todo, hubo una gran explosión, no puede ser que hayan sobrevivido a eso.

—Pues lo hicieron mi estimado Rax, y estoy hecha una furia —dijo con sarcasmo enervado Korra—. Ya localizaron a Ben Solo y su estúpida Jedi, necesito encontrarlos, cuanto antes. Ha pasado tiempo, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, ellos pueden tener un hijo y eso será mi fin, ¿sí lo entiendes no?

—Sí, su alteza, claro que lo entiendo. Mañana atacaremos a Chandrila, para ponerlo en nuestro dominio. Es un planeta rico en todo, así que actuaremos con guerra. Pero volviendo al problema de que si tienen un hijo, lo podemos matar y listo.

Korra se rio ante este comentario.

—Solo porque eres Rax te permito ese tipo de comentarios. Es que no entiendes, ellos siempre han buscado el sentido de pertenencia. Esos niños tan necesitados de amor, de afecto. Y el día que tengan hijos, que Ben Solo tenga un hijo, sabrá lo que es realmente la pertenencia. Que sepa lo que es ser padre, ese día al igual que Rey, lucharán como dos monstruos, defendiendo a su hijo. Y honestamente no quiero pelear contra eso. Por eso tenemos que evitarlo, la tengo que matar a ella, para romperle el corazón a Skywalker. Que sepa él, que nació para sufrir, y no se ande haciendo ideas de que puede ser feliz —determinantemente expresó Korra dejando ver una maldad enervante en su mirada.

—Está bien, su alteza, discúlpeme. Deme tres días para la localización de Ben Solo.

*****

Rakata Prime

El Líder supremo observaba el trabajo, a la vez que pensaba en la manera de escapar. Necesitaba los planos, Rose estaba ya en el lugar que él le había asignado. Tenía contactos en el Borde exterior, así como en las Regiones Desconocidas. Si él escapaba con Rose, Korra, aunque no lo deseaba tomaría el control. De esa manera la obligaría a actuar y no a usarlo a él como su máscara ante la galaxia. Porque él definitivamente era el chivo expiatorio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rax, que le dio una palmada en la espalda. Lo había conocido de niño, gracias a él, Hux, tuvo el control de los niños salvajes de su padre. De no ser por Rax, quizá Armitage no habría sobrevivido.

—¿Qué piensas Armitage? Escapar no es una buena opción. Ella te encontraría y seguro te mataría, lo sabes —dijo Rax, mientras observaba el trabajo en el enorme Centro de Comando.

Hux se sorprendió y pensó.

—¿Es que acaso, eso de leer mentes se volvió una habilidad?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, y ahora lees mentes como Korra —dijo con desdén Hux.

—No, para nada, no soy hijo de la Fuerza. Pero no lo necesito para saber que no estás aquí, vi a tu esposa trabajando. ¿No se supone que debe estar en tus aposentos?

—No le gusta estar sin hacer nada —dijo secamente Hux.

—¡Ah!… qué mujer tan independiente. Pero sabes, ella nos puede servir de ayuda. Al fin que trabajó para la Resistencia, sería bueno que yo personalmente platicara con ella.

—No es necesario, ya le pregunté todo lo que necesitamos saber —dijo en tono receloso Armitage.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que no quieres que sea molestada en nada. Bien, dijo Korra que ella es tu punto débil. Muy mal, muchacho. Pero te digo algo, es mejor que no traiciones a la Emperatriz. Korra no es mala, de hecho es bastante buena. Solo quiere ofrecer orden y estabilidad a la galaxia como tú. Puede ser como en los tiempos del Imperio, tú puedes ser un Thrawn, un magnífico líder.

—Con Korra uno no puede crecer, sino todo lo contrario. Además los tiempos del Imperio son obsoletos, no hay nada en ellos que podamos rescatar. Korra será diferente al Emperador. Pero bueno, aquí estoy yo, haciendo el trabajo. Por lo demás sinceramente no deseo ser molestado —dijo fastidiado el Líder Supremo.

—Sí, comprendo tu ideología, creciste con una idea. Pero te diré algo que debes tomar en cuenta: a Korra le hablé de ti. Le dije que eras un hijo de la Academia Imperial, que fuiste rescatado por mí. Confiaba en tu potencial, veo tu excelente trabajo. Snoke siempre te tuvo en el puesto de general, pero el trabajo que tú hacías era de un Gran Mariscal y ¿acaso él te reconoció tu talento, acaso él te dio el título? Jamás lo hizo, siempre te tuvo a la sombra de Kylo Ren, su favorito. En cambio nuestra majestad te dio el título de Líder Supremo, solo en poder estas debajo de ella. Y tuvo una visión de tu futuro, una que creo que no se equivoca, ella vio que tu primer hijo estará destinado al poder, ejercerá el poder en la galaxia.

El Líder Supremo se burló ante esa visión.

—Con eso puedo pensar que mi hijo también puede asesinarme, como lo hice yo con mi padre. No es una visión muy satisfactoria, pero al menos yo no vivo con remordimiento. Si tuviera un hijo, no desearía que tuviera remordimientos por haberme matado. Y la verdad no, si eso pasa, pues su madre seguro será Rose, por lo tanto el niño tendrá mucho sentido de la moral, pensándolo bien, no creo que me mate.

—Tú no vives con remordimiento, porque Brendol no se lo merece. Tú y yo sabemos que él mató a tu madre… solo vengaste su muerte… eso es todo —dijo fríamente Rax.

Hux giró a ver a Rax, la mirada de Armitage se volvió roja como el mismo fuego, odiándolo le respondió.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mi madre? A ella ni siquiera la conociste, no me conoces ni a mí y te atreves a hablar de ella —denotó Hux con mucha rabia en sus palabras.

—Te equivocas, Armitage. Sí conocí a tu madre, demasiado bonita para la cocina, una mujer bella, pero en el lugar equivocado.

Hux era una tormenta de cólera. Sin embargo no sabía nada de ella, solo el hecho de su trágica muerte, por lo que se tragó su ira y le preguntó a Gallius Rax:

—¿Qué sabes de ella? —preguntó Hux.

—Para empezar su nombre, se llamaba Liv, y tienes el color de sus ojos.


	24. Visiones de la Fuerza

Sus sables chocaron, el entrenamiento les estaba costando a ambos. Fuertes en la Fuerza y magníficos guerreros, solo se podía tener un empate. Ni Rey cedía ante Ben, ni Ben ante Rey, era una majestuosa danza, donde sus sables esquivaban cada embate de su contrincante.

—No me rendiré Rey, porque si bien sé, mi entrenamiento ahora es el tuyo —dijo jadeando Ben de cansancio.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Creo que solo tuya —le respondió Rey, exhausta.

Ben rio ante esto, era cierto. Si él no hubiera entrado en la mente de la chica de Jakku aquel día en el interrogatorio, sus miedos, sus pesadillas, pero sobre todo su entrenamiento en la Fuerza, no hubieran sido revelados a Rey. Ella ganó más que perder.

—Y pido una disculpa por eso Rey. Si quieres descansamos un rato, ¿podemos, si quieres, leer los libros? —le sugirió Ben, porque ambos realmente estaban cansados.

Rey accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza, separándose de Ben, cuando ligeramente su cuerpo se desvaneció, como una pluma ante los ojos de su esposo.

Ben corrió hacia ella, la sostuvo en los brazos y asustado, la acostó en el césped del claro donde se encontraban.

—¡Rey! Amor, ¿qué tienes? Qué estúpido soy, debí bajar el entrenamiento —tomándole el pulso, verificó que estaba viva. Pero el tono de su piel se volvió de pronto pálido. Inmediatamente cargó a Rey, llevándosela en los brazos. La respiración de Ben se volvió entrecortada. Estaba corriendo prácticamente con Rey en los brazos.

Rey se desmayó por dos motivos, fatiga o una advertencia de la Fuerza.

_ Rey escuchó una voz. _

_ —En tres días encontraré a Ben Solo —dijo la voz de un hombre. _

_ Rey no entendía solo pudo decir. _

_ —¿En tres días qué? ¿Quién eres? —no recibió respuesta. _

_ Se encontraba en Chandrila, en el bosque. Lo reconocía muy bien. Pero ¿qué era lo que sucedía? Estaba con Ben y ahora estaba sola. Había niebla, una densa niebla. En la Fuerza podía percibir la oscuridad cruda. Esa voz que te aconseja siempre lo peor, como cuando le aconsejó matar a Ben en la Base Starkiller. Pero esta vez, era peor, todo se nubló. No podía ver bien, sentía frío, y una inmensa soledad. Pero pronto entre esa niebla, vio una mujer con un sable de doble hoja en color rojo, se dirigía a ella, con rabia y furia. Rey inmediatamente buscó con qué defenderse pero no encontró nada, ni su báculo, ni su sable, nada. _

_ Decidió usar la Fuerza, se preparó para la pelea, empuñando sus manos. _

_ La mujer salió de esa niebla y le dijo con voz ronca. _

_ —Pobre huérfana —dijo en burla la mujer que traía una capucha. No le pudo ver el rostro, pero sabía que lo haría pronto—. Niña abandonada por sus padres, me das tanta lástima, pero Rey de Jakku, morirás hoy por tu osadía. _

_ —No sé quién eres, ni me importa. Pero si vienes de parte de la Primera Orden, de una vez te digo que no llegarás muy lejos. Ben y yo te detendremos, seas quien seas —dijo con determinación Rey. _

_ —Jajajajajaja, ¿en serio? Tú, una pobre chatarrera, nacida en un planeta olvidado por la galaxia. Un planeta que vio morir al imperio. Eres estúpida, imbécil. Ni Ben Solo te salvará de morir… —dijo la extraña mujer. _

_ Rey corrió en dirección a ella. Y usando la Fuerza alzó una mano, para enfrentarla, pero la mujer de negro fue más hábil, y desapareció en el momento que Rey fue a confrontarla. _

_ —No eres rival —dijo la mujer con burla descarada. _

_ Rey se sumergió en la Fuerza, tratando de no enojarse, buscando una salida, pues todo se puso más oscuro que nunca, sin embargo sintió algo mucho peor. _

_ La extraña mujer de negro se irguió, tomando su sable de doble hoja lo empezó a mover en círculos. _

_ —Morirás hoy, Jedi estúpida. —Y justo cuando dejó caer su sable sobre Rey, a traición, pues Rey no podía ver nada, un sable de hoja azul detuvo el golpe. Rey se cayó, pero vio a Ben Solo, vestido de negro, otra vez, esto la entristeció un poco, pero la actitud de Ben no era la de Kylo, no, era Ben vestido de negro, solo aceptando su oscuridad. _

_ —No la matarás —dijo Ben viendo con enconado enojo, sus venas ardían. _

_ Pero la mujer con la Fuerza lanzó a Rey a un lago, sumergiéndola en sus aguas. Rey cayó, cayó, profundamente, le empezó a faltar el oxígeno, sus sentidos empezaron apagarse, sus fuerzas disminuían, su vida se consumía. _

_ Y solo un pensamiento la mantuvo viva, o lo poco que estaría viva… Ben… Ben. _

_ Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, este era el fin. _

_ «Quizá esta es la vida, y casarse con Ben solo era un sueño». _

_ Sintió un tirón en la Fuerza. Su corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir, cuando vio una mano enguantada, era Ben. Ella rio, muy apenas, pero vio como con la Fuerza, la sacaba de aquellas profundidades. Ella empezó a ver la luz, y más cerca vio la mano de Ben. Era cierto, cuando ella estaba en Jakku estaba a punto de morirse, ahogada por su soledad. Pero descubrirlo, aunque él estaba en el lugar equivocado, ella supo lo mucho que Ben sufría la soledad y el abandono que vivió al igual que ella. El conocerlo la había salvado, le había dado una razón para vivir. _

—¡Rey!, por favor, despierta, no me dejes, te amo, moriré si tú mueres —empezaba a llorar el joven Solo.

—¡Papá! Ella está respirando. Solo está inconsciente, mejor retírese de ella, le está robando el aire —dijo su Droide Beex.

—Tienes razón, perdón —pero Ben no se retiró mucho.

Rey se encontraba acostada en uno de los espléndidos sofás de la sala. Ben llegó con ella en brazos, gritándole a Beex. Para satisfacción de Ben, el droide estaba programado con un curso básico de primeros auxilios, así como algunas cosas técnicas de droide médico.

Rey empezó a moverse. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba. Buscó a su esposo con la mirada, y sonrió al verlo ahí, junto a ella, su Ben.

—Nos encontraron, ellos estarán aquí… pronto, tenemos que irnos, amor —dijo Rey con cansancio.

—Amor, perdón debimos detener el entrenamiento, por mi culpa te desmayaste, te fatigaste.

—No, oye lo que te digo, no fue eso. Tuve una visión, una rara visión. Vendrán por nosotros, tenemos que irnos —dijo Rey con resolución.

Ben se detuvo, vio la mirada de Rey, estaba cansada, pero asustada.

—Amor ¿puedo? —dijo Ben tocando la frente de Rey.

—Sí, amor, pero ten cuidado —dijo riendo Rey, que en un susurro dijo—. Te puedes espantar.

Ben con toda la calidez que pueda existir, acarició la frente de Rey. Quitándole todo el dolor que pudo experimentar en su visión, se acercó a ella y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Sus caricias eran un bálsamo para el dolor de cabeza que Rey sentía, aunque ella sabía que sutilmente estaba viendo en su mente.

Beex al ver que su mamá se encontraba bien, se dispuso a salir para preparar la comida. Era ya muy tarde y sus papás no habían comido.

Ben se estremeció al ver la visión de Rey.

—Rey, tenemos que partir inmediatamente. Marek ya nos había dicho que te quieren muerta, no lo voy a permitir —dijo Ben sobresaltado, pero Rey lo tranquilizó.

—Y no me pasará nada, podemos partir mañana. Hoy podemos descansar, ¿quieres? —dijo Rey con mirada serena.

Ben la mira, ve sus preciosos ojos avellana, ve esa mirada que es su salvación. Simplemente la besa, gentilmente mientras sus dedos se enredan en el cabello de Rey. Ahora todo es tan fácil. Antes Ben se detenía ante su pasión, por respeto a Rey, pero ahora ella es su mujer.

El corazón de Rey se acelera ante ese suave, pero poderoso beso, tan caliente que la hace humedecerse en su centro. Gime cuando Ben se separa de ella, y este muerde su labio en respuesta ante ese gemido que es música para los oídos de Ben.

Ben no puede detenerse, cuando ya está encima de Rey, desvistiéndola, quitándole la ropa como si fueran intrusos en el cuerpo de su bella esposa. Rey hace lo mismo con él, pero Ben es ágil y está listo, desnudo besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Esto hace que Rey pierda el sentido de su existencia, que es cuando ella cae en cuenta de algo.

—Ben… por favor… soy adicta…… a tu cuerpo…… —dice Rey entre jadeos.

—¿Dime qué quieres? —dice Ben con voz áspera, que hace que el corazón de Rey se detenga.

—Te quiero… a ti… ahora, sin importar qué. —La voz de Rey casi no se oye, pero Ben la escucha perfectamente. Él la mira, sus miradas son intensas, necesitadas.

Ben la vuelve a besar perdiéndose en Rey, ella es su salvación.

Él se desliza dentro de ella, y ella gime de placer, arqueándose en su regazo. Él se empieza a mover más rítmico, pero Rey quiere más y más…… hasta morir.

—Más rápido… por favor… Ben —pidió una necesitada Rey entre jadeos.

Él se vuelve más rápido, más desesperado. Porque al escuchar su nombre, con esa voz de Rey, todos sus sentidos se eclipsaron. Solo quería estar dentro de ella, llenándola, satisfaciéndola, haciéndola suya, con cada embate.

—Te amo, Ben… te amo, Ben… —dice Rey mientras que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, Ben empieza a empujar más fuerte, poniendo su frente en la frente de Rey.

—Te amo, Rey —y Ben la besa. Un choque de estrellas, es lo que experimentan, un orgasmo compartido. Una sensación de lleno total.

Ben cae en el pecho de Rey. Ella está sudorosa, con la respiración acelerada, pero feliz, feliz como nunca lo había estado. Toca el cabello de Ben, tan suave, sedoso, besa su cabello. Él simplemente está descansando en sus pechos. Rey sonríe, porque se siente tan espléndidamente estar debajo de Ben, ya sea porque él está dentro de ella o porque él está descansando en ella.

Es cierto Ben es pesado, pero ella disfruta de ese peso. Ella goza su olor, ese olor que la embriaga. Tocar su piel, su cuerpo que ahora es de ella, solo de ella. Está desnuda debajo de él, y la acaba de hacer suya. Ella vivirá siempre feliz así.

*****

Rakata Prime

Su estilo impecable era una de sus características, era parte de la disciplina. Sin embargo en estos momentos era lo que menos le importaba al Líder Supremo Armitage Hux, después de lo que supo de su madre, después de lo que le dijo Rax.

Caminaba apresuradamente, necesitaba un descanso. Lo necesitaba ya, sin embargo cuando vio en la sala de entrenamientos a una bella chica de Otomok, su coraje disminuyó, y en contra de sus deseos se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que estuvieras en el área que te asigné. Este no es lugar para ti, Rose. —Hux lo dijo con ese tono tan severo que tiene, hecho que hizo reír a Rose.

—Perdón, ¿qué te crees? Es verdad acabo de terminar mi trabajo estoy en mi descanso. Todavía no llego con lo que necesitas, pero tú no eres nadie para decirme dónde tengo que estar —refutó Rose.

—Te equivocas soy tu esposo, no lo olvides. Pero no contestaste ¿por qué estás aquí? —dijo Hux.

Rose suspiró, y rodó los ojos. En serio, Hux a veces es… raro.

—No ves, es una sala de entrenamiento de bláster. Yo bueno… no soy muy buena, pensé que podía practicar aquí. No hay nadie, claro antes de que llegaras tú… —recalcó Rose.

Armitage levantó la ceja pensando «no es muy buena con el bláster».

—Ven, ¿traes mi pistola? —dijo Hux mientras veía todos los bláster y otras armas de la Primera Orden.

—¿Obvio, no? No voy por la vida con una pistola —le señaló Rose.

—¡Deberías!, yo siempre traigo la mía, muchas veces este trabajo es vivir una carrera contra la muerte —y mostró en su abrigo su pistola, Rose solo pudo decir.

—¡Qué me sorprende! —Pero Hux tomó un bláster y le dijo a Rose.

—Dame tu mano, te voy a enseñar unos trucos —dijo extendiendo su mano a Rose. Esta la vio asombrada, y dudó, pero Hux le dijo con tono serio.

—No muerdo, Rose, y esto te servirá, necesitas un maestro después de todo.

—Está bien, ¿qué puedo perder? —dijo Rose con resignación.

Rose le daba la mano a Hux y este puso su bláster en su mano derecha. Fue inevitable que se tocaran las manos. Armitage sintió la suavidad de sus manos, era una mano bonita, pequeña, con piel tersa. Pensó «raro para ser técnico».

—Tienes la mano muy suave, ¿de verdad eras técnico? —dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Ya vas a empezar. Sí, lo soy. Solo cuido mis manos, tantas cremas que uso para que no me lastimen la piel, además de los guantes que uso… —Pero Rose se sorprendió hablando tan casual con Armitage, de algo tan trivial, que la asustó. No ella no bajaría sus defensas, eso jamás.

Armitage al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Rose, por la forma en que ella misma se interrumpió. Pero no hizo caso, esto solo era un avance, de él sobre ella, uno muy pequeño. Armitage lo quería todo.

Así que cuando Hux le dijo cómo apuntar correctamente el bláster al objetivo marcado, se acercó a ella, puso el bláster en sus manos, y las sostuvo en las manos de él, haciendo que Rose se sintiera extraña, con un dolor en el estómago. Ligeramente tragó saliva. El Líder Supremo estaba a centímetros de ella. Rose oyó su respiración, no pudo evitar distraerse en la melodía de su voz, así como en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Hux explicaba muy bien, calmado, sereno, señalaba todo a su medida, pero para Rose fue como si la hipnotizara. Ya había estado cerca de él, como cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ahora era diferente. Un pensamiento saltó a su mente… «Noooo, Armitage Hux no le podía estar gustando, eso noooooo».

De repente Rose soltó la mano de Hux y se tocó la cabeza, en señal de dolor. Armitage se preocupó, preguntando.

—¿Estás bien, Rose?

—No, llévame a la enfermería. Pido algo y regreso a mi trabajo. Se me pasará, mi descanso ya terminó —dijo Rose.

—Rose, si quieres regresar, regresas, si no, no. Para eso eres mi esposa. No vas a regresar, vamos a nuestros aposentos, ahí descansarás —ordenó Hux que inmediatamente habló a un Droide para que llevaran todo lo necesario para Rose.

Se encontraba Rose recostada en la cama. Cuando tomaba unas pastillas vio a Hux que no se iba. Se le hizo extraño, ¿de verdad le gustaba tanto como para preocuparse por ella?

—Si quieres ya puedes irte, me sentiré mejor más tarde. Solo fue un dolor de cabeza.

Hux se acercó a ella, la vio con una de esas miradas extrañas que le dirige, pero esta vez, le hacía saltar el corazón a Rose. Y su pensamiento le dijo: «Maldita sea otra vez ese pensamiento. No, Rose, Armitage es el enemigo, y tú tienes novio».

—A lo mejor te hizo daño estar muy cerca de mí, Rose —dijo irónicamente Hux.

—Somos un equipo, Hux, ¿no? Ahorita no me caes mal, solo me sentí mal de repente. Quizá el calor de la sala de entrenamiento, me… dime tú, ¿qué tal tu día? —tan serena le preguntó Rose, tan honesta, tan paciente, que esto solo sirvió para que Hux hablara, necesitaba desahogarse.

—Hoy… me dijeron cómo murió mi madre —dijo Hux mordiéndose el labio de coraje.

—¡Oh! Cuéntame, si quieres. Te escucho. —Hux ya estaba sentado en la cama de Rose, que no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre la de Armitage. Él alzó la mirada, encontrando en los ojos de Rose una paz que no conocía. Sintió la mano de ella. Su corazón explotó, pero se contuvo diciendo.

—Es largo te aburrirá —dijo Hux.

—Tengo la tarde libre —dijo Rose con una sonrisa tranquilizante.


	25. Origen

Finn se levantó temprano, se dirigió a la sala de Operaciones, necesitaba encontrar a Rose y rescatarla, a como diera lugar. Él tenía una deuda con ella, él sentía culpa.

En el holonet, pasaban los sucesos del día: La Primera Orden atacaba aquellos planetas que la enfrentaban. Pero los planetas que habían estado en su contra, pero después se unieron a ella, recibían grandes beneficios, ayuda descomunal. El Líder Supremo se había casado con una chica de la Resistencia. Después de todo, la Primera Orden no podía ser tan cruel, lo que significaba que la ahora Resistencia era un grupo de terroristas, gente sin escrúpulos.

—¿Qué haces, Finn? —preguntó Sanya, que llegó sin que Finn se diera cuenta, este se giró para encontrarse con ella.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar a Rose. De hecho tu hermano nos puede ayudar, estuvo en la base de la Primera Orden, Sanya —dijo Finn con pesar.

—Claro ya le dije, pero me dijo que… ahorita es muy difícil hacer una operación de ese nivel. Necesitamos más municiones, armamento. Ella seguro está bien. Veo que ya viste las noticias. La Primera Orden está manejando la política del engaño. Cómo los detesto. Todo es una mentira, ahora nosotros somos los malos —decía esto pero Sanya, vio en Finn preocupación.

—Sé que amas a Rose, te prometo que… la rescataremos —dijo Sanya, entre tristeza y alegría.

Finn vio a Sanya, esos hermosos ojos oscuros y ese pelo color café, esa sonrisa radiante. Era una mala persona, por pensar en la chica que tenía enfrente, el lugar de seguir pensando en Rose.

—Ella salvó mi vida, Sanya, sin pensarlo. Ella pudo morir por mí, y no le importó. Ahora es mi deber rescatarla, más de las garras de Hux.

—Claro que sí. ¿Y eso fue motivo para ganarse tu amor? Es muy afortunada, de verdad —dijo sonriendo Sanya.

—Gracias, pero tu novio también ha de ser afortunado. —Finn dijo esto con cierta curiosidad.

—No, yo no tengo novio. No tengo tiempo. Desde que me escapé de la Ciudad de las Nubes no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Aunque bueno, a veces la persona llega sin buscarlo. —Al decir esto la hermosa chica bajó la mirada sonrojándose.

En ese momento llegó Niho Ren. Iba entrando con aire despreocupado, sin embargo notó cierta tensión entre los jóvenes, cosa que no le extrañó. Pero se sentía algo incómodo el ambiente.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos por aquí? Más mentiras de la Primera Orden. Tenemos que buscar pronto una solución a esto. Ya hablé con Marek y Zirrut. Iremos a Battu. Podremos sacar información, y conectar algunos aliados que tenemos, entre ellos a una de las novias de nuestros hermanos caídos. ¿Cómo ven? —sugirió Niho.

—Me parece muy bien, pero Niho, crees que me puedas ayudar con Rose, necesito rescatarla —dijo Finn angustiado.

—¡Oh! Sí, me imagino, por la familia se tiene que hacer todo. ¿Es tu hermana, cierto? —preguntó Niho.

Sanya se rio al escuchar esto.

—No, es mi novia —respondió Finn algo disgustado.

—Tú sabes que puedo usar la Fuerza. Pero ella no solo sirve como defensa, ella te dice cosas. —Niho decía esto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Finn con actitud de compañerismo—. Y honestamente, percibo tus sentimientos confusos, no es amor carnal lo que sientes por Rose. No, mi estimado, yo sé lo que es amor carnal, y lo que tú sientes, es más amor de hermanos, que otra cosa. Espero que tomes en serio mis consejos —dijo Niho señalándolo con el dedo índice a Finn.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas, solo ayúdame con Rose.

—Mira, ahí viene Poe y con Korra —dijo rodando los ojos Sanya de disgusto.

—No te cae, para nada. Debes conocerla mejor, ella fue la única que nos ayudó cuando estábamos en Naboo. Convenció al gobernador de que nos apoyara, además de que su ayuda ha sido útil —dijo Finn.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero sonríe demasiado. Su actitud es arrogante, aunque disimule que no lo es. Solo que como ustedes son hombres, no lo ven. Mira, Poe ya cayó, pero bueno allá él —al decir esto Sanya se dio la vuelta acercándose a su hermano.

—¿Entonces te vas? ¿No que nos ibas apoyar? Y que es eso que le dijiste a Finn, ¿qué fue Niho? —con mirada inquisidora le preguntó Sanya a su hermano.

—Le gustas, me atreví a leer su mente y a ti también te gusta, no lo niegues —dijo riendo Niho.

Sanya puso cara de disgusto.

—Pero tiene novia —dijo Sanya con desazón.

—No lleva anillo —dijo riendo Niho.

Se encontraban los cinco discutiendo los siguientes planes que llevarían a cabo. No coincidían en muchas cosas, pero un mensaje en el datapad de Korra hizo que se retirara.

Esta se encerró en un cuarto y con el trasmisor que llevaba en su pulsera, habló con el dueño del mensaje.

—¿Qué pasó, Rax?

—Están en Chandrila, pero no en su casa. Le daré las coordenadas. No están muy lejos de la Ciudad de Hanna.

—Excelente, Rax, en menos de tres días, me diste el resultado que necesitaba, como siempre tu trabajo es brillante —dijo Korra con una amplia sonrisa. Ella estaba inmensamente feliz, por fin conocería a Ben Solo.

Ya de regreso Korra les comunicó que tendría que partir, era necesario. Pero que regresaría en cuanto pudiera. Sanya le preguntó de qué asunto se trataba, para que ella los dejara tan inesperadamente. Pero Korra les dijo que en Battu ella auspiciaba un orfanato, y que uno de los niños se estaba muriendo. Ese pequeño era su adoración, así que partiría. Le dio un beso a Poe, todos se miraron entre sí. Poe estaba empezando a amar a Korra, pues a sus ojos su corazón era puro.

*****

Rakata Prime

—Tú tienes la tarde libre pero yo no, Rose. Tengo trabajo —dijo el Líder Supremo que se levantó de la cama, donde se encontraba sentado, no quería hablar aunque lo necesitara— nos vemos en la noche.

—¿Me estás evadiendo, Armitage? Tú puedes regresar al trabajo si quieres, o no regresar —dijo Rose con una ligera sonrisa—. Dime qué pasa. Es mejor que me lo digas, soy muy terca, no te dejaré en paz.

Armitage movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Ella no entendería, ella solo sentiría pena por él.

—Rose, no es necesario que tengas lástima por mí —dijo irónicamente Armitage.

—No te tengo lástima, no tendría por qué —al decir esto Rose se levantó de su cama, pero sus pies se tropezaron torpemente y casi se cae. Como siempre desde que llegó a Rakata Prime, Hux estaba para sostenerla, levantarla o salvarle la vida.

Y esta no fue la excepción, pues pronto la sostuvo en sus brazos como a una muñeca.

—Rose, ¿qué tienes? ¿Para qué te levantas? —Mientras decía esto la cargó con cuidado, con ternura. Rose lo observaba, recordó que Finn nunca había sido… así de protector, era juguetón como un buen amigo, pero Armitage era muy a su pesar diferente.

—¿Ahora qué me ves, Rose? —Hux se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo normal. Tenía que salir de esa habitación porque corría peligro de dos cosas. La primera de besar a Rose aun en contra de su voluntad, la segunda de confesarle a ella, lo que pasó con su madre. No deseaba hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero Rose no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

Rose fue atrevida, y tomando de las solapas el abrigo de Hux, lo jalo a hacia ella y le dijo en su cara.

—Dime que pasó. O te juro que no te suelto… —dijo Rose viéndolo a los ojos.

Armitage se puso tenso cuando Rose lo jaló hacia él. Sentir esa violencia y arrebato de parte de ella sobre él, le hizo preguntarse cosas, como… «¿Será salvaje en la cama…? Obvio no, es virgen, pero si yo le enseño… sería distinto».

Hux fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Rose le volvió a preguntar. Y él no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia los labios de Rose. Y es que la verdad, cómo deseaba volverla a besar, hacerla suya. Un pensamiento constante.

—Está bien, Rose, si tanto insistes. —El Líder Supremo se separó de su esposa. Si hablaría de este tema, no lo haría estando demasiado cerca de ella. Podría ver unas grietas de dolor, y eso no lo permitiría.

—Te escucho —dijo Rose con la mirada atenta en él.

—Mi padre siempre me odió, desde que tengo uso de razón. Desde los cuatro años, recuerdo los moretones que dejaba en mi piel. Me escondía cada que lo oía llegar, temiendo lo peor, un nuevo golpe, un azote injustificado. Era débil, un niño escuálido, frágil como una pluma. Sin embargo, observaba la violencia que mi padre ejercía sobre sus estudiantes, así que pensé que era normal. Una educación basada en la violencia. Lo que nunca creí normal era ese odio injustificado, ese coraje que le emanaba de los poros en contra mía.

—Y tu madre ¿no podía defenderte? —le preguntó Rose.

Hux se burló ante la pregunta de Rose.

—Siempre pregunté por mi madre, pero mi padre me abofeteaba cada que le preguntaba por ella. Decía que era una cualquiera. Yo no entendía lo que significaba esa palabra, pero un día llegó la almirante Rae Sloane y le dijo a mi padre «sé que tienes un hijo, que no es de tu esposa», entonces comprendí que mi padre era casado, no entendía nada. ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? Aprovechando que uno de los amigos de mi padre había bebido demasiado, le pregunté dónde estaba mi madre. Este casi borracho, me dijo fácilmente la verdad «tu madre fue la cocinera, una mujer joven, guapa. Pero te dejó en cuanto naciste. Tu padre quiso que se quedara a cuidarte pero ella se negó. Entonces discutió con tu padre y este la mató. Eres el bastardo de tu padre».

Al decir esto Hux torció la boca conteniéndose, todo su pasado también se basaba en su origen.

—Siempre se burlaron de mí por ser el bastardo de mi padre. No solo tenía los golpes de mi padre, sino el desprecio de la sociedad, por ser un bastardo. Como si yo hubiera pedido nacer. Pero un día para mi suerte llegó Gallius Rax, me regaló el control de los niños que entrenaba mi padre, y me volví más salvaje, más fiero y no me arrepiento, Rose. Pero justo hoy Rax me dice lo que siempre deseé saber. ¿Cómo se llamaba mi madre? ¿Cómo era físicamente? Porque no la juzgo si me abandonó, mi padre era un desgraciado. Creo que la comprendo, lo que no puedo comprender es lo que mi padre le hizo a ella. —Hux empuñó sus manos, poniéndose rojo, callándose por un momento.

—Armitage ¿Qué le hizo tu padre? —preguntó muy sutilmente Rose.

—Fui criado desde mi nacimiento por un droide niñera, esos droides que tienen la mirada siniestra. Y un día ese droide cuidaba a un bebé pelirrojo, que estaba dormido plácidamente. Cuando entró una mujer a la habitación. Se llamaba Liv. —Hux se calló, se estaba conteniendo solo de recordar lo que sucedió ese día—. Estaba buscando a su hijo, venía por él. Se lo llevaría lejos de su padre, pero este la vio y se fue tras ella. La mujer ya había cargado a su bebé, se disponía a salir, cuando Brendol la detuvo. La mujer le gritó, que cómo pudo ser capaz de quitárselo al nacer, que era también su hijo, que ni siquiera lo pudo ver, pero ahora el bebé se iría con ella. Brendol le arrancó al niño de sus brazos, pero esta peleó por su bebé. Brendol sin embargo no tuvo piedad de ella, la aventó con tal violencia que su cabeza se pegó con uno de los muebles, matándola en ese instante. Y ahí murió Liv, mi madre. Rax me dijo esto y que tengo el color de sus ojos —dijo Hux con una sonrisa fingida, se sentó en la cama, con la rabia todavía vibrando en su pecho.

—Armitage, yo… lo siento… de verdad lo siento —dijo Rose poniendo su mano en el hombro de Armitage.

—Maté a mi padre, porque él mató a mi madre, Rose. Y no me lamenté por toda la vida de miseria que me dio. Pero ahora que sé la verdad, deseo matarlo otra vez —dijo Hux con la voz entrecortada, soportando todavía el dolor.

Rose se acercó más a él. Ya estaba a su lado, e hizo que la viera de frente, cuando le dijo muy suavemente.

—No tienes por qué ser más fuerte, Armitage. No tienes por qué serlo más, es mejor dejarlo salir. Todos somos humanos… no serás menos fuerte si lloras… al contrario —musitó Rose acariciando la cara de Armitage.

Y nunca en su vida Armitage Hux había llorado, jamás que él recordara, sus lágrimas eran un torrente que no tenía fin. Él apoyó su cara sobre el hombro de Rose, empapando su blusa. Rose tocó con afecto su cabello, e hizo que Hux se apoyara mejor en ella. Cuando Armitage se separó de su hombro, Rose contempló su rostro. Eran perfectos esos ojos verdes, pero lucían enormemente tristes. La chica de Otomok, no pudo resistirse al ver tanto dolor en esa mirada, que se acercó a él.

Sin pensarlo Rose, sus labios acariciaron los labios de Armitage, mientras tomaba su cabello para acercarlo más a ella, degustándolos. Tratando así de calmar todo el sufrimiento que él llevaba a cuesta. Pero Rose también era egoísta, quería probarlo nuevamente.

Hux se dejó ir cuando ella lo besó. No se lo esperaba. Su beso se tornó vehemente, apasionado. Sinceramente se gustaban, pues saborearon de sus bocas, todo lo que les dio la gana, sin importar nada. Era una sensación que ninguno de los dos había vivido. Esa llamarada que se enciende en su cuerpo y se vuelve fuego, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Pero para la mala suerte de Hux, Rose reaccionó. Esto no podía llegar más allá de sus límites.

—No. Espera no puedo, no…… Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. Esto no está bien, discúlpame —dijo Rose.

Los labios de Hux estaban enrojecidos, y él sorprendido, que preguntó.

—¿Qué está mal Rose? ¡Ah!, ya veo. Es esa falla en el sistema. Es ese miserable de Finn. —Hux se puso rojo, si algo no soportaba en estos últimos días, era ese maldito infeliz.

—Perdóname, yo no debí besarte. Lo siento —dijo Rose con remordimiento. Sin querer había empeorado las cosas.

—¡Ah! No. No me digas que lo sientes, cuando tú misma lo buscaste, porque lo necesitas igual que yo. —Hux caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba enfurecido. Y no solo porque Rose lo rechazó, sino porque lo rechazó por pensar en ese desgraciado.

—No puedo enamorarme de un hombre como tú —le soltó Rose.

Hux se quedó petrificado.

—¿Un hombre como yo? —le inquirió otra vez Hux entre ofendido, disgustado y sorprendido.

—Tus manos están manchadas de sangre. Por culpa de la Primera Orden, donde tú eres su general, Hosnian Prime dejó de existir. Por culpa de ustedes mi planeta murió. Por culpa de ustedes la vida se colapsó, y todavía me preguntas. Sé que tu vida no fue fácil. Tu padre no sirvió de nada. Lo de tu madre me partió el alma. Comprendo que esta sea tu vida, pero no me quiero enamorar de ti. Porque sé que corro ese riesgo, por la manera en que me tratas. Por cómo me cuidas, tus celos, nunca nadie me había celado. Pero tú, Armitage, ante la vida, no eres lo que busco, no compartimos los mismos ideales —dijo con voz triste Rose.

Hux abrió los ojos ante lo último que dijo Rose. Ella no había sido inmune a sus sentimientos. Había una posibilidad después de todo, pero él no era el tipo de persona que Rose buscaba, por eso preferiría a Finn.

—Tienes razón, no somos iguales. No puedo enamorarme de ti, eso no puede suceder en personas tan diferentes como nosotros. Tú mírate, eres la luz, lo correcto, yo pues soy la oscuridad, lo incorrecto. Cuándo se ha visto semejante unión. —Hux rio al decir lo último………… _Qué tonto no sabe que existe el REYLO_ —. Aunque te voy a decir una cosa, yo solo busco el Orden, la estabilidad en la galaxia. Pero está bien, si tú crees que estoy en el camino equivocado, lo acepto. Buscaré la manera de que regreses con los tuyos, solo dame unos días. Localízalos y yo mismo te doy una nave —dijo finalmente Hux.

Rose levantó la mirada, él la dejaría ir. Rose debió de sentir felicidad, pero su corazón solo sintió desánimo. Ya no volvería a ver a Armitage.

*****

Chandrila

Era de Noche, la atmósfera era cálida, reinaba la felicidad en aquella finca. Dos jóvenes y un droide se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, se oían las risas. Ben sostenía la mano de Rey, mientras Beex contaba las tragedias que le sucedían en Naboo, nunca fue un buen Droide de cocina, pero desde que Rey y Ben lo arreglaron esa tarde, su vida fue mejor que nunca.

—Beex eres catastrófico, pero y luego ¿qué pasó con la señora? —preguntó Rey con una risa que no podía contener. Ben contemplaba a Rey, sus risas, sus movimientos, sus gestos. Él era feliz viendo como su amor disfrutaba aquella cena familiar. Esto era felicidad, esto es un hogar, así se siente, pensó él.

—Pues la señora se enojó, casi me mata, pero fue un accidente, ¿para qué se me atraviesa? —dijo el droide.

Y los tres rieron, al unísono. Rey se levantó a servir más comida. Pronto Beex quiso pararse para servir, pero Rey le dijo que no se moviera, que era su hijo y que ella podía servirse sola, que siguiera contando más historias.

—¿Amor, quieres más filete Nerf? ¿O quieres ensalada Shian? —dijo Rey.

—No, amor, mejor dame más postre —dijo Ben, que sigilosamente se acercó a Beex, preguntándole.

—¿Te llevaste lo que te pedí a la cabaña, Beex?

—Sí, pero la nave, donde la puso se ve mucho. Y los libros, mamá se enojará —dijo Beex con miedo.

—¿Qué están murmurando, jovencitos? —Rey se volteó a verlos, con cara suspicaz.

—Nada, amor, que mañana nos vamos de aquí, no quiero esperar, ni un minuto más —dijo impaciente Ben.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿a qué saliste antes de cenar? Te fuiste, y apenas acabas de volver —preguntaba Rey mientras servía la comida.

—Es una sorpresa, te gustará —dijo Ben con una sonrisa de complicidad viendo a Beex.

Unos estruendos se escucharon, Ben y Rey, se levantaron de la mesa. Beex batalló un poco, pero empezaron a escuchar como atacaban su Finca.

—Nos encontraron Ben —dijo Rey.

Korra había llegado.


	26. Únete a Mí

Una fuerte perturbación se percibió en la Fuerza. Odio, destrucción, sufrimiento. La oscuridad en su totalidad. Sin un atisbo de luz, solo perversidad y una sed de venganza insaciable.

Ben lo sintió, era esa clase de sentimientos que sintiera en Snoke, pero la Fuerza de este usuario era más fuerte. Era tan poderosa, que sintió un deseo inevitable de combatirla.

—Rey, tenemos que salir de aquí. Quien acaba de llegar ¿no lo sientes? Es un usuario oscuro. —Rey asintió, cuando unos disparos rompieron los cristales de la enorme sala.

—Salgamos Beex, —dijo Rey, mientras Ben la tomaba del brazo izquierdo, para salir por una puerta que estaba en la parte trasera de la cocina.

De la nave que atacó la Finca, bajaba una figura alta, con capa oscura, y una capucha que cubría su cabeza. Traía una máscara blanca con rayas rojas, bastante tenebroso el diseño. Inspeccionaba el lugar, olfateando, buscando dos presencias de la Fuerza, cuando fue interrumpida de su búsqueda, por Rax.

La Figura Oscura se tocó la oreja donde traía el transmisor para recibir la llamada. Aunque de mala gana le contestó.

—¿Qué quieres, estoy ocupada? —contestó la figura con tono enfadado.

—Alteza trae la máscara de Darth Nihilus. Solo necesito recordarle que la habilidad de la succión de la Fuerza lo hizo adicto a ella. Tenga cuidado de usarla. Aunque es una gran ventaja para matar a Skywalker, el costo es la misma vida del que la ejerce, si la usa demasiado —dijo Rax tratando de evitar lo que podría ser el inicio de una catástrofe.

—Lo sé, solo tengo pensado matar a uno con este poder. El otro morirá diferente —dijo con tono lúgubre—. No soy tan idiota para hacerme adicta a ella. Ahora si me permites tengo que acabar con esto de una vez.

Apagando su intercomunicador, se dispuso avanzar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ellos estaban en la parte trasera de la Finca. Corrió en dirección hacia ese lado. Descubrió que se estaban escapando, no lo iba a permitir. Y un rugido salió de su corazón, como si su presa se fuera a escapar, esa presa que tanto había saboreado.

Y finalmente, ella los encontró……… Se apareció ante ellos. El rugir de su sable rojo, de doble hoja se escuchó. Su presencia desafiante y altanera los enfrentó.

Ben se puso delante de Rey, protegiéndola, pero Rey movió la cabeza y se puso a un lado de este. Ben solo pudo rodar los ojos de enfado.

—Beex, corre, no te puedes quedar aquí —dijo Rey en posición de ataque.

Ben observó a esa usuario de lado oscuro, era una mujer, aunque traía una máscara, claramente se veía que era una mujer Sith.

—He esperado por tanto tiempo este momento, desde que nací.

—Tú mataste a mis amigos. Tú atacaste Rakata Prime. Vienes de parte de Hux. Pues pagarás, tú y Hux por esto —dijo Ben desenfundando su sable, poniéndose en posición de ataque, viéndola con una mirada de ira, recordando a sus amigos y la traición de Hux.

—Así que eres tú la mujer que soñé. No ganarás de una vez, te digo —dijo Rey con determinación.

—¿Y entonces, por qué huyen? —dijo Korra burlonamente.

—Es verdad, queríamos hacer las cosas bien. Pero si tú insistes, te mataremos ahorita —dijo Ben con toda la simpatía que le era posible, si ella era sarcástica, él lo era más.

Korra observó el lugar. Era bonito, una Finca mimada por los árboles y bellos paisajes. El lugar donde se encontraban era igual de espléndido.

Caminó un poco con ese sable encendido, sin todavía iniciar el ataque. Medía la situación, observó que Ben era mucho más guapo de lo que ella se podía imaginar, ahora sabía por qué Rey estaba tan enamorada de él. Simplemente Ben Solo era hermoso, era perfecto.

—Con que jugando a ser felices. Lástima, les arruiné el plan. Y disculpen, que yo no venga de parte de Hux. Él gobierna en mi lugar. Sabes, Ben, te diré algo para que aprendas: Snoke fue muy hábil, puso a su mejor general en contra de su mejor Guerrero. De esta manera, ellos jamás se unirían en contra suya. Fuiste un idiota, pudiste destruir a Snoke mucho antes aliándote con Hux. Porque el muchacho no es tan tonto como parece. Y tus amigos, lástima, merecían vivir… Pero pues murieron, cuánto lo siento —dijo esto con un sarcasmo tan ensordecedor que Ben no pudo evitar dar el primer ataque.

Ben se lanzó sobre ella, asestando un golpe tan contundente, que solo un buen contrincante lo podría detener. Korra lo detuvo fácilmente. Sin embargo esto no detuvo a Ben, que giró dando otro golpe, ganando fuerza en su furia. Le dolía en su corazón, que sus hermanos murieran por su culpa, y esta bruja pagaría por ello.

Rey se unió a la batalla, proveyendo una estocada con su sable. Pero Korra era vigorosamente eficaz, detuvo la estocada de Rey, y asestó un golpe a Ben. Esa mujer era formidable en la lucha.

—No me detendré hasta acabarlos. Sobre todo a ti, Ben Solo Skywalker. Tú que has sido mi alimento de venganza, durante estos treinta años, ni idea tienes de quien soy.

Dijo Korra retirándose de ellos, para tomar las medidas a seguir.

—No me importa. Seas quien seas, morirás hoy —dijo un exhausto Ben, que sintió que le robaban la energía al pelear.

—Soy la hija del imperio, imbécil. Tu maldito abuelo mató a mi padre. Soy la hija del Emperador. Ahora sí sabes quién soy. Tu maldita dinastía morirá hoy contigo —escupió Korra.

Rey no soportó más. Lanzándose contra la Guerrera Oscura, con una tremenda furia y un giro. Dejando caer todo su poder sobre esta, que ahora, sí sintió su verdadero poder. La hija de Palpatine aunque lo esquivó, sí alcanzó a ser lastimada, y le dolió.

Este hecho la puso iracunda, que aventó a Rey con la Fuerza. Y lanzó rayos sobre un indefenso droide de cocina llamado Beex, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Ben y Rey vieron la muerte de su amado hijo droide. El hecho no solo les partió el corazón si no que ahora matarían a la Sith a como diera lugar.

Ben meditó, ella lanzaba rayos de la Fuerza y succionaba la energía. Él lo había sentido. Claro ella dominaba ese poder, por eso, su máscara. Entonces Ben blandió su sable. Tendría que usar todo su poder oscuro y concentrándose, usó una técnica: el Vaapad.

—Sabía que sentían afecto por ese estúpido droide. Puedo sondear, sentir lo sentimientos y saber lo que quiera. Rey es mejor que te rindas. Soy tan poderosa como ustedes, o incluso más.

Ben se disponía atacar, cuando Rey, en la Fuerza, descubrió las intenciones de la Guerrera Sith. Ella dejaría que Ben usara su técnica de combate y en medio de su lucha, aprovechando su concentración, la Sith succionaría la energía de Ben en su totalidad. Era una trampa.

—Nooooooooooooo —gritó Rey que se lanzó sobre Ben, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Korra se asombró de que Rey lo protegiera, ¿la Fuerza le reveló la trampa? No obstante la Sith no dejó escapar la oportunidad y empezó a drenar inmediatamente la energía de Rey.

—¡¡No, Rey!! —gritó Ben al ver que Rey se moría en sus brazos. Ella, su amor, había dado todo, hasta su vida, por él. Rey le había dado todo hasta la vida.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos. Cuando Rey se desmayó en los brazos de Ben, casi dejando de respirar, él estaba en shock, conmocionado, perdiendo la cordura, doliéndole el corazón con una agonía que lo aniquilaba lentamente, a pedacitos, no podía ni siquiera articular palabra.

Solo un grito que partió el aire como navaja, salió de su garganta. Ben dejó a Rey acostada en el suelo, se disponía a enfrentar a la maldita Sith que tenía enfrente. Caminaba hacia ella con los ojos llenos de coraje, con la furia de una tormenta, la mataría sin piedad.

Korra se burló ante el hecho.

—Todavía está viva —dijo riendo sarcásticamente—. ¿Podemos hacer un trato? Si la quieres de vuelta.

Ben la miró con el odio más profundo que haya existido jamás.

—Yo no soy mi abuelo —dijo con frialdad el último Skywalker—. Prepárate para morir sin piedad.

Solo se escuchó el zumbido de un sable de color azul, la Sith lo vio desafiante, y rio de medio lado.

—Ben Solo, únete a mí. Esta es tu última oportunidad, a Rey le puedo regresar su energía. —Tendió su mano hacia Ben, este la vio con incredulidad, y sorpresa. Él ni en sueños aceptaría—. ¿Crees que te puedes redimir solo por el hecho de arrepentirte y jugar a la pareja enamorada con tu esposita? Recuerda mataste a tu padre, eres un asesino y los asesinos no tienen un final feliz. Aunque se arrepientan. Porque el perdón no se hizo para ellos —con estas palabras remataba Korra, lo que Ben pensaba después de lo sucedido con su padre, sin embargo él se irguió.

—Entonces que se haga la voluntad de la Fuerza. No seré yo quien interfiera en sus planes. Es verdad soy un asesino. No tengo porque negarlo. Pero mi futuro lo decido yo. Mi padre me perdonó. Ahora lo sé, se sacrificó por mí. No me engañarás con tus mentiras. Snoke era mejor manipulador que tú y casi matas a Rey.

Korra se burló de él. Viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con ese odio que cortaba el alma, con esa furia, por ser rechazada. Sin embargo insistía.

—Ben Solo, déjame decirte que apestas. El amor que sientes por Rey, es asqueroso. Pero ese amor no te salvará de nada. Ya me estás cansando. Eres orgulloso como tu legado. Ese maldito legado. ¿Sabes que tu abuelo se fue a lado oscuro por amor? Tú crees que ese amor te salvará, es mejor que aceptes para lo que naciste. Es mejor que seamos el equilibrio. Tú puedes ser la luz que necesita la galaxia, al fin que también eres luz, ella habita en ti. Yo puedo ser la oscuridad. No te pido que dejes a Rey, de hecho tu amor por ella me da asco, pero puedo, óyeme bien, puedo dejarla vivir. Porque yo puedo matarla, partirla en dos frente a tus ojos, o mejor estando viva, arrancarle el corazón, sin que tú hagas nada. Recuerda, soy la hija del emperador, sé todos los secretos del universo, tengo los holocrones Sith ¿y tú que tienes? En cambio si te unes a mí, podemos ser como lo fue mi padre con tu abuelo. Como una vez le dijo mi padre a tu abuelo, podremos traer paz a la galaxia. Sin embargo si sigues así, Rey morirá en tu cara niño, y lo disfrutaré tanto —dijo esto Korra con un regocijo y deleite.

—No le harás más daño a Rey. Ya maté a Snoke. No eres más que un recuerdo muerto, el Imperio jamás regresará. Jamás. De eso me encargo, y a Rey no la vuelves a tocar.

Korra, casi se muere de burla.

—Entonces quieres que termine con lo que empecé. Si eso quieres, muy bien —respondió Korra.

Sacó su sable de doble hoja, con ese rojo intenso, carmesí. Korra sin duda era una reina del mal, se veía desafiante, decidida. Corrió en dirección a Ben y asestó el primer golpe, Ben lo paró en seco con su sable. En los ojos de Ben, se demostró la sangre Skywalker Él no se rendiría, nunca, y menos ahora que Rey estaba con muy poco de vida.

Ben empezó a atacar, una estocada que Korra atajó. Pero ella no se detuvo. Ambos luchaban frenéticamente, con furia, con ardor de vencer cada quien a su contrincante. La venganza del imperio contra la sangre del último Skywalker.


	27. Rayo de la Fuerza

Chandrila

Ben Solo estaba luchando con todo lo que su poder ofrecía. Era ardiente, su poder como un volcán en erupción. Pero Korra era igual de poderosa que él. La Furia que emanaba de ella, era fuertemente maligna, cuando ella cometió un error.

—No ganarás, Ben Solo. Perderás, así luches como lo estás haciendo. Esta guerra la gano yo —dijo Korra, mientras sus sables chocaban con el mismo temperamento que sus contendientes.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. No saldrás viva de esta, bruja maldita —dijo Ben.

—Claro que sí, te mataré y después matare a Rey. Lástima, no la veras morir —dijo burlonamente Korra mientras lanzaba un rayo de la Fuerza sobre Ben, que cayó hasta al otro lado. Pero Ben se levantó y gritó.

—¡A Rey no la matarás! —dijo Ben corriendo con su sable en dirección a Korra, esta movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Cometes un error —dijo Korra volviendo a lanzar otro rayo. Pero esta vez un poder salió de la mano de Ben, y detuvo el rayo de Korra. Era otro Rayo de la Fuerza.

Korra se quedó sorprendida, abriendo los ojos. No lo podía creer, los potentes rayos de la Fuerza son solo para personas como ella, no para seres que tienen también luz.

Ben entonces sintió ese extraño poder. Y viéndola a los ojos con mucha furia le sonrió burlonamente. Ahora era su turno, lanzándole un fuerte rayo a Korra. Esta ya se encontraba cansada, más enojada que nunca. Ella había despertado una de las habilidades de la Fuerza en Ben, seguro al ver amenazada la vida de Rey. Su odio se intensificó y también su poder de protección. Se maldecía, le había dado una habilidad a Ben Solo Skywalker.

Detuvo el rayo de Ben, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Tenía que escapar, planificar. Apeló a su buen juicio y buscó la manera de irse. Percibía la rabia de Ben, él la mataría.

Y lanzando un rayo sobre uno de los árboles, lo partió y lo aventó con la Fuerza a Ben. Este que no se previno a tiempo, casi lo aplasta, pero lo esquivó, dándole la oportunidad a Korra de escapar en su nave.

Ben la vio partir, con mucho coraje. Se le había escapado. Sin embargo eso ya no importaba, lo que más le importaba era su Rey. Corrió hacia ella, y levantándole la cabeza tocó su pulso, estaba a muerta.

*****

Rakata Prime

Era un lugar oscuro, era una especie de guarida, donde se encontraba un joven pelirrojo, sentado en una silla alta, en una barra de bebidas, tomando vino Coreliano. Dio con este lugar por casualidad, desde que Korra tomó el poder nadie había venido por aquí. Él lo encontró, claro primero hackeó la contraseña, para poder entrar a dicho lugar. Y cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que era el lugar de los Caballeros de Ren, ni Rax ni Korra, lo usaban. Estaba tan bien escondido, que nadie percibía su presencia. Así que Armitage lo reclamó para sí, traía su impecable camisa blanca, desajustada, su pelo despeinado, su actitud desorientada, en ese momento solo vivía para beber.

—Al menos los imbéciles de Ren tenían buen vino…… Pero ni este vino puede quitarme de la cabeza el color de sus ojos, ni el sabor de su boca. Espero que no encuentre a los idiotas de la Resistencia —dijo con amargura, y moqueando, tomó de la botella, nadie que viera así al Líder Supremo lo reconocería—. Maldita sea Rose. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de amar a ese maldito traidor? ¿Por qué te tengo que amar, Rose? Te amo, te amo para mi desgracia —y recargándose sobre la mesa, empezó a llorar, otra vez. Él ya no quería Gobernar la galaxia, el solo quería gobernar el corazón de cierta chica de Otomok.

Se disponía a dormir y buscando qué ponerse, observó en el inmenso armario la ropa que su Alteza le mandó.

—¡Por la Fuerza! Seguro esto usa Korra —dijo asombrada Rose que vio ropa de lencería fina, con estilos sumamente sexys—. Ha de pensar que soy igual que ella, en la manera de vestir. Esto no tapa nada, osea nada. ¿Qué me pongo? Bueno esto está mejor, y esto también —dijo Rose encontrando un camisón de seda, largo, pero sugerente del pecho—. Bueno no está, tan mal.

Rose se fue a dormir, pero se percató que Hux, no había llegado. Entonces no podía conciliar el sueño, se daba vueltas en la inmensa cama. Suspiraba pensando en lo que discutieron ella y Armitage. Quizá ella fue demasiado lejos, después de todo él se había abierto a ella. Le había contado lo de su madre, y ella lo había besado. Ella lo provocó. Ella tenía la culpa pero es que él, con todo ese dolor, con lo guapo que lucía, con sus lágrimas cayendo en su hombro, y con ese brazo que ella le dio suavemente. Sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo. Le fue irresistible no besarlo, Armitage era irresistible. Y ahora él no había llegado a dormir. Siempre lo hacía.

Rose se puso en pie. Ella lo buscaría, porque era después de todo su responsabilidad. Ahora precisamente Hux no la estaba pasando bien, ¿pero dónde estaba?

Pero recordó que el cinto de Hux tenía un dispositivo de localización. Lo buscó y lo encontró. Entró despacio a un lugar, estaba muy oscuro, sin embargo esas luces tenues dejaban ver a alguien, sentado reclinado en una barra. Era él.

—Armitage ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bebiendo? Por la Fuerza, deja eso —dijo Rose quitándole la botella.

Hux la vio con enojo y flojera. Sin embargo la ignoró. Y no se dejó quitar la botella. Pero se percató de cómo iba vestida, viendo el collar en su cuello que el una vez le puso.

—Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar buscando a tus amigos, en especial a tu novio —dijo sarcásticamente el líder Supremo—. Y déjame en paz de una vez Rose. No quiero verte, vete. ¿Y qué haces vestida así caminando por los pasillos? Te pueden ver.

—No has ido a dormir ya es muy tarde, y me preocupé. En cuanto a lo que traigo puesto, es lo más decente que encontré. Korra me mandó ropa que no propiamente me pondría, y no me ha visto nadie —dijo Rose cruzando los brazos.

—Rose ya me viste estoy bien. Vete por favor —dijo Armitage con un ligero hipo, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

—No me voy a ir. Te encuentras mal. Ven vámonos —dijo Rose acercándose a él, tratando de llevárselo.

—No, Rose. Vete, yo sé por qué te lo digo —dijo Armitage sintiendo todo el ardor de su pasión, no se controlaría, y menos con el alcohol en su sangre.

Armitage viéndola vestida con ese camisón blanco que se pegaba a su piel. Con ese color encendido en sus mejillas, con ese escote, le fue inevitable no tomarla por la cintura. Pegarla junto a él, deslizando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, mientras la veía a los ojos. El corazón de Rose latió más fuerte, respiró el aliento de Armitage, en sus ojos encontró algo peligroso, algo que la excitaba.

—Ahora vez por qué te tienes que ir. No podré resistirme a ti. Sabes lo que siento por ti. Estoy ebrio, no hay nadie. Todo esto está oscuro, y tú, Rose —dijo mientras lentamente acariciaba su brazo—. Tú Rose, estás sola. No quiero hacer algo por lo cual me odies más, de lo que ya lo haces —dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

—No me pasará nada, porque me protejo con el escudo de tu caballerosidad. Tú no me lastimarás —dijo Rose tragando saliva. Entonces Armitage se dejó ir a su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo. Rose solo emitió un pequeño gemido, mientras Armitage besaba ahora suavemente su hombro, y se aferraba al cuerpo de Rose, que era caliente. Su piel era tersa, su aroma era embriagante. Hux siguió besando hasta llegar a sus senos. Aunque trajera aquel camisón de seda, él los besó. Y repentinamente cargó a Rose, era tan pequeña para él. Rose enredó sus piernas sobre la cintura de Armitage, mientras se besaban, y él la llevó a un mueble de cuero negro. Empezó a bajarle los tirantes del camisón.

Cuando él se detuvo. Él se odiaría el resto de su vida por esto. Ella había dicho, que él era un caballero, que él la respetaría porque él era un caballero.

—No, Rose, perdón. Estoy ebrio, no voy a propasarme. Te amo demasiado, siempre pensé que este sentimiento te hace débil, patético. Pero creo que si tuviera tu amor, sería más fuerte. Y ahorita ardo en deseos de hacerte mía, pero tú no me amas, amas al imbécil.

Rose se quedó inesperadamente sorprendida. Y muy agitada por el beso apasionado y los toques que Armitage le había dado. Ella se había dejado llevar por… la pasión que Armitage despertaba en ella. Porque sin duda era eso, o ¿no? Estaba más confundida que nunca, pero también más frustrada. Armitage era la pasión que ella llevaba oculta, ahora ella lo sabía.

—Entonces vámonos. Vámonos a dormir. Tienes que descansar —dijo Rose dándole la mano a Hux, que ahora ella estaba más consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo pasó?, no lo sabe.

—Sí, Rose vámonos. Ya necesito dormir —dijo Hux dándole la mano a Rose.

Salieron juntos de esa guarida, tomados de la mano. El Matrimonio Hux Tico.


	28. Despertar

Sabes que tu mundo se colapsó, cuando tu corazón no quiere latir. Aunque esté latiendo, cada latido es como un golpe a tu alma. Pues tú ya no quieres respirar. La vida ante tus ojos se va y tú no lo puedes evitar. No puedes hacer nada. El terror de perder lo que más amas se ha hecho realidad.

Así se encontraba Ben Solo, con el cuerpo de Rey sobre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas caen como un torrente que no tiene fin. Una brecha invisible en su pecho se abre. El dolor más grande que jamás haya imaginado sentir, lo está viviendo hoy en carne propia. Él está muriendo junto con ella. El no podrá vivir sin ella.

—Rey, perdóname. Te amo. Yo tenía que morir. No tú. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste? Eres una niña necia. Tu amor por mí te llevó a esto. Tú no tenías por qué morir. No sabes que moriré como quiera. No me importa la vida sin ti. No la quiero vivir, no la necesito vivir. —En ese momento, Ben empezó hacer uso de su poder oscuro. Creando una daga oscura con la firme intención de morir. No soportaba ver el cuerpo inerte de Rey, sin vida. Era tan desgarrador, que su existencia dejó de importarle.

Pero una presencia de la Fuerza lo interrumpió justo en el momento.

—¿Qué haces ingrato? —dijo Anakin Skywalker—. A ella le quedan minutos. Parece muerta, pero solo le quedan minutos. Tienes que usar tu poder de sanación. Ben, me escuchas, son solo minutos.

—¿Abuelo, por qué… ella está muerta? —dijo Ben, con voz ahogada entre lágrimas. Sin embargo, pronto se acercó a la boca de Rey para escuchar su respiración, una posibilidad de vida. Era lo que necesitaba. Pero no oía nada—. ¡No la pude salvar! ¡Está muerta! Los Skywalker nunca podemos salvar lo que amamos —dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Rey.

—No, esta vez no será así. Ella está viva. Escúchame, usa tu poder de sanación, como Luke te enseñó cuando viajaban. —Anakin tomó de los hombros a Ben y lo vio a los ojos, este seguía en shock total. Pero Anakin lo ayudó con estas palabras—. En ti viven las dos Fuerzas, usa la habilidad de Sanación, la Luz. Sálvala. ¡Pero ya, que el tiempo se acaba! ¡Usa tu Fuerza, yo confío en ti Ben, siempre he confiado, mi nieto querido!

Ben inmediatamente puso la mano en la frente de Rey, y la otra mano la puso en su pecho. Empezó a concentrarse. Era cierto Rey todavía tenía pulsaciones en su corazón. Casi imperceptibles, casi no se sentía, mucho menos oírse. Por ser hija de la Fuerza, su energía duraba un poco más, pero esto no duraría mucho. Se le estaba acabando la vida, le quedaban ya minutos.

Ben se concentró, cerrando los ojos. La Fuerza le empezó a hablar, recordándole que en él también vivía la Luz. Él podía salvar a Rey, con determinación y confianza en sí mismo. Ben usó la Fuerza, dejándose guiar por esta. De las manos de Ben una energía luminosa empezó a salir. Él veía lo que estaba sucediendo. No lo podía creer, pero estaba sucediendo. Estaba pasándole toda la energía a Rey, pero se necesitaba más, no era suficiente. Retenía la vida de Rey, pero no podía hacerla volver, la Fuerza nuevamente lo guió… Respiración de boca a boca.

Entonces Ben se inclinó hacia Rey. No quitando sus manos ni de su frente, ni de su pecho, puso levemente sus labios sobre los de su esposa. Pero al momento que sus labios hicieron contacto, él fue transportado a un mundo diferente. Era su oportunidad, Ben Solo rescataría de las garras de la muerte a Rey de Jakku.

—Rey, ¿dónde estás? Por favor respóndeme. Te lo suplico. Te amo. Vuelve. Perdóname por no protegerte. Amor, te amo. No te vayas, no me dejes, Rey.

Era un bosque, parecido a Takodana. Al final de este había un lago y Rey estaba a punto de entrar a ese lago.

La mirada de Rey era ausente, como si no estuviera en esa parte. Amaba demasiado a Ben, pero su vida se estaba acabando. El daño que le infligió Korra fue mortal. Pero ella volvería a cometer ese acto, porque amaba a Ben. Tanto que ella morirá por él. Ya no importaba nada, lo había salvado. Ella había amado y había sido amada. Ben le pertenecía y ella le pertenecía a Ben. Lo único que deseaba era volverlo a ver aunque sea una vez más. Pero era imposible ya. Su vida terminaría hoy.

—Rey, Rey, contéstame —gritaba Ben.

Entonces Rey volteó. Él estaba aquí. Él había ido por ella. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Ben! Estoy aquí, pero no cruces esos árboles. Porque si no morirás, tú también. Los vivos no pueden entrar a esta área del lago. Sabes, yo soñé esto, en mi visión, ¿te acuerdas? —Rey estaba feliz, lo veía por última vez.

Ben se detuvo, consternado, pero siguió caminando.

—Ben, no por favor, mi tiempo se acaba entraré al Lago. Te amo solo quiero que lo sepas. Pero por favor ya no camines hacia mí.

—¡¡Estás loca, vine por ti, he venido por ti!! Nadie me va a detener. Ni siquiera tú —dijo decidido Ben que caminaba a pasos agitados.

—¡Ben, morirás, que no lo entiendes, si llegas a mí, morirás! —dijo Rey tratando de convencerlo, pero Ben ya estaba a unos pasos de ella.

—¡Entonces que así sea! —dijo el último Skywalker, lanzándose sobre Rey, besándola con la mayor pasión, ternura, devoción y adoración que en un beso se pueda dar.

Rey recibió ese beso con la mayor emoción posible. Su pecho se inundó de amor, un amor que empezó a regresarle la luminosidad a sus ojos. Vio a Ben, esos hermosos ojos oscuros.

—Te amo, Rey. Si mueres yo moriré contigo. Usé mi poder de sanación. Después de todo, hay Luz en mí también. Y estás viva, por eso la Fuerza me guió hasta ti —dijo Ben que la volvió a besar—. Vámonos, este no es lugar para ti. —Ben la tomó de la mano.

Rey estaba llorando mientras iba de la mano de Ben. Caminaban por aquel bosque, cuando un rayo de Sol lo iluminó directamente. Entonces Ben la volvió a besar con la más viva y penetrante ternura, regresándola a la vida.

Rey abrió los ojos mientras Ben la besaba. Esta le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo y acariciándole su cabello.

Ben se retiró de ella. Estaba despierta, había vuelto. Sus ojos se iluminaron, su corazón saltó tanto que parecía que saldría de su pecho. La abrazó nuevamente, llorando ahora sí de emoción y alegría. Este era el día más feliz para Ben Solo Skywalker.

—Rey, me moría, te juro que me moría… —dijo llorando—. Por favor no te vuelvas a sacrificar por mí. Porque yo estaba a punto de… —dijo Ben cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Rey con más ímpetu.

—¿De qué Ben? ¿Qué locura ibas a cometer? —dijo Rey preocupada, observando su rostro. E inmediatamente supuso lo peor. Vio en la mente de su esposo—. Estás loco, ¿pero que tienes? Mi sacrificio no hubiera servido de nada —ladró Rey al decir esto. Estaba enojada.

—Perdóname, pero me volví loco. Ahora ya lo sabes, si te mueres, me muero. No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo simplemente. Eres mi sol, eres mi aire, eres mi corazón. —Ben acariciaba el cabello de su esposa mientras decía estas palabras. La veía. Ella era su tesoro que defendería con todo lo que el poseía. No volvería a vivir esto—. Te amo Rey.

Rey lo miró a los ojos con dulzura. Pero también había descubierto el nivel de amor que Ben sentía por ella. Era un amor que no tenía fin. Era un amor más grande que la galaxia misma. Los ojos de Rey se humedecieron, sonriendo de una inmensa alegría.

Pero Ben no se resistió ante la bella sonrisa de Rey, y la volvió a besar. Pero esta vez ambos estaban llorando de alegría.

Desde lejos un fantasma de la Fuerza veía gustosamente que la esposa de su nieto había sido salvada por su mismo nieto. Rio de medio lado, y recordó a su esposa Padme.

—Bueno Padme, al menos ellos serán felices por lo que nosotros no pudimos serlo —nostálgicamente dijo Anakin Skywalker.

*****

Battu

Su cabello era castaño rojizo, su tez era blanca, y sus ojos eran cafés claros, con una mirada inteligente. Su sonrisa era franca. Pero en este momento Lu Sori estaba terriblemente disgustada con su novio Temiri Ren, porque se había levantado de la cama sin previo aviso. Después de la batalla de Rakata Prime, en esa enorme explosión que provocaron, de pura suerte siguen vivos. Roan, Temiri y Storni Ren, llegaron a Battu, porque Lah’mu estaba muy lejos de Rakata Prime, pero Battu, era más accesible. Y ahí vivía Lu la novia de Temiri.

—Estás loco. Todavía no estás bien. Tienes que acostarte —dijo Lu regañando a Temiri. Mientras este le daba un dulce beso de buenos días—. No me distraigas Temiri. Debemos decirles a Jo y Aleinad, que están vivos. ¿Sabes que Jo, me habló para decirme lo que les pasó y que se puso a disposición de Leia Organa? Tuve que mentirle, ¿sabes lo que me costó, Temiri? Son mis amigas, están sufriendo por esos dos que tenemos ahí. ¿O me equivoco, Roan y Storni? —dijo esto Lu, cuando los otros dos caballeros salían de sus habitaciones.

—Lu, amor, no te enojes. Sabes que no es conveniente que nadie sepa que estamos vivos. Nunca pensé que la novia de Roan, Jo, fuera a buscar a Leia Organa. Pero creo que está bien. Ahora ya me siento mejor, y tú sabes que Hux no tiene el poder totalmente. Hay alguien detrás. Estoy seguro y Storni me apoya —dijo Temiri, que era un chico alto, de piel clara, ojos oscuros.

—Cierto, Lu, por eso tenemos que buscar a los demás. A Marek, Zirrut y Niho, los sentimos en la Fuerza. Ellos están vivos. Tenemos que encontrarlos y buscar al Maestro, junto con su novia la Jedi —dijo Storni.

—Amor, si tú tan siquiera te entrenaras en la Fuerza, podrías ayudarnos. Sé que eres hábil, eres muy sensible a la Fuerza. Solo que sigues con eso de la iglesia de la Fuerza —dijo Temiri algo molesto.

—No soy una guerrera como tú. No me vestiré de negro, ni usare un sable. No nací para eso. Tú sabes que la voluntad de mi padre era que no fuera un usuario de la Fuerza, y así lo haré. Además si quieren mi ayuda, puedo ayudarles con los contactos que tengo aquí. Sé que al sur de Battu se alza la nueva base de la Primera Orden. Pero esa base, ya estaba ahí. Además hay una perturbación de la Fuerza intensa en ese sitio. Así que es verdad Storni, Hux no es el verdadero Líder Supremo. Y con los conocimientos que tengo también los puedo ayudar. Si encuentran a su maestro, yo quiero hablar con su novia, la Jedi —finalizó Lu.

*****

Lothal

Leia se disponía a partir al día siguiente de Lothal, para irse con Jo y Aleinad, rumbo a Battu. Pero lamentablemente, amaneció algo enferma. Chewie le gruñó diciéndole que descansara que partirían en unos días. Pero Leia era terca, no quiso hacer caso. Sin embargo, su estado no mejoraba y su preocupación aumentaba. No podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, no en estos momentos.

—Chewie, tenemos que hablar con Finn y Poe. Pero no le diremos que estoy enferma, necesito saber cómo van las cosas en Ikkrukk y en Devaron. La Flota de seguro ya tiene que estar lista en Ikkrukk, así como los demás planetas del borde Exterior que se sumaron a nuestra causa —dijo la hermosa princesa con aire meditativo pero cansado.

Chewie le gruñó respondiéndole a su hermosa princesa.

—Lo sé, me cuidaré. Pero sabes estoy feliz que Ben este con Rey. Sin embargo quiero verlo, necesito verlo. Algo me dice que estuvo en peligro. En cuanto a esta empresa que vamos a realizar con estas chicas, sé que nos irá bien. Jo trabaja bien y Alienad es muy risueña. Pero aun con esto no puedo dejar de pensar en Ben, necesito verlo —dijo Leia con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Chewie, que este la consolaba con un abrazo tierno.

En ese momento entró a la habitación una chica, era Jo Pryce.

—Leia, no nos moveremos de aquí. Puedo dirigir Martillo de Guerra desde aquí, y cuando esté casi listo iré a verlo personalmente. Confíe en mí, puedo hacerlo sola —afirmó Jo.

—Sí, ya veo que eres muy capaz. Pero tiene que saberlo Poe también. Él es mi comandante y uno de los mejores. Acordamos que sería así —respondió Leia Organa.

Jo rodó los ojos, no le gustaba la idea, sin embargo aceptó.

—Está bien Leia, como tú digas —dijo Jo con la más triste aceptación.

*****

Rakata Prime

Rose estaba en una área restringida de monitoreo, buscando la trayectoria de Korra. El lugar exacto era Devaron, ahí tenía que estar Finn, tratando de buscar señal. Hacía esto y recordó a Hux en la mañana. Con ese terrible dolor de cabeza, producto de lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior. Le había preguntado Armitage a Rose que cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Esta simplemente le dijo que ella lo fue a buscar, lo trajo hasta su cama que seguía siendo ese sofá. Él no recordaba nada, no recordaba lo que pasó. Ni cómo la besó. Era mejor así pensó Rose.

También recordó la advertencia de Hux, que si buscaba el planeta donde se encontraban sus amigos, no delatara a Korra hasta que estuviera con ellos. De lo contrario, Korra se daría cuenta. Y sería peor para todos, incluso para él, pues él mismo le había dado autorización.

La sacó de sus pensamientos un pitido. Había encontrado la señal, y para su suerte era Finn. El corazón le saltó de gusto, se puso nerviosa, pero feliz.

—¿Quién es? ¿Rose eres tú? —dijo Finn.

—Sí, Finn, soy Rose. No te preocupes, estoy bien. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar.

Un holograma se dejó ver, era Finn.

—Rose está bien, estás bien. Ese maldito de Hux ¿Qué te ha hecho? —dijo Finn con ojos enojados.

—Estoy bien. Saldré de esta, e iré a Devaron, solo no confíes en nadie, por favor. Otra cosa —Rose no pudo evitarlo y le preguntó—, ¿Finn de verdad me amas? ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

—Rose, este no es momento. Tú y yo tenemos un compromiso, que cumpliré, de eso no tengas la menor duda —dijo Finn ahora nervioso.

—El amor no es una carga que tengas que cumplir, o un compromiso por una deuda de vida, ¿cierto? Por eso me pediste que me casara contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rose.

Finn se quedó callado, esquivando la mirada de Rose.

—Eso pensé, pues te devuelvo tu compromiso. Eres libre, seguiremos siendo amigos —dijo Rose ahora más segura de sí. Era cierto lo que dijo Korra, sintiendo el pinchazo de dolor en su corazón, pero a la vez esta verdad le trajo paz.

—Rose, no es momento, cuando te vea platicamos, ¿quieres? —insistió Finn.

—No, Finn, no. La verdad es que no me amas. Te devuelvo tu compromiso, por favor acéptalo.

—Está bien, perdóname Rose, yo…… lo siento… siempre serás mi amiga —dijo Finn aceptando el hecho de que no amaba a Rose.

—Muy bien ahora por favor no le digas a nadie que te hablé. Ni mucho menos que te dije que no confiaras en nadie, por favor. Yo iré a ustedes no vengan por mí. Me tengo que ir, adiós —dijo Rose apresuradamente, apagando todo. Pero cuando daba el último paso, una mano se puso en su hombro. Era Rax.


	29. Las Habilidades de la Fuerza

Gallius Rax la sujetó por el hombro, tomándola con fuerza. Inmediatamente verificando lo que estaba investigando, efectivamente era la ruta que su alteza, Korra, había tomado. Los ojos de Rax se fijaron con cólera sobre Rose, que la arrojó sobre la consola de monitores. Con furia la tomó de los cabellos y le escupió estas palabras.

—¡Niña estúpida! ¿Crees que porque eres la esposa de Armitage, vas hacer lo que quieres? Recuerda cuál es tu lugar aquí. Solo vives por la visión que Korra tuvo de Armitage, y para que ella pudiera estar en tu asquerosa Resistencia. Vives de milagro —las palabras de Rax eran hoscas, le sujetaba fuertemente el cabello, como una fiera salvaje que no estaba dispuesta a soltar a su presa.

Sin embargo Rose no se inmutó, soportando el dolor que este le infligía. Y le contestó con rencor.

—Tu estúpida alteza no ganará. No me importa vivir, mátame de una vez —dijo Rose tratando de soltarse del agarre de Rax.

—Claro que no. Vivirás, para darle un hijo a Hux, y morirás luego. Pero mientras te daré una lección para que en tu vida no vuelvas a cometer traición —mientras decía esto Rax, la volvió a lanzar sobre la consola. Rose cayó sobre esta, pero Rax estaba furioso. La hizo girar para verle la cara, y alzó su mano para dejarle caer un golpe severo, sobre el bello rostro de la chica de Otomok. Lástima para Rax, que no pudo terminar su acción.

Un agarre violento se dejó sentir sobre Rax, empujándolo hasta el piso y liberando a Rose. Era Armitage Hux, que en ese momento no era un ser humano si no una fiera atacando.

—¿Cómo te atreves, imbécil? Idiota, abusivo, animal. —Hux vociferaba esto mientras golpeaba con sus puños a Rax, que lo tenía bajo de él. Pese a los 60 años que tenía Rax, era un hombre en forma, que aparentaba unos 45 años, razón por la que empujó con un puñetazo ágil y contundente a Hux.

—¡Eres un niño estúpido! ¡Ella no pertenece a nuestro rango! ¡Ella nunca será una de nosotros! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Ella será tu fin, por ella morirás, Armitage! —dijo Rax mientras se limpiaba la boca. Hux se puso en pie, y con mirada desafiante lo retó.

—Ella no vino por voluntad propia. Ahora ella es mi esposa. Así que sí, ahora ella es una de nosotros —dijo Hux señalando a Rose, que estaba más que sorprendida. Asustada y muy sorprendida. Rose le había salvado la vida a Finn, porque sentía algo por él, ahora Hux la había salvado a ella de una paliza.

—No me hagas reír, —dijo Rax sarcásticamente—. Pregúntale, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?, anda pregúntale. Mira, Armitage, no me importa si la amas o no. Puede que sea un capricho. Está bien, gózalo, que para eso es tu mujer. Pero ella te traicionará en cuanto pueda. No te ama, es basura —al decir esto Rax, el Líder Supremo se abalanzó sobre él, amenazándolo con su daga monocular sobre su garganta. Pero Rax es un viejo zorro que a la vez puso su pistola sobre el estómago de Hux.

—¡Cuidado Armitage! —gritó Rose.

—Vaya tu esposita se asustó —burlonamente Rax le dijo a Hux, que no quitaba la daga de la garganta de Rax—. Y no le preguntaste qué estaba haciendo aquí Hux, a tu esposa.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Rose? —preguntó secamente el Líder Supremo.

—Yo solo… estaba haciendo el monitoreo correspondiente. Y sí, vi que Korra se dirigía a Devaron. Pero cambié inmediatamente de trabajo, para evitar esto precisamente —dijo Rose segura de sí, aunque se pudo percibir el nerviosismo.

—Ves, Rax. Ya te dijo lo que hizo.

Rax y Hux se vieron a los ojos midiendo las fuerzas, Hux no perdería esta batalla.

—Bueno si tú le crees. Pero cuidado Hux, si ella está aquí por ti, porque entonces será peor para ella —mientras decía esto Hux lo fue soltando hasta dejarlo libre.

Rax observó a Armitage. El chico estaba enamorado, al parecer realmente enamorado. Pero la chica en lo absoluto no lo estaba. Para Rax, Rose tenía en su poder a Armitage, una ventaja que él usaría de ser necesario. Y no pudo evitar aconsejar a Hux.

—No dejes que los sentimientos nublen tu juicio, ella no te ama. Ten un hijo con ella, tal como lo vio mi alteza. Entrégaselo y serás libre de todo esto.

Al decir esto se acomodó su traje por el forcejeo, saliendo por la puerta. Armitage se sentó en una de las sillas, poniendo su mano en su frente en señal de preocupación.

—Te dije Rose que fueras cuidadosa. Te dije que lo fueras. Ahora Gallius te estará observando, al menos sabes ahora. ¿Dónde está tu adorada Resistencia? —dijo Armitage con preocupación y algo de cansancio.

—¿Qué es eso de un hijo? ¿De qué visión habla el imbécil de Rax? Hux contéstame.

—Primero ¿estás bien? —preguntó Armitage.

—Sí, lo estoy. Gracias, de verdad, pero… qué pasó con eso de un hijo, no pienso… —dijo Rose.

—Rose, no tendremos ningún hijo, porque nunca pasará nada entre nosotros, ¿correcto? Según Rax, su Alteza Korra vio que el primer hijo que tenga con mi mujer que… bueno con la mujer que yo… —Hux no encontraba cómo decir las palabras que seguían, así que soltó sin más dilación— que yo sienta algo por ella. Ese hijo estará en el poder, gozará de un inmenso Poder. Estará en la cúspide de la galaxia, por eso Korra insiste en que tenga un hijo —dijo Hux.

—Entonces a eso se refería Rax. —Rose enarcó la ceja, pensando ¿quién sería la madre de los hijos de Armitage? Una incomodidad sintió, y los celos se apoderaron de su pensamiento.

—Bueno Rose, ¿entonces cuándo te vas? Ya sabes dónde están. Dame dos días para prepararlo todo. Korra regresa según sé, hasta dentro de una semana —dijo Hux mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala de Monitoreo.

Rose se sintió confundida. Era de verdad, él le daría la libertad. Pero un dolor en el estómago se hizo presente en ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora? No quería irse.

—¿Rose, estás bien? Ven vamos a nuestros aposentos, necesitas descansar.

—Sí, creo que sí. Dentro de dos días está bien, me parece perfecto. ¿Y tú, qué harás? —preguntó Rose con un leve temor.

—Rose, no tienes que fingir preocupación por mí —dijo Hux despreocupado.

Pero Rose lo enfrentó, atrapándolo del pecho para detenerlo. Armitage se estremeció al sentir su tacto. Y Rose se puso roja, sin embargo tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

—No te tienes que quedar aquí. Vámonos, huyamos —dijo Rose.

Hux se rio de medio lado.

—Con la Resistencia, no lo creo. ¿Y tu novio que dirá cuando sepa que estamos casados?

—Ya no tengo novio. Le devolví su compromiso, estoy libre —dijo tristemente Rose.

Al oír esto Hux alzó la mirada a Rose.

*****

Bosques de Chandrila

Ella se encontraba dormida en esa cama, su semblante era sereno. Ben la observaba velando así su sueño. Mirando su rostro, sus pecas, el color de su piel, lo hermosa que era. Hasta verla como su pecho subía y bajaba, a causa de respirar le parecía perfecto. Recordó cuando la observó de esta manera, estaba en la Lanzadera de Mando. Cuando la secuestró en Takodana, y la cargó como lo más valioso. La llevaba en brazos, como era debido. Ella era su carga más preciada. Ella era lo que él buscaba en realidad.

Rey despertó, buscándolo por la habitación. Lo miró parado enfrente de ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? Me dormiste, ¿cierto? Gracias amor, pero no era necesario —dijo Rey.

Ben se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, sonriéndole. Se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Lo siento Rey, es que tenías que descansar, después de lo que pasó… —dijo Ben que se ponía su mano derecha en la frente. Había realmente mucho por hacer.

—¿Beex, murió? —dijo Rey con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, amor. Lo siento muchísimo… Yo debí defenderlos… Es mi culpa —dijo Ben con pesar y dolor.

—No te culpes. Porque es de ambos. Ella es un demonio. ¿Quién es? ¿Te dijo?

—Es la hija del Emperador, ha de ser un experimento. Palpatine estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de experimentos. Seguro al saber que iba a perder, la creó a ella. Me odia y yo la odio a ella. Por Beex, por lo que te hizo a ti. Te juro, Rey, ella pagará por esto —dijo Ben con una extraña furia en sus ojos.

—Ben, pero la galaxia, ella está al mando en realidad. Tenemos que buscar aliados. Y terminar de comprender los textos sagrados… Y ¿dónde estamos? Es muy bonita esta habitación —dijo Rey que observaba el lugar.

—Era la sorpresa que teníamos Beex y yo para ti. Estamos en las profundidades de los Bosques de Chandrila, es una pequeña cabaña. Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho. Tenemos que irnos. Solo quiero que te recuperes pronto.

—Gracias amor. Entonces vamos a leer los textos tal como acordamos —expresó Rey.

—Ya los leí, Rey. Te mostraré, hay unas habilidades que se tenía perdidas, como la pared de la Luz, o la Transferencia de la Fuerza Oscura. Así como la de la Hibernación —dijo Ben—. Mis amigos, por lo que me dijo Marek, usaron la Pared de la Luz. Pero esta técnica tiene que ser usada con cuidado. Si no pasa lo que pasó con ellos, con Roan, Storni y Temiri. Yo les enseñé esa técnica, pero Luke la prohibió, dijo que era muy peligrosa, a la vez que no era necesaria —dijo Ben haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Muy bien, pero ¿por qué las conoces? Si están en el libro —le preguntó Rey.

Ben enarcó la ceja.

—Buena pregunta, Rey. Siempre me gustó investigar y aprender. Saber lo que era un Jedi en esta galaxia. Siempre pensé que algún día usaría todos estos poderes. Por alguna razón, por si un día, un Sith llegara, entonces yo tendría como enfrentarlo. De esta manera, salvaría la galaxia. Pero ya ves, la vida no me llevó a ser Jedi, sino un usuario de la Fuerza —dijo Ben con una ligera tristeza.

—Entonces, Ben, predijiste el destino. Sabes manejar los dos bandos, la luz y la oscuridad. Estás más que preparado. Yo estoy contigo. Lucharemos juntos, y ganaremos, te lo prometo —dijo Rey esto mientras ponía su manos sobre la mano de Ben.

Ben vio esos hermosos ojos avellanas y solo pudo decir.

—Te amo, Rey.

Rey le respondió con un beso dulce, cálido. Ben la abrazó fuertemente.

—Rey, me morí al pensar que te perdía —dijo Ben cerrando sus ojos, oliendo el olor de su cabello.

—Pero me salvaste, usaste tu poder de sanación. Ahora, por favor, volvamos a lo que dicen los libros —dijo riendo Rey, porque Ben se distraía muy fácilmente con ella.

Ben sacó más libros señalando las habilidades faltantes.

9\. _La Proyección de la Fuerza sirve al lado luminoso_.

8\. _La Navegación de la Fuerza sirve a ambos lados de la Fuerza_.

7\. _La Meditación de Combate sirve al lado luminoso_.

6\. _La Succión de la Fuerza sirve al lado Oscuro_.

5\. _Trance de Hibernación, sirve al lado luminoso_.

4\. _Súper Nova, sirve al poder Oscuro_.

3\. _Transferencia Oscura……… doble uso de acuerdo a su ejecutor_.

2\. _Tormentas de la Fuerza sirve a lado oscuro_.

1\. _Pared de Luz, sirve al lado Luminoso_.

—Y estas habilidades, mi hermosa Rey, son habilidades que se tienen por perdidas. Pero tú y yo las vamos a practicar —dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien ¿cuándo empezamos? —dijo Rey ansiosa.

*****

Una nave rumbo a Devaron

Su padre era un experto en los planes de Contingencia, meditaba Korra. Según lo informan los Holocrones Sith, él siempre estaba un paso adelante. Tuvo varios planes por si el Imperio caía, ella misma era un plan de Contingencia. Pero ahora por culpa de ella, por su osadía y soberbia estúpida, había liberado un poder en Ben Solo, que ni él mismo sabía que poseía. Estaba en pocas palabras furiosa, tenía que ser más rápida que él. Solo esperaba que Rey haya muerto. Pero se lamentó otra vez, no fue determinante, no hizo bien su trabajo. Fue una estúpida. Korra Sheev se regañaba por ello. Pero no era tiempo de perder el tiempo culpándose, así que debilitaría a Ben de alguna manera.

—Rax, destruye a Ikkrukk, donde se encuentra Leia Organa. La quiero muerta. Hazlo, activa los chips que están en las naves que les regalé. Pero antes manda un ataque, no negocies solo ataca. Y activa los chips que te digo. Que no quede nada, ni nadie vivo, me entendiste… —dijo Korra con esa voz imperiosa que suele usar en situaciones como esta.

—Pero Alteza, ese no es el plan. Ella tiene que morir en manos de la Primera Orden cuando la Resistencia esté en su punto más alto, no antes. Solo hará que se sientan motivados al perder a su líder. Y por venganza hacia nosotros se harán más fuertes. No está siguiendo el plan que usted misma se trazó —le respondió Rax.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero tuve problemas con Skywalker. No lo maté, ni a su estúpida Jedi. Al contrario, un poder de la Fuerza surgió de él…… Lo peor es que lo provoqué yo. Nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso. Es por eso que tenemos que matar a Leia. Ni modo será una pieza que tendré que sacrificar. Pero… es necesario. Ahorita voy a Devaron, para estar cuando se dé el ataque a Ikkrukk. Sé que varios planetas se alinearon con la Resistencia, seguro que la Base será Devaron. Pero convenceré a Poe que mejor sea en Battu. Ahí será más fácil terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Ya me estoy fastidiando. Espero ese ataque Rax, lo más pronto posible —y cortó la comunicación Korra. Rax solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de negación. Esto era un error.


	30. No Tardes

—Me voy, hice todo cuanto pude y creo que lo hice bien. Hemos reclutado gente, hay planetas que nos apoyan —dijo Marek firmemente, sin querer retroceder en su decisión.

—¿Cómo que te vas? —preguntó Niho enojado— solo llevamos dos planetas visitados. Estás loco. Ellos nos necesitan, Marek. Mi hermana me necesita. No la voy a dejar, esta vez no —dijo Niho.

—Entonces quédate tú. Yo me voy a buscar a mis hermanos, y principalmente a Ben. Ellos son mi familia, esta no es mi causa. ¿Sabes?, la Fuerza siempre pelea conmigo, pero esta vez me dice que debo ir a buscar a Ren, así como Roan, al arrogante de Temiri, y no nos podemos olvidar de Storni, que sigue siendo un niño grandote. Lo percibo, ellos están vivos, no les daré la espalda Niho, no como tú, que parece que ya te olvidaste de tus hermanos —Marek lo dijo con tono recriminatorio.

—No peleen, es verdad Niho. Tenemos que irnos. Además yo no confío en ella, percibo punzadas en la Fuerza cuando ella está cerca. ¿Sabes a quien me refiero? —dijo Zirrut pensativo.

—Yo percibo unos enormes pechos, Zirrut, cuando ella está cerca —dijo riendo Marek mientras tomaba vino devaroniano—. Más bien creo que te gusta Korra. Lo intuyo, mi estimado Zirrut, pero ya te ganaron el lugar. Es Dameron, que por lo que veo, desde que llegó, no se le despega. Además que han ido a reclutar al igual que nosotros. Pero bueno ya basta de tanta charla. ¿Quién viene conmigo a Battu? —preguntó Marek.

Zirrut rodó los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Marek.

—No lo niego, Korra es muy guapa. Pero no es mi tipo. Es superficial, honestamente creo que no es sincera. La Fuerza…… me lo dice. Es cierto, no me vean con esa cara de incredulidad. Y Niho, no tienes que ir con nosotros, quédate. Pero sí tenemos que buscar a nuestros Hermanos. Y en Battu, podemos encontrar apoyo. Además debemos de buscar a Ben… —dijo Zirrut esto viendo a Niho, que no quería irse.

—Está bien, vámonos, no los voy a dejar. Pero en cuanto encontremos a nuestros hermanos, nos regresamos. O ayudamos a esta causa —dijo Niho.

En ese momento llegaba Finn, que se sorprendió al escuchar esto último.

—¿Que se van? ¿Por qué? Tenemos un acuerdo. No nos pueden dejar —dijo Finn sorprendido.

—Finn, apoyamos cuanto pudimos, pero creo que nuestros hermanos viven. Ellos nos necesitan. Sé que nadie se salva de una explosión como la de Rakata. Pero ellos son los Caballeros de Ren, entonces tengo Fe en la Fuerza que estén vivos. Le diré a Sanya que partimos mañana —dijo Zirrut.

—A Poe no le gustará esto. Ustedes realmente nos han ayudado en el reclutamiento. Pero si se tienen que ir, está bien —dijo Finn aceptando el hecho.

—Lo que piense Dameron me tiene sin cuidado. Pero gracias Finn por tu comprensión —respondió Marek—. Entonces con permiso, vamos, Niho. Tenemos que arreglar la nave para nuestra salida.

—Pues ya que, se pasan los dos, tú y Zirrut. Eso fue chantaje. No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar Sanya —dijo Niho a regañadientes.

Marek salió de la sala común junto con Niho, cuando Finn se acercó a Zirrut que se preparaba para su partida.

—Zirrut puedo hablar contigo, necesito consultarte algo.

—Sí, dime —decía Zirrut esto mientras encendía su sable de color violeta.

—Mira tengo poco tiempo de conocerte, pero creo que eres el más sabio de todos nosotros, aunque seas un Ren. Pero hay algo, ayer di con… te contaré, cuando Sanya nos encontró, dos días después secuestraron a la que era mi novia, Rose. De hecho le dije a Niho que nos ayudara, él mismo me dijo que era imposible rescatar a Rose. Pero ayer… ella me mandó una señal, yo estaba en los monitores. Me dijo con mucha insistencia que no confiara en nadie. Le dije que iríamos por ella, pero se negó. Dijo que ella iba a escapar, que ya tenía todo listo. De hecho, terminamos nuestra relación, creo que se dio cuenta de que no la amaba en realidad —Finn esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada—. Pero lo que más me insistió ella es que me dijo claramente, no confíes en nadie. De hecho te sorprenderá por qué te lo estoy diciendo a ti. Pero es que Poe, ya no puedo contar con él desde que conoció a Korra. Se ha desubicado. Es verdad sigue siendo un líder, pero lo veo muy cambiado. Y necesito un consejo —confesó Finn.

—Haz lo que dice tu amiga, no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en Poe. La Fuerza siempre me habla de muchas maneras, algo me dice que Korra. Toda esa amabilidad, toda esa lucha por nuestra causa, disculpa es tu amiga. Pero hay picos en la Fuerza cuando ella está cerca, así que sí, no confíes en nadie —sentenció Zirrut.

—¿Korra? ¿Tú crees que ella? No lo creo. Pero si tú lo dices —dijo Finn algo escéptico.

—No lo sé, pero la Fuerza siempre me guía —dijo Zirrut.

Un escándalo se suscitó en la Sala Común, Finn y Zirrut se acercaron al escuchar los gritos.

—Yo no tengo por qué soportar a un cretino como tú. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca he obedecido órdenes de nadie. No voy a empezar ahora. Así que me voy. —Marek le respondía a Poe.

Korra solo estaba callada a un lado de Poe no hablaba, solo observaba.

—Pero están locos, Niho. Tú no. Ustedes no pueden dejar, los necesitamos —alegó Sanya.

—Van a buscar a Kylo Ren, es un asesino —ladró Poe.

—No hables así de mi maestro, ¿ves estos sables? —Marek encendió su sable—. Ves, su color es verde. Él nos dejó libres de corromperlos. Él no nos pidió que fuéramos como él. Es cierto es un asesino, destruyó aldeas, pero él no lo ordenaba. Era Snoke. Sí, y sí reconozco que él las ejecutaba. Pero tú no lo conoces. No sabes la vida de abandono que llevó. La traición de Luke, y todo lo que llevó a cuestas. Ahora preguntas que si lo voy a buscar, pues en tu cara Dameron, te lo digo, sí lo voy a buscar. Porque él ya no es la primera Orden si no Hux. Entonces ahora no debes buscarlo a él, sino a ese cretino de Hux. Pues tú tienes un pleito contra la Primera Orden. Así que no me vengas con discursos. Entiendo el punto de todos, pero esto se trata de salvar la galaxia. Bueno, ¿cómo saben si él la puede salvar?

—Haz perdido la razón, Marek —le respondió Poe—. Si quieres ir vete, aquí nadie te detiene.

Sanya tragó saliva, no quería que su hermano se fuera. Era tan duro separarse de él otra vez.

—Hermana, comprende por favor. Son mis hermanos y me necesitan. Te lo suplico —dijo Niho poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, cumple con tu deber. Búscalos, pero vuelve, hermano, por favor —dijo Sanya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo haré, además tienes a Finn —dijo riendo.

—Él tiene novia, mejor no hablemos de eso —dijo Sanya molesta.

Finn se acercó a ellos.

—¿Podemos hablar Sanya? —le preguntó Finn a la hermosa chica Calrissian.

—Claro, Finn —respondió Sanya con ligera tristeza.

Zirrut se acercó a Niho y le preguntó.

—Sabes que no todos podemos leer la mente. Yo solo puedo tener la visión de las cosas, las personas. Pero tú, Niho sí. Trata de leer la mente de Korra —dijo Zirrut. Inmediatamente Niho hizo lo que su compañero le dijo, pero le respondió sorprendido a Zirrut.

—La Fuerza no me deja —dijo Niho.

Zirrut solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

—Ya veo.

*****

Lothal

Ella era una reina enferma, no podía salir de esta rara enfermedad. Su corazón era fuerte, pero su salud en lo absoluto. El tiempo se acababa como reloj de arena, y lloraba a pesar que no lo mostraba. Sus lágrimas eran para las noches, cuando Chewie después de cuidarla tanto se quedaba dormido. Él estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Han, su adorado esposo. «Cuida a la princesa» recordó aquellas palabras, cuando Han fue enterrado en carbonita. Odió tanto ese momento. Odiando así a Darth Vader, lo odió por el resto de su vida. Agachó su mirada, pensó en su hijo, su corazón se estrujó. Pensando. «Moriré sin verlo. Quizá me lo merezco. No fui una buena madre. Ben, por favor, perdóname. Te lo suplico». Cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Sus lágrimas fueron libres, su alma agotada. A su adorado hijo lejos de ella, su corazón gritó.

«Ben, Ben, por favor vuelve……… te necesito……… no quiero morir sin verte».

*****

Bosque de Chandrila

Un hermoso joven de tez blanca como el mármol dormía plácidamente al pie de la cama, donde cuidaba a su esposa. De repente se despertó, escuchó una voz. Alguien lo llamaba, salió de la cabaña y contempló el cielo bañado por estrellas. Él buscaba algo, había oído una voz, era ella.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Mamá? —Ben Solo volvió en ese instante a ser ese pequeño que buscaba a su mamá. Desesperado, intranquilo, y que solo en los brazos de su madre volvía a sentir esa paz.

Y fue cuando la volvió a escuchar.

«Ben, Ben, por favor vuelve……… te necesito……… no quiero morir sin verte».

—Te buscaré. Te lo juro mamá, nos volveremos a ver —dijo Ben mirando las estrellas, con unos ojos oscuros tan hermosos, como las mismas estrellas. Mientras en su corazón se hacía una promesa.

«Nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo, solo resiste. Resiste mamá, ya voy. En donde quiera que estés, te encontraré».

*****

Lothal

Un estremecimiento en toda su piel sintió Leia Organa. Había escuchado la voz de Ben, su único hijo. Su tono no era de reproche como la última vez. Él, su Ben, se había comunicado a través de la Fuerza con ella. Le había dicho que la buscaría, Leia solo respondió… «No Tardes».

*****

Rakata Prime

Él sabía que Rose no tenía novio, ella misma se lo dijo. Además que le había dicho que huyeran juntos. Meditaba todo esto sentado en su cama, que seguía siendo ese sofá blanco, cuando Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?

—En que no pudiste encontrar el archivo que te pedí que me consiguieras. Ahora Rax te estará observando, no te dejará en paz —el mintió, ni siquiera se acordaba de ese tesoro de archivo, que vaya que era importante.

—Bueno pues me subestimas, mira. —Rose sacó de una bolsa lo que le había pedido Armitage—. Aquí tienes tu archivo.

—¿Y por qué no lo sacaste cuando estaba Kylo Ren?

—Honestamente, porque nunca pensé en esta invasión. Cuando Korra llegó inmediatamente oculté estos archivos. Así que aquí están —dijo con mirada suspicaz.

—Esta es mi libertad Rose, y algo más, no voy a ser el chivo expiatorio de nadie —dijo mientras se disponía a dormir.

Sin embargo no podía dormir. Armitage daba vueltas en el sofá, pensando lo que iba hacer, esto lo tenía inquieto. Aparte de Rose, solo necesitaba dormir. Pero también el mueble no ayudaba mucho. Rose escuchaba todas las vueltas que daba, se sentó en su cama diciéndole.

—Armitage, por favor deja de dar vueltas ¿Qué tienes? No dejas dormir —dijo Rose con sueño.

—Nada, solo es que no puedo dormir. Eso es todo, duerme —dijo Armitage mientras volvió a dar otra vuelta.

Rose se desesperó, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él.

—¿Seguro? O es que el sofá es incómodo. Mejor duerme en la cama, es muy grande, hay lugar para los dos. Ahora sé que no me harías daño, no después de lo de hoy. Y siempre me has respetado, por lo tanto, toma tu lugar, que yo tomare el mío de la cama —dijo mientras le daba su mano a Hux. Este se sorprendió, pero la tomó, levantándose del incómodo sofá.

—Está bien, Rose ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —le dijo Hux.

—Claro —le respondió Rose bastante tranquila.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Dónde me encontraste? También me diste la mano como hoy, eso es lo único que recuerdo —le preguntó Hux.

Rose nunca pensó que le preguntaría eso, poniéndose de todos los colores. Afortunadamente Armitage no le vio la cara, de lo contrario seguiría con las preguntas. _Estaba_ nerviosa. Totalmente nerviosa.

—Ya te dije. Vámonos a dormir. Tengo sueño. —Hux extrañaba su cama, se reflejó en sus movimientos, su espalda se lo agradecía. Se dejó caer del lado izquierdo, dando su cara a la cara de Rose que tomó el lado derecho. Ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos tapada con una sábana. Hux la contemplaba, era tan hermosa, tan de él, porque era de él, pero recordó las amargas palabras de Rax.

«Ella será tu fin, por ella morirás Armitage».

Entonces Hux respondió a ese pensamiento «Pero sería un hermoso Fin».

Y con estas palabras el sueño se apoderó de él. Entonces Armitage vio su destino o lo que podría ser su destino.

Estaba en un planeta nevado, era la Base Starkiller. Había ido a rescatar a Kylo Ren, así lo había ordenado el Líder Supremo, cuando entre los bosques Nevados, vio a una mujer vestida de negro. Traía una capa, la conocía, era Rose.

—Rose, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Hux.

La mujer caminaba. No se detenía, pero Armitage como seducido por ella, la seguía. Era inevitable. El planeta se colapsaba a sus pies. No le importaba. Él iba tras Rose. Cuando esta se acerca a Armitage, le toca el rostro, tal como él le tocó el rostro a ella, cuando se conocieron. Rose se acerca pero Armitage no la pudo ver bien, su capucha se lo impedía. Entonces Rose lo incita a que la siga y él lo hace. Lo hace. Porque ella es…… no sabe qué es…………pero la sigue sin preguntar…… a la vez que escucha las palabras de Rax.

«ELLA SERÁ TU FIN». «ELLA SERÁ TU MUERTE».

Entonces Rose se detiene. Hux traga saliva. Ella se quita lentamente la capucha. Él se da cuenta, es verdad, ella será su fin. La ama, ahora lo sabe. Él la ama, pero es demasiado tarde. Ahora su vida le pertenece a Rose y esta la tomará. Al verlo de frente, él cae a un pozo de hielo………… Trata de salir, pero no puede. Armitage siente que ella lo puede salvar pero no lo hace. Golpea el techo de hielo, simplemente no lo puede romper.

Sigue peleando por salir. Siente una mano en su hombro mientras golpea, es Rose. Está abajo ahí, con él. Rose lo ve, le sonríe, lo besa……… lo muerde, bebe su calor y lo sumerge con ella.

Rose es su LOVE LIKE WINTER.


	31. Love like winter

Había llegado a Devaron. Con su encantadora sonrisa y su disposición a prueba de sospechas, ella misma había hecho el trazo de su plan, con Rax. Atacarían a Ikkrukk lo antes posible, para eliminar a Leia Organa. Con lo que no contaba, era que la general Leia se encontraba en otro lugar de la galaxia. Muy lejos de su alcance, en una misión que ni ella misma conocía. Por eso cuando llegaron la teniente Kaydel y la comandante D’Acy, en un trasbordador así como, con otros miembros de la Resistencia a Devaron, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Leia Organa no había muerto. Seguía viva.

—¿Y Leia, dónde está? —preguntó Korra con la más fingida preocupación.

—Ella afortunadamente, no está con nosotros. Leia partió desde hace un mes con Chewie a un planeta que desconocemos —dijo Kaydel triste y afligida—. De repente llegaron las naves de la Primera Orden, bombardearon todo, al menos nosotros pudimos escapar. Pero lamentablemente muchos murieron, Finn, Poe. La flota, pereció toda. Se puede decir que estamos como en un principio —dijo Kaydel con una profunda tristeza y un hueco en el corazón. Todo por lo que han trabajado, se había ido.

—Te dije Poe, debimos ir a Ikkrukk. ¿Quién sabía de nuestra base? Estoy seguro que alguien les informó. Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto tenemos que atacar, pero de inmediato a la Primera Orden —refutó un enojado Finn.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero también tenemos trabajo aquí. Tenemos más aliados, podemos salir de esta —explicó Poe tratándose de convencer a él mismo y a los demás.

—Fue quizá fácil. Por todos los espías que hay en la galaxia —dijo Korra.

Finn tomó del brazo a Poe, orillándolo para hablar a solas con él mientras, todos atendían a los recién llegados. Sanya era una gran anfitriona, ella misma indicaba a sus nuevos huéspedes las habitaciones para descansar. Sin embargo Sanya estaba triste. Habían perdido gran parte de la Resistencia, de su flota. Esto lo hacía más difícil.

—¿Qué tienes Poe?, dime qué tienes. Desde que estás con Korra no te concentras. Acabamos de perder otra vez todo por lo que se ha trabajado. Hasta las naves de Korra. Por favor, concéntrate. Es cierto tenemos nuevos aliados, pero no nos bastará con esa ayuda. Tenemos que tomar el mando, pues Leia está desaparecida. Aunque por las veces que hablamos con ella, nunca nos dijo donde se encontraba, siempre asumimos que estaba en Ikkrukk. Ahora tenemos que hablar con ella. Yo mismo lo haré, ve si quieres con los demás —dijo Finn con ánimos tristes, pero preocupados.

—No, Finn yo lo haré. Tienes razón, he estado desconcentrado. —En ese momento llegó Korra para decirle a Poe que había personas heridas, que necesitaba su ayuda.

Finn rodó los ojos, vio a Poe. Solo pudo expresar.

—Ellos te necesitan, voy con Leia. Ella tiene que saber esto cuanto antes —dijo Finn resignado.

*****

Bosques de Chandrila

—Ben ¿era necesario que me vendaras los ojos? Desde la mañana estás muy pensativo. Sé que algo te pasó, ¿qué es? —dijo Rey que caminaba guiada por Ben, pues ella trae una banda blanca alrededor de sus ojos.

Caminaban rumbo a un río. Por esos bellos y altos árboles. La calidez del viento se hacía presente, acariciando el rostro de Rey.

—Rey, ayer hablé con mi mamá. Ella me necesita. Pero antes de que partamos de aquí, mi deber es cumplir mi promesa. Debes conocer las aguas termales. De hecho ya llegamos —dijo Ben que le quitaba la venda. Esta se sorprendió al ver el lugar. Era espléndido, una vegetación que solo pudo ser concebida en la imaginación misma. Los ojos de Rey se humedecieron de la emoción.

—Ben, esto es hermoso, gracias. Te amo —intempestivamente Rey abrazó a Ben tan fuerte, que este la tomó de la cintura, cargándola.

—Entonces hablaste con Leia ayer. Claro tenemos que ir a buscarla. Ella es una increíble persona, tan humana y generosa, una reina —dijo Rey con las palabras entrecortadas al recordar como Leia la había tratado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

—Sí, mi mamá es grandiosa. Bueno Rey, aquí también seguiremos con las lecciones de las habilidades. Soy un maestro muy exigente —dijo Ben con una seriedad disimulada.

—Como usted diga maestro —sonrió Rey en tono gracioso.

—Conoces cuatro habilidades: Primero la proyección de la Fuerza, esa fue la que empleó Luke en Crait. Luego la Succión de la Fuerza, esa que la maldita Sith empleó, por la cual casi mueres —al decir esto Ben empuñó su mano, y continuó—. La navegación, esa ya la usamos cuando escapamos de Naboo, y por último esta que vas a conocer por mí.

En ese momento Ben lanzó un rayo de la Fuerza dirigido a un árbol, partiéndolo en dos. Rey se quedó impresionada, pero espantada a la vez ¿Qué había pasado?

—Ben, dominas también esta habilidad ¿desde cuándo? No lo hacías —dijo Rey inquieta.

—Desde el enfrentamiento con la Sith. Ella me estaba atacando, cuando mis manos en respuesta lanzaron rayos —suspiró—. Sé que a lo mejor no te gusta, pero gracias a esta habilidad, pude salvarme. Ella tiene gran conocimiento, mencionó los Holocrones Sith, por lo tanto tenemos que ser más poderosos que ella. Nosotros tenemos los textos Sagrados —dijo guiñándole un ojo Ben.

—Claro, amor, muy bien entonces. Ya vi cuatro habilidades ¿y las demás?

Ben tomó la mano, y la besó, sonriéndole.

—También por eso te traje aquí. Una de esas habilidades es la Hibernación, te voy a poner en trance para que entiendas de lo que se trata. En esta habilidad quedas dormida, y puedes permanecer así durante días. Luke era excelente en esa habilidad —dijo el joven Solo deleitándose en los ojos de Rey.

Ben conducía a Rey hasta el río. En la orilla de este, Rey empezó a jugar aventándole agua a su esposo, este hizo lo propio y se pusieron a jugar. La chica de Jakku se puso de puntillas, viéndole a los ojos de Ben. Eran los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Sabes algo amor, si te quedas viendo a un estrella fijamente, es como ver el brillo de tus ojos —dijo Rey no perdiendo la mirada de Ben.

Este se sonrojó, nunca en su vida, le habían dicho algo tan hermoso.

—Gracias Rey, nadie ha descrito mis ojos de esa manera, es muy…… descriptivo —dijo el joven Solo que estaba acercándose cada vez a los labios de su esposa—. Tenemos que seguir con las lecciones —dijo Ben en un susurro, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rey.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tenemos que seguir aprendiendo. Pero ahora… en este momento… solo deseo… —y Rey empujó a Ben sobre el río, este cayó de espaldas. Al mismo tiempo que Rey se aventaba sobre él, Rey lo tomó de su hermosa cabellera negra, besándolo al mismo tiempo que nadaban. Ben se aferró a los labios, mordiéndolos, deseándolos. Rey solo respondió a esta intensidad con la fogosidad de su lengua. Se amaban, se entregarían el uno al otro entre esas aguas termales. Nada en el mundo les importaba, más que sentirse el uno al otro. Una vez más, nunca era suficiente.

Llegaron a una cascada, y la caída del agua, el pelo mojado de Ben, su hermosa piel, su cuerpo esculpido, sus brazos, y el amor que él le profesaba a Rey, solo hicieron que ella lo deseara tanto.

—Solo deseo que me ames Ben, es lo único —musitó en un susurro Rey.

Para Ben fue una clara invitación a tomarle. Ben la aventó a una pared de la cascada, con un deseo incontrolable. Mordiéndole el cuello, entrando en ella, tan duro, tan fuerte, que Rey gimió de placer. Ella deseaba ser suya. Rey lo encerró entre sus piernas, apresándolo con energía. Era codiciosa, necesitaba todo de él.

—Más fuerte…… Ben. —Rey casi dijo esto en un susurro, porque estaba tan necesitada de él, que quería ser saciada de esta hambre que se había despertado en ella.

Ben se tumbó sobre ella, embistiéndola más rápido. Cuando se volcó sobre el hombro de Rey, su orgasmo lo dejó sin aliento, cansado. Rey se colapsó segundos después. Era tan tranquilizante, sentir esta calma en su ser.

Rey lo volvió a besar. Era un beso tierno, puso su cara en el cuello de Ben. El agua caía. La abrazó, no deseando soltarla jamás.

—Tenemos que irnos, amor. Y no solo de aquí, sino del planeta. Tenemos que buscar a tu mamá —dijo Rey.

—Sí, cariño. Te amo, lo sabes. Pero deseo volver aquí, de verdad que lo deseo. —Ben decía esto mientras sentía el cuerpo de su mujer junto al suyo. Era tan perfecto este momento, que no quería que terminara.

*****

Rakata Prime

—¿Que no puedo entrar aquí? Si este es mi lugar, soy el Líder Supremo —dijo Hux furioso que se disponía a entrar a su enorme oficina. Pero se le había negado el acceso, Rax y unos Soldados de asalto, se dirigieron a él.

—Armitage, sígueme, tenemos que hablar —dijo Rax con tono condescendiente. Hux lo vio airadamente y no obedeció.

—Bueno, si quieres que te lo diga aquí, está bien. Desde ahora eres un rebelde. Haz fallado a su majestad, aliándote con esa niña estúpida. La pelea que sostuvimos significó eso, así que eres nuestro prisionero, hasta que llegue su alteza. Ella sabrá qué hacer contigo. Elegiste mal tus cartas Hux. Ella como te dije, será tu muerte. Ahora te llevarán a tus aposentos, con tu Rose —dijo Rax con sonrisa burlona.

—No me toquen, yo puedo caminar solo. Esto, Rax, lo pagarás caro. Te lo juro —dijo fríamente Hux.

Entró a sus habitaciones. Se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa, dirigiéndose a una terraza. Estaba cansado, enojado, furioso. Toda su vida, había sido maltratado, y odiado. Él hacía lo mismo, maltrataba, odiaba, porque así le habían enseñado, porque esta era la vida. Sin embargo esto, era el colmo, se apoyó en una de las banderillas de la terraza. Aunque era de noche, nunca apreció la belleza de las lunas de Lehon. Se preguntó que si el pensar en Rose, le había causado este efecto, otra vez ella, pensó en voz alto y dijo.

—Ese dolor de cabeza que no te deja. Por cierto ¿Rose, dónde estás?

Recordó el sueño que tuvo, como Rose lo hundía en aquel lago. Pero como ella se hundía con él. A lo mejor era cierto lo que decía Rax, quizá moriría por ella, o quizá no.

—Rose, ¿dónde estás? Por un carajo, contesta —dijo Hux ya molesto.

Escuchó la regadera, se tranquilizó. Rax pudo haber vuelto, y tal vez matarla. Inmediatamente alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. Él no…… ahora él no podría vivir sin ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Rose saliendo del baño, en vuelta en una toalla—. No puedo ni siquiera bañarme tranquilamente. Y ¿por qué estás aquí, no es muy temprano? —le preguntó Rose.

—En este momento somos prisioneros de la Primera Orden. Rax me destituyó de mi puesto, como si fuera un puesto ser el títere de una loca como Korra. Todo el día estuve dirigiendo el ataque a Ikkrukk, en el Puente de Mando. Y hasta ahorita fui a mi despacho, no me dejaron entrar. —Armitage se volteó, porque al ver a Rose así, era mucho sufrimiento para él. Podía verla pero no tocarla.

Así que se dirigió a la barra de bebidas que tenía en la otra habitación. Era mejor beber, más saludable para sus nervios. Abrió una botella, empezando a beber. Rose se cambió de ropa, pero cuando vio a Hux beber, torció la boca y se dirigió a él. No pasaría por lo mismo, que pasó la otra noche.

—No vas a beber, eso no ayuda en nada. ¿Me oyes? Tenemos que pensar en cómo escapar de aquí. Ya tienes lo que quieres, tu famoso archivo. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es fugarnos, —dijo Rose mientras le quitaba la copa de vino a Hux, pero este trató de quitársela.

—Rose, no seas niña. Dame esa copa. O mejor no, mira, aquí está la botella —dijo Hux mientras tomaba la botella y bebía de su pico. Pero Armitage observó el camisón de Rose, liso pegado a su piel, de color blanco. Recordó lo que pasó esa noche que estaba borracho. Recordó que él había besado a Rose, que la cargó. Y solo porque él la respetó, no pasó realmente nada entre ellos. En ese momento se sintió confundido.

—No soy una niña, solo me preocupo. Tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, te ayudo a escapar y tú me das mi archivo —levantó sus hermosos ojos verdes viendo directamente a la chica de Otomok. Esta le sostuvo la mirada, no le tuvo miedo. Pero en el estómago de Rose, sintió un nudo, sus manos sudaron. Ella era quemada por él, con esa mirada tan intensa, tan seductora, esos labios tan sensuales. Ella no estaba segura de sí misma en ese momento. Ella no estaba segura de nada.

Hux le sonrió, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Rose, dime la verdad, ¿qué pasó, cuando me encontraste borracho? —dijo Hux muy despacio, él ya estaba empezando a recordar.

Rose vio para el otro lado. Dio la vuelta no respondería esa pregunta, pues no podría mentir, no ahora. Hux la tomó del brazo, girándola hacia él, tocando su piel, tan suave.

—Te hice una pregunta, Rose. Puedo reclamarte como mía. Porque, Rose, te amo. —Hux lo soltó así, sin más, el hombre que jamás en la galaxia se enamoraría, lo acababa de decir.

Rose levantó la mirada, ese… Te amo. Estaba lleno de pasión y seguridad. ¿Quién se puede resistir a eso, después de como él ha sido con ella, cómo la ha tratado?

—Me besaste, nos besamos. Te dije que me protegería en el escudo de tu caballerosidad y tú me respetaste. Eso fue todo. —Fue como una confesión lo que decía finalmente Rose.

—¿Tú respondiste a mi beso, entonces, Rose? —dijo Hux, que se acercaba a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. La presencia de Hux era embriagante, Rose solo pudo ponerse más nerviosa, buscaría una salida a esta situación.

—Armitage. —Rose no podía articular palabra—. Sí… sí, lo hice —y salió disparada rumbo a la pequeña habitación del guardarropa, esa habitación donde tanto habían discutido desde el principio.

Pero Hux la siguió, no la dejaría escapar. Porque si no hacía que Rose reconociera en este momento sus sentimientos por él, jamás lo haría. Las puertas estarían cerradas para él, para siempre.

—¿Por qué no reconoces que ardes en deseos de estar en mis brazos? ¿Así como yo deseo hacerte mía, hacerte el amor toda la noche? —dijo Hux casi gritando y a la vez alcanzando a Rose. La abrazó intempestivamente por atrás, enredándola en sus brazos apretándola contra sí, sujetándola solo para él. Rose se estremeció, sintiendo su pecho, sus brazos, su olor.

Se encontraban en esa habitación de guardarropa.

Rose se zafó de su abrazo, volteándose para enfrentarlo. Era tan alto, tan apuesto. Cuando no era prepotente era guapo, irremediablemente guapo. El corazón de Rose latía sin control. Ella estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Su respiración se aceleró, lo que haría cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Hux la miró como hipnotizado. Parecía que Rose haría algo, se reflejaba en su actitud y fue cuando ella le preguntó.

—¿Por qué me amas? Si apenas me conoces. Puede que me quieras en tu cama solo por diversión. ¿Pero amor? No lo creo. —Rose estaba midiendo el terreno. Pero sus palabras eran certeras, pensadas para el siguiente movimiento.

—Te responderé con una pregunta: ¿Por qué respiras si nadie te enseñó? Ese es un acto innato. Y yo Rose, nací con este sentimiento por ti. No me lo puedo arrancar, aunque quiera —calló por un segundo y prosiguió—. Amo tu coraje, tu determinación, tu osadía. Amo que no me tengas miedo, amo que me hayas abrazado cuando más lo necesitaba. A mí solo me importaba el poder, porque era mi único compañero. Pero… me retaste, mordiéndome. Yo estúpidamente te mandé a matar, me lamenté mucho por ese acto. Perdóname, Rose, perdóname —dijo tocando la mejilla de Rose, delicadamente, con adoración—. Para suerte mía, estás viva, y no me equivoqué, eres increíblemente perfecta. —Armitage abrió su corazón, pero quizá no sería correspondido o sí.

Rose bajó la mirada, la desvió. Esa era toda su respuesta para Armitage, el silencio sepulcral. Así lo entendió él, que no quiso molestar más a la chica de Otomok. Quizá él había comprendido mal, pues ningún sentimiento se despertó en Rose hacia él. Quizá él no tendría la suerte de ser amado por una mujer como Rose. Tragó saliva ante este pensamiento. Se dio la media vuelta, mientras en su pecho se anidaba una profunda tristeza. Se acercó al borde de la cama, se dejó caer en ella. Se sentía estúpido, e imbécil.

Rose se acercó, sentándose a su lado, siendo rehenes del silencio, pero ella lo rompió.

—Hays Minor, como sabes era un planeta minero. Pobre es cierto, pero era estricto con ciertas normas. Una de ellas, era que las chicas deberían tener su primera vez con el hombre que realmente amaban. No a la ligera, si no con el que pensaban pasar el resto de su vida. Era como casarse con su hombre, pero algo muy difícil de hacer en estos tiempos. Sin embargo mi mamá, nos dio esa educación y ese firme pensamiento, que para mí honestamente me parece perfecto. Tengo veintiséis años, pero nunca, jamás… y con Finn nunca pasó nada. —Rose volteó buscando la mirada de Armitage. Este se sintió contrariado ante tal declaración. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, no obstante le regresó la mirada a Rose y le preguntó con desánimo pero tratando de sobreponerse.

—¿Y qué te detuvo? —preguntó Hux.

—Que no lo amaba —respondió Rose con determinación.

Rose entonces cometería una locura. Ella estaba al borde de un precipicio, por esta decisión. Ella se arriesgaría por él.

Ella lo besó.

Ella lo amaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Rose se abalanzó sobre él, tomando sus cabellos rojos de su cabeza. Para sujetarlo, por si Hux escapara de ella. Devorando sus labios, su lengua extrañando todo el sabor de la boca de Armitage. Él no se esperaba esto. No dejaría escapar la oportunidad. Reaccionando al momento, no sé detuvo, pues se dejó ir en cada beso. Sus impulsos más primitivos salieron, subyugó a Rose en la cama. Estaba debajo de él. Rompió su camisón con pasión, dejándola solo en bragas. A Rose no le importó, ella solo quería que él la tomara, que la hiciera suya. Era lo único que importaba. Porque ella ya había decidido que él sería su marido, su esposo, aunque bueno ya lo era legalmente.

Armitage la contempló, era hermosa. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de Rose, tocando sus pechos. No se resistió y los besó, dejando un ligero mordisco que provocó un gemido en Rose. La vio nuevamente, no lo podía creer. La tenía como él la deseaba, su sueño estaba por hacerse realidad.

La besó frenéticamente, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Rose, hasta llegar a su intimidad. El toque de Armitage, era la gloria misma. Era delicioso como su tacto. Quemaba su ser, era sublime estar debajo de él. Pero Rose le preguntó.

—Te vas a quitar la ropa, o te la quito yo. Quiero tocarte, quiero…… —Al decir esto Rose, sus piernas encerraron a Armitage, sintiendo su dureza contra su centro. Inmediatamente Armitage se liberó de su camisa y Rose le ayudó a quitarse el pantalón.

Rose tocó su pecho firme, su piel blanca. Él mordió su cuello, provocando el placer en Rose que esta le dijo.

—¿Es una venganza por la mordida? —dijo agitada.

—No, es más que eso. Eres mía Rose, solo estoy marcando mi territorio. Perdón, soy posesivo —dijo mientras volvía a morder.

Rose solo pudo jadear, pero Armitage ahora la besó en los labios. Ella siempre había soñado con un beso apasionado, dulce y potente. Esto era sin duda mejor que sus sueños. Nunca había imaginado encontrar tanto apasionamiento como en los labios de Armitage.

Por fin no había nada entre ellos dos, solo piel con piel. No existía el espacio entre ellos dos. Armitage tocó suavemente la intimidad de Rose, sus pliegues, y por la Fuerza, estaba tan mojada que Armitage le susurró.

—Rose, te prometo que no te hare daño —dijo Armitage.

—Me harás daño si no me tomas. Me estás haciendo arder. Por un carajo —dijo Rose furiosa.

—Te prometo que te cuidaré —y lentamente la volvió a besar, mientras abría sus piernas cuidadosamente. Y con un beso en el cuello, la embistió. Rose gimió de dolor, que se estremeció. Pero Armitage, la volvió a besar. Sintiéndose en ella, empezó acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas. El dolor en Rose se fue drenando, hasta que solo quedó el dulce placer de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Armitage así lo notó. La tomó por las caderas, marcando su piel con sus dedos. Haciéndola suya, más frenéticamente. Cada estocada era un gemido de placer por parte de ambos, que estaban sintiendo el orgasmo próximo. Pero Rose se estremeció cayendo al vacío y solo pudo gritar un nombre.

—¡Armitage!

Para Armitage, fue un placer escuchar su nombre de esa manera, tan sucia y embriagadora. Él no tardó, se estremeció sobre Rose. La tomó por los hombros mientras embestía, estaba a punto de llegar y llegó. Él supo lo que era ver las estrellas.

—¡Rose!

Su semen se derramó en Rose. Para ella fue tan sublime sentirlo así en ella, que lo abrazó, tocando esa espalda blanca. Ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo, porque Armitage era suyo.

Armitage descansó en el cuerpo de Rose acurrucando su cara en ella.

—Te amo, Rose. Te amo —dijo Armitage—. Nunca me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti. —Armitage levantó su cara y vio directamente a los ojos de Rose.

—Eres mi vida, Rose —la chica de Otomok contempló esa mirada, tan necesitada, tan angustiada. Y esas palabras, tan urgentes. Le tocó los cabellos de la frente haciéndoselos aún lado.

—Y yo te amo, bebé. Si no te amara, jamás me hubiera entregado a ti. Te amo, Armitage. —Rose le dio un dulce beso mientras se abrazaban tiernamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose amaneció acurrucada cómodamente en los brazos de Armitage. Este se despertó primero, recordando la intensidad de su noche, pues él anhelaba a su esposa. Le preguntó a Rose si estaba cansada. Esta solo lo besó con la misma Fuerza, con la que lo besó momentos atrás, cuando ella se le entregó, haciendo el amor toda la noche. Armitage abrazó con más cariño a Rose, al recordar su noche. Nadie le quitaría a Rose, ni siquiera ese Finn. La defendería contra todo, pues nunca había conocido la felicidad. Sin duda esto era. Entonces él la sacaría de aquí. Salvaría la vida de Rose con la suya de ser necesario.


	32. Una Despedida. Un Escape. Un Reencuentro

Caminaban rumbo al bosque, iban saliendo de esa cueva donde habían vivido los mejores momentos de su vida. Se habían entregado su amor nuevamente. Con la misma intensidad que se demostraban su amor. Con tan solo una mirada, Ben sujetaba la mano a Rey. Esta iba radiante de felicidad, acercándose más a él para abrazarlo. Ben con su fuerte brazo, lo pasó por el cuello de Rey, dándole un beso en su cabello mojado.

Rey le dijo.

—Saldremos hoy, antes del anochecer, ¿o prefieres mañana temprano?

—¿Exactamente a dónde iremos Rey? —dijo Ben que caminaba a paso lento con su esposa a su lado, meditaba todo lo que podía—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi mamá, cierto Rey?

—Sí, Ben. Pero tenemos que —se detuvo—… tengo que hablar con Finn, para saber su ubicación, aunque espera —se detuvo y buscó en su bolsa la pulsera que Leia le dio cuando se fue a Ahch-To. Y al encontrarla sonrió con singular alegría, levantando el localizador, en forma de pulsera—. La luz de vuelta a casa. Mira Ben, la podemos encontrar. Claro que sí, sé dónde está. Por las coordenadas, sé que está en Lothal —los ojos de Ben se abrieron de asombro y felicidad. Vería de nuevo a su mamá.

—Rey, amor… te amo —no resistió, cargándola lleno de satisfacción, y dicha, una tan pura que no había experimentado desde que se casó con Rey.

Sin Embargo fue interrumpido por alguien que estaba habitualmente acostumbrado a interrumpir, era el Maestro Luke Skywalker.

—Mis sobrinos queridos tendrán que interrumpir su luna de miel.

Ambos jóvenes se extrañaron al verlo ahí, pero Ben fue el primero que se acercó a su tío.

—¿Pensé que no te volvería a ver? Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Es esa la mujer que soñé cuando te vi la primera vez en Lah’mu? Tú me dijiste que me dirías quién era ella. Ayer por poco pierdo a Rey. No estoy dispuesto a permitirlo, y menos que lastime a nuestro hijo.

En ese momento Rey, volteó a ver a Ben, con temor y desconcierto.

—¿De qué hablas Ben, de qué hijo? —preguntó Rey alarmada.

—Tuve un sueño Rey, antes de irme a Mustafar. Soñé que ella te hacía daño, soñé que teníamos un hijo y que ella lo… —Ben no quiso terminar la frase.

—No, eso no. Claro que no va a pasar —dijo Rey horrorizada, a la vez que sorprendida—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Ben?

—No quería alarmarte, pero te prometo que no te pasará nada —dijo Ben tomando las manos de Rey.

Luke observaba las reacciones de ambos, y por fin habló.

—A eso he venido. Soy guía en esta cuestión, como una vez lo fue mi maestro Kenobi. Como él me dijo que tu madre, sobrino, era mi hermana, así yo les diré quién es esa mujer. Pero antes Rey, ¿te acuerdas quien te dijo de la Meditación en Combate?

—Claro, Korra, una chica que es la benefactora de la Resistencia. Ella nos apoyó con naves, para ir a Ikkrukk. De hecho ella me dijo también del Caseract, un artefacto que está hecho de la luz y la oscuridad. Es una seguidora de la Iglesia de la Fuerza —concluyó la Chica de Jakku.

Luke escuchó lo que decía Rey, y rio ante lo último.

—Claro una seguidora de la Iglesia de la Fuerza. —Luke dijo esto con sarcasmo—. Rey, si me lo permites, y a mi sobrino, quiero que Ben vea en tu pensamiento a Korra.

Ben se asombró, sin embargo no desobedecería a su tío.

—Por supuesto, acércate, Ben —dijo Rey.

Ben se acercó, tocando la mejilla de Rey, acariciando su piel. Y fue cuando sus ojos se llenaron de una poderosa rabia, tornándose más oscuros que la misma noche. Una furia incontrolable lo dominaba. Retiró la mano de la piel de Rey. Le quemó el hecho de saber que su amada esposa compartió momentos con esa Sith, que ahora sabía cómo se llamaba Korra Sheev.

—¡Es ella, Rey, es ella, maldita perra! Te juro por la Fuerza que la mataré con mis propias manos. —Ben Solo era un volcán a punto de explotar, cerró sus puños, el odio y la ira lo estaban dominando—. Korra es la Sith, Rey. Ella lo planeó todo, ella planeó el ataque a Rakata Prime, a Naboo. Ella sabía que nos veríamos, te sondeó cuando platicabas con ella. Pero es una maldita perra hábil. Escondió su poder ante ti, por eso no la detectaste, ella… —Ben ya no podía articular más palabras ante este odio.

Rey se quedó petrificada, Korra lo sabía todo.

—Tenemos que irnos, tu mamá corre peligro Ben —dijo Rey ahora con una angustia en su garganta.

—¡Cálmate Ben! No ganaremos nada, ahora lo sabes. Tienes que ganar tiempo, y Rey tiene que saber lo que es la Meditación en Combate. Se vienen grandes guerras, ella puede desarrollar ese poder, que es alimentar el ánimo en sus tropas, y disminuir el ánimo del adversario —dijo Luke.

—Pero ¿cómo es la hija de Palpatine, Luke? —preguntó Ben con más furia que nunca.

—Es el plan de Contingencia de Palpatine, un digno heredero. Él creaba los más terríficos experimentos en un planeta llamado Byss. Seguro la creó a ella en ese lugar —respondió Luke.

—Sí, ella dijo que era de Byss. El enemigo tanto tiempo enfrente de nosotros. ¿Cómo no lo pude ver? —dijo Rey recriminándose, ella todavía los puede salvar, pensó.

—Por eso mismo les ayudaré en esto. Vayan a Lothal. Rescata a tu mamá Ben, pues ella tomará el poder. Pues sucederá algo en Rakata que hará que ella tenga que asumir el poder. Korra es la maldad absoluta hecha mujer —sentenció Luke.

—¿Quieres decir que matará a Hux? Ese maldito traidor, siempre buscando el poder, como el…… —ladró Ben al decir esto.

—No, Ben, él no la ayudó. Él, digamos que no te traicionó. Pero escucha bien, debes rescatar a tu mamá y llevarla Battu. Ahí sabrás qué hacer. Es hora que tomes tu lugar, siendo el héroe que necesita la galaxia. Rey cuida a mi sobrino, es un cabeza dura, pero, con tu amor, sabrá cuál es el camino. Usted también jovencita tiene mucho que hacer, como la Transferencia de la Oscuridad. Ahí creo que Ben te puede enseñar. —Ben achicó los ojos al oír eso de su tío.

—Gracias por todo Luke. Te prometo que salvaremos la galaxia —dijo Rey más calmada y tranquila.

—Bueno, me retiro, chicos. Aunque estaré con ustedes, de alguna forma —al decir esto Luke sonrió. Y su imagen se difuminaba en el aire, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Ben se puso las manos en la cara, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado. Rey pudo ser asesinada, cuando se encontraba en Naboo. Por eso las advertencias de la Fuerza. Vio a Rey, no pudo evitar abrazarla, tan intensamente, que la sumió en su pecho.

—Ben, me estás aplastan… do —dijo Rey con la cara aplastada en el pecho de Ben.

—Perdón, amor, es que, solo de pensar, que esa maldita de Korra…… —dijo el joven Solo con una genuina angustia.

—Pero nada me pasó. Ahora, vámonos. Pero antes de irme, dame un beso. Quiero recordar estos bosques de Chandrila, donde han sido los mejores días de mi vida, con un beso tuyo —dijo Rey con los ojos llenos de alegría, preocupación, tristeza, enojo, todo a la vez. Pero al menos tendría este último beso en Chandrila, de su amado Ben.

Ben tomó su cara, acunándola entre sus manos. La besó muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada sensación, deleitándose en el sabor de los labios de su Rey. Él tampoco quería irse, así que ahora la tomó por la cintura. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pelo. Rey se sentía en la gloria, embelesada en la boca de Ben, y sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Cerrando sus ojos, quedó dormida.

Ben la había dormido, la llevó en sus brazos a su nave. Acostó a Rey en una cama. Tomó todo lo necesario de la cabaña, partiendo rumbo a Lothal. Volvería a ver a su mamá. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

*****

Rakata Prime

Eran unos enormes pasillos, con altas torres. Unas figuras se asomaban a lo lejos, dirigiéndose al hangar. Iban casi corriendo. El sol se dejaba ver, pero todavía por ese lado no se percibía. Eran Armitage y Rose. Después de la confesión de amor por parte de ambos, sumado a su ardiente entrega, dejándolos extasiados el uno en el otro, Armitage Hux, había sufrido una seria modificación en su conducta, pues a todo lo que le preguntaba Rose, este respondía con un sí.

Esa misma mañana Rose le dijo que no era lógico seguir esperando, que era mejor escapar, ella había averiguado todo, en el poco tiempo que fue a trabajar, se construyó una ruta de escape, así que era hora de irse, reconocía el camino que la llevaría a esa nave, que ella misma había seleccionado, rápida, funcional, perfecta.

—Eres muy eficiente e inteligente Rose, en tampoco tiempo, bloqueaste esto, eres más hábil de lo que crees —dijo Armitage asombrado.

—Gracias, corazón, digo… Armitage —dijo Rose ruborizándose, no quería ser empalagosa, ella era cariñosa, pero tendría que darle su espacio a su esposo.

Armitage se percató de esto, ruborizándose también, pues nadie en su vida le había dicho corazón y mucho menos con amor.

—Puedes llamarme así, Rose, no tengo ningún problema —respondió Hux entre tímido y serio.

Hux seguía con su usual peinado, inquebrantable. Pero ahora no estaba tan formal en su ropa, traía una camisa blanca, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y su cuello desabrochado. Su mirada seguía siendo adusta, sus movimientos severos, pero lucía más joven de lo que era, lucía como lo que era un joven, estricto, pero joven al final de cuentas.

Subieron al trasbordador, Hux estaba impresionado. Rose se sentó en la silla del Piloto, Hux se sentó a un lado de ella en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos estaban manejando los controles, Rose lo había logrado, pensó Hux. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su cara, al imaginarse la cara que pondrá Rax cuando se entere que ellos no estaban. Pero Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces sí cumpliste parte de tu trato, les diste tiempo para escapar. Gracias, Armitage —dijo Rose mientras preparaba el vuelo.

—Sí, Rose, ya te lo dije. Ikkrukk fue invadida, pero les di oportunidad de escapar. La orden de Rax era que todos murieran, pero no fue así, de eso me encargué. Claro él no lo sabrá, hasta que Korra se lo diga. Desearía ver su cara de enojo —dijo Hux, que ayudaba a Rose al despegue.

Rose era hábil, pero Hux también, que puso las coordenadas…………Battu.

—¿Battu? ¿Por qué Battu, Hux? —dijo Rose contrariada.

—Te lo digo ahorita, ¿lista para el despegue?

—Sí, nací lista —dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo a Armitage, que respondió viendo a Rose.

—Esa es mi mujer —dijo esbozando una sonrisa complaciente.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la inmensidad del espacio. El transbordador salió disparado, a la velocidad de la luz. Esto era la auténtica libertad, para Rose y Armitage.

Ya en el espacio, respiraron con alivio. Lo habían logrado, de verdad lo habían logrado, fue el momento perfecto. Rose fue acertada en su decisión, que Armitage la abrazó efusivamente, y no pudo evitar besarla. La besó ahora con los mismos deseos que sintió cuando ella lo besó la primera vez. Aquella vez, que lo consoló cuando le confesó lo de su mamá.

Rose se retiró para respirar, pero al parecer Hux quería seguir besándola, él pensó…… «es que siempre me voy a quedar con ganas de más».

Pero se controló, como lo solía hacer, y respondió una pregunta que le hizo Rose.

—Me preguntaste porque Battu. Tengo una vieja amiga. Yo diría que es más que mi amiga —dijo Hux con ese famoso archivo que traía en sus manos.

Rose enarcó la ceja.

—¿Más que tu amiga? ¿Qué clase de amiga? —preguntó Rose recelosa.

—No de esa clase de amiga —dijo Hux con una sonrisa traviesa, viendo que Rose se ponía celosa—. Ella podría ser la madre que no tuve. Rose, ahora tengo que hacer algo que jamás pensé hacer, pero creo que es la única solución. Aunque conociéndolo, sé que pensará que lo traicioné, bueno él sabe leer la mente. Sabrá que digo la verdad —dijo Hux hablando más para sí que para Rose.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Rose.

—De Kylo Ren, solo que no sé si está vivo o muerto —dijo Hux.

—Tiene que estar vivo, está con Rey. Ellos se enamoraron, Hux ¿no lo sabías? —dijo Rose incrédula.

—¡¡¡Qué!!! —la cara de Hux fue de desconcierto y sorpresa total— ¿cómo lo sabes? Kylo Ren enamorado, eso lo tengo que ver —dijo Hux con un mayúsculo asombro, que no lo podía concebir.

—Ella desertó por seguirlo. Poe se puso furioso, fue todo un drama. Pero ahora la comprendo —dijo Rose agachando la mirada y sonriendo para sí misma—. Ella se enamoró. —Rose levantó la mirada viendo a Hux, este seguía perplejo.

—Espera, me estás diciendo que ¡Kylo Ren se enamoró!

—Sí, y por favor Hux, no lo critiques tú estás igual. Créeme nadie lo creería de ti —dijo Rose.

—Tienes razón, entonces si está vivo hay que buscarlo. Hasta ahorita se me hace raro que no haya enfrentado a Korra, solo él y su novia podrán derribar a esa bruja. Por lo pronto tenemos que ir a Battu —dijo Hux.

Rose lo volvió a ver y le preguntó.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué contiene ese famoso archivo?

—Claro, corazón —Rose abrió la boca de emoción, le había llamado corazón—, pero hasta que lleguemos a Battu —le sonrió y guiñó nuevamente Armitage.

******

Battu

—Por la Fuerza, al fin llegamos a Battu. Esta es la casa de Lu Sori, espero esté bien —dijo Marek, que bajaba de la nave color negro.

—Sí, esta es su casa. ¿Pero quién le dice lo de su novio? —dijo Zirrut.

—Para estas fechas ya ha de saber que no los encontramos, o que lamentablemente se hicieron uno con la Fuerza. Aunque Lu nos puede ayudar, ella es sensible a…… —dijo Marek que fue interrumpido con un golpe lento en el estómago por Niho.

—¡Cállate, Marek! No seas imprudente, sabes que ella no le gusta ese tema —dijo Niho.

Los Caballeros de Ren tocaron la puerta, y abrió una hermosa chica de tez clara y cabello castaño rojizo.

—¡¡Chicos!! Están vivos —gritó al verlos, abrazando a Zirrut con el que se llevaba mejor. Marek, como perro por su casa, entró a ella. El olfato de su nariz, lo guió hasta la cocina. Oliendo pan de Battu recién horneado, esto le dio más hambre. Tomando un pedazo de pan, empezó a comer. Pero había otra cosa más, la Fuerza le decía que fuera al patio trasero.

Lu invitó a Zirrut y Niho a pasar, pues ya había visto a Marek que había entrado.

Marek caminaba despacio. Escuchó unos sables chocar. Era ese sonido tan característico, eran esas voces, eran los sonidos de los sables al encontrarse. Reconocía los estilos de pelea, de cada uno de ellos, claro eran ellos, eran sus hermanos. Corrió hacia el final del pasillo, eran ellos.

—Storni, grandísimo idiota, ven aquí, Temiri arrogante de poca madre, y por último el señor siempre correcto Roan. Vengan aquí pedazos de imbéciles —dijo Marek con un gusto, que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Los Caballeros de Ren se quedaron impactados. Pero una carga de felicidad invadió su cuerpo, ver al más irreverente de todos los caballeros, fue un verdadero placer. Aunque Marek nunca dejó de ser Marek.

—Idiota —dijo Roan que lo abrazó.

Storni por su parte lo abrazó de igual manera, pero al saber que estaba ahí, seguro los demás también. Temiri igual lo abrazó, con efusión, pero también fue a buscar a los demás.

—¿Qué pasó ese día? ¿A dónde fueron? —preguntó Roan—. Nosotros estamos vivos por la Fuerza misma.

—Hablé con Ben, ya sabes a espaldas de él…… —dijo Marek.

—Le decimos Ben —dijo Roan sonriendo.

—Bueno le dije lo que nos pasó. Lo que vimos. Que el imperio había regresado. No sabía que habían sobrevivido, temimos lo peor. También eso se lo hice saber. Él estaba con su chica, la Jedi —dijo Marek—. Al menos sé que él está vivo. Lo siento —finalizo Marek.

—También yo, tenemos que buscarlo.

Todos llegaron al patio, con Roan y Marek. Era una fiesta. Lu los miraba feliz, ella disfrutaba esa unión entre ellos, y amaba mucho a su novio Temiri. Sin embargo tuvo que interrumpir la celebración para decir algo muy cierto.

—Chicos, disculpen no quiero ser aguafiestas. Pero Roan, Storni, Marek, tienen que hablar con sus novias, por favor. Ellas piensan que están muertos. Ahora que ya están todos juntos, deben buscar a su maestro. No miento cuando les digo que tiempos de muerte se acercan. Se los digo muy en serio. En estos momentos nadie tiene la vida asegurada —dijo Lu con un asomo de tristeza y seguridad en sus palabras.

Zirrut habló.

—Es tiempo de buscar no al maestro Kylo Ren, si no al único que nos puede ayudar realmente a Ben Solo Skywalker.

*****

Rakata Prime

En Rakata Prime se encontraba Rax, enardecido de cólera.

—Es que no pueden hacer nada bien. Les dije que él ya no tenía acceso a nada, es un traidor. Ahora qué le voy a decir, comunícame con su Alteza —decía esto mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza. Solo pensando qué le iba decir de la fuga de Hux y la rebelde.

—Señor, todos los controles fueron hackeados, ya está entrando en comunicación.

Devaron

Korra se encontraba en su habitación. Había recibido una alerta, fingió que se sentía mal y se retiró a sus aposentos. En ese momento habló con Rax.

—¿Por qué siempre me molestas cuando estoy ocupada? Los caballeros de Ren se fueron. Lástima, no les pude poner el chip de rastreo. Pero bueno, ya no importa. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Hux y la rebelde huyeron —dijo Rax así sin más.

Korra, no se enojó, solo torció la boca, conteniéndose su encono.

—Bueno, le dije que no me traicionara. Mataré a Rose enfrente de él, luego lo mataré a él. Así morirá dos veces —meditó buscando las palabras. No iba perder los estribos, así que exhaló, y vio a los ojos a Gallius Rax—. Es momento de destruir la galaxia, solo dejar lo que sirve de ella. Es tiempo de que sepan quién es Korra Sheev y que he venido a reclamar mi Imperio.

—Como usted diga, su Alteza.

—Prepara las instalaciones de Battu. Vamos para allá —sentenció Korra.


	33. Leia y su bebé

Lothal

_El parto fue difícil. Los dolores empezaron justo después de firmar el acta de la Nueva República. Han la ayudó tomándola del brazo. Leia se apoyó en el brazo de su esposo. La llevaron a la clínica. Ella no soportaba los dolores, eran infernales sentía que se moría. Pero más que preocuparse por ella, se preocupaba por su bebé. Ese bebé que llevaba en su vientre._

_Leia entró en labor de parto. Fue duro, sus gritos se oían muy alto. Han estaba nervioso y ansioso. Luke estaba con él, animando a su cuñado. Los droides salían y entraban de la habitación. Han preguntaba cómo estaba su hijo y Leia, pero no le respondían. Esas horas que pasaron se le hicieron siglos a Han, cuando de repente todo estuvo en silencio. Leia ya no gritaba, pero un llanto de un bebé se dejó oír. Han no soportó más la espera. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que vio, fue un hermoso bebé con pelo negro. Leia lo tenía en sus brazos, el bebé ya no lloraba. Estaba tan tranquilo en los brazos de su mamá._

_Sin duda Leia era una campeona. Después de todo lo que sufrió por dar a luz a su bebé, jamás se oyó un quejido por lo que sufrió por traer a esta galaxia a su hijo. Ella contemplaba con el más puro amor a su vástago, su hermoso hijo. Tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan hermoso. Lo amaba desesperadamente. Lo tenía en sus brazos acariciando esa melenita negra, su pelo era tan suave._

_Han se acercó a ella. La vio a la cara, el rostro de su esposa era el rostro de una mujer enamorada de su hijo. Era el rostro de la tranquilidad absoluta, de un corazón complacido._

_—Leia, hiciste un maravilloso trabajo, te amo —dijo Han sonriendo._

_—Lo sé —le respondió Leia con esa característica respuesta, que ya era una broma entre ellos, pero que significaba mucho para su relación._

_Han cargó a su bebé, la cosita más hermosa de la galaxia. Lo tenía en sus brazos, su hijo, su perfecto amor. Han jamás se había sentido de esta manera, un rayo de esperanza entre tanta tragedia. Un bálsamo de luz había llegado a su vida, su vida estaba más que completa. Pero Han se preguntó ¿seré un buen padre? Sintiendo una enorme responsabilidad, algo que le dio miedo. Porque él se conocía, él sabía cómo era. Pero no quiso pensar en eso._

_Leia adivinó su pensamiento._

_—Lo haremos bien, Han, seremos buenos padres, no te preocupes —le dijo Leia tranquilizándolo._

_Luke entró también a la habitación, también cargó al bebé, que este empezó a llorar._

_—Creo que le gustan mucho los brazos de sus padres —dijo Luke, pero al poco tiempo el bebé se durmió con el arrullo de su tío—. Serás un muchachote fuerte, un guerrero como dijo tu mamá. ¿Y, cómo se va a llamar? ¿Han, tienes pensado algún nombre? —dijo Luke._

_—Que se llame Ben, como Obi-Wan. ¿Cómo ves Han, te gusta ese nombre? —dijo Leia._

_—Por mí está perfecto, si no hubiera sido por él, no te habría conocido, Leia —respondió Han._

_—Entonces tu nombre será Ben, jovencito —le dijo Luke a su sobrino mientras lo arrullaba. Pero Leia lo reclamó de vuelta. Quería tenerlo en sus brazos, era como si ahora su regazo necesitara de ese bebé para sentirse completa._

Leia Organa lloró al recordar estos momentos de su vida. Lloró amargamente, sus lágrimas caían como una lluvia torrencial. Toda su vida había sido fuerte, toda su vida. Siempre enfrentando el peligro, y le gustaba. Pero ver que por salvar a la galaxia, ahora se encontraba sin la luz de su vida. Un hueco en el corazón, un dolor insaciable que la consumía. Por eso dejó ir las lágrimas. Habían sido muchos años, era momento de llorar, de dejarlo ir, de expresarlo. En esa habitación que se encontraba ella ahora en Lothal.

Tocaron la puerta. Ella se levantó de su cama. Habían pasado días, en los que ella, no se podía ni parar. Estaba viva solo para salvar a Ben. Pero la salud en estos momentos no ayudaba mucho, respondió con un:

—Adelante, pase.

Eran Chewie y Jo, tenían malas noticias, su cara lo decía todo.

—Supimos lo de Ikkrukk, Leia. Es momento de que me vaya a Battu, me necesitan para seguir con el plan. Aleinad se va a quedar contigo. Creo que por tu estado de salud, no podrás moverte. ¿Alguien ya habló contigo de lo sucedido? —preguntó Jo, con timidez tratando de molestar lo menos posible a la princesa.

Finn había hablado con Leia. Le había informado que la Primera Orden atacó a Ikkrukk. Afortunadamente, hubo sobrevivientes.

—Sí, ya hablé con Finn. Me dijo lo sucedido ayer en la noche. Pero por favor, no tengas miedo de irte. Estoy bien, Jo, y gracias. Lo que me preocupan son ahora ellos. La Resistencia, en estos momentos se encuentra en Devaron. Por lo tanto, creo que tenemos que irnos todos a Battu. El tiempo corre, la Resistencia no puede ser diezmada otra vez. Así que partiremos hoy, les informaré a Poe y Finn —dijo Leia, con voz algo trémula, pero como siempre firme, tristezas para después.

Una nave de color plateado descendía en el planeta de Lothal. Era Ben Solo, teniendo todo bajo control, verificaba dónde se encontraba su mamá, según las coordenadas que marcaban la pulsera de Rey, que todavía seguía dormida.

Ella se fue despertando, observando que se encontraba en su nave. Realmente se sentía descansada. Se puso una bata, y salió de la pequeña habitación, buscando a Ben. Entró a la cabina, y ahí estaba. Tan majestuoso como siempre, con ese cabello negro, esa espalda ancha, su sola presencia la enloquecía. Rey estaba profundamente enamorada de su esposo.

Rey lo abrazó por detrás. Envolviéndolo con sus brazos, besando su mejilla. Ben sonrió al verse en envuelto en tan bella presencia, se giró hacia ella para besarla. El beso de los buenos días.

—¿Por qué eres tan atrevido? Me dormiste en Chandrila, no dejaste que te ayudara en nada. Pude hacer mucho Ben —dijo Rey fingiendo enfado.

—Pero descansaste, eso importa más. —Ben se puso serio, se encontraba nervioso—. Rey, en unos momentos veré a mi madre —dijo bajando la mirada, mientras se disponía aterrizar—. Sé que ella me espera, pero no sé cómo reaccionará. Me siento tan avergonzado. La amo demasiado, pero hay tantas cosas que decirnos. Le fallé como hijo, no merezco su perdón. Si es que me lo concede —ahora Ben se encontraba más afligido que nunca.

Rey lo abrazó más tiernamente. Apretó su cara contra su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos. Le dijo a su esposo.

—Ben, Leia ya te perdonó, desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho solo quiere que vuelvas con ella, solo eso, amor. Sé que hemos pasado por mucho, pero es tiempo de volver, para siempre —dijo ahora Rey despegándose de Ben y sentándose en la silla del copiloto. Puso su mano en la mano de Ben—. Cariño, Leia te ama por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando sucedió la explosión en el puente de mando, Leia solo volvió por ti, no por la Resistencia. Por ti, solo por ti. —Ben la vio a los ojos, solo era la verdad que hablaba en la boca de Rey.

—Gracias, Rey, por hacérmelo saber. —Ben se acercó a Rey, dándole un suave beso. Esta rio de medio lado y le dijo—. Mira ya llegamos. —Era el momento.

Chewie también se quedaría con Leia, no la dejaría ni un momento sola. Pero como decía su amada princesa, el tiempo corre. Jo Pryce tenía que irse a supervisar el plan y el arma. Así como Finn también tenía que ir a Battu. Poe se quedaría en Devaron. Cuando se oyó el timbre del ascensor, este fue abrir. Por su mente nunca imaginó a quién vería de nuevo.

El ascensor se abrió, era Rey, detrás de ella venía Ben. Chewie se quedó perplejo, con las emociones en el pecho. Ben se sonrojó. Se tensó todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Se inquietó. Rey así lo notó, que se adelantó, a Chewie para decirle.

—¡Chewie, Ben regresó! Por favor, el necesita hablar con su madre.

Chewie gruñó. Estaba enojado, pero confundido. En la cara de Ben se veía, un chico arrepentido, alguien asustado, Ben estaba asustado.

—Lo sé, Chewie. Pero Kylo Ren murió. Él es Ben, el sufrió mucho con la muerte de su padre. Se partió en dos —dijo Rey—. Necesita ver a su mamá, y Leia necesita ver a su hijo.

Chewie, volvió a gruñir. Pero esta vez indicaba que continuaran. Él mismo los llevaría ante Leia Organa. Chewie no quitaba los ojos de Ben, y gruñó otra vez.

—Sí, Chewie Ben regresó. Y esta vez para siempre —dijo Rey satisfactoriamente.

Chewie abrió la puerta, Leia estaba sentada viendo un holograma. Eran unos planos que le había dejado Jo. Levantó la vista al ver que la puerta se abría, pero sus ojos se abrieron de alegría al mirar que Rey entraba por aquella puerta. Pero lo mejor era que detrás de ella, estaba su tesoro, su hijo.

—¡Ben!, ¡hijo! —Leia se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Ben. No lo pensó, era todo lo que ella anhelaba en esta vida. Volver a sentir a su pequeño en sus brazos. Ese bebé que la vida le había arrancado. A la vez que por culpa de sus errores, ella también lo había perdido. Su hijo está otra vez en sus brazos.

Rey le indicó a Chewie que salieran. Esto lo comprendió de inmediato, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta. Él era lo que Leia necesitaba. Sabía que su salud estaba cada vez peor. Pero la medicina del amor, siempre es efectiva, y Ben era esa medicina.

—Hijo, te amo, perdóname. Perdóname —dijo Leia. Levantó su cara para ver el rostro de su hijo. Hace tantos años, que no veía esos hermosos ojos oscuros, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve. Esa mirada tan dulce—. Leia lo abrazó de nuevo —estás aquí, estás aquí conmigo.

—Mamá, perdóname tú a mí. Soy el peor de los hijos, yo……

—Tú no eres del todo culpable, mi querido hijo. Todos contribuimos a tu caída —decía Leia con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tu padre, yo, Luke, todos, Ben. Obviamente Snoke, pero nosotros no te apoyamos como lo necesitabas. Es cierto mataste a tu padre. Él se arriesgó, pero nosotros ya te perdonamos. Te dejé los dados en Crait, ¿lo recuerdas? Era como decirte, que te perdonaba. Y que tu padre siempre estaría contigo. Yo siempre estaré contigo mi amado hijo —dijo Leia.

—Mamá, te amo…… lo siento mucho……… el dolor es tan grande… que siento que no lo supero —dijo Ben dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su mamá—. Perdóname, por todo el dolor que te he dado. Por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. Por todo lo que…… —Ben estaba llorando como un niño perdido. Quería ser consolado. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Tenía tanto que decir. Pero su madre estaba ahí, otra vez con él. Él había vuelto a casa.

—Ben, nosotros ya te perdonamos. Por favor, perdónate a ti mismo. Si quieres hacer las cosas bien, empieza por perdonarte. Y déjame abrazarte otra vez, mi niño precioso, mi corazón. —Leia lo abrazó aferrándose a Ben, como si temiera perderlo otra vez.

Ben le devolvió el abrazo. Su corazón se iluminó al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su madre. Se sentía en casa. Él había vuelto definitivamente.

—Mamá… te amo. Y a mi padre también —dijo Ben llorando—. Los amo. Esta vez no les fallaré. Se los prometo —exclamó Ben.

—Ni yo a ti, Ben. No te dejaré, te lo prometo. —Leia se separó de su hijo para verlo a los ojos, y este le devolvió la mirada, esa mirada tierna, dulce, esos ojos antiguos.

El momento era perfecto, madre e hijo se volvieron a ver, reconciliándose con su pasado, aceptando sus errores. Cuando de repente, Rey entró precipitadamente a la habitación.

—¡Ben, Leia, están atacando a Lothal!

# Capítulo 33: Ilusiones rotas

Devaron

Todos estaban ocupados cada quien en una tarea. Después del ataque a Ikkrukk, se desplegarían a otra base que no fuera ya Devaron. Esto supondría un riesgo potencial para un planeta que les había ayudado tanto. Finn llevaba a cabo la evacuación. Él recibió órdenes de la misma Leia Organa, de que marcharan al planeta de Battu. Tenía una flota en construcción y algo más. Poe por otro lado, estaba también ocupado. Pero como seguía en sus asuntos con Korra, pues su ayuda ya no era tan eficaz como antes.

Finn sin embargo estaba más enfocado que nunca. Y Sanya se convirtió en una aliada formidable. Era tenaz, inteligente, alegre, pero muy decidida. Sanya Calrissian era sin duda una gran compañera. No revelaron sus sentimientos, no era el momento. Pero después de esta lucha, quizá cuando la galaxia encontrara su paz. Entonces él se le declararía. Ahora, primero el deber, salvar la galaxia. Pensando en esto, Poe le habló.

—Finn, ¿qué te dijo Leia que no me dijiste? Solo nos comunicamos que partiremos a Battu. ¿Pero qué más? —dijo Dameron con inquietud.

—Solo eso, que tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Oye y Korra, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Finn.

Korra se encontraba en su habitación, hablando con Rax por su intercomunicador.

—Se encuentran en Lothal, Leia su hijo y la Jedi. Mandamos naves para atacar. Además todas las armas de Rakata las estamos preparando para su llegada a Battu. ¿Cuándo viene, su majestad? —con actitud solemne le preguntó Rax.

—Ahora mismo. Tengo que asumir el Poder. Y debiste de esperar a que llegara a Battu para atacar a Lothal. Yo misma quería acabar con ellos, desperdiciamos una oportunidad única. Leia escapará, es una mujer muy astuta. Junto con su vástago. Ahora tendré que dejar Devaron para buscarlos. Rax, no abuses de mi paciencia, por favor —dijo Korra molesta. Pero no perdía esa serenidad, en esos momentos era cuando más miedo infundía, el no mostrar rabia.

—Mi Alteza, pero si mueren en el fuego cruzado. Es una posibilidad —inquirió Rax.

—No, ellos son Skywalker. Escaparán estoy segura. Pero te dejo. Es hora de irme. Otra cosa, destruye Devaron en cuanto me vaya de aquí. Todavía se están preparando, eso me dará tiempo de acabar con esto también. Quizá el pobre de Dameron muera también —dijo Korra con una sonrisa burlona—. Mejor para él, porque el corazón se le romperá cuando sepa quién soy.

Korra cerró el transmisor. Se dirigió a la salida, abriendo la puerta con la Fuerza. Iba con sus ropas de color crema, siempre mostrando esa Luz que no habitaba en ella.

A su paso se encontró con su amante, Poe Dameron. Este le sonrió y la besó intempestivamente, tomándola por sorpresa. Él había dejado de ser el comandante que era, gracias a ella. Su poder de persuasión, sobre él era tan seductor que Poe se había enamorado de ella perdidamente.

—Poe ¿cuándo partirán? Sabes que tengo que irme hoy, otra vez a Battu. Pero ustedes seguirán aquí, ¿supongo? Esta será su base, ¿cierto? —preguntó Korra insistentemente. Dameron la observó, vio sus hermosos ojos azules, su figura tan frágil, pero sensual a la vez. Y mintió.

—Sabes, Leia le dijo a Finn que tenemos que quedarnos en Devaron. Así lo haremos. ¿Ahora, por qué te vas otra vez a Battu? —preguntó Poe.

—Tengo asuntos que resolver allá. Y si queremos ganar, tenemos que ser intrépidos. No podemos darnos por vencidos —dijo Korra con la más clara de sus sonrisas mientras ahora ella besaba a Dameron.

—Korra, te tengo que preguntar algo. Quizá este no sea el momento, pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo, ahora mismo? Me amas, me lo has demostrado, yo te amo —dijo Poe tomando las manos de Korra. Esta se quedó petrificada, a la vez con ganas de soltar una carcajada. Pero se contuvo, no obstante. Miró a Poe, en sus planes, jamás pensó en casarse. Usó la Fuerza viendo las emociones del chico, sus sentimientos, eran puros, sinceros. Pero Korra reconoció que no despertaba nada en ella. Como mujer pudo sentirse alagada, pero ella solo sintió pena ajena. El amor para ella era absurdo, estúpido y tonto, definitivamente no lo entendía. Por lo que jugó su última carta con Poe. Quiso ser honesta, claro solo a la mitad.

—En estos momentos no puedo aceptar. Tenemos mucho en qué trabajar. La Primera Orden puede atacar en cualquier momento. Pero solo te digo algo, recuérdame siempre así, como me ves hoy, con este atuendo, y diciéndote estas palabras: yo también te amo, Poe —dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, su piel suave. A la vez que Korra besaba a Poe, su beso de despedida.

Dameron recibió ese beso con suavidad, sintiéndose extraño ante Korra. Ella le había dicho de alguna manera que no lo aceptaba, pero nunca le había dicho te amo. Sin duda Korra era a veces fría pero dulce.

—Entonces, no te quieres casar conmigo —dijo Poe.

—No, hoy no. Pero te amo, Poe —respondió Korra.

—Está bien, Korra. Te lo volveré a preguntar cuando la guerra termine —expresó Poe.

Korra sonrió ante esa declaración. Cuánto cambiaría todo a partir de este momento.

Poe llevó a su novia hasta el hangar. Ella se subió a su nave. Poe veía como su rubia chica caminaba. Su actitud siempre fue la de una reina. Korra era dulce, pero sus maneras eran de una princesa. Él sonrió cuando ella volteó para despedirse de él. Sería la última vez que se mirarían como aliados, la próxima serían enemigos jurados.

Korra, ya en la nave, piloteaba rumbo a Battu, se comunicó con Rax.

—Destruye a Devaron, en tres horas. Pero rescata a Poe, lo quiero vivo.

—Como diga, su majestad —confirmó Rax.

Lothal

El _Halcón Milenario_ se encontraba aparcado en uno de los hangares de Lothal. Así que cuando Rey les informó que estaban siendo atacados, Chewie fue inmediatamente por el carguero. Los ataques no cesaban, toda Lothal estaba siendo invadida. Mientras que Ben Solo tomó del brazo a su madre y a Rey. Juntos con las jóvenes que vivían en aquel departamento, Jo Pryce y Aleinad Barrel, que Rey le dio gusto ver de nuevo, al igual que a Ben, siendo muy amables con ella.

Pero lamentablemente cuando Chewie llegó, estaba herido. Una bala lastimó su hombro, Ben inmediatamente ayudó a Chewie, subiendo todos al _Halcón Milenario_. Se dirigió a la cabina, Rey se dispuso ayudar a Leia, que parecía desmayarse. El semblante de Leia era terrible, demacrado, se estaba muriendo. Jo y Aleinad intercambiaron miradas. Leia podía morir en cualquier momento.

Ben estaba en el asiento del piloto, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Estaba manejando el carguero de su padre, el famoso _Halcón_. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo en Ben, él sería digno, esta vez sería digno de ser el hijo de su padre. Rey entró también en la cabina, ocupando el asiento del copiloto, para ayudar a Ben al despegue.

—Rey, ¿cómo está mamá? Puedo manejar esta chatarra, pero por favor, ve con mamá. Ella te necesita ahora —expresó Ben mortificado, mientras movía todos los controles.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas un copiloto. Jo sabe de medicina. Está con ella, la está atendiendo. Y Chewie está siendo atendido por Aleinad, todos estaremos bien —le dijo Rey mientras ponía su mano en la mano de Ben. Este sintió su apoyo, su fortaleza que lo hacía más fuerte a él.

Despegaron, pero dos cazas TIE los atacaron, y otros tres más por la parte trasera. Esto desesperó a Ben, que volaba como si él mismo hubiera nacido para ser una nave humana. Atacando a todo con disparos certeros. Sin embargo un enjambre de cazas TIE los envolvió. Rey empezó a disparar, ella era igual que Ben, veloz, certera. Se completaban hasta en eso, mientras Ben volaba ella atacaba, mientras Ben disparaba ella volaba. Era un equipo perfecto.

—Usa la Fuerza, Ben. Como la otra vez en Naboo, la navegación a través de la luz —casi gritó Rey.

—Eso es lo que hago Rey, dispara, haré un salto certero a Battu. —Ben se concentró, dejando todo en manos de Rey. Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró en las coordenadas de las regiones desconocidas, y de un solo salto llegaron justo a esa área.

Las Regiones Desconocidas, era Battu así como otros lugares. Pero aunque faltaba un poco para llegar a Battu, Ben estaba preocupado, inmediatamente le dijo a Rey.

—Amor, tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá, ¿puedes quedarte a cargo?

—Claro, Ben, yo me encargo —respondió Rey.

Ben se acercó a su mamá. Ella estaba dormida, se veía apacible. Jo había controlado su enfermedad, pero sabía Ben que su mamá estaba ya muy enferma. Tomó la mano de su mamá y la besó suavemente.

—Te amo, mamá, siempre te he tenido presente —dijo Ben mientras una lágrima se derramaba de su ojo—. ¿Y Chewie, cómo está? —preguntó Ben.

—Está bien, solo que su hombro tardará en sanar. Debemos de llegar a un lugar médico, porque puede ser grave —dijo Aleinad.

—Claro, en cuanto lleguemos —dijo Ben.

Jo se presentó poniendo al corriente del plan que tenía su madre sobre la Súper arma, a la vez que le informó que la Resistencia en Devaron llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ben asintió, pero por ahora no sé separaría de su mamá hasta llegar a Battu.

Rey puso el control automático, se dirigió a Ben, que no se movía del lado de Leia.

—Ben, tengo que informarle a Finn y Poe de quién es Korra. ¿Puedes quedarte en la cabina? Igual puse el control automático —dijo Rey con suma ternura y comprensión.

—Sí, por supuesto diles quién es. Solo que no se lo hagan saber. De lo contrario, los puede matar o tomar como rehenes. Es mejor la sorpresa, así como ella los estuvo engañando —dijo Ben con sincera preocupación.

Rey movió la cabeza en afirmativo y se dispuso a comunicarse con Poe Dameron.

El holograma se abrió, Rey vería de nuevo a sus amigos. Poe se extrañó de ver a la chica de Jakku, pero Finn sonrió claramente. Estaba viendo a su hermana.

—Finn, Poe, hola. Sé que se sorprenderán de esto que les voy a decir, pero es importante. Estamos en Battu, nos atacó la Primera Orden. Ben Solo dejó de ser Kylo Ren. Ahora estamos con Leia… la mamá de Ben, eso ya lo saben. Leia está muy enferma. Lo que más quería era volver a ver a su hijo, lo ha visto. Ben está de regreso, pero bueno sé que esto no les interesa, lo que de verdad importa es…… —Rey fue interrumpida.

—¿Cómo? ¡¡¡¡¡¡qué dices!!!! ¿Leia, está bien? —preguntó Poe. Finn le dijo que se callara, que dejara hablar a Rey, este asintió.

—Korra no es lo que dice ser. Pero no lo digan, por favor, no hasta que estemos con ustedes o ver la manera de ayudarlos. Korra es una Sith. Ella tomó el control de la Primera Orden, usa a Hux de marioneta. Es la hija del emperador. Ella es la verdadera amenaza, nos engañó a todos. Casi me mata, pero Ben me salvó. Y matará a quien se le interponga en su camino. Obviamente Ben y yo somos sus objetivos a la vez que Leia. Destruirá a la Resistencia, en cuanto tenga oportunidad, pero de una manera que ella quede como la heroína de esta historia ante la galaxia. Es por eso que todavía no los ha matado… —dijo Rey soltando esto, como la verdadera desgracia que era.

Poe movía la cabeza, no lo podía creer. No lo entendía. Ella era su Korra. No, era una mentira, tenía que ser una mentira.

—No, ¿por qué iba a mentir? Es verdad —dijo Rey.

—Mientes Rey, eso no puede ser cierto. Ella no… —dijo Poe. Finn trató de controlarlo, pero Poe estaba conmocionado, enfurecido……—. No Rey, esto es una mentira. Mientes para que aceptemos al asesino que elegiste. —Poe estaba cada vez peor. Él no podía haber caído tan fácilmente.

—No, Poe. ¿Qué tienes? Claro que no, ella misma quiso matarme. Estoy viva porque Ben se enfrentó a ella, luego a través de la Fuerza me salvó. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Poe esta así? —preguntó Rey contrariada.

—Rey…… Poe y Korra eran pareja… ahora ya sabemos el porqué de sus idas tan seguidas a Battu. Poe tranquilízate, por favor. —Dameron no le hizo caso, se fue, dejando todo a un lado, sus ilusiones estaban rotas.


	34. Ilusiones rotas

Devaron

Todos estaban ocupados cada quien en una tarea. Después del ataque a Ikkrukk, se desplegarían a otra base que no fuera ya Devaron. Esto supondría un riesgo potencial para un planeta que les había ayudado tanto. Finn llevaba a cabo la evacuación. Él recibió órdenes de la misma Leia Organa, de que marcharan al planeta de Battu. Tenía una flota en construcción y algo más. Poe por otro lado, estaba también ocupado. Pero como seguía en sus asuntos con Korra, pues su ayuda ya no era tan eficaz como antes.

Finn sin embargo estaba más enfocado que nunca. Y Sanya se convirtió en una aliada formidable. Era tenaz, inteligente, alegre, pero muy decidida. Sanya Calrissian era sin duda una gran compañera. No revelaron sus sentimientos, no era el momento. Pero después de esta lucha, quizá cuando la galaxia encontrara su paz. Entonces él se le declararía. Ahora, primero el deber, salvar la galaxia. Pensando en esto, Poe le habló.

—Finn, ¿qué te dijo Leia que no me dijiste? Solo nos comunicamos que partiremos a Battu. ¿Pero qué más? —dijo Dameron con inquietud.

—Solo eso, que tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Oye y Korra, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Finn.

Korra se encontraba en su habitación, hablando con Rax por su intercomunicador.

—Se encuentran en Lothal, Leia su hijo y la Jedi. Mandamos naves para atacar. Además todas las armas de Rakata las estamos preparando para su llegada a Battu. ¿Cuándo viene, su majestad? —con actitud solemne le preguntó Rax.

—Ahora mismo. Tengo que asumir el Poder. Y debiste de esperar a que llegara a Battu para atacar a Lothal. Yo misma quería acabar con ellos, desperdiciamos una oportunidad única. Leia escapará, es una mujer muy astuta. Junto con su vástago. Ahora tendré que dejar Devaron para buscarlos. Rax, no abuses de mi paciencia, por favor —dijo Korra molesta. Pero no perdía esa serenidad, en esos momentos era cuando más miedo infundía, el no mostrar rabia.

—Mi Alteza, pero si mueren en el fuego cruzado. Es una posibilidad —inquirió Rax.

—No, ellos son Skywalker. Escaparán estoy segura. Pero te dejo. Es hora de irme. Otra cosa, destruye Devaron en cuanto me vaya de aquí. Todavía se están preparando, eso me dará tiempo de acabar con esto también. Quizá el pobre de Dameron muera también —dijo Korra con una sonrisa burlona—. Mejor para él, porque el corazón se le romperá cuando sepa quién soy.

Korra cerró el transmisor. Se dirigió a la salida, abriendo la puerta con la Fuerza. Iba con sus ropas de color crema, siempre mostrando esa Luz que no habitaba en ella.

A su paso se encontró con su amante, Poe Dameron. Este le sonrió y la besó intempestivamente, tomándola por sorpresa. Él había dejado de ser el comandante que era, gracias a ella. Su poder de persuasión, sobre él era tan seductor que Poe se había enamorado de ella perdidamente.

—Poe ¿cuándo partirán? Sabes que tengo que irme hoy, otra vez a Battu. Pero ustedes seguirán aquí, ¿supongo? Esta será su base, ¿cierto? —preguntó Korra insistentemente. Dameron la observó, vio sus hermosos ojos azules, su figura tan frágil, pero sensual a la vez. Y mintió.

—Sabes, Leia le dijo a Finn que tenemos que quedarnos en Devaron. Así lo haremos. ¿Ahora, por qué te vas otra vez a Battu? —preguntó Poe.

—Tengo asuntos que resolver allá. Y si queremos ganar, tenemos que ser intrépidos. No podemos darnos por vencidos —dijo Korra con la más clara de sus sonrisas mientras ahora ella besaba a Dameron.

—Korra, te tengo que preguntar algo. Quizá este no sea el momento, pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo, ahora mismo? Me amas, me lo has demostrado, yo te amo —dijo Poe tomando las manos de Korra. Esta se quedó petrificada, a la vez con ganas de soltar una carcajada. Pero se contuvo, no obstante. Miró a Poe, en sus planes, jamás pensó en casarse. Usó la Fuerza viendo las emociones del chico, sus sentimientos, eran puros, sinceros. Pero Korra reconoció que no despertaba nada en ella. Como mujer pudo sentirse alagada, pero ella solo sintió pena ajena. El amor para ella era absurdo, estúpido y tonto, definitivamente no lo entendía. Por lo que jugó su última carta con Poe. Quiso ser honesta, claro solo a la mitad.

—En estos momentos no puedo aceptar. Tenemos mucho en qué trabajar. La Primera Orden puede atacar en cualquier momento. Pero solo te digo algo, recuérdame siempre así, como me ves hoy, con este atuendo, y diciéndote estas palabras: yo también te amo, Poe —dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, su piel suave. A la vez que Korra besaba a Poe, su beso de despedida.

Dameron recibió ese beso con suavidad, sintiéndose extraño ante Korra. Ella le había dicho de alguna manera que no lo aceptaba, pero nunca le había dicho te amo. Sin duda Korra era a veces fría pero dulce.

—Entonces, no te quieres casar conmigo —dijo Poe.

—No, hoy no. Pero te amo, Poe —respondió Korra.

—Está bien, Korra. Te lo volveré a preguntar cuando la guerra termine —expresó Poe.

Korra sonrió ante esa declaración. Cuánto cambiaría todo a partir de este momento.

Poe llevó a su novia hasta el hangar. Ella se subió a su nave. Poe veía como su rubia chica caminaba. Su actitud siempre fue la de una reina. Korra era dulce, pero sus maneras eran de una princesa. Él sonrió cuando ella volteó para despedirse de él. Sería la última vez que se mirarían como aliados, la próxima serían enemigos jurados.

Korra, ya en la nave, piloteaba rumbo a Battu, se comunicó con Rax.

—Destruye a Devaron, en tres horas. Pero rescata a Poe, lo quiero vivo.

—Como diga, su majestad —confirmó Rax.

Lothal

El _Halcón Milenario_ se encontraba aparcado en uno de los hangares de Lothal. Así que cuando Rey les informó que estaban siendo atacados, Chewie fue inmediatamente por el carguero. Los ataques no cesaban, toda Lothal estaba siendo invadida. Mientras que Ben Solo tomó del brazo a su madre y a Rey. Juntos con las jóvenes que vivían en aquel departamento, Jo Pryce y Aleinad Barrel, que Rey le dio gusto ver de nuevo, al igual que a Ben, siendo muy amables con ella.

Pero lamentablemente cuando Chewie llegó, estaba herido. Una bala lastimó su hombro, Ben inmediatamente ayudó a Chewie, subiendo todos al _Halcón Milenario_. Se dirigió a la cabina, Rey se dispuso ayudar a Leia, que parecía desmayarse. El semblante de Leia era terrible, demacrado, se estaba muriendo. Jo y Aleinad intercambiaron miradas. Leia podía morir en cualquier momento.

Ben estaba en el asiento del piloto, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Estaba manejando el carguero de su padre, el famoso _Halcón_. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo en Ben, él sería digno, esta vez sería digno de ser el hijo de su padre. Rey entró también en la cabina, ocupando el asiento del copiloto, para ayudar a Ben al despegue.

—Rey, ¿cómo está mamá? Puedo manejar esta chatarra, pero por favor, ve con mamá. Ella te necesita ahora —expresó Ben mortificado, mientras movía todos los controles.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas un copiloto. Jo sabe de medicina. Está con ella, la está atendiendo. Y Chewie está siendo atendido por Aleinad, todos estaremos bien —le dijo Rey mientras ponía su mano en la mano de Ben. Este sintió su apoyo, su fortaleza que lo hacía más fuerte a él.

Despegaron, pero dos cazas TIE los atacaron, y otros tres más por la parte trasera. Esto desesperó a Ben, que volaba como si él mismo hubiera nacido para ser una nave humana. Atacando a todo con disparos certeros. Sin embargo un enjambre de cazas TIE los envolvió. Rey empezó a disparar, ella era igual que Ben, veloz, certera. Se completaban hasta en eso, mientras Ben volaba ella atacaba, mientras Ben disparaba ella volaba. Era un equipo perfecto.

—Usa la Fuerza, Ben. Como la otra vez en Naboo, la navegación a través de la luz —casi gritó Rey.

—Eso es lo que hago Rey, dispara, haré un salto certero a Battu. —Ben se concentró, dejando todo en manos de Rey. Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró en las coordenadas de las regiones desconocidas, y de un solo salto llegaron justo a esa área.

Las Regiones Desconocidas, era Battu así como otros lugares. Pero aunque faltaba un poco para llegar a Battu, Ben estaba preocupado, inmediatamente le dijo a Rey.

—Amor, tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá, ¿puedes quedarte a cargo?

—Claro, Ben, yo me encargo —respondió Rey.

Ben se acercó a su mamá. Ella estaba dormida, se veía apacible. Jo había controlado su enfermedad, pero sabía Ben que su mamá estaba ya muy enferma. Tomó la mano de su mamá y la besó suavemente.

—Te amo, mamá, siempre te he tenido presente —dijo Ben mientras una lágrima se derramaba de su ojo—. ¿Y Chewie, cómo está? —preguntó Ben.

—Está bien, solo que su hombro tardará en sanar. Debemos de llegar a un lugar médico, porque puede ser grave —dijo Aleinad.

—Claro, en cuanto lleguemos —dijo Ben.

Jo se presentó poniendo al corriente del plan que tenía su madre sobre la Súper arma, a la vez que le informó que la Resistencia en Devaron llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ben asintió, pero por ahora no sé separaría de su mamá hasta llegar a Battu.

Rey puso el control automático, se dirigió a Ben, que no se movía del lado de Leia.

—Ben, tengo que informarle a Finn y Poe de quién es Korra. ¿Puedes quedarte en la cabina? Igual puse el control automático —dijo Rey con suma ternura y comprensión.

—Sí, por supuesto diles quién es. Solo que no se lo hagan saber. De lo contrario, los puede matar o tomar como rehenes. Es mejor la sorpresa, así como ella los estuvo engañando —dijo Ben con sincera preocupación.

Rey movió la cabeza en afirmativo y se dispuso a comunicarse con Poe Dameron.

El holograma se abrió, Rey vería de nuevo a sus amigos. Poe se extrañó de ver a la chica de Jakku, pero Finn sonrió claramente. Estaba viendo a su hermana.

—Finn, Poe, hola. Sé que se sorprenderán de esto que les voy a decir, pero es importante. Estamos en Battu, nos atacó la Primera Orden. Ben Solo dejó de ser Kylo Ren. Ahora estamos con Leia… la mamá de Ben, eso ya lo saben. Leia está muy enferma. Lo que más quería era volver a ver a su hijo, lo ha visto. Ben está de regreso, pero bueno sé que esto no les interesa, lo que de verdad importa es…… —Rey fue interrumpida.

—¿Cómo? ¡¡¡¡¡¡qué dices!!!! ¿Leia, está bien? —preguntó Poe. Finn le dijo que se callara, que dejara hablar a Rey, este asintió.

—Korra no es lo que dice ser. Pero no lo digan, por favor, no hasta que estemos con ustedes o ver la manera de ayudarlos. Korra es una Sith. Ella tomó el control de la Primera Orden, usa a Hux de marioneta. Es la hija del emperador. Ella es la verdadera amenaza, nos engañó a todos. Casi me mata, pero Ben me salvó. Y matará a quien se le interponga en su camino. Obviamente Ben y yo somos sus objetivos a la vez que Leia. Destruirá a la Resistencia, en cuanto tenga oportunidad, pero de una manera que ella quede como la heroína de esta historia ante la galaxia. Es por eso que todavía no los ha matado… —dijo Rey soltando esto, como la verdadera desgracia que era.

Poe movía la cabeza, no lo podía creer. No lo entendía. Ella era su Korra. No, era una mentira, tenía que ser una mentira.

—No, ¿por qué iba a mentir? Es verdad —dijo Rey.

—Mientes Rey, eso no puede ser cierto. Ella no… —dijo Poe. Finn trató de controlarlo, pero Poe estaba conmocionado, enfurecido……—. No Rey, esto es una mentira. Mientes para que aceptemos al asesino que elegiste. —Poe estaba cada vez peor. Él no podía haber caído tan fácilmente.

—No, Poe. ¿Qué tienes? Claro que no, ella misma quiso matarme. Estoy viva porque Ben se enfrentó a ella, luego a través de la Fuerza me salvó. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Poe esta así? —preguntó Rey contrariada.

—Rey…… Poe y Korra eran pareja… ahora ya sabemos el porqué de sus idas tan seguidas a Battu. Poe tranquilízate, por favor. —Dameron no le hizo caso, se fue, dejando todo a un lado, sus ilusiones estaban rotas.


	35. Battu

Devaron

Poe honestamente amaba a Korra. Nunca pensó que ella fuera la verdadera enemiga. Se dirigía a sus aposentos, caminaba como si no llevara rumbo. Entró en ellos, y se sentó en su cama. Se oía el murmullo y ajetreo de todos. Partirían hoy mismo a Battu.

Poe se puso las manos en la frente, recordando lo que le había dicho Kaydel cuando llegó de Ikkrukk.

_ —Las Naves que Korra nos regaló fueron las primeras que explotaron. Parecía como si trajeran un dispositivo —dijo Kaydel con aseveración. _

_ —Eso no puede ser, Kaydel, ¿estás segura? —preguntó Poe. _

_ —Sí, por eso te lo digo a ti, porque te conozco. Sé qué harás algo al respecto, aunque a veces estés equivocado —dijo esto último riendo Kaydel, conocía a su comandante, que era terco. _

_ Y por eso mismo Dameron no le informó todo a Korra. La amaba pero tenía que investigar el asunto de las naves. Pero ahora saber que ella lo engañó, que solo lo utilizó. _

—¡Por la Fuerza, ella es una Sith, me enamoré de una Sith! ¡Lo peor es que la amo! —dijo Dameron con una amargura que le dolía en la garganta. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Él la amaba a pesar de todo—. No, ella no puede ser una Sith —tocaron la puerta, era Finn—. Adelante, pasa Finn.

—Poe, hermano. Sé que no es fácil, pero tenemos que actuar inmediatamente. Korra lo sabe todo. ¿Qué le has dicho, necesito saber? Perdóname si soy tan duro, pero no hay tiempo que perder, hay vidas en juego —preguntó Finn con ansiedad, a la vez con una enorme preocupación.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo Dameron con algo de desgano—. No le dije lo importante, ella cree que nos quedaremos aquí. Se lo dije honestamente, pero la verdad es que le mentí. Kaydel me informó cuando llegó aquí de un dispositivo que explotó en las naves. Entonces, seguro ella fue, iba a terminar con la Resistencia de una manera perfecta —respondió Poe con rencor y una aguda tristeza—. Tenemos que irnos, dile a Sanya que partamos con lo que tengamos. No importa lo que se quede, Devaron corre peligro.

Poe Dameron hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, enterrando su dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Tendría que salvar a su gente. Tenía que ser ese Líder que Leia confiaba, no la decepcionaría a ella.

Sanya entró también en la habitación estaba buscando a Finn.

—Finn que bueno que te veo, quería checar contigo los proyectos. Estos escudos para proteger al planeta después de que partamos.

Sanya se detuvo, observando la situación.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo viendo a Finn y a Poe, este último tenía una cara que parecía que estaba muerto.

—Korra es una Sith. Nos acaba de informar Rey, por fin se comunicó con nosotros. También está en Battu, con Leia. Nos dijo que Korra había planeado todo lo que pasó en Battu. Ella es la verdadera Líder de la Primera Orden. Ella atacó a Ikkrukk. Al parecer, también las supuestas naves que nos cedió, por lo que dice Poe, estaban con algún dispositivo explotando y dando ventaja a las TIE de la Primera Orden. Ahora ya sabemos quién es realmente el enemigo.

—¡No puede ser! Me cae mal Korra. ¡Pero eso de ser una Sith! Pues escondió muy bien su Fuerza, los caballeros de Ren no la reconocieron, ¡ni mi hermano!

Un estruendo fatal se oyó al final de ese pasillo. Los TIE de la Primera Orden empezaron atacar. Korra había mandado a destruirlos. Poe empuñó las manos, él saldría al rescate.

—Activaré los escudos, antes de que lo invadan todo —dijo Sanya mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación.

Poe y Finn la siguieron.

—Finn, yo volaré todo lo que vea, subiré en mi X-Wing Negro. Tú apoya a Sanya, por favor. Evacuemos por la parte norte, ese sendero está protegido.

Y así fue como Poe junto a varios pilotos se enfrentaron en el aire a los cazas TIE. Los escudos que activó Sanya impidieron el paso de más cazas TIE, lo que les dio tiempo para evacuar. Gracias a que iban a irse a Battu, no tardaron casi nada en estar todos preparados.

Poe hizo alarde del brillante piloto que es. Destruyó gran parte de los Cazas. La Resistencia de Devaron logró evacuar, dirigiéndose rumbo a Battu.

Battu

Battu era un planeta desafiante. Ahí se escondían razas de todo tipo, así como alineaciones de todo tipo: contrabandistas, gente que huye de la Primera Orden, caza-recompensas, y ahora gente de la Resistencia. Poseía muchos árboles petrificados de gran altura, esas agujas convirtiéndose en puntos de referencia para los habitantes. Su clima era templado cubierto con bosques y montañas. Se encuentra al borde de la galaxia, tiene un puesto de avanzada, es un planeta muy pintoresco también.

Su mundo era un puesto de avanzada, llamado la Aguja Negra, donde se podía ver de todo. Pero claro, también se podía esconder todo, dependiendo la situación. Y en ese planeta descendió el _Halcón Milenario_.

Ben descendió del Carguero con su madre en brazos. Jo lo dirigió a una casa donde habitaba una de sus mejores amigas, y novia de uno de los Caballeros de Ren, Lu Sori. Esta al saber que Leia Organa, la misma general, venía enferma de gravedad, mandó a llamar uno de los mejores droides médicos que Battu tenía. Este ya estaba esperándola.

Pero las sorpresas se dejaron caer, para todos. Primero para Ben, al ver a sus amigos ahí, a todos. Estos lo saludaron, pero viendo la situación dejaron a Ben. Este pasó de largo para dejar a su mamá en la cama. Jo Pryce, vio a su novio Roan y Aleinad, casi se desmaya al ver a Storni, fue un impacto para todos.

Lu Sori solo pudo decir.

—Hay una explicación para todo. —Pues Jo la vio con incredulidad a su amiga, que más bien parecía que estaba enojada con ella.

Aleinad se acercó con miedo a su novio. Pero al verlo de nuevo, vivo, con esa cara de niño, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo sintiéndolo que estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que importaba. Storni la abrazó más fuerte, respondiendo a ese abrazo.

Rey estaba a un lado de Ben, pendiente de Leia.

—La salvaremos amor, con la Fuerza, juntos —le dijo Rey a Ben que no soltaba la mano de su mamá.

—Rey, siento que ella está muy cansada, como si ya no quisiera vivir. Como si su único propósito fuera el verme… —dijo con la voz entre cortada—. Ella ya me vio, me pidió perdón. Pero yo era el que tenía que pedirle perdón, y así lo hice… Rey no la quiero perder. No ahora que la he recuperado después de tantos años. Después de que me dejaron con Luke, Rey… —dijo Ben con lágrimas en los ojos…—. Es mi madre —dijo Ben que se recargaba en el pecho de su madre, dejando sus lágrimas en su pecho.

El droide Médico les dijo que se retiraran, el saldría en un momento.

Chewie estaba muy triste, demasiado triste. El momento parecía llegar para Leia. Todo era tan lúgubre, este le gruño a Ben.

—Sí, Chewie. Sé que es fuerte. Pero es mi madre, no la quiero perder. No otra vez. Su salud está muy delicada.

Chewie se acercó a él, recordando como cuando era niño lo abrazó. Era ese niño de melena negra, y sonrisa traviesa, ojos con mirada dulce. Pero ahora era un joven que lloraba por no perder a su madre. Chewie volvió a gruñir, como diciéndole a Ben Solo… «que él siempre estaría con él».

—Gracias, Chewie, gracias —dijo Ben siendo abrazado por Chewie.

El droide salió de la habitación.

—¡Está estable! Por el momento, necesita descansar, nada de preocupaciones, ni de mortificaciones. —El droide le entregó las instrucciones a Rey. Esta las tomó, asintiendo.

Ben quiso entrar, pero el droide no lo permitió.

—Descansar dije —aseveró el droide Medico. Ben tuvo que respirar y aceptar lo que decía el Droide que se disponía a salir.

Por fin los Caballeros de Ren y su Maestro estaban reunidos otra vez. Zirrut tomó la palabra.

—Maestro, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en Rakata Prime… —inquirió Zirrut.

—Ya no soy Kylo Ren, he retomado mi verdadero nombre, Ben Solo. Regresé —dijo con seriedad—. Por lo tanto, tampoco soy su maestro. Son libres de hacer con su vida lo que mejor les parezca. Cada quien puede decir, si seguir conmigo en esta lucha, o irse, no los juzgaré —dijo el joven Solo.

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Lu, todos ahí reunidos. La presencia de Ben imponía mucho, era un verdadero Líder. Rey a su lado como su reina, escuchaba lo que decía su esposo.

Marek habló primero.

—Está bien, no más caballeros de Ren. Pero dejarte eso jamás, hermano. Si tú no me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, a nadie para ser sincero, entonces nosotros tampoco te abandonaremos.

—Sí, Maestro. Yo no puedo llamarle de otra manera, para mí siempre será mi maestro —dijo Storni.

—Tienes mi sable a tu disposición —dijo Zirrut.

—Y el mío —dijo Roan.

—Ben Solo, qué bueno que regresaste, mi sable a tu disposición —dijo Niho.

—Obviamente mi sable está más que dispuesto a luchar por ti, Hermano —dijo Temiri.

Rey estaba sorprendida gratamente. Ben era querido por sus amigos, la lealtad de estos era aprueba de todo. Comprendió entonces como Ben sufrió cuando supo que podían estar muertos.

—Para empezar Hux no es el verdadero Líder. Tenías razón Marek. Es el imperio mismo, se llama Korra es la hija del Emperador —dijo Ben, pero Marek gritó de la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! Korra. Ella no. Eso no puede ser, Zirrut. La Resistencia está en peligro. Nosotros cuando salimos de Rakata, llegamos a Devaron ahí estaba la hermana de Niho, y llegó esa chica, con su cara de ángel. Hasta se hizo novia de Poe Dameron. Ese cretino es un verdadero idiota, cuando sepa que anduvo con ella, morirá de la vergüenza —dijo Marek entre sorprendido, e impactado.

—Ya les avisamos, yo misma le dije a Poe y Finn —dijo Rey.

Ben inmediatamente presentó a Rey.

—Chicos ella es mi esposa, Rey de Jakku —dijo Ben con gran orgullo.

—Te casaste, ¿y no nos invitaste? —preguntó Temiri, en tono de burla, pero seriamente según él—. Eres un mal amigo, yo tampoco te invitaré cuando me case con Lu —dijo besando en la mejilla a Lu.

—Amor, no seas tonto —dijo Lu con algo de pena, ruborizándose.

—Mucho gusto Rey, soy Zirrut…… —dijo Zirrut que fue interrumpido por Marek.

—Es el consejero de Ben, para que no meta la pata. Ben, ya sabes se cayó de chiquito y pues no quedó bien, mucho gusto soy Marek —dijo sonriendo el Caballero.

—Hola mi nombre es Storni, soy el novio de Aleinad.

—Yo soy Temiri…

—Yo Roan, para servirle mi Lady —dijo Roan tan correcto como siempre.

—Mi nombre es Niho, el gusto es mío. De hecho conozco a Finn, es como tu hermano ¿cierto? Te adora.

—Gracias chicos, me siento feliz de que Ben tenga tan buenos amigos.

—Amor, ellos son muy gorrosos. Así que no les hagas mucha confianza, después no te sacan de sus bromas pesadas.

—Espérate tantito Ben, a ti sí te molestamos, pero ella es una reina. Solo mírala, una domadora de fieras —dijo Marek, que le provocó una sonrisa a Rey.

Niho se acercó a la puerta. Algo le llamó la atención, una presencia familiar. Cuál fue su sorpresa que vio bajar de una nave, primero a su hermana, que le decía a otra persona que se dirigieran hacia al otro lado, esa persona era Finn y después de él, venía Poe Dameron.

—Chicos la Resistencia está aquí —exclamó Niho Calrissian.


	36. En una galaxia muy Lejana

Hace más de treinta años tres jóvenes cambiaron la historia, una princesa, un granjero que después se convertiría en Jedi y un guapo contrabandista. Fueron amigos de toda la vida. Sus vidas estaban unidas, destinadas a servir a la galaxia. Vivieron aventuras inimaginables, como los héroes de famosas historias. Ellos junto con Chewie formaron una gran familia. Han se enamoró de Leia, siempre sería la mujer de su vida, el amor de su vida. Jamás quiso a otra como a ella, la madre de su único hijo. Y Leia lo amó tan profundamente como ninguna mujer amaría en la galaxia.

Han Solo fue el único amor de Leia. Su hijo fue el resultado de ese amor, Ben Solo era hijo del amor, de un amor puro y genuino. Eso pensaba Leia que en sus manos sostenía una holopicture donde podía ver a Luke Han y ella, en Yavin. A criterio de ella se sentía mejor. Pronto le habló a Chewie. Este que estaba tan sorprendido de que la Resistencia estuviera ahí, sin embargo al escuchar a su princesa, dejó lo que estaba viendo para dirigirse a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Chewie? Se oyen voces.

Chewie le gruñó para regañarla, porque no debía de estar despierta, debía descansar.

—No, Chewie, descansaré cuando esté muerta. Necesito hablar con Rey y con Ben. Localiza a Finn y Poe, necesito de la Resistencia después del ataque. Y tengo que hablar con Jo, quiero saber cómo va su proyecto. Pero por favor no me mires así, no hay tiempo que perder. —Chewie estaba enojado, realmente enojado, pero solo gruñó como contestación, su princesa seguía igual de terca.

Rey salió al encuentro de Finn en cuanto Niho dijo que la Resistencia estaba aquí. Al verse Finn y Rey se abrazaron como los amigos y hermanos que son. Rey se retiró, tocando la cara de Finn, y le dijo emocionada.

—Finn, me casé. Me casé con Ben. Nos casamos en Chandrila. Dejó de ser Kylo Ren, para ser Ben Solo. Leia está adentro, Poe —dijo Rey mientras lo veía caminar a lado de Sanya.

—¡Qué! ¿¡Te casaste!?, ¡con Ben! Es verdad, ese es su verdadero nombre —dijo Finn asombrado, que observó la mano de Rey, en su dedo anular traía una sortija—. Pues felicidades. Bueno mira, te presento a Sanya. Ella es de la Resistencia formada en Devaron.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Rey. Sanya pronto la saludó. Poe también saludó a Rey, que ahora se veía distinto.

Las Naves que los acompañaron se estacionaron al norte, justo donde Jo Pryce les indicó ya que ahí era mucho más grande el lugar. Además que justo ahí, residía su proyecto.

Ben estaba a la expectativa. Vería de nuevo a Poe y Finn. No sabía qué esperar de ellos, pero poco le importaba la opinión de Poe o Finn.

Chewie le gruñó a Ben, indicándole que su mamá le hablaba, pero antes de entrar atender a su mamá, ya estaban los tres jóvenes en la sala.

Todos estaban más que gratamente sorprendidos. Los amigos de Ben apoyarían al joven Solo eso lo tenían claro. Jo Pryce sin embargo había ayudado a Leia, ella apoyaría a la Resistencia. Solo esperaba que su novio Roan no se enojara.

Finn preguntó por Leia.

—¿Cómo está Leia? Sé que ya la viste. —Finn le preguntó a Ben, con actitud cero prejuiciosa, era más el tono de un amigo.

Poe también preguntó por Leia, e igual que Finn, su tono fue, si no amistoso al menos cortés.

—¿Puedo verla? Ben, nos dice Rey que retomaste tu nombre, bienvenido entonces —dijo Poe que le extendía la mano al joven Solo—. Ben se sorprendió por este cambio de actitud, pero no sería descortés. Hasta los amigos de Ben se extrañaron de este cambio tan considerable.

—Bueno me acaba de hablar. Sí, veo que está en condiciones. Pueden pasar. Solo que no la cansen, por favor.

Ben entró a su habitación. Su madre estaba hermosa. Ella sonrió, tenía en su mano esa holopicture donde su padre y su tío estaban junto con ella, cuando eran jóvenes.

Ben se sentó en la cama. Tomó la mano de su mamá, besándola dulcemente.

—Vaya, Ben, mira como has crecido. Tus ojos son más hermosos. No te pude apreciar en Lothal, por la emoción de volverte a ver. Pero es que eres muy guapo. Tu pelo siempre fue hermoso, lo más suave que he tocado. Tu sonrisa, siempre fue una cascada de paz para mí. —Ben besó la frente de su mamá.

—Mamá, por favor no te fatigues. Déjanos a nosotros trabajar, tenemos mucho a nuestro favor. Y tienes que saber algo, Korra es la hija de Palpatine. Tienes que saberlo. Así como todos nosotros vamos a ganar esta batalla, por todo lo que has luchado por la galaxia. Volverás a tener paz, te lo juro.

—¿Pero qué dices, Korra? ¿Hija del emperador? Ella… no lo puedo creer. Pásalos a todos necesitamos hablar.

—Mamá, por favor descansa. El droide medi… —pero Ben fue interrumpido por su mamá.

—Ben hazme caso, pasa a todos… Tenemos que hablar, me necesitan. —Su hijo solo pudo asentir de mala gana. Su mamá era la misma, terca igual que él.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación, que pronto se inundó por la Resistencia, y los que alguna vez fueron los Caballeros de Ren.

Leia estaba recostada en su cama. Los observó a todos, jóvenes, eran jóvenes. Habían vivido, dolor, desesperanza, lucha. Observó a una chica de piel de ébano, e inmediatamente le recordó a alguien.

—Tú has de ser Sanya Calrissian, ¿cierto? Tu padre fue un gran amigo de nosotros, como bien lo sabes. Sé que tienes un hermano, oh míralo, ahí está, Niho ¿verdad? —dijo Leia con una sonrisa habitual. Era más fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban.

—Sí, mi padre siempre los recordó como sus mejores amigos —dijo la joven Sanya con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Niho por su parte se inclinó ligeramente ante Leia, como se hace cuando estás en presencia de una reina.

—Bueno, ya conocen a mi hijo, Ben. Veo que aquí están sus amigos, ya me platicó algo Finn. Me contó que ustedes, chicos, le ayudaron mucho en Devaron a reclutar gente para la Resistencia. Gracias por todo, por ser amigos de Ben, también. Bueno y Poe, ¿por qué tan callado? ¿Qué ha pasado que no has abierto la boca? —preguntó Leia con algo de sarcasmo.

—Nada, Leia, nada ha pasado —dijo Dameron con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡Oh! Ya veo que nada ha pasado. No eres el mismo. Me imagino que la vida te ha enseñado a ser un mejor líder, más sensato. —Leia lo observaba, Poe sí experimentó algo en estos tiempos que no lo vio, pero ya hablaría de eso con él, cuando fuera el momento—. Si los convoqué, es porque aunque me estoy muriendo, hay una causa mayor que la muerte de una vieja como yo. Ben me ha dicho que Korra es la hija del emperador y que es la verdadera Líder de la Primera Orden.

—Sí, Leia, así es —dijo Rey—. Ya combatimos con ella, pero llevaba una máscara cuando yo la enfrenté. Después casi me mata, Ben me salvó la vida. Si no fuera por él, en estos momentos estaría muerta. Luke se nos presentó, diciéndonos quién era ella en realidad —dijo Rey con vergüenza por no haberla descubierto a ella antes.

—Sé cómo te sientes Rey, todos nos sentimos así, nos vio la cara. Pero por eso debemos de encontrar a Rose. ¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Por qué no la rescataron? Según se, tiene que estar en Rakata. Seguro ella la secuestró, obligándola a casar con Hux —dijo Leia molesta con Finn y Poe.

Finn movió la cabeza en negación ante esto.

—Leia, yo hablé con ella. Le dije que nos diera las coordenadas, pero ella dijo que no fuéramos por ella, porque se encargaría del problema sola. Era como si quisiera estar en ese lugar. Es cierto lo que te digo, creo que… no la han maltratado —dijo Finn pensativo.

—Entonces Hux tiene que ser su aliado, porque si es solo la marioneta, no creo que a Hux le guste representar este papel —dijo Leia.

—Sí, Hux es solo la máscara de ella. Eso dijo cuando nos encontró a Ben y a mí —dijo Rey aclarando los hechos.

—Entonces es un hecho tenemos un aliado —dijo Leia confirmando— el punto. ¿Dónde están, en Rakata? Finn, localízala. Ah, y eres un mal novio.

—Ya no somos novios, Leia. Terminó cuando la vi por el transmisor. Historia larga, luego les cuento —dijo Finn, todos se sorprendieron aún más Sanya, que se le iluminó la cara, de absoluta emoción. Finn era libre.

—Jo, ya conoces a mi comandante Poe Dameron. Bueno, él te ayudará en el proyecto. Sanya y los amigos de Ben, así como sus respectivas novias, tienen que movilizarse a Battu para hacerlo nuestro firme aliado. Una de las cosas que me dijo Jo, es que muchos de los de aquí no quieren a la Primera Orden. Entonces podemos ganar la batalla desde aquí. Pero antes debemos de saber dónde está su base. Por último Ben, Rey tienen una obligación mayor, enfrentarse directamente con Korra. Ella desea matarlos, pero sé que no podrá. Su enfrentamiento es inevitable. Por eso necesito que se preparen lo más que puedan. Lu ¿hay un lugar cerca para la meditación o un bosque o algo donde ellos puedan entrenar?

—Mamá, no es necesario, nosotros… —no terminaba la frase Ben, cuando fue interrumpido por Leia.

—Ben, cállate, por favor. Necesitan de un lugar para entrenar —dijo Leia mientras veía a Lu, esperando por la respuesta.

—Sí, Leia, hay un lugar. Pero tengo algo que ofrecerles. Soy seguidora de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, sé quiénes son Ben y Rey en esta vida. Sé para lo que vinieron —dijo Lu.

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados con estas palabras.

Rakata Prime

Ella había llegado, su presencia contaminaba el ambiente. Su maldad era la misma, de hecho más pura que en un principio. Korra Sheev terminaría lo que su padre no pudo. Ella dominaría por completo la galaxia y mataría al último Skywalker.

—¿Lo capturaste? —dijo con tono lúgubre, preguntando por Poe.

—No, su alteza, me sorprendió mucho que todos tuvieran una ruta de escape. Cuando llegamos nos recibieron con X-Wings y personalmente Poe con su X-Wing Negro destruyó gran parte de nuestros cazas. Por la evacuación que llevaron a cabo, deduje que estaban preparados para la Huida.

Korra asintió sin hacer la mayor insinuación de coraje alguno. Arrastró su capa, mientras caminaba por los escalones, para llegar a su trono y dijo.

—Me mintió, debí pensarlo —rio de medio lado—. Me dejé llevar por su confesión de amor, le hubiera leído la mente. Pero eso ya no importa. Tenemos trabajo pendiente, una galaxia —sentenció Korra.

—Su Alteza, ¿Poe Dameron despertó un sentimiento en usted? —preguntó Rax con curiosidad.

Korra se burló sonoramente.

—No. Claro que no, lo dices porque te dije que lo capturaras, ¿cierto? Bueno, quiero que ocupe el lugar de Hux, eso es todo. Poe está enamorado de mí, es mejor un aliado que tenga semejantes cualidades —dijo Korra con desdén.

—Su Alteza, Dameron está enamorado de la mujer que le presentó, no de usted en realidad, de la Hija del Emperador.

—Puede ser, pero quizá lo puedo convencer de que me acepte como soy. Así tendría trabajando para mí a un incondicional, ¿no crees? ¿Bueno, convocaste a todos los ministros de los planetas? Necesito dejarles en claro que si no se rinden ante el poder de la Primera Orden, serán masacrados sin piedad —siseó Korra.

—Ya lo hice, la junta se llevará a cabo en unos momentos. Pero hay serias dudas, pues quieren saber dónde está Hux. Al parecer tenía buenas conexiones con ellos, y no confían en usted. Seguro habrá rebelión, más de lo que esperamos.

—Muy bien. Tendrán entonces lo que quieren. Además tengo que averiguar dónde está la escoria de la Resistencia. Tienes que trabajar en eso Rax. Ahora, vamos a esa junta con los Ministros.

La Sala era inmensa y todos los hologramas de los Ministros de los diferentes Planetas se dejaban ver. Era cierto, Korra con su plan de ayuda había ganado adeptos. Pero su cara era nueva totalmente ante toda la galaxia. Había desconfianza, pues perdieron primero a Kylo Ren, que seguro estaba muerto, después a Hux, y ahora resulta que esta mujer, la que se dice hija del Emperador, era la verdadera mente maestra de todo. En quién podían confiar ahora, ella sería igual de despiadada que su padre.

Esto se lo dejó muy en claro un ministro. Korra suspiró, no toleraría esta falta de respeto, así que se levantó de su nuevo trono y con toda la autoridad posible les dejó saber que viviría solo el que estuviera de su lado.

—Señores, comprendo su preocupación, pero han de saber que soy la hija de su Emperador. Mientras él vivía había prosperidad, orden, seguridad en la galaxia, pero si ustedes no se sienten capaces de vivir una vida como la que les estoy ofreciendo, entonces déjenmelo saber, para no perder el tiempo con ustedes. Pero han de saber que si es así, es mejor que se olviden de la paz en sus planetas. Y de sus vidas, pues no descansaré hasta ver la galaxia en orden —dijo firmemente.

—¿La galaxia en Orden? ¿O bajo su yugo? —le inquirió una Ministra a Korra. Ella definitivamente no toleró más y la mató, ahorcándola a través de la Fuerza. Levantó su mano en dirección a ella.

—Escúchenme, ineptos, la galaxia es mía. Toda, por completo, sin excepción de planeta alguno. Si no me obedecen, destruiré toda vida que exista. Tengo el poder para hacerlo, no me importa si perecen ¿entienden? La Fuerza está conmigo, yo domino la Fuerza. Ahora preguntó de nuevo ¿Quién está conmigo? —Korra hablaba con esa voz fría como la muerte y cuando preguntó su voz se tornó dulce y gentil.

Todos levantaron la mano en apoyo a su nuevo Gobierno.

Battu al otro lado

La nave descendía a territorio plano, según por las coordenadas este era el lugar. Bajaron Rose y Armitage, se encontraban a corta distancia de una enorme casa, pintoresca como todo lo que hay en Battu. Pero esta casa estaba alejada del centro de Battu, más bien aislada. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera increíblemente hermosa, caminaban en dirección a esa casa, mientras tanto Rose conversaba con Hux.

—Armitage, me vas a decir por fin por qué vinimos aquí, ¿y quién es esa mujer?

—¿Estás celosa, Rose? Ya te dije que no tienes por qué estarlo. Mira ya llegamos —dijo Hux.

—Yo no estoy celosa, solo quiero saber. Reconozco que estoy muy intrigada. Además yo jamás estaría celosa —dijo Rose cruzando los brazos.

—¿Segura Rose, que jamás estarías celosa? ¿De nadie? —preguntó Hux, con curiosidad picada. Pero por la actitud de Rose, sospechó que sí era celosa y de las más peligrosas.

—Claro… que sí… ¿Acaso tienes algo que confesar? —preguntó Rose ahora con celos a la vista.

—No, nada —dijo Hux agachando la mirada.

En la casa estaba un droide, era el mayordomo. Pero antes de que este saliera, un hermoso gatito salió a su encuentro, acercándose a Hux. El pequeño felino acarició el pantalón de Hux, levantando su cola, y maullando tiernamente. Era muy pequeño, de color naranja.

Rose le dijo.

—Creo que le agradas, acércate a él. —Armitage rodó los ojos y le dijo.

—No, es un gato —respondió Hux.

—Por favor, se ve que le gustas ándale, corazón —insistió Rose, que también era amante de los gatos.

Armitage suspiró, aceptando la petición de su esposa e inclinándose al minino. Le tocó la cabecita, el gatito respondió dejándose acariciar por Armitage, que lo cargó. Se había enamorado del gatito.

—¡Oh! Ya veo que la conocen. Es una gatita. Llegó ayer, al parecer no tiene casa. Ya pregunté a todos los vecinos y nadie la reclama como suya… es usted supongo el heredero de esta casa —dijo el Droide—. Me dijeron que vendría, pero no me dijeron cuándo. Ya llevo dos meses esperándolo, supongo que es usted. Porque me dijeron que el hijo de la dueña Sloane era pelirrojo —dijo el droide mayordomo.

Armitage abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa que se llevó. Consternación, así como frustración mezclada con dolor fue lo que sintió.

—¿Qué? Perdón, ¿qué dice?, Rae Sloane ¿muerta? Y yo soy su heredero de esta casa.

—Sí, se le notificó, pero a lo mejor no le llegó el aviso. Lo bueno es que está aquí. Siempre tengo los datapad listos para estos asuntos. Bueno, firme aquí, esta es su casa. Así como lo que tiene en créditos, que son muchos. Le dejó buena herencia, ella nunca gastó en mucho. Aunque muchos la respetaban por aquí. Pero bueno, firme por favor el documento en el datapad. —El droide le acercó el datapad a Armitage, pero este no lo podía creer. Estaba en Shock.

Rose supuso que la mujer que fueron a ver, fue la mujer que lo ayudó cuando era niño. Así lo vio, entonces tomó el datapad acercándoselo a Hux.

—Corazón, tienes que firmar. Por favor, el droide espera. —Rose trató de traer de vuelta a Hux. Pero este seguía ido—. Corazón, por favor tienes que firmar. —Rose se acercó a él y le susurró en su oído…— «Recuerda que te amo».

Y Hux volvió en sí con las palabras de Rose, se recompuso y tragó saliva, tomó el datapad y firmó.

—Su cuerpo ¿dónde está? —preguntó Hux.

—La incineraron, y sus cenizas las arrojaron al mar. Tal como lo ordenó, pero dejó muy explícito que usted era el legítimo dueño de esa mansión —dijo el Droide—. Muy bien como aquí termina mi trabajo me retiro.

Al decir esto el droide se fue. Armitage entró a la casa con la gatita en brazos. Rose se la retiró de las manos, pues no estaba en condiciones de cargar un gato. Su esposo jamás pensó que esto fuera a encontrar, Rae Sloane, muerta. Hux se sentó en un sillón de esa inmensa casa.

—Se suponía que la encontraría…… cuando Snoke llegó al poder, desterró a Sloane. Obvio la obligó a través de la maldita Fuerza, casi la mata. Yo la ayudé a escapar. A los veinte años, la encontré y vine a esta casa. Ella me dijo que tenía el deber de ser tan grande como ella no pudo serlo, que era mi deber como hijo del imperio. Me dijo que no regresara a verla, porque mi padre o Snoke me desterrarían como le sucedió a ella. Así que bueno, jamás la volví a ver y ahora que soy libre, ella está muerta —dijo Hux torciendo la boca de impotencia, coraje y dolor—. No es justo —dijo Hux golpeándose con el puño la rodilla—. Tenemos que encontrar a Ren, cuanto antes. O esa maldita de Korra destruirá todo, como Snoke casi lo hace con Sloane —dijo Hux con los ojos enrojecidos de coraje, y posiblemente llanto que no externó ante Rose.

—Armitage ¿Qué era ese archivo? —dijo Rose para distraer a Hux.

—¡Oh, sí! Este archivo. Bueno, verás, cuando nos fuimos a Rakata Prime, Ren cerró todas las cuentas en Coruscant. Dijo que esos millones de créditos se congelarían, que trabajaríamos con los créditos que teníamos en otro banco. Para iniciar la Primera Orden de cero. Pero ahí iba mi fortuna, así como su fortuna, y otras cuentas. Pero también planos de navegación, por donde puedes viajar por la galaxia sin ser descubierto, y también equipo tecnológico de la más alta calidad, reconozco que ese es mi vicio —dijo Hux riendo de lado.

—Con razón te interesaba tanto. Ese dinero lo ganaron con el sufrimiento de otros, estás loco si crees que lo vamos a usar —respondió Rose sumamente molesta.

—Tenemos que usarlo, porque con ese dinero compraremos armas, municiones para enfrentar la guerra contra Korra. Esto así es Rose, lo vamos a usar para que no muera más gente. Gracias a ti aprendí eso. Por favor ¿o qué prefieres, dejar que ella gane? O lo peor, que ella destruya la galaxia entera. Necesitamos este dinero, y lo vamos a usar —dijo Armitage tratando de hacer entender a Rose. Esta se giró con todo y gatita, respondiéndole a su esposo.

—Es cierto, la guerra hace poderosos a los que venden armas. Pero si como dices tenemos la oportunidad de terminar esto… entonces adelante —dijo Rose resignada, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la gatita. Se volteó hacia Hux, señalando al felino que llevaba en brazos.

—¿Cómo la vas a llamar, Armitage?

—¡Ah! ¿Tengo que ponerle nombre? Bueno, no sé —dijo esto Hux mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Rose guiándola hacia el segundo piso.

—Claro que tienes que ponerle nombre. Veo que recuerdas la casa —dijo Rose.

—Sí, tengo que ver todavía la habitación donde me alojó aquella vez que vine a visitarla, espero que la tenga. En cuanto a la gatita, qué te parece Millicent, es buen nombre ¿no crees? —Rose asintió en respuesta.

La gatita maulló en respuesta ese nombre.

—Creo que le gusta. Mira esta es mi recámara —dijo Hux mientras entraban a una amplia recámara. Estaba más o menos intacta.

La gatita saltó de los brazos de Rose para salir del cuarto. Rose quiso atraparla, pero esta no se dejó. Hux solo dijo.

—Millicent es muy inteligente —declaró Hux.

—¿Por qué, Armitage? —preguntó Rose con curiosidad. Mientras Armitage se acercaba a Rose besando sus dulces labios, sintiendo su calor, y enjaulando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Cargándola, llevándola a la cama, que es donde la quería Hux, en su cama.

—Millicent intuyó que quería platicar contigo de muchas cosas —dijo besando su cuello—. Una de ellas es que… te amo Rose, te amo, jamás lo dejaré de decir. —Mientras más decía esto Armitage, más se calentaba en el cuerpo de Rose. Era tan vibrante escuchar la voz de Armitage en su oído, sentir su piel contra su piel, mientras él la desvestía con hambre de hacerla suya. Rose ya estaba medio desvestida, pero cuando llegó a la cama Hux ya la tenía a su disposición, encima de ella. La vio a los ojos y diciendo estas palabras…— _Te amo Rose_. —El corazón de Rose palpitaba como un planeta desorbitado, girando vertiginosamente. Y Armitage tomó uno de sus muslos, lo acarició suavemente, para luego tomarlo con fuerza. Rose ya estaba más que húmeda por él, percibiendo esto Hux se deslizó sobre el centro de Rose. Y ella gritó del más puro infinito placer, rasgando su espalda. Amándola.

—Armitage…… —Armitage aceleró el empuje, que fue incesante, haciendo perder a Rose todos los sentidos.

—Dilo, por favor, Rose —dijo Armitage que no paraba las embestidas sobre Rose—. Dilo, Rose. Lo necesito, necesito que lo digas.

—Te amo, Armitage… Te amo —dijo Rose sintiéndose ir. Su cuerpo reclamaba cada embestida de Armitage. Reclamaba cada centímetro de el en ella.

—Qué más……… —Armitage estaba a un paso de venirse, pero quería escuchar lo que más anhelaba hasta ese momento de Rose.

—Soy…… tuya… soy tuya —dijo Rose antes de colapsar. Pero vio a los ojos de Armitage y antes de dejarse ir le dijo—. Pero tú también eres mío. —Armitage la hizo suya con más vehemencia. Besándola con pasión desmedida, sin control. Viniéndose en ella, su semen llenándola por completo. Haciéndola suya de una manera que jamás Rose se imaginó vivir. Armitage experimentó el placer con un sonoro gemido. Ambos exprimieron su orgasmo al máximo… Y esto era solo el inicio.


	37. El Ashla, El Bogan y el Bendu

—¿Y para qué vinieron Ben y Rey, según tú, Lu? —preguntó Dameron con curiosidad.

—Para traer equilibrio a la galaxia. Ben representa al Bogan que es la oscuridad y Rey representa al Ashla que es la luz. En medio de ellos está el Bendu, que es el equilibrio…… —Lu no logró terminar su frase cuando Poe la interrumpió tajantemente.

—¡Ah! No, otra vez no. Discúlpame Lu, pero esas palabras ya las escuché en otra persona, diciendo lo mismo. La luz, la oscuridad, el equilibrio. ¿Pero de qué ha servido? Para ser honesto, no confío en ti, Ben. Eres hijo de Leia, pero antes fuiste Kylo Ren. Sabes a lo que me refiero, la galaxia y tu familia sufrieron tus decisiones. ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Serás el Héroe que necesite la galaxia? ¿Se te perdonarán tus crímenes de guerra? ¿Qué harás, Leia? Puedes, Ben, vivir en el Exilio. Rey, tú tendrás que irte con él. En cuanto a Korra no hemos sido más determinantes. Creo que aceptaron el hecho de que es la hija del emperador, cuando ella precisamente ella, habló del equilibrio. ¿Alguien me puede decir, por qué no pudimos prevenir semejante intrusa? —dijo Poe Dameron, arrastrando en sus palabras acidez, desilusión y sutilmente dolor. Finn solo se avergonzó de su amigo.

Los Antiguos Caballeros de Ren solo entrecerraron los ojos. A Marek solo le faltaba muy poco para desenfundar su sable en contra del comandante de la Resistencia. No obstante se detuvo porque Zirrut le hizo un ademán ordenándole de que no sacara su sable.

Ben Solo no se inmutó al escuchar estas declaraciones, de hecho las esperaba de parte de Poe o de Finn. Pero esas palabras ofendieron a Temiri, pues indirectamente ofendía a su novia, al compararla con Korra.

—Mira amigo, yo no sé por qué estás tan amargado, ni me importa. Pero aquí no estamos para pelear, por quién tuvo la culpa o no, si no para derribar a este monstruo que todos dejaron pasar. Ahora Lu, es creyente de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, porque ella misma es sensible, pero se ha negado a recibir instrucción. Así que ella sí sabe de lo que está hablando. En cuanto a Ben ¿tú qué sabes? Snoke era el Líder Supremo. Y los crímenes de guerra que tanto haces alarde, pues te pregunto ¿quién se preocupó por toda la gente que murió en la Base Starkiller? Pensaron ¡oh, sí!, hay que destruirla, por el bien de la galaxia. Les concedo razón, destruyó Hosnian Prime. Pero ¿y la gente que trabajaba ahí, qué? Ustedes y discúlpame, Leia, por esto que voy a decir, pero no son tan santos. Hay muertes también en el lado que combaten. Ustedes compran armas, naves, X-Wing al igual que la Primera Orden. Imagínate que ganara Ben siendo Kylo, a ti se te acusaría de criminal de guerra. Pero como la que está sobreviviendo es la Resistencia, por eso lo acusas —terminó Temiri su discurso casi a punto de estallar de coraje, solo que se contuvo, por respeto a Leia. Y a Ben.

El hijo de Leia solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Él no deseaba más confrontaciones. Solo anhelaba la paz, y la conseguiría. No importaba si tenía que soportar las rabietas de Poe.

—Poe, si después de vencer a Korra, me quieres acusar de todos los cargos que a tu criterio merezco pagar, hazlo, no te detendré. Si merezco el exilio está bien, si merezco la muerte, también está bien. Solo quiero salvar la galaxia. Korra tiene el poder de absorción de la energía, ella puede aniquilar la vida en la galaxia si así lo desea. Por lo tanto, ahorita mi única prioridad es detener a Korra —expresó Ben tranquilo, sin enojarse. Aceptaba su destino, las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—No, Poe, ni la muerte, ni el exilio. Ben ya ha sufrido mucho, y tú no eres juez de nadie. Te juro que si lo lastimas, desearás no haber nacido, Poe —vociferó Rey, que salió como una fiera en defensa de su esposo.

—Basta, ¿estoy pintada o qué? Poe, esta lucha no es por el pasado, si no por el futuro. A nadie le importa lo que pasó en los tiempos de Snoke, esta amenaza es más grande de lo que te imaginas. Créeme, en los planetas solo les importa vivir o sobrevivir. En cuanto a juzgar, ni siquiera hay una corte marcial, todos aquí han matado. Hasta yo, en la época de la Rebelión. Disparaba un bláster, sigo siendo buena en el uso de ellos —dijo advirtiendo Leia Organa—. Así que hay que enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo. Lu, puedes continuar —finalizó la general.

—Muy bien, lo importante ya lo dije. Ellos representan el equilibrio. Pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes, chicos, para mostrarles algunas cosas, por favor —dijo Lu, que no esperaba que por un simple comentario, casi se desatara la guerra.

Todos salieron de la habitación de Leia, Finn siguió a Poe y le dijo.

—¿Pero qué tienes, Poe? Necesitamos aliados, no enemigos. Además hay que buscar a Rose, ven vamos. —Poe aceptó a regañadientes, era lógico que el dolor de saber que Korra era su enemigo lo estaba matando por dentro.

Por su parte, Lu estaba emocionada. Les mostraría a Rey y Ben lo que tanto había querido enseñarles desde que pisaron su casa.

—Tenemos los textos antiguos, puedes verlos, si quieres. Chewie, por favor tráeme los textos de los Jedis, los dejé en el _Halcón_ —dijo Rey a Chewie, y este gruñó, diciéndole que iría por ellos.

—Claro que me gustaría verlos. Pasen por favor a mi habitación, bueno en realidad es como un estudio —dijo Lu con sencillez. Pasó a los chicos a un pequeño estudio. Había pergaminos, cosas antiguas. Hasta un juego antiguo de caligrafía, que robó la atención de Ben Solo.

—¿Te gusta la caligrafía, Lu? —a Ben se le iluminaron los ojos al tocar esos objetos. Eran hermosos a la vista de Ben. Eran completos en todos los sentidos.

—No, para nada. Solo que los compré, porque se ven bonitos —sonrió al decir esto—. Me gustó su apariencia antigua, son como pequeños tesoros. —Lu vio como los tocaba. Mientras ella misma buscaba una caja, una rara pero hermosa caja, que no encontraba, al igual que unos textos—. Te los regalo, son tuyos —dijo Lu sonriente.

—No, no puedo aceptarlos. Yo sí escribo, lo reconozco, pero es que son muy valiosos —dijo Ben sosteniendo una bella pluma.

—Entonces no se diga más, es tuyo el kit. Por favor no me contradigas, quieres. O tendré que decirle a Temiri, que me ofendiste al no aceptar mi regalo. Y ya ves como se pone si me ofenden —dijo riendo de medio lado al recordar lo que pasó en la habitación de Leia.

Rey se acercó a Ben, puso su mano en el brazo de su esposo y le dijo con una risita.

—Amor, debes de aceptarlo —dijo Rey simulando resignación.

—Está bien, gracias, Lu —agradeciendo Ben de esta manera, con una sonrisa.

Lu se puso feliz, lo había encontrado, ese objeto tan misterioso, así como su historia.

—Muy bien chicos, les contaré una historia. —Ben y Rey asintieron, Lu los invitó a tomar asiento.

_ «Hace 36.000.000 de años, antes de la batalla de Yavin, existió un planeta llamado Tython, ahí residía la Fuerza. Y allí vivían los Maestros sensibles a la Fuerza, así como sus alumnos. Se les llamaba a Je’daii. Y había dos lunas una en donde vivía la Luz Ashla y la otra donde vivía la Oscuridad, Bogan. Pero siempre los estudiosos de la Fuerza se mantenían en el Bendu, en medio. Cuando un estudioso caminaba mucho hacia la luz, se le mandaba a la luna de la oscuridad, el Bogan, para que encontrara el Bendu, o si se inclinaba mucho a la oscuridad se le mandaba a la luna del Ashla, la luz. _

_ Pero un día, un Maestro de la Fuerza de nombre Ketu, descubrió que dos de sus discípulos se habían enamorado. Él se llamaba Ryo. Tenía el pelo en color rojo largo, sus ojos eran oscuros, resplandecientes como estrellas, era alto, atractivo. Siempre batallaba Ryo porque se inclinaba hacia la oscuridad con su temperamento violento. Pero uno de esos días que el maestro Ketu lo mandó a la luna de Ashla a entrar en equilibrio conoció a Rori. Una chica de ojos color verde, pelo negro como la noche más hermosa, piel blanca, casi transparente. Quedó hipnotizado por su belleza, y ella quedó prendada de él. Ryo le preguntó. _

_ —¿Estás en Ashla para entrar en equilibrio? —dijo tímidamente Ryo, pensaba que era igual que él. _

_ —No, para nada —dijo alegremente Rori—. Estoy aquí porque estoy haciendo guardia. Lo más seguro es que me manden a Bogan, ya que he pasado tiempo en Ashla. Dicen que mi comportamiento se está desequilibrando ¿Cómo ves? —expresó Rori con una sonrisa de incredulidad. _

_ Al oír esto, Ryo pensó en pedir hacer guardia en Bogan para ver otra vez a Rori. _

_ —Muy bien, entonces te veré de nuevo, yo también soy guardia en Bogan. —Mentira, no era guardián. Pero lo sería muy pronto, todo lo haría con tal de ver esos ojos verdes de nuevo. _

_ Así pasaron los meses y Ryo conquistó el corazón de Rori. Se casaron en secreto, pero cuando lo supo, su maestro no se enojó. Al contrario si tuvieran un hijo, sería el Bendu en persona, pues estaba claro que Ryo representaba al Oscuridad, y Rori la Luz. Pero los demás no vieron con buenos ojos este matrimonio, menos cuando Rakata Prime les declaró la guerra, y hubo división. _

_ Los que se inclinaban a la oscuridad deseaban combatir a los Rakatianos, para adueñarse de su poder. Pero Ryo se opuso a este plan, entonces le reprocharon que se había ido demasiado a la luz, y todo por culpa del amor. En cambio los que se inclinaban a la Luz le reprocharon a Rori el haberse entregado a un hombre que casi siempre vivía en la oscuridad, o que casi siempre vivía en Ashla para encontrar el equilibrio. _

_ Y fue cuando sucedió la guerra, ambas fracciones se pelearon, destruyendo todo a su paso. Ryo decidió huir con su esposa, pero esta fue herida de muerte, Ryo la sostuvo en sus brazos, sintió la muerte de su esposa… y de alguien más… su hijo, Rori estaba embarazada… Ryo gritó de dolor, matando todo a su paso, la locura se apodero de él. Y cuando regresó a ver el cuerpo inerte de Rori, tomó una daga entre sus manos, clavándosela en el corazón. _

_ El Maestro Ketu llegó. Tocó a sus alumnos, percibió que la Fuerza había sido herida. El Balance destruido, su corazón destrozado, pero antes de alejarse de sus alumnos, tuvo una visión. Ellos regresarían de algún modo, no todo estaba perdido. El Balance, el Bendu retornaría, y siguiendo esa visión, creó un artefacto hecho de Luz y Oscuridad, con un mensaje oculto, para cuando sus alumnos retornaran, y lo llamó el Caseract». _

Ben y Rey se vieron a los ojos intrigados. Sospecharon de Lu, veía muchas historias de la Fuerza.

—¿Crees que nosotros somos Ryo y Rori? —preguntó Rey inquieta, pero sonriente.

—Claro, y aquí está el Caseract. Pero eso tienen que abrirlo en privado. —Ben se sorprendió al ver el artefacto, era una caja tan inusual. Rey también se conmocionó, era cierto el Caseract existía después de todo.

Lu le puso el artefacto en las manos de Ben, este lo tomó con cuidado.

—Dices que contiene un mensaje, ¿dónde lo podemos abrir? —preguntó Ben mirando el objeto.

—En sus aposentos. Es más vengan, les voy a decir dónde van a descansar. Esta casa me la heredó mi papá, es muy grande. —Lu se levantó de su cómoda silla, dirigiéndolos a una recámara amplia, con vista al mar.

Rey suspiró, se sentía muy cómoda ahí. Lu era muy amable y bondadosa.

Por otra parte, Finn buscaba a Rose, pero su transmisión no era aceptada. Eso le preocupaba, pensaba que a lo mejor sí era mal amigo, por no irla a buscar a Rakata.

Lo que no sabía es que alguien no estaba aceptando la señal de transmisión y ese era Armitage.

Rose estaba bañándose, por lo tanto no oía nada. Menos lo que pasaba con su transmisor. Salió del baño enredada en una toalla, viendo a Hux que se encontraba muy tranquilo, con una pelotita en mano, jugando. Rose se dispuso a buscar ropa y se puso la mano en la frente.

—Armitage, no tengo ropa —dijo Rose frustrada.

—Por mí, te puedes quedar así, —dijo Hux mientras se acercaba a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, y besándole el cuello.

—No lo creo, necesito ropa, ¿oye oíste mi transmisor? —dijo Rose.

—No, yo no oigo nada —dijo Hux tranquilamente.

—Sí, por la Fuerza, es la señal de Finn. Debe de estar buscándome —dijo Rose preocupada.

Pero Armitage se abalanzó sobre el transmisor, como gato sobre su presa, no dejando a Rose contestar.

—Armitage, no estoy jugando, dame ese artefacto, ahora —le dijo Rose recriminándole, con mirada algo molesta.

—No, no estás vestida. No quiero que te vean así. —Rose se vio contestando.

—Tienes razón, pero contesta entonces. Me pongo algo —se fue al armario, encontrando ropa de hombre, era de Hux, al fin que esa había sido su habitación.

—No voy a contestar, hasta que no estés cambiada —dijo enérgicamente Hux, Rose ya traía un pantalón y una camisa blanca.

Rose se acercó para quitarle el transmisor que seguía sonando, pero Hux levantó la mano para que Rose no lo pudiera tomar. Ahora ella saltaba para tomar el transmisor de las manos de Armitage.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Armitage, me voy a enojar. Dame eso, por favor —dijo suplicante Rose. Hux se lo dio de mala gana. La chica de Otomok, lo tomó y fue cuando por fin vio a sus amigos.

Se reflejaron dos figuras azules.

—Rose ¿dónde te has metido? Por favor dime que estás bien. —Rose sonrió y vio que Hux estaba al otro lado, con los brazos cruzados, con cara de disgusto, y una mirada furiosa.

—Estoy mejor que nunca Finn, y estoy en Battu, ¿dónde estás tú? Necesitamos encontrar a Rey y a Kylo Ren —respondió Rose.

—¡¡¡En Battu!!! Nosotros también estamos en Battu, pero hacia el norte, ahora sé que Korra es la traidora, ¿pero estás bien? ¿Cómo fue que Hux te dejó ir? —preguntó Finn.

—Es mi esposo ¿no lo recuerdas? Media galaxia se enteró —dijo riendo Rose.

—Es verdad, pero ¿él está contigo? Porque no entiendo. ¿Y por qué vistes así? Y tienes que venir ahora, Leia quiere verte —solicitó Finn.

—Estamos bien, vamos para allá, dame las coordenadas. Armitage ira conmigo, ahora es de los nuestros —dijo Rose que disponía a anotar el número de coordenadas.

Finn se quedó estupefacto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, oye Rose ese imbécil no…? —mientras decía esto Finn. Hux empuño los puños, esperaba que atacara Finn para decirle a Rose que no irían a encontrarse con ellos.

—Ese imbécil es mi marido y me lo respetas —espeto Rose enojada.

—Como digas, aquí está Rey, se casó con Ben Solo, antes Kylo Ren, ¿cómo ves? Ahora él nos ayudará —dijo Finn incrédulo, como si todo fuera algo irreal, pero muy real.

La transmisión se cortó.

—No voy a ir, así este Kylo —dijo enojado Armitage.

—Sí, si vas a ir. Aunque no quieras. Ahí está Rey, y ahora su esposo, al parecer su nombre es Ben y no Kylo Ren —dijo Rose dubitativa.

—Sí, así se llama. Lo sé porque Snoke, me dijo que borró su nombre cuando llegó a la Primera Orden. Que se le hizo fama de asesino de Jedis. Luego ya dio su supuesto nombre Kylo Ren, pero siempre supe cuál era el nombre que con el que nació, y fue Ben Solo. Además no pienso ir, ni tampoco tú —dijo firme Hux.

—No entiendo esos celos, Armitage. Después de todo lo que hicimos en esa cama, no lo comprendo —dijo Rose con tono de consternación—. Te amo solo a ti. Por un carajo, Armitage. Te amo solo a ti, ya te lo he demostrado. ¿Qué más quieres? Si sigues así, entonces no hay un futuro para nosotros. Te acepté con todo tu pasado, te entregué mi corazón y sigues así —dijo Rose moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. Pero inmediatamente, Hux al escuchar que Rose pensaba en la separación, la tomó de los hombros.

—Espera, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname, perdóname. Y está bien vamos al lugar donde se encuentra —contestó resignado Hux.

La noche era estrellada, Battu era siempre el mismo, pero para todos los recién llegados era simplemente hermoso.

Donde se encontraban, era la casa de Lu, que tenía varias habitaciones, y estaba muy iluminada. Ella había pensado en venderla y comprar una casa más pequeña, pero ahora agradecía que no lo hubiera hecho. En ese momento, Lu Sori se encontraba en la salida de su casa cuando llegaba un speeder, en el venían una chica morena y un chico pelirrojo. La chica de pelo negro, bajó sonriente acercándose a Lu.

—Hola ¿disculpa, se encuentra Finn? Por las coordenadas, este tiene que ser el lugar —preguntó Rose. Hux se bajaba del Speeder, iba como niño que no quiere ir a la escuela. Malhumorado.

—Claro, ¿eres Rose?, Leia te está buscando —dijo Lu—. Pasen por favor, ¿ya cenaron? Les ofrezco algo —dijo Lu, tratando de ser atenta, siempre había sido así—. Tu eres Armitage ¿cierto? Bueno tú y Ben tienen mucho que hablar, él también te quiere ver.

—Me imagino para qué, seguro piensa que lo traicioné. Pero da igual. Necesitamos vencer a Korra —contestó Hux con enfado.

En ese momento salió Finn, pues escuchó la voz de su amiga. Armitage pasó su brazo por el pecho de Rose, casi encerrándola en él. Esta se sorprendió y le dijo.

—Nadie me va a robar Armitage, suéltame —dijo Rose otra vez molesta.

—No te voy a soltar. —Rose solo movió la cabeza ante esta respuesta.

Pero Finn se detuvo al ver así a Rose, pues ella ni se movía. Parecía un rehén, pero un rehén cómodo. Finn vio con enojo a Hux, este le devolvió la mirada, y Finn se acercó lentamente, retándolo.

—Rose, ¿cómo te ha tratado Hux? —preguntó Finn secamente, pero su voz era de acero.

Rose se soltó del agarre de Armitage y le sonrió, con una sonrisa que iluminaba la vida de Armitage. Este solo la observó.

—Finn, te presento a mi esposo, Armitage Hux. Sé que te puede sonar extrañamente raro, pero necesitas vivir lo que yo viví en Rakata Prime. Él me salvó la vida, se enfrentó a Korra por mí Me cuidó, me defendió y arriesgó su vida varias veces, además que él mismo me dejaría libre, si yo se lo pidiera. Fui secuestrada por Korra, pero bueno al menos aquí hay algo positivo. Me he enamorado perdidamente de él. Y no lo pienso dejar por nada, ni por nadie, ni por ninguna causa. Me oíste bien, Poe —con determinación respondió Rose, su esposo así como Finn se quedaron asombrados. Poe que estaba también saliendo de la casa de Lu, quedó casi en shock, pero luego se acercó.

—¿Entonces este animal no te ha lastimado, ni te ha hecho hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad, Rose? —preguntó Poe como un hermano protector. Hux solo entrecerró los ojos cuando Poe lo llamó animal.

—No, para nada. Lo amo, Poe, y quiero que tú lo aceptes, y Finn también. Por favor ambos son como mis hermanos, no me quiero separar de ustedes. Porque si me dan a elegir, elegiría a Armitage y les juro que no los volvería a ver. —Armitage, vio a Rose con la más profunda y sincera alegría. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla. Rose lo amaba realmente. Finn y Poe intercambiaron miradas, ambos suspirando de resignación.

—Esto ya lo viví con Rey, y no lo acepté en su momento. No cometeré el mismo error, si el general Hugs es el dueño de tu corazón, entonces ni yo, ni Finn tenemos nada que hacer con eso. Pero pobre de ti, general, si la lastimas —dijo amenazante Poe Dameron, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—No necesitas decirlo, yo la amo —respondió Hux con mirada retadora.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban para nadie, pues al final salió Ben Solo que miró a Hux. Ben se dejó ir sobre Armitage, no usando la Fuerza para golpearlo, si no los puños.


	38. Caseract

Ben Solo se abalanzó sobre Armitage Hux soltándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo del impacto del golpe. Aprovechando que Hux estaba tirado, Ben lo volvió atacar, pero esta vez Armitage le dio un puñetazo certero en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz. Hux sangraba de los labios. Rey y Rose se horrorizaron al ver como peleaban. Todo el odio, la furia que sentían el uno por el otro, acumulado en estos años, por fin encontró una vía de escape. La violencia fue efectiva pues los dos ya estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, le gritaron a Poe y Finn, para que los separaran, pero Finn solo dijo.

—Tienen asuntos que arreglar.

Lu, corrió a la casa para hablarle a su novio Temiri, o a sus amigos, pues estaba claro que se matarían si no los separaban a tiempo.

Ben le gritó furioso a Armitage.

—Eres un maldito traidor. Te dejé en Rakata con el puesto de general. Te dejé vivir después de la muerte de Snoke. ¿Y me pagaste de esta manera? Debiste de avisarme —escupió Ben Solo con las manos en puños y sangrando de la nariz. Su sangre formaba un pequeño río rojo que llegaba hasta su boca.

—¿Cómo querías que te avisara? Si me secuestraron ese día de la invasión. O pregúntale a alguno de tus perros. Sí, yo estaba ahí. ¡Rax me dijo que la heredera de Palpatine llegaba! ¿Crees que yo serví a Korra por gusto? Estás equivocado Ren, ella es un demonio hecho persona —ladró Hux con ira. Mientras sus labios se encontraban rotos, sus ojos irradiaban ira, violencia.

Los Antiguos Caballeros de Ren llegaron justo a tiempo, a separarlos. Pero Ben se retiró, haciendo un ademan, de que no era necesaria su intervención. Hux también se alejó, tomando aire. Ambos estaban sumamente enojados el uno con el otro, acalorados. Su piel estaba enrojecida, teniendo una piel del color del mármol, parecían dos tomates andando.

Todos estos años Snoke los puso en contra, para que pelearan, y no se unieran contra él. Gran plan, para no ser derrotado. Snoke tenía a un usuario Poderoso en la Fuerza, así como a un excelente general: el equipo perfecto. Pero siempre ganando su favor, siempre furiosos el uno contra el otro.

Así lo entendieron ahora. Ya no había por qué pelear, existían situaciones más importantes por resolver.

—¿Qué sabes de Korra, Hux? ¿Dónde tiene su base principal, o Rakata es su única base? —preguntó Ben con un filtro de oscuridad en su voz.

Armitage se recompuso, irguiéndose. Todos los miraron, pues la clave para saber más de los planes de Korra eran Hux y Rose.

—Rakata no es su única base. Rakata solo la usa como fábrica de droides. Su poder reside precisamente al Sur de Battu, en una pequeña isla.

—¡Lo sabía! De ahí proviene la perturbación en la Fuerza que percibo —gritó Lu—. Por favor, tenemos que pasar a la casa. Ben y usted, Armitage ¿ya están más tranquilos? —dijo Lu preguntando temiendo que explotaran ambos.

—Sí, Lu. Una disculpa, una disculpa a todos. Hux al parecer está en el mismo barco que nosotros ¿cierto Hux?

—Sí, Ren —respondió Hux. Ben le corrigió ante ese apellido.

—Dejé de ser Kylo Ren, retomé mi nombre. Tú sabes cuál es, no finjas inocencia —le señaló Ben.

Armitage solo asintió, acercándose a Rose. Esta le pasó un pañuelo por el rostro. Pero cuando vio a un joven vestido de negro, de nombre Zirrut, los ojos de Rose se iluminaron, era su primo Zirrut.

—¡¡¡Zirrut!!!! Primo. —Rose lo abrazó intempestivamente. Zirrut se quedó perplejo pero emocionado, al ver a su prima ahí.

—¡Rose, estas viva! ¡Y casada! Por lo que escuché. —Zirrut le devolvió el abrazo— pensé que habías muerto. Supe que nuestra querida Paige murió, e imaginé que tú ibas también en uno de los bombarderos. —Zirrut la abrazó de nuevo.

Definitivamente esta era una noche de sorpresas. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Quién diría que Rose la esposa de Armitage, era la prima de Zirrut, uno de los amigos de Ben. Todos pasaron a una sala de tamaño mediano. Lu la transformó en un centro de operaciones. Ahí estaba Leia, esperándolos. Ella sin duda era muy fuerte. A pesar que se veía enferma, era fuerte. Estaba decidida a sacar esta misión, por todos, pero principalmente por Ben.

—Mira Zirrut, él es mi esposo, Armitage —haciendo la presentación Rose. Era extraño pero a Zirrut le cayó bien su nuevo primo. Aunque ya lo conocía por Ben, percibió en la Fuerza un notable cambio en Hux. Zirrut sonrió y pensó «el amor es la Fuerza misma, hace milagros».

—Ya nos conocemos. En Rakata, siempre discutía con Marek. Bueno ahora creo que te tengo que defender de Marek, eres familia —dijo Zirrut riendo de lado.

Leia saludó desde lejos a Rose, advirtiendo que Hux venía como su acompañante. Lu tuvo la amabilidad de poner en cinco minutos los sucesos más relevantes, como que Rose estaba, literal, con Hux.

—Usted es el general Hux, ¿cierto? Necesito que nos informe de todo sobre Korra Sheev. Absolutamente todo, empezando por sus bases —preguntó Leia con esa autoridad que solo ella sabe manifestar.

—Disculpe que la corrija, general. Pero ya no soy un general. Soy un disidente del actual gobierno —dijo Armitage.

—Yo diría que es un rebelde, ¿o no Hugs? —dijo Dameron burlándose.

—¿Ya vamos a empezar, Poe? No quiero problemas —miró acusativamente Leia a Dameron.

—Para empezar, Korra tiene su base aquí en Battu. Su auténtica base, tiene armas que construye en Rakata, pero su verdadero poder reside al sur de Battu. Ella me imagino que piensa que nos estamos escondiendo, no creo que sospeche que estamos con ustedes. Seguro nos buscará a Rose y a mí por Coruscant. Así que Korra tendrá bajas sus defensas, no creo que sospeche que ustedes tienen esta información —finalizó Armitage.

—Eso está bien, pero entonces Rey y Ben deben de esconder su poder. Porque ella los puede percibir más fácilmente. Es peligroso para ustedes, que su base esté tan cerca de nosotros —declaró Lu con preocupación.

—Es cierto, pero entonces tenemos que destruir su fábrica. Tenemos que ir a Rakata. Yo mismo puedo encabezar el escuadrón y exterminarla. —Poe se anticipó diciendo esto, Leia reconsideró su plan.

Pero Jo Pryce señaló algo que no había notado.

—Poe, tengo Martillo de Guerra, pero solo le faltan tres semanas para que quede finalizado, si es que tenemos el dinero. Por lo tanto serían dos meses, para su finalización —dijo Jo.

—¡Dos meses es mucho, yo les doy los créditos! —dijo Ben— pero termínalo en tres semanas.

—Ben, hijo, seguro que tus cuentas en Coruscant están congeladas. Korra las ha de tener custodiadas, ante un posible hackeo —señaló Leia.

—Creo que Ben y yo sí podemos pagar ese proyecto —dijo Hux mirando a Ben—. Así que, señorita, pida lo que necesite —dijo Hux viendo a Jo—, para la finalización de Martillo de Guerra, hay más que solvencia en créditos.

Ben lo vio sorprendido queriendo preguntar, sin embargo aceptó el hecho, ya tendría respuestas.

—Bueno siendo así, en tres semanas terminare a Martillo —dijo suspirando Jo le esperaba mucho trabajo.

—Entonces iré a Rakata, destruiré la fábrica de Korra y ¿después qué sigue? —dijo Dameron.

—No es tan sencillo. Tenemos que ir hasta el Sur de Battu, y averiguar qué es lo que tiene esa bruja en su verdadera Base —dijo Finn.

—Eso está bien Finn, pero no ahorita. Ella puede darse cuenta, nosotros no estamos preparados todavía lo suficiente. Atacamos a Rakata, y entonces ya veremos —dijo la general.

La reunión concluyó. Ben se acercó a Hux preguntándole.

—¿Qué rayos es eso de que podemos pagar el proyecto, Hux? —Ben Solo le preguntaba molesto e intrigado a Armitage Hux.

—Ben, tengo tu cuenta. La que tenías antes de que muriera Snoke. Es cuantiosa, también tengo la mía, nos servirá en estos momentos. —Hux le entregaba una tarjeta a Ben. Pero este la miró con asco—. No, yo no quiero esos créditos, era cuando existía Kylo Ren. —Hux rodó los ojos, suspirando por el hecho de tener que convencer a Ben Solo de aceptar su cuenta.

—Tú sabes que no me caes bien, ni yo a ti. Jamás seremos amigos. Solo estamos aquí por necesidad. Entonces por esa misma necesidad, toma esto. Soluciona este problema. Otra cosa —dijo Hux curioso— ¿en qué momento te enamoraste de la Jedi? Eras Kylo Ren. Cuando me lo dijo Rose no lo podía creer —habló Armitage contrariado ante el hecho.

Ben lo miró con desagrado, y algo de rabia, pero contestó para luego preguntar.

—Solo… pasó, ella. —Ben veía a Rey platicar con Rose, plácidamente—. Ella me aceptó, me comprendió, y…… ¿tú qué me dices, eres Hux? ¿Cómo te fuiste a enamorar? Eso no es normal en la Academia Imperial —dijo Ben burlándose de Armitage. Este solo torció la boca—. Es que solo piensa, tú ¿enamorado? —una risa burlona empezaba asomar a los labios de Ben. El chico era sarcástico en todos los aspectos, y esa parte de su personalidad estaba empezando a salir.

—Creo que me enamoré por las mismas razones que tú —dijo Hux aceptando sin vergüenza el hecho—. Entonces vas a tomar la tarjeta ¿sí o no? —volvió a preguntar molesto.

—Está bien, dame la tarjeta. Pero ¿Korra no nos encontrará? —dijo Ben arrancándole la tarjeta de la mano a Hux, que este se la dio de buena gana.

—No, todo está bien codificado. Puedes disponer de los créditos, desde este momento —dijo Hux con determinante simpleza.

El Caseract

Se encontraba Rey en su habitación con la caja que le había dado Lu en mano. Ben entró en ese momento observando lo que miraba Rey.

—¿Quieres abrir la caja? Para actuar según el mensaje. Acuérdate que hay que ocultar nuestra Fuerza, si no queremos exponernos —dijo Ben que se inclinaba hacia Rey para robarle un beso. Su esposo rozó sus labios, como degustando una fruta paradisíaca. Ella solo dejó besarse, un beso suave, tierno, amoroso. Ben se retiró de ella sonriéndole. Los ojos de Rey expresaron una mirada de complacencia total, porque Rey pensó «besar a Ben es sentirse amada. Ver esa mirada, esa sonrisa, es como ver el cielo mismo. Mi piel siempre se eriza ante sus besos, dejándola solo hambrienta de él. Es que quiero todo de Ben».

—Rey… Rey…… ¿estás bien? —dijo el joven Solo con una enorme sonrisa que solo dejaba ver sus radiantes dientes—. Parece que te fuiste a otra galaxia Rey, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —dijo Ben mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, sentándose los dos a la orilla de esta.

—En ti, estaba pensando en ti. —Rey se sonrojó—. Sí, Ben, hay que abrir la caja. Pero sabes tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que sea un mensaje positivo —dijo Rey dubitativa.

—¿Rey, qué más nos puede pasar? Puede ser que aquí esté la manera de cómo vamos a derribar a Korra. No tengas miedos, estoy aquí contigo. Siempre para ti, aun después de la muerte Rey, siempre estaré para ti. Te amo, lo sabes. Te amo, como nadie en esta galaxia puede amar. Ni mi padre pudo haber amado tanto a mi madre, como yo te amo a ti —dijo Ben tomándole del hombro—. Así que Rey, vamos abrir esa caja —dijo esbozando una sonrisa radiante Ben.

Abrieron el objeto, el famoso Caseract, era como un Holocron Jedi. Al abrirlo salió de él, una luz, una radiante y poderosa luz. Su brillo era tan cegador, pero también una potente oscuridad, una oscuridad cruda, todo se empezó a descomponer. Rey se mareó, pues todo giró a su alrededor. Ben la sujetó del brazo, él también vio como todo se separaba, ¿o se unía? Su recámara dejó de ser recámara, para verse en otro sitio, el Caseract los trasportaba a una visión.

Ambas luces se atraían, como un imán. Ben observó con mirada atenta cómo eran contenidas por dos personas. Cada una era responsable de su Fuerza. Estas personas unieron sus fuerzas respectivas uniéndolas en una, formando una Fuerza, pura e innata. Cada quien aceptando, sus errores, sus virtudes, sus defectos y que estos se pueden superar. No sabía si esto que escuchó salía de su mente o alguien se lo decía, pero esa Fuerza unida, era un Balance en el ambiente. Rey se separó de Ben en dirección a esas personas. No lo pudo evitar. Ben la siguió, alzando su vista a esa luz mágica, poderosa.

Rey entonces vio imágenes: la caída de la galaxia, la esclavitud, el hambre, la muerte, la derrota misma de la esperanza, desolación y pobreza. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Rey. No de tristeza, sino de una furia que exhala de su piel.

El hombre de pelo rojo que sostenía una de las Fuerzas, la oscuridad en este caso, habló.

—Tienen que pelear juntos, para que el Bendu regrese, de lo contrario esto será su destino —dijo viendo a Rey y después su compañera. Ben seguía impresionado.

—La galaxia los necesita más que nunca. Korra tiene un poder mayor del que ustedes se imaginan. No será fácil. Solo recuerden que juntos son invencibles. Unan su poder, unan su poder —dijo la chica de pelo negro que sostenía la Fuerza de la Luz—. Rey, serás madre de niños usuarios de la Fuerza, hijos que tomarás como tuyos, aunque no lo sean por sangre, de nuevos Je’daii. Pero no llores si tu vientre no da fruto, la Fuerza se complementa en ustedes dos, el Bendu existe en el amor de ustedes.

Rey movió la cabeza en señal de negación y consternación.

—No… eso no puede ser, no… yo quiero… tener hijos, no por favor, quiero ser madre —dijo Rey llorando con necesidad.

Ben sujetó a Rey.

—Eso no puede ser. Yo soñé que teníamos un hijo, lo vi. Tendremos un hijo —dijo Ben exaltado y no por el hecho de no tener hijos propios, si no por ver a Rey de tal modo. Estaba llorando de tristeza.

El joven de pelo rojo le contestó a Ben.

—Pero lo viste muerto ¿cierto? Soñaste que Korra lo mataba. Ella se enfrentó a Rey, hiriéndola de muerte. Ella mató la posibilidad, lo sentimos —dijo el hombre tristemente.

Rey gritó con furia, con dolor. Le estaban arrancando el corazón. Se estaba desangrando por dentro. Korra no la había matado, pero sí mató una parte de su ser.

Ben giró a Rey hacia él, para verla a los ojos, tomándola de los hombros.

—Rey, escúchame. Rey, yo te amo, no por los hijos que me puedas dar. Yo te amor por quien eres. Porque eres mi igual. Porque te amo. Porque eres el alma de mi alma, eres el aire que respiro. Rey óyeme, ¿me amas? —Ben trataba de hacer volver en sí a Rey. Pero esta estaba fuera de sí, una de sus mayores ilusiones era ser madre, ahora ya no había posibilidad, y era terrible.

—Ben, mi adorado Ben —decía Rey entre lágrimas tocando la cara de su amado esposo—. Te amo, con una intensidad que te asustaría. Te amo, como la Fuerza misma ama a sus hijos. Solo que… yo deseaba ser madre…… ahora que sé que no podré. Mi corazón se parte en dos… lo siento —dijo Rey tragando sus lágrimas, su dolor.

—Entonces, es todo lo que necesito saber, Rey. No necesitamos de hijos para ser felices, si nos tenemos el uno al otro. Aunque no tengamos hijos adoptados, eso no me importaría porque te tengo a ti. Me oyes, te tengo a ti. La mujer más increíble de la galaxia. La mujer que amo. La mujer por la que daría mi vida, simplemente por ser tú, mi adorada Rey —dijo Ben mientras la abrazaba.

La mujer de pelo negro, le preguntó a Rey.

—¿Aun así, salvarás la galaxia, Rey? Aun sabiendo tu destino.

—Claro que sí, la salvaría por ser la galaxia misma —dijo Rey tratando de recomponerse.

El hombre de pelo rojo le preguntó a Ben.

—¿Y tú, Ben? Salvarás a la galaxia a pesar de todo.

—Obviamente sí, salvaremos a la galaxia —dijo Ben con determinación.

La mujer los vio detenidamente a ambos e intercambió una mirada con su acompañante el hombre de pelo rojo.

—Su amor es tan fuerte como la misma Fuerza. Han demostrado que se aman, aun en contra de los problemas. Aun en contra de sus deseos no realizados. Felicidades su amor es verdadero, son la reencarnación perfecta —dijo la mujer, y el hombre pelirrojo habló.

—Pasada la prueba. Luchen y traigan el equilibrio a la galaxia.

Todo empezó a oscurecer. La niebla se adueñó del lugar. Ben abrazó a Rey. Todo volvió a la normalidad, en cuestión de minutos, estaban otra vez en su recámara.

Rey estaba entonces serena. Se sentó en su cama y suspiró tocando su vientre.

—Tienes razón. No importa si no tenemos hijos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro —dijo sonriendo, pero con resignación en sus ojos.

Fue un día largo, cenaron poco. Leia los observó mientras cenaban, los sintió muy callados. En ese instante llegó C-3PO.

—General, hicimos un análisis con la ingeniera Jo y el comandante Dameron. Sacando los análisis, tenemos grandes probabilidades de ganar esta guerra —en ese momento observó a Ben—. Amo Ben, qué gusto verlo.

—Igual C-3PO, me da gusto verte —contestó Ben Solo, R2-D2 emitió unos pitidos, al igual que BB-8, saludando a Rey. Esta les sonrió.

Pasó la cena de esta manera. Minutos después el matrimonio Solo se fue a la habitación última que se encontraba apartada de la casa. Rey estaba en su cama leyendo uno de los textos, descansando. Ben estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo otro libro junto a una mesita pequeña. Era ya de noche, la luz de luna entraba por su ventana.

—Ben, ¿qué haces ahí? Mejor siéntate aquí a mi lado, para discutir mejor —dijo Rey sonriendo.

Ben se sorprendió ante esa frase, pero sobre todo ante la actitud de su esposa.

—¿Para discutir mejor? En serio Rey, ¿quieres discutir? —dijo Ben sorprendido. Pero gustoso que se levantaba, del suelo para ir hasta Rey.

—Sí, claro señor Solo. —Ben se ponía tras su mujer, abrazándola, mientras esta sostenía su libro.

—Y ¿de qué quieres discutir, amor? —dijo Ben intrigado.

—Mejor estudiemos. Tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir —prefirió Rey riendo de medio lado.

—Está bien. Pero la verdad no quiero leer Rey, quiero besarte, hacerte mía —dijo Ben viendo a los ojos a Rey, que lo veía con deseo. Vio sus labios, deseando sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo—. Haz lo que se te venga en gana entonces Ben —y Rey lo besó, tomando la iniciativa, acariciando sus labios, tocando sus cabellos negros. Percibiendo la suavidad, apretándose más al cuerpo de Ben, ese cuerpo fuerte, hermoso, seductor.

Ben entonces la empezó a desvestir, estando sentado él en la cama. Pero Rey se sentó arriba de él, besando su pecho, sintiendo sus bíceps. Besándolo con ardor, con ímpetu. Estaba hambrienta de Ben. Rey le desabrochó el pantalón a Ben para sentirlo, para amarlo como él se merecía.

—Rey, te quiero, te quiero —decía Ben esto mientras metía sus manos en los cabellos de Rey, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, mordiéndolo. Abrazando a su esposa, por la espalda. Haciéndola gemir, mientras ella estaba sentada ahorcajadas sobre él.

Rey siempre se ponía rápidamente mojada con Ben cuando se entregaban. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Sintiendo el miembro de Ben dentro de ella, mientras ella se balanceaba sobre él con fogosidad, con salvajismo puro, pero a la vez con una líquida dulzura. Rey estaba embriagada de Ben.

—Te amo, Ben, te amo —decía esto mientras le besaba su cara de manera dulce, pero su balanceo no paraba. Las embestidas de Ben eran cada vez más profundas, más poderosas. Ahora Ben la besó suavemente con la más profunda ternura que se puede sentir en los labios. Y fue cuando sucedió.

Ben tomó el cuerpo de Rey acostándolo sobre la cama, tomando sus muñecas en cada lado. Fue fiero, duro, directo en cada estocada, haciendo que Rey viera la galaxia misma. Sus manos se unieron, quedando apretadas, amándose con adoración. Los más devotos amantes, se entregaban sin reservas. Ben la embestía sintiendo la fogosidad de Rey. Experimentando ese tierno, salvaje pero incontrolable amor. Porque Rey jamás podía controlarse con Ben, y él lo sabía, lo disfrutaba, lo necesitaba. Porque de esa misma manera Ben se entregaba a ella. No había otra manera de demostrarse su amor. No existía simplemente para ellos.

Ben dejó caer su cara sobre el pecho de Rey, besando sus suaves pechos. Estaban llegando a su clímax. Rey se estremeció gimiendo con una profunda estocada, corriéndose inevitablemente. Ben la besó con devoción, tumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Rey, viniéndose sobre ella, llenándola con su semen. Viviendo intensamente su orgasmo.

—Rey… ¿lo podemos repetir? —preguntó Ben acalorado, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ya te habías tardado en pedirlo —le respondió Rey atrapando otra vez los labios de Ben.

Armitage Hux y Rose Tico

Habían llegado a la casa que le heredó Sloane. Hux traía unas inmensas bolsas en las manos, las dejó en la sala. Tomando su atención la playa que tenía enfrente, y recordó su anterior vida. A estas horas, si Snoke siguiera vivo, el estaría dando órdenes. Siendo la persona que él pensaba que estaba destinada a ser. Pero detestaba esa vida, la odiaba. ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin Rose todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo ser el cabrón que fue, el infeliz que hizo tanto mal? Reconocía que su padre lo formó así, pero ahora el destino le presentaba esta vida… Suspiró…… Él lucharía por esta vida, le costara lo que le costara. Porque por nada del mundo, regresaría a lo que fue como persona antes. Amaba estar con Rose, amaba esta vida, la amaba a ella. Y Rose le demostró que lo amaba. Lo eligió a él y no a sus amigos. En este momento, Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Armitage? Y ¿por qué me compraste tanta ropa? —dijo esto Rose que veía la cantidad de ropa que le compró. Además que él también se compró ropa, pero para ella fueron casi todas las compras—. Digo solo necesitaba algo de ropa, pero tú compraste casi todo. Gracias, pero creo que te excediste. Igual te amo —dijo esto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hux.

Armitage movió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Quería expresarlos, pero si los decía, Rose pensaría equivocadamente de él.

—Rose, necesitabas la ropa. No tenías nada, yo estaba igual. Además estuvo bien que fuéramos al centro. Hablé con unos contactos, ellos dirán que Sloane sigue viva. No nos conviene que sepan que ha muerto y que una joven pareja vive en su casa. Korra se enteraría de inmediato —dijo Hux mientras se entretenía sacando un hermoso abrigo color negro.

—¿Y me vas a decir en qué pensabas, Armitage? No finjas —dijo Rose con su mirada suspicaz y su carácter enérgico, pero dulce.

—Vamos a la playa —dijo finalmente Hux.

Caminaban por la playa. Armitage la sujetaba de la mano a Rose, ella le platicaba de lo feliz que se sentía de ver a Zirrut su primo. Pues la muerte de Paige le partió el alma. Se sentía tan sola, tan profundamente sola.

—La Fuerza es generosa. Primero te conozco a ti, después me regresó a un familiar —dijo Rose viendo a Armitage que se sentía feliz por ella, pero sumido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué tienes, Armitage? Desde que llegamos estás ausente ¿Te pasó algo?

—Rose, recordaba mi vida en la Primera Orden, yo…… Tú sabes… todo el daño que hice… aunque estoy arrepentido de mi vida anterior. Hoy tú me elegiste ante tu familia, sin importarte nada. No me lo merezco, Rose. Tengo miedo que cuando todo esto pase, me dejes. Que te des cuenta de que no soy……… lo mejor para ti. ¡Maldita sea te quiero Rose… y te quiero para mí! —dijo Hux exaltado, dolido, avergonzado.

Rose tomó la mano de su esposo, poniéndola en su mejilla. Veía sus hermosos ojos verdes de los cuales unas lágrimas salieron involuntariamente. Eran simplemente hermosos. Hux al sentir la suavidad de la mejilla de Rose habló.

—Temo perderte, por todo lo que hecho en la galaxia —expresó tristemente afligido, decepcionado de sí mismo.

—No me perderás porque yo te amo. Y te quiero para mí, solo para mí. Te volvería a elegir mil veces —dijo Rose con una extraña ferocidad en su mirada. Como si defendiera a Hux de sí mismo—. No me perderás porque ahora soy tuya. Es cierto haz cometido errores imperdonables, pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a la Resistencia. Y demostrarás por qué eres digno de ser perdonado. —Rose se paró de puntillas besando los labios de Hux. Este se inclinó a ella. Besándola, tomándola por la cintura, enredando su cuerpo con sus brazos—. Te amo Armitage, te amo y eres mío —y lo volvió a besar.

Se encontraban en su recámara. Parados frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. No perdiéndose en otras cosas que no fueran sus miradas. Armitage despacio le quitaba la blusa a Rose. Besó la piel de su hombro, estremeciendo a Rose. Ella lo abrazó, también despojándolo de su camisa blanca. Armitage la cubrió de besos, primero sus pechos, luego su vientre. Después bajó sus pantalones besando las piernas de Rose, tumbándola en la cama. Rose estaba siendo cuidada por sus besos, por sus caricias llenas de amor, de dulzura. Nunca se sintió así, de esta manera. Armitage tocó sus muslos, sus dedos fueron exploradores tocando la intimidad de Rose, que empezaba a moverse en la cama. Su amado la estaba provocando de una manera tan feroz. Sus dedos tocando su clítoris, con devoción. Pero él fue más allá, bajando hasta llegar al centro, besándolo tan intensamente que Rose experimentó la necesidad de ser llenada. Su cuerpo explotaba.

—Armitage… te necesito, por favor… te necesito. —Rose lo decía en un murmullo alto, pero suplicante, necesitado. Se sentía tan dolorosamente bien. Quería ser curada.

Armitage subió hasta llegar a ella. Besando sus labios, degustando ahora el sabor de su boca, que combinado con el sabor de la intimidad de Rose, era para Armitage un placer único, exquisito, algo que solo era para él. Sus besos ahora de ser dulces, eran peligrosamente apasionados, devoradores. Deslizando su miembro, en el centro de Rose que urgentemente lo necesitaba. Sintiéndose Rose curada, invistiéndola incesantemente con fogosidad, como si la vida se fuera acabar. Porque ahora sabía que Rose lo amaba de la misma manera como él la amaba a ella. Con la misma pasión con la misma intensidad, sin importar nada, sin importar qué. Pero Rose entonces tomó la delantera queriendo ser atrevida. Armitage la hacía suya deliciosamente, pero ahora, Rose también lo haría suyo a su manera. Tocó su pecho, y con fuerza lo empujó hacia su costado derecho, montándolo sintiendo tan suyo, tan de ella. Armitage quedó extasiado un poco más. Ahora ella tomaba el control de él, haciéndolo perder la cabeza. Era su amante, su esposa, su mujer. Armitage se corrió sintiéndose liberado. Rose le siguió, sintiéndose perder en el vacío, acostándose sobre el pecho de su esposa, estaba exhausta.

Con la piel sonrojada, descansaba Rose sobre el pecho de su marido. Este se recompuso acariciando su cabellera. Sintiéndose tan inmensamente feliz, tan dichoso.

—Amor, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo. —Rose besó su pecho y se abrazó más a su cuerpo. Lo adoraba, adoraba a Armitage—. Te quiero, te amo —dijo casi gritando y riendo.

Pero Hux la retó con estas palabras.

—Pero nunca tanto como yo, Rose —dijo Armitage besando su frente.

Rose lo vio con mirada divertida y enojada.

—¿Vamos a competir por quién ama más a quién? Pues déjame decirte, que vas a perder. Yo te amo más y más —dijo Rose.

—Rose, no me ganas. Así te lo digo —dijo Armitage riendo, Rose lo vio con mirada retadora—. Bueno declaro empate, para que no te enojes —dijo abrazando a Rose besándola con un beso dulce, caliente, cálido.


	39. Korra

Tres semanas después

Estaba moviendo la cuchara que se encontraba en su tazón del desayuno. Una botella de leche azul se encontraba a un lado de ella, la vio con deseos de tomar un poco de ella, pero el estómago se le revolvió de solo pensarlo, así que seguía moviendo su cuchara. Intempestivamente una gatita subió a su regazo, buscando su atención y sus caricias. Rose le acarició con la mayor de las dulzuras la cabecita, Millicent ronroneó acurrucándose en sus piernas.

—Ay, Millicent pasé una noche terrible, toda la noche vomitando. Me da pena por Armitage, no lo dejé dormir, solo lo preocupé. Lo bueno que se durmió, apenas hace unas horas. Y ahora que quiero desayunar, no me dan ganas de probar alimento —decía esto mientras acariciaba la espalda de Millicent, que se había quedado dormida ya—. Estoy preocupada Millicent, hoy es el día, Poe saldrá para Rakata, y por fin conoceremos Martillo de Guerra. Armitage ya lo vio, dice que es grandioso que cómo no se le ocurrió a él. —Millicent maulló como respondiéndole a Rose—. Sí, tu papá batalló para acoplarse con la Resistencia, y con los amigos de Ben. Leia es la que lo trató bien, pero ella siempre es una reina. Aunque siempre estuve aun lado de él, sé que nunca lo reconocerá tu papá, pero hace un buen equipo con Ben. Creo que por conocerse de tiempo atrás. —Rose platicaba con Millicent cuando fue interrumpida por la presencia de Hux.

Bajó de su recámara, impecable como siempre, con esa pulcritud, y ese orden que lo caracteriza, Rose se sorprendió, porque lo había dejado dormido…… «Entonces casi no durmió», pensó Rose.

—Rose ¿no has probado alimento? —preguntó Armitage al ver su desayuno intacto, a la vez que depositaba un beso en los labios de su esposa.

—No tengo hambre, fue una mala noche, lo sabes —soltó Rose con poco ánimo. Armitage se sirvió su desayuno, observando a Rose que se veía realmente pálida.

—Voy a llamar al droide médico, en una hora estará aquí. No me gusta tu semblante, estás demasiado pálida, corazón —dijo Armitage viendo su datapad, y solicitando el servicio. Rose al oír la palabra corazón, sintió recomponerse, dándole una sonrisa radiante a Hux. Este la vio y le preguntó.

—¿Por qué la risa? —con curiosidad preguntó.

—Me llamaste corazón —dijo Rose riendo. Armitage se extrañó ante aquella declaración.

—Siempre te dije corazón, corazón —dijo poniéndose de frente a Rose y robándole un beso.

Rose lo recibió con todo su amor, lo amaba.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero siempre lo dices muy dulcemente, y me gusta mucho que me hables así. Que me trates así, que me hagas sentir, lo que siento por ti —para Armitage esto fue como un golpe al corazón. No se esperaba aquello. Bueno sí, pero no dicho como se lo decía Rose. Entonces se sentó en una silla, a su lado y viéndola a los ojos, tocándole su mejilla le dijo.

—Rose, tú sabes que yo no creo en la Fuerza, pero si ella hizo este milagro, se lo agradezco. Lo que me acabas de decir —dijo bajando la mirada, pero volviendo a subir, y sus ojos verdes brillaron más que nunca—, me hace el hombre más dichoso de todos los planetas. De todas las galaxias, si es que hay otra aparte de esta —dijo esto sonriendo, Rose se embobó con esa sonrisa, nunca lo había visto sonreír. Lo amó más.

Rose tomó su cara y lo besó. Lo besó. Él era el cielo para ella.

Rose rompió el beso, que estaba subiendo de nivel, pues él tenía trabajo. Y esto iba a parar en otra situación que ambos querían siempre, pero no era el momento. Siempre hay tiempo.

—Armitage, tienes trabajo, te esperan en la base. Voy a ir después de que venga el Droide, por fin quiero ya conocer el Famoso Martillo de Guerra —soltó Rose.

—Si te sientes mal, por favor Rose no te presentes, no es necesario. Aunque te agradezco estas semanas que me hayas acompañado. Pero por tu salud, mejor quédate. —Rose rodó los ojos de flojera.

—Estás loco. Estoy bien, solo que ayer la cena me cayó mal. —Millicent ronroneó despertándose de sueño, e inmediatamente se subió al hombro de Hux y se posó en él.

—Ves, Millicent dice que no vayas. Ella sabe lo que te conviene —la gatita volvió a ronronear pasando su cara por la mejilla de Hux, acariciándola. Rose pareció que comprendió lo que dijo Millicent, porque le respondió.

—No, Millicent, no lo creo —respondió Rose algo inquieta. Armitage la vio con suspicacia.

—¿Qué te dijo Millicent que te pusiste nerviosa?

—Nada, que mejor me vaya contigo, después de que me visite el droide —contestó Rose con una franca sonrisa.

Base de operaciones de la Resistencia: Battu al norte

La Base era muy pequeña, pero con lo necesario. Para no levantar sospechas todos los aliados de la Resistencia se mantenían en sus planetas. Leia Organa habló con cada Líder. El día había llegado, el ataque sorpresa a Rakata Prime era inminente.

La súper arma, se encontraba escondida entre las montañas de Battu. Pero además de eso tenían otras naves una de ellas sería piloteada por el propio comandante Poe Dameron. Era un X-Wing de color naranja, sus cañones tenían una intensidad sorprendente, a un rayo se asemejaba.

—Bueno, Jo, tu trabajo es increíble —dijo Poe—. Me encanta el X-Wing. Sobre todo lo que le agregaste, sus cañones son muy eficaces, sus motores. Así como la velocidad con que viaja —expresó Dameron.

—Gracias, sin embargo te di este X-wing, porque sé lo buen piloto que eres. Vas a viajar a tal velocidad, que ni siquiera el ojo humano te pueda ver —expresó temerosa Jo.

Leia llegó para despedirse de Poe, después de todo era como su hijo, ya que sus padres habían sido amigos de ella en tiempos de su juventud.

—Poe, que la Fuerza esté contigo. Aunque eres rebelde, has madurado, siendo hoy un excelente comandante. Ahora eres un líder, un verdadero líder.

—Gracias Leia, tú eres para mí como una madre, sabes que cuando mis padres murieron, tú me apoyaste —al decir esto, abrazó a Leia. Esta lo abrazó con mucho cariño—. Bueno, ¿Ben y Rey estarán conmigo?

—Sí, ahorita están con Chewie. Han ocultado bien su Fuerza, la hipócrita de Korra no los ha encontrado, pero están ansiosos por pelear. Nosotros hemos hecho lo propio —dijo Leia.

—No te fallaré, Leia. Destruiremos la base de Rakata. Te lo juro —reafirmó Dameron.

En ese momento llegó Ben que se acercó a Poe.

—Dameron, si pasa lo que me dijiste, que podría pasar, ya sabes cómo detenerlo, —señaló Ben.

—Lo sé, gracias por tu ayuda. Si pasa lo haré —respondió Poe dándole la mano a Ben de despedida.

Rakata Prime

El movimiento de Rakata se había hecho más intenso que nunca. Los trabajadores estaban exhaustos, sin embargo no había descanso. Rax era el más cruel de los tiranos. Korra llegó ese día en la mañana, todo estaba preparado para dejar definitivamente Rakata Prime. La galaxia era rebelde, varios pueblos se rebelaron. Planetas enteros no deseaban entrar otra vez a un gobierno tiránico como lo fue el del Emperador. Entonces Korra Sheev actuó como lo había dicho, ella sería cruel, implacable, dominaría por sobre todo. Sabía que tenía de enemiga la Resistencia. ¿Dónde se encontraban? Una pregunta que le hacía todos los días Rax. Pero ella no era tonta, lo intuía. Por otra parte ni al último Skywalker, ni a su estúpida Jedi los encontraba. Sabía que un plan para detenerla estaban preparando. Korra solo necesitaba un error de ellos para cazarlos, solo que el maldito error no llegaba. Cómo los había buscado, pero no, nada. Ni de Hux y Rose, aunque poco le importaba. Conociendo a Hux, lo más probable es que esté en Coruscant. Pero lo encontraría en su debido momento. El error de Korra era subestimar a sus oponentes.

En ese momento una gran explosión se escuchó, el estruendo más fatal que hayan visto los trabajadores de Rakata. Era una clara invasión. Un enorme Crucero llamado Martillo de Guerra entraba disparando todo a su paso, en especial a esa Fábrica de Droides. Poe Dameron le abría paso. Era colosal, varias naves de diferente sistemas estelares entraban, pero a la vez una flota de cazas TIE salieron en defensa de su planeta.

Rax llegó hasta donde se encontraba Korra, venía agitado.

—¡Nos están invadiendo! Varios cruceros, así como X-Wing. Claramente a uno de ellos lo maneja Poe Dameron. Alteza es mejor que salga. Todo lo estamos controlando, ellos no ganarán. Pero es necesario que usted salga, por el bien del Imperio —dijo Rax.

—El Imperio soy yo, y no tengo miedo. Prepara mi caza-TIE, saldré. Traeré a Poe conmigo —dijo Korra empuñando su mano. Sin el más mínimo rastro de miedo o temor. Era furia cruda lo que sentía.

—¡No puedo Alteza, puede morir! —dijo Rax desesperado.

—¡No lo haré! Haz lo que te digo, hoy gano esta guerra, es mi oportunidad —pero cuando dijo eso, Martillo de Guerra había destruido la fábrica—. Korra corrió a la ventana, ante sus ojos ardía la fábrica que le estaba preparando el ejército más perfecto que podía existir. Una oleada de odio recorrió sus venas.

Corrió desesperadamente en dirección a la salida. Dirigiéndose al Hangar, montó su Caza TIE. Volando en dirección a Poe Dameron, lo buscó en la Fuerza. Esto lo pagaría él, pues era obra de él. Fue cuando percibió a Poe, era su deseo que ella pagara por lo que les hizo a todos, pero principalmente a él.

—El estúpido me sigue amando —dijo moviendo la cabeza a la vez que se burlaba.

Entonces lo vio, se encontraron en el aire. Se desafiaron, disparándose, pero eran excelentes pilotos, que esquivaron sus disparos. Korra usó la Fuerza, viendo a su lado izquierdo, donde podía hacer descender a Poe. Lo quería vivo para desollarlo por lo que le había hecho. En ese momento Rax le habló por el intercomunicador.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres Rax? Voy a atrapar a Dameron y me hablas —dijo iracunda Korra.

—¡Su Alteza, nos han dañado todo el lado oeste, tenemos que evacuar, de inmediato!

—Cómo te odio, Poe Dameron. Está bien, evacuen. Pero yo no me voy sin Poe. Los alcanzo en Battu, en las Regiones Desconocidas. —Korra cortó la comunicación, buscando nuevamente a Dameron que se le había perdido. Pero en ese instante sintió un disparo, que ella logró esquivar. Era él, Korra sonrió maliciosamente.

—Con que ahí estás. —Korra se concentró, haciendo que la nave de Poe aterrizara forzosamente en una parte de Rakata, pues todo estaba casi destruido.

Poe salió de la nave, era evidente que Korra controló su nave, haciéndola aterrizar en ese destruido lugar.

Una mujer rubia bajó también de un caza, caminando en dirección a Poe. Su respiración era rápida, sus ojos escupían lava. Era un volcán.

—¡Poe Dameron! ¡El honorable Poe Dameron! Enamorado de una Sith, —ni en esos momentos Korra dejaba de ser sarcástica—. ¿Qué te dijeron, Finn, Leia o la estúpida de Sanya? Oh, ya sé, que eres un estúpido —dijo burlándose. Poe solo la veía con asco, y rencor.

—Me das lástima, Korra. Nunca ganarás. Te espera solo el fracaso —dijo secamente.

Estaban frente a frente, los que un día fueron amantes, ahora como enemigos declarados.

Korra se burló con descaro.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para tener solo esto? Pudiste destruirlo, pero soy más hábil que tú. Tengo más armas, ¿y tú? Tú si eres un fracaso, mírate estás aquí a mi disposición. Puedo matarte si así lo deseo, o puedo dejarte vivir. Tu vida ahora es mía —dijo Korra con enojo y sarcasmo.

Poe Dameron se rio.

—Mátame, no me importa. En este trabajo, uno no tiene la vida comprada. En cambio tú, tú sí vas a morir, y te dolerá —dijo Poe que estaba herido de un brazo.

—Eres un imbécil, pero como tú digas, ya estás delirando. Vámonos a un lugar donde me vas a decir todo sobre tu adorada Resistencia —dijo Korra que usaba la Fuerza, estrellando a Poe contra su X-Wing, haciéndolo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Palacio de Korra. Al sur de Battu. Regiones Desconocidas

Poe Dameron se encontraba sentado en un cuarto de detención. Poco a poco se iba despertando, Korra lo observaba. Se acercó a él como un lobo a su presa.

—Pensé que no ibas a despertar, pero bueno, aquí estás… —Korra lo miró de reojo, y entonces acercando su mano a su cara, acariciándola. Korra nunca había sentido que alguien la quisiera. Era extraño, pero a su parecer tonto, muy tonto. Cuando el poder, el dominio sobre otros existe. Para ella, eso era el verdadero amor. No eso que Poe sentía por ella, a pesar de su traición. Pero también sintió su dolor, y ahí ella se sintió identificada, pues ella odiaba. Odiaba a los Skywalker, eso le daba dolor, y mucho. Pero para frustración de ella, el dolor que sentía Poe, era porque la amaba.

—Eres patético. ¿Cómo me puedes amar todavía? De verdad no lo entiendo —dijo una confundida Korra.

—Amo a la persona que conocí en Naboo y en Devaron, no a esta que tengo enfrente. Y me duele que no seas real, que haya sido solo una ilusión —dijo Poe con resignación y tristeza, bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno, cuando mueras dejarás de sufrir. Ahora dame lo que quiero. —Korra se disponía a extraer la ubicación de la base de la Resistencia, pero no lo conseguía, y maldijo.

—Ben Solo… te protegió los recuerdos, te puso………………un bloque mental. Oh, cuánto lo odio. Él está con ustedes, te aliaste a él. Ahora…………son una estúpida familia. No te entiendo Poe. Tú lo odias —ladró Korra.

—No, Korra, yo no lo odio. Él está donde siempre debió de estar, con nosotros, con su gente. Ahora mátame, no podrás hacer nada. —Korra abrió aún más los ojos ante las palabras de Poe.

—Estás concentrado, tienes la mente en blanco. Pero me lo darás, claro que me darás lo que necesito. Y sé cómo —dijo Korra arqueando la ceja. En ese momento besó intempestivamente a Poe. Este se sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar, bajando sus defensas.

Pero para enojo de Korra, no logró nada. Poe no le dio nada.

—Te dije que no lograrás lo que quieres. Fracasaste, Korra —ahora Poe se burlaba.

Pero Korra contestó con esa voz cruda, y esa oscuridad fría como la muerte.

—Aun no.


	40. Leia

Korra salió del cuarto de detención. Sus pasos eran apresurados pero determinados, se dirigió hasta su salón donde tenía su trono. Se acercó a una caja de aspecto antiguo, la abrió lentamente, y de ella salía un holo. Una figura de color azul reflejándose, Korra la vio con veneración, con respeto hincándose ante esa imagen. Era el Emperador Palpatine.

—¡Padre! Sé que esto solo es una imagen, pero he obtenido toda la sabiduría de usted a través de este medio. Sus enseñanzas quedaron grabadas en este Holocron. Pero ahora —dijo con voz profunda— tomaré venganza y el Imperio se alzará nuevamente. —Al decir esto se levantó Korra, viendo de frente a la figura, que hablaba sobre un poder oscuro—. Usaré ese poder, no importa que la galaxia muera, si con ello conseguimos lo que usted tanto anhelaba. —Korra veía a su padre, deseando matar al último Skywalker.

En ese momento entró Rax.

—Alteza, tenemos el lugar. Se molestará con esto que le diga, quizá yo tengo la culpa de ello. Pero… —se calló Rax, sabía que Korra se iba a enojar—… se encuentran en el Norte de Battu, por el puesto de avanzada. Como usted sabe está lejos de aquí. Tenemos su ubicación exacta, podemos atacar en este instante —dijo Rax irguiéndose esperando ver la respuesta de Korra.

Ella meditó poniéndose su dedo índice en la boca, era una oportunidad perfecta.

—Seguro que ellos atacarán en cualquier momento —pensó en algo que deseaba tanto, y continuó—. Tráeme a Poe Dameron. Ellos acaban de cometer el peor error de su vida —dijo Korra.

—Como guste Alteza —dijo Rax retirándose del lugar.

Battu: Base de Operaciones

La habitación donde entrenaban era un lugar cerrado, solo con una ventana por donde entraba la luz. La Fuerza fluía a su alrededor, era como el aire para ellos. Él sentía sus pensamientos, sentimientos, tristezas, la profundidad de su amor por él. Ben siempre se deleitaba en esa profundidad, pero Rey estaba triste, Ben lo sentía. No obstante el valor y coraje de Rey por salvar la galaxia era poderoso, se manifestaba en todo este tiempo. En su lucha, en su entrenamiento, su total entrega por la causa, lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso de ella. Pero el sentimiento de tristeza le dolía a Ben, y él sabía por qué.

—Este cuarto de entrenamiento es pequeño, pero justo lo que necesitamos. Me encantaría siempre entrenar aquí, Rey. —Rey estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió viendo a Ben algo molesta.

—Ben, ¿qué tienes, desde que llegamos no has dejado de preguntar cosas o hacer comentarios, no quieres que me concentre? —le dijo Rey.

—Amor… estás triste… No lo superas, te haces la fuerte, pero no lo superas. —Rey bajó la vista. Se levantó del suelo, Ben la imitó—. Solo que…… quiero que hablemos de ello, lo siento —al decir esto volvió a tocar su mano—. Rey te amo, pero necesitamos hablar. Hemos estado entrenando sabemos ya dominar todas las habilidades, detendremos a Korra. Pero si tú no hablas y dices lo que sientes, puedes bloquearte. Por favor, te amo —al decir esto, Ben le acariciaba la cara. Deleitándose en sus pecas, en sus ojos avellana.

Rey suspiró, la Fuerza fluía en ellos. Él sabía lo que ella estaba viviendo, no debía de negarlo. No a su amor, no a Ben.

—Es cierto —dijo tratando de contenerse, pero dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ben, llorando. Ella había sido fuerte. Ben la abrazó, protegiéndola de todo. Besó su cabello y la acurrucó en sus brazos—. Lo deseo tanto, pero desde hace dos días Ben, ¡me siento extraña! Tuve mareos, y soñé con un bebé. Pero seguro me siento de esta manera por causa de mis deseos de ser madre —dijo la chica de Jakku con desolación.

Ben como siempre la escuchaba con atención, dejando que Rey volcara todo su dolor. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella. Sin embargo le dijo a Rey.

—Vamos con la doctora. A lo mejor, Rey, a lo mejor sí estás embarazada —dijo Ben con entusiasmo.

—No, Ben. Ya fui hoy en la mañana antes que te despertaras. La doctora me hizo unos exámenes, y me dijo que no, que no estaba embarazada. Seguro siento esos mareos, sueño con un bebé, que por cierto se parece mucho a ti —al decir esto se rio, con alegría que arrastraba pena— porque deseo ser madre. —Al decir esto Rey abrazó más a Ben, pero inmediatamente se recompuso. Los ojos de Rey volvieron a brillar, y besó intempestivamente a Ben—. Te quiero Ben, y me moriría si no estás conmigo.

Ben seguía pensativo, pero sonrió al ver que Rey volvía a sonreír.

—Solo quiero que sepas algo Rey: siempre te amaré, siempre seré tuyo, y te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

—Lo sé, Ben. Sé que me amas igual que yo a ti. Ahora no hay que distraernos, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento —dijo Rey.

—Dame tus manos, Rey. Hemos formado una pared de luz, de nuestra Fuerza, pero no lo hemos hecho de nuestra unión. —Ben tomó las manos de Rey—. Cierra los ojos Rey, vamos a sentarnos —se sentaron en el piso, uniendo sus manos, creando energía que salía de su alma, de su pecho, de su ser. Una ola agitada se elevó en la habitación, la Fuerza rugía, se liberó a sí misma en su unión. Pero también se llenaba de paz, una inmensa paz que calmaba cualquier dolor. Ellos eran hijos de la Fuerza, la luz y la oscuridad. Son parte de ella, todo es parte de una sola cosa. Rey y Ben sintieron como la Fuerza los abrazaba, envolviéndolos, uniéndolos. De sus manos unidas, un rayo de energía salió disparado. Rey abrió los ojos, viendo a Ben que miraba como ese rayo tan potente se expandía, formando una defensa infranqueable.

—Hay que levantarnos, y formar la pared de Luz, Rey —dijo Ben tratando de no separarse de Rey para no romper la conexión y la Fuerza.

—Claro, amor. —Rey se levantó y ambos dieron todo de sí, formando esa energía, esa potencia infinita, ese poder extraordinario.

La Pared de Luz se formó, era el mayor poder creado desde los tiempos de Darth Nihilus, que había creado una.

Rey y Ben vieron su luz, pero no era una luz cualquiera, era la Fuerza misma. Ellos crearon una pared de la Fuerza. Rey se quedó asombrada, maravillada. Ben la observaba con felicidad. Ver la mirada de Rey con ese brillo de asombro total, para él no tenía precio. Y acercándose más a su esposa, la besó, fue inevitable.

Sus labios se encontraron y Rey recibió una descarga de todo el amor que Ben sentía por ella. Nunca lo había sentido tan crudo y natural como ahora. Ben la amaba de todas las maneras posibles, y la Fuerza se lo dejó sentir, llenándola por completo. Su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar de felicidad, la Fuerza la había inundado y los besos de Ben eran el catalizador, el amor de ellos era la Fuerza misma.

Después de ese torrencial maravilloso, Ben y Rey ahora sabían cómo detendrían a Korra. Se dirigieron a la pequeña Sala de Operaciones. Se encontraban todos: Sanya, Finn, Kaydel, sus amigos y sus novias, y obviamente la general Leia Organa.

—Hijo, veo que han entrenado mucho. Eso es bueno porque Rakata fue destruida, ahora les toca a ustedes hacer su parte. Primero iremos…… —Leia estaba hablando cuando del holo transmisor salió una imagen azul. Era Korra.

La imagen era altiva, serena pero con la autosuficiencia que siempre la caracterizaba. Leia la vio con desprecio, la pondría en su lugar.

—¡Hola, Leia! O debería llamarte princesa o general. Es un gusto verte tan sana y llena de vida. ¿Sabes?, creo que por tu bien sería mejor que hubieras muerto, porque te dolerá ver como todo lo que amas se cae a pedazos. Empezando por Poe —dijo burlonamente Korra.

—Maldita desgraciada. ¿Qué le has hecho a Poe? —dijo Leia. Rey y Ben se miraron consternados. Finn vio furioso a Korra.

—Nada todavía…………pero aquí lo tienen —dijo Korra mostrando muy mal herido a Poe. Estaba golpeado, lleno de hematomas, parecía que agonizaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Korra? Poe… —dijo Finn con cólera.

—… me amaba a eso te refieres. Bueno, el amor nunca paga bien, he aquí la prueba. Pero felicidades Ben, el trabajo que hiciste con Dameron fue grandioso, no pude sacarle nada al imbécil. Así que…… si lo quieren vivo vengan por él —al decir esto tomó a Poe y lo lanzó hacia el frente, para que lo vieran mejor—. Acabemos con esto de una vez. Pero solo quiero que vengan Ben y tú mi querida Rey. Que por cierto sobreviviste. Vaya, sí que eres fuerte. Los espero, ya saben dónde estoy —dijo con sorna Korra mientras cortaba la comunicación.

En ese momento llegó Hux, que vio la cara de desconcierto de todos, solo pudo decir.

—Verifiqué todo… y, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Armitage.

—Korra se comunicó con nosotros. Tiene a Poe. Quiere que vayamos Rey y yo, para… Cree que va a ganar, pero se metió con las personas equivocadas —dijo Ben con mirada sombría.

—Leia, tenemos que rescatar a Poe. Korra lo va a matar. Esa mujer está loca —dijo Finn.

—Lo haremos. Tú mismo encabezarás un escuadrón de pilotos. A ver chicos, los amigos de Ben, ¿supongo que son buenos pilotos? —preguntó Leia.

—Claro, mi señora —respondió Marek inmediatamente.

—Korra nos cree tontos. Ayer mandé a Sanya con su hermano Niho y nuestro querido Chewie. Ellos están al Sur de Battu en el palacio de Korra. Se sorprenderán con lo que me dijeron. Korra tiene una pequeña ciudad en las Regiones desconocidas. Tiene esclavos de todas las razas trabajando sin descanso. Ya di alerta a todos los planetas que nos apoyan. Hoy iniciará el rescate, Niho bajará los escudos junto con Sanya. Podrás invadir, Finn, con las naves de todos los sistemas estelares. Ahora, ustedes, Ben y Rey tendrán que rescatar a Poe. Arrancárselo de las garras a Korra. Ya que ella sabe que ese es nuestro objetivo. Así que váyanse, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo una decidida Leia.

Todos se marcharon tal como lo ordenó Leia. Se encontraba verificando las rutas que habían emprendido Finn con Storni y Temiri. Además Ben junto con Rey salieron en otra nave con Marek y Roan, solo Zirrut se quedó con ella. Fue cuando Rose llegó, su primo la puso al tanto de todo, le preguntó que por qué no llegó antes y esta le respondió.

—Fui al médico, pero estoy bien —dijo Rose.

—Pues por esa cara que traes, parece que no. Pero si tú lo dices —dijo Zirrut, que veía lo pálida que estaba Rose.

—¡Sí, lo estoy!, y ya deja de molestar Zirrut —dijo riendo Rose.

Estaba en el Norte de Battu en el centro de operaciones, había matado a unos guardias para entrar. Su pelo caía como cascada hasta su cintura. Su paso era lento, mataría a todo aquel que se le interpusiera, era la hora de su venganza. Leia y su hermano Luke habían matado a su padre junto con Anakin Skywalker. Era justo que Leia dejara de respirar en sus manos. Esa sería una de sus mayores venganzas, matar a la princesa Leia Organa. Se llenó de regocijo al pensar que eso iba a pasar. Su Base de Operaciones había quedado sola, nadie que la defendiera, y el que se interpusiera, lo mataría sin piedad.

Leia estaba de espaldas cuando la encontró. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rosto de Korra, Leia la sintió girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con su enemiga. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar a la hija del emperador.

—No me infundes miedo, Korra. Nunca lo harás. Tú solo eres una mala réplica de tu padre. Él siempre fue un idiota, pero si crees que con matarme ganarás, hazlo. Pero de una vez te digo, esta guerra la gana la Fuerza —dijo Leia retando a Korra.

Korra admiró su valor, pero se burló.

—No busco que me tengas miedo. De hecho, no pretendo eso. Solo quiero que sufras, por todo lo que hicieron tú y tu estúpido hermano. Pero sobre todo, por lo que hizo tu padre. Traicionó a su Emperador…… y por su hijo —dijo vociferando Korra.

—Vaya, Korra. ¿Qué querías? Era su hijo, el hijo de su esposa. Mátame de una vez, no discutiré contigo. Pero te advierto que no me dejaré tan fácilmente matar —al decir esto Leia, Zirrut entró y encendió su hermoso sable de color morado.

—Eres peor de lo que pensaba, Korra. —La chica rubia encendió también su sable de doble hoja color rojo.

La pelea empezó, la Fuerza estaba agitada, molesta, furiosa. Zirrut era un gran duelista. Dos estocadas de él casi hieren a Korra, pero esta no era fácil. Blandió su sable, con más vigor, usando el Ataru, pero no fue suficiente. Zirrut era poderoso, pues solo la atajó. Korra tomó distancia, él era un digno adversario y ella lo había menospreciado. Entonces tomó una radical defensa, girando su sable. Zirrut se imaginó qué movimiento haría, así que la atacó hacia el costado derecho, pero el sable de Korra lo esquivó y en un giro impresionantemente rápido, hundió el sable en la espalda de Zirrut, matándolo.

Leia se horrorizó ante el hecho. Casi lloró. Zirrut era una excepcional persona. Sus lágrimas brotaron, y un nudo en la garganta se adueñó de ella.

—Lástima, era un gran duelista —dijo Korra burlándose del cuerpo inerte de Zirrut—. Ahora tú sigues, Leia. La empujó con la Fuerza hasta una de las consolas, pero Leia no se dejó, ella también tomó impulso de la Fuerza, para dar un golpe certero sobre Korra.

Un disparo se dejó escuchar. Korra volteó con cara de desconcierto total, era Armitage Hux. Korra lo vio indignada.

—¿Cómo te atreves, imbécil? Y ¿por qué estás aquí? —Korra detuvo su disparo en el aire, quedando flotando el proyectil—. ¿Crees que puedes matarme con un bláster? Eres un idiota, Armitage. Pero eres más idiota por estar con ellos —dijo escupiendo estas palabras.

Hux se irguió. Sabía que esto era la muerte, pero por una vez en su vida, no dejaría que pagara un inocente.

—Déjala, Leia no tiene por……… —Korra lo elevó con la Fuerza ahorcándolo, cuando el proyectil que quedó flotando en el aire se dirigió a Korra, enterrándose en sus costillas.

Korra sintió el dolor físico, nunca lo había sentido. Ahogó un grito. Sin embargo giró y viendo a Leia con ojos furiosos, maldijo. Estaba sangrando. No soltó a Hux, no lo mató pero lo desmayó, dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

—Te juro, Leia Organa, que esto lo pagarás en lo que más te duele. Te lo juro —al decir esto se fue, llevándose a Hux.

Rose llegó minutos después a la Sala de operaciones, donde se horrorizó al encontrar el cuerpo de su primo Zirrut ya sin vida, y encontró a Leia llorando.

—¿Qué pasó, Leia? Zirrut ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rose.

—Rose, Korra vino a matarme, Zirrut me defendió pero lo mató, y Hux.

—¿Qué pasó con Armitage? —Rose estaba aterrada—. ¿Lo mató, también lo mató? —dijo casi llorando.

—No, se lo llevó a Battu —dijo Leia llorando—. Él me salvó la vida.


	41. Sacrifice

Al sur de Battu: Palacio de Korra, Regiones Desconocidas

La Nave de color negro se deslizó por uno de los hangares que estaban ocultos en el Palacio de Korra Sheev. Bajaba de esa nave la dueña del Palacio, con un inmenso dolor en el costado izquierdo. Sangraba, pero el dolor no era lo que le dolía, si no el no haber matado a Leia. «Y todo por esos estúpidos de Zirrut y Hux», pensó.

Inmediatamente que Rax la vio bajar de esa manera, un equipo se acercó auxiliarla, pero ella no hizo mucho caso de que la atendieran. Estaba colérica. Dio la orden que bajaran al hombre pelirrojo que traía en la nave y lo pusieran junto al otro hombre que había capturado en Rakata.

Se dirigió a sus aposentos. Ahí le vendaron la herida. Por suerte para ella, no era tan grave como Rax pensó. Korra se encontraba en absoluta seriedad. Como su padre, estaba meditando sus pensamientos. Esto era una guerra que ganaría. Ella retó a Ben y a Rey, entonces ellos tendrían que estar aquí. Lo que no sabían ellos era que les tendió una trampa. Al dejar solas sus instalaciones ella podía atacar. Pudo matar a Leia, pero no consiguió su objetivo, había fallado, otra vez. La Sangre le hirvió de coraje.

—Supongo que están… que ellos están aquí —siseó Korra con una voz que dejaba hielo en sus palabras.

—Sí, aterrizaron en el carguero conocido como el _Halcón Milenario_. Solo que me extraña que todavía no hayan buscado la manera de entrar. Pero cuando lo hagan, ¿qué desea que hagamos?

—Te lo diré ahorita, vamos a la celda de detención.

El lugar estaba oscuro, Poe tenía dolores en la espalda y estómago. Su cabeza le dolía. Pero cuando despertó, se encontró que Hux estaba enfrente de él. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo, sin embargo se esforzó un poco más. Levantándose, ahí estaba, era él.

—Hux —lo movía del brazo, pero no despertaba. ¿Acaso estaba muerto?— Hux, despierta.

Hux empezó a moverse. Poe muy a su pesar sintió algo de satisfacción. Entonces Hux tomó conciencia de sí, pero se quedó asombrado que Poe Dameron estuviera enfrente de él.

—¿Dónde estamos? Ah, ya recuerdo, Korra quiso matar a Leia.

Dameron agrandó sus ojos de la sorpresa, y tomando a Hux de la chaqueta, le preguntó alterado.

—¿La mató? Contéstame, ¿la mató? —dijo rojo de ira Poe.

—No, nooo… Zirrut la defendió, pero Korra lo mató. Luego llegué a tiempo, evitándolo… o eso creo —dijo un confundido Hux.

Los pasos se oían a lo lejos, el tacón de sus botas altas se escuchaba. Korra llegó a la celda, se veía algo cansada. Pero su hermosura no desmerecía, así lo noto Poe cuando la vio. Korra sintió esa mirada de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién iba a decir que la Primera Orden y la Resistencia se reunirían el día de hoy? ¿En esta celda? No es trágico y patético, además de paradójico —dijo Korra riéndose.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Leia, Korra? ¿Por qué ella? —dijo Poe con coraje.

—Ay, Poe, con su familia inició todo. Para tu tranquilidad no la maté, pero mataré algo de ella. Bueno, no me vine sola, te traje un compañero. —Hux y Poe se encontraban sentados en el suelo. Hux la miraba con rabia, la odiaba. Korra se inclinó sobre Poe, poniéndose muy cerca de él—. ¿Saben chicos? Tengo un arma que se llama… bueno, mejor se los diré en su momento. Seguro todos los planetas mandarán sus tropas. Lástima que ni con eso puedan ganarme —dijo mientras observaba a Poe—. Lástima, Poe, que no seas como yo, pudimos ser felices —al decir esto se levantó tocando por última vez la mejilla de Dameron, y dándole un último beso. Hux se sorprendió al ver esto, puso cara de asco y terror.

Poe no se lo esperaba.

—Esta noche uno de ustedes morirá. Es mejor que lo acepten de una vez —al decir esto Korra salió de la celda, Rax la estaba esperando.

—Alteza, los ataques empezaron, ¿procedemos a contraatacar? No han entrado, todos los sistemas los tenemos protegidos. Los escudos no serán derribados. Solo necesitamos su autorización para derribarlos, aunque son muchos. Pero si usted dispondrá del poder de su padre, entonces no será necesario… —Rax medía sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Vamos al salón del trono. Y búscalo, sé que él está aquí. Solo que está esperando el momento para actuar. También la siento a ella y a…… —Korra se dirigió por las instalaciones, percibía varias presencias conocidas—. ¿Seguro que los escudos están protegidos?

—Sí, Alteza —dijo Rax con seguridad.

—Muy bien, vamos al salón del trono.

Mientras tanto, en la celda de detención Hux vio a Poe moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿Cómo pudiste enredarte con Korra, dejarte engañar por ella? —dijo reprochándole—. Ahora sé quién va a morir esta noche y ese seré yo —dijo Armitage con disgusto.

—Me enamoré de ella, porque…… nos mostró alguien que no era. De saber quién era realmente, no lo hubiera hecho —dijo Poe con desagrado y reproche.

—Me rio de ti —dijo soltando una carcajada—. Me fijé como la miras. Por favor Poe, te sigue gustando. Pero quizá esa sea tu lección, como lo fue la mía, cuando me enamoré de Rose. Pero al menos yo tengo suerte, si muero al menos la conocí a ella —dijo Hux sabiendo que lo más probable era que muriera. Él ya lo había soñado después de todo.

El _Halcón Milenario_ había aterrizado por los bosques de ese enorme palacio. Ben lo manejaba. Su madre le había dicho que una pequeña ciudad se escondía a espaldas del palacio de Korra. Rey le había dicho que debían primero buscar a Sanya, Chewie y Niho. Para poder ayudarlos a bajar los escudos. Para que pudieran entrar Finn, Storni y Temiri, con las tropas. Con Ben venían Roan y Marek, pues la batalla no sería fácil.

Encontraron a sus amigos, cuando Finn se comunicó con ellos.

Buques de guerra, cruceros, bombarderos, así como varios escuadrones de A-Wings y X-Wings se dirigían al Sur de Battu, al borde de las Regiones Desconocidas. Al frente de estas tropas iba un escuadrón comandado por Finn, que se comunicó por su intercomunicador con Sanya, que se encontraba ya en la Fortaleza de Korra.

—¿Sanya bajaste los escudos? Atacaremos, aunque no estén totalmente bajados, pero necesito que los bajes. ¿Sanya estás ahí?

—No, Finn, tienes que esperar. Chewie y Niho lo están haciendo, pero no podemos todavía. Aquí también está Ben, él nos ayudó a llegar aquí. Rey también está con nosotros y los demás.

Pero Ben le dijo a Sanya.

—Dile que ataquen. Nosotros iremos por Korra, así le daremos tiempo a ellos de poder entrar.

—Sí, nosotros bajaremos los escudos, Ben. Vayan por esa maldita —dijo Niho decidido.

—Muy bien, hermano. Vamos, Rey. Marek ¿te quedas para que los ayudes? —preguntó Ben.

—Ni loco, hermano. Yo quiero pelear con esa perra. Además, Niho es un genio. Bajará los escudos —aseguró Marek y Roan afirmó:

—De hecho, yo quiero también pelear.

Rey sin embargo percibió una perturbación en la Fuerza, algo muy intenso, era extraño.

—Ben, no lo sientes —dijo Rey.

—¿Qué? Rey, no lo siento. Solo siento los picos de la Fuerza, pero son de Korra, no otra cosa —dijo Ben sin mucho problema.

—No, Ben es algo más. Pero vámonos —dijo Rey inquieta.

Todos se dirigieron al Salón del Trono de Korra. La muy cínica estaba sentada esperándolos, con su hermoso vestido de cuero negro ajustado a su cuerpo, con la actitud de una reina.

Ben y Rey entraron con toda la valentía y el arrojo que tienen los héroes cuando van a la guerra. La galaxia los necesita más que nunca y los hijos de la Fuerza se alzaban para la lucha. Esa lucha que empezó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo pueden hacerme esperar? De verdad yo fui cortés al invitarlos y ustedes, ¿qué hacen? Casi me dejan plantada, muy mal, Jedis, usuarios de la Fuerza. ¿Cómo debo de llamarlos?

—No estamos para tus juegos, Korra. ¿Dónde está Poe? —dijo Rey con autoridad, reclamando a su amigo.

—Pues te diré, no está solo, tráiganlos —ordenó Korra, los soldados traían a Hux y Poe.

Ben se quedó contrariado, Korra había ido a la Base de Operaciones de la Resistencia, y al igual que él, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pensando «Leia».

—¿Qué hace Hux aquí? —dijo Ben cerrando su puño.

—Mi querido Ben, tu madre está viva si es lo que te preocupa. Tiene suerte, Zirrut la defendió…… pero lamentablemente……………para él, yo lo maté —dijo esto con tristeza fingida, pero sonrió al terminar la frase.

Marek al escuchar esto encendió su sable color verde. El dolor, la rabia e impotencia se agolparon sobre el corazón de Marek al saber que su hermano había muerto. Se dejó ir sobre Korra, pero intempestivamente varios soldados de élite salieron a su encuentro. Korra se hizo para atrás, para disfrutar la pelea que sostenía Marek.

Ben y Rey como fieras se fueron en dirección a Korra, pero esta los detuvo con un ademán.

—Si se acercan, los mato —dijo señalando a Poe y Armitage—. Vamos a enfrentarnos pero cuando yo lo diga, con mis reglas —dijo Korra temeraria encendiendo su sable. Ben ya lo había encendido, Rey igual. El rugir de un sable, siempre era impresionante, su zumbido era el inicio de la pelea.

Ben enseñó los dientes. Estaba realmente cansado de esta mujer. La mataría, por la Fuerza juraba que la mataría. La muerte de Zirrut no quedaría impune.

Korra los miró desafiante. La Fuerza estaba agitada. Todo parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

En ese momento llegó Rose, que había dejado a Leia en la Base. Rose se escondió tras unas paredes. Le costó entrar al Palacio, pero a estas alturas Rose podía entrar a donde quisiera. Se horrorizó al saber que Hux y Poe estaban atados. Rey y Ben le hacían frente a Korra, en ese momento escuchó su nombre. Korra le estaba hablando.

—Rose, sé que estás ahí, ¿no quieres ver a tu esposo? —dijo pero Korra se detuvo, percibiendo algo más en Rose. Lo que Korra había visto de Hux, sobre su familia era verdad, después de todo era cierto.

Rose, muy a su pesar, salió, caminó hacia donde estaban ellos. Hux estaba furioso. ¿Por qué Rose había ido a buscarlo? ¿En qué estaba pensando Rose? La sangre le hervía, pero también estaba muriéndose de la preocupación.

Marek por su parte quedó dominado por los guardias. La impotencia de Ben por no poder ayudar a su amigo se hizo palpable, pero se comunicaron a través de la Fuerza. Marek entendió a Ben, ya habían perdido la vida de Zirrut, perder la de Poe o Hux, no regresaba la vida de su amigo.

—Vaya, vaya, Rose. No lo puedo creer —entonces Korra miró a Hux. Este no se inmutó, no le tenía miedo a ella. Pero Korra lo vio con curiosidad. Extrañamente Hux se sobresaltó, tratando de zafarse de sus captores y gritó.

—No, Korra, por favor. Te lo suplico, no la mates. —Hux suplicaba, con agonía.

Korra retó a Ben con la mirada, la Fuerza rugía desesperadamente.

—No lo hagas, Korra —dijo Ben.

—¿Matarla? —fue cuando una daga oscura se insertó en el pecho de Hux. Korra arrojó el cuerpo de Hux al suelo. Rose gritó de dolor lanzándose sobre él, llorando con un dolor que le perforaba en corazón.

—Si quieres terminar esto, sígueme Ben. Esto es entre tú y yo —la mirada de Korra fue desafiante, ella corrió en dirección a la última sala del Palacio, Ben fue tras ella, junto con Rey, pero Rose gritó.

—Ayúdenme, por favor, estoy embarazada. Armitage no se puede morir, por favor, Rey —esto detuvo a Rey inmediatamente.

—Ben, tenemos que ayudar a Rose —rogó Rey.

Ben volteó a ver a Rose. La chica estaba desconsolada, y el que fue un día su general, ahora parecía muerto.

—Rey, Korra escapará, pero… —dijo Ben.

—Por favor Ben, ellos merecen ver a su hijo nacer —volvió a insistir Rey.

Ben no lo pensó más ante las palabras de Rey, acercándose a Hux, que todavía tenía vida. La daga le había hecho mal, pero quedaba una milésima de esperanza.

—Rey, si está muerto, ya no podré hacer nada —sentenció Ben.

—Está vivo —gritó Rose—. Todavía respira. —Marek se acercó a Rose, retirándola, para que Ben pudiera hacer algo.

—No prometo nada, pero ya salvé a Rey. Ah, pero no quiero que le digan a Hux que le salvé la vida. Si es que lo hago —refutó, mientras ponía sus manos en la herida de Armitage. Una luz empezó a emerger de la mano de Ben. La herida que le había hecho la daga en el estómago, empezó a sanar. No muy rápido, pero se cerraba, lentamente se cerraba. Ben hizo un gran esfuerzo. Rey puso su mano en el hombro de Ben, para infundirle apoyo. Este la vio, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, amor. Él se salvará —a los pocos minutos la herida cerró. Hux recuperó la conciencia, quejándose de un dolor. Rose lo abrazó, y Marek lo ayudó a levantarse.

Marek ya había librado a Poe de sus captores, en cuanto Korra se fue de la Sala.

Ben, al ver que Hux estaba con vida, se alejó corriendo en dirección hacia donde Korra se había ido. Rey lo siguió y por fin dieron con ella.

Niho había bajado los escudos. Los buques de guerra habían empezado atacar. Pero Rax les tenía varias sorpresas, pues una ráfaga de Cazas TIE sorprendieron al escuadrón que dirigía. Así como varios cruceros atacando a los buques de guerra. Finn buscó aterrizar y llegar hasta Sanya, casi lo logra, cuando se encontró con Rax.

—Escoria rebelde. Crees que puedes llegar así como así, pero estás equivocado. Morirás hoy.

—He peleado con peores que tú. No tengo miedo —gritó Finn, y empezaron a pelear, cuando Chewie llegó sorpresivamente, golpeando de manera tajante a Rax, matándolo. Liberando así a Finn, Chewie lo llevó hasta donde estaban los hermanos Calrissian.

Sanya se lanzó a los brazos de Finn fundiéndose en un abrazo.

—Niho mandó a Chewie a buscarte, dijo que sintió que estabas en peligro —con preocupación le dijo Sanya.

—Sí, hermano me debes una. Porque por lo que me dice Chewie, Rax te encontró. Ese imbécil es el gato de Korra. Bueno bajamos los escudos, el ataque empezó. Pero no contábamos con toda la infraestructura de Korra. Será una pelea dura —al decir esto Niho vio por las cámaras que Ben había llegado—. Esperen, miren es Korra. Trae… ¡Por la Fuerza! Esa mujer está loca —gritó Niho—. Enlaza la señal, esto lo tienen que ver todos.

—¿Qué haces? Si enlazas todos los planetas se asustarán —dijo Finn.

—No hermano, si lo hago sabrán la clase de bruja que es Korra. Debemos de enlazar, de hecho lo estoy haciendo. —Niho enlazó todo en la holonet. Cada sistema, cada planeta, cada rincón, sabrían quién era la Hija del Emperador. Un monstruo igual que él.

Ben entró a esa extraña sala. Estaba llena de Holocrones Sith, los reconoció en seguida. Rey entró después que Ben y también quedó sorprendida ante todos esos Holocrones.

—Korra, eres peor de lo que imaginaba —dijo Rey—. Pagarás por todo el mal que has causado.

—¿Tú crees? Yo no lo creo Rey, y tú —dijo Korra mirando a Ben—. Ben Solo, hijo del Héroe de la Rebelión, el famoso Han Solo, y la ilustre princesa de Alderaan, Leia Organa. Sobrino del legendario Jedi Luke Skywalker. Nieto del elegido, Anakin Skywalker. Para colmo tu nombre es del venerado Kenobi. ¡Por la Fuerza! Por tu sangre corre toda la historia de esta galaxia —pero Ben ya no soportó más. Y con furia, con su sable encendido, asestó el primer golpe a Korra, pero esta lo atajó. Rey por su parte dio un golpe a su derecha y el duelo empezó.

Ben estaba incontrolable cada golpe que daba lo hacía más fuerte. Rey giraba su sable, blandiéndolo. Korra ahora sí sentía la Fuerza de los dos, no soportaría mucho. Cuando tomó empuje con la Fuerza y aventó a Rey contra la pared. Ben por su parte rugió dándole un golpe a Korra que la aventó también hasta el otro lado del lugar. Entonces Korra se levantó y creando un fuego en su mano, le dijo a Ben.

—Ves esto, es una súper nova. Con ella puedo destruir el setenta y cinco por ciento de la galaxia —Korra dejó ver en un holograma la bestial Nova, era una energía oscura poderosa, devoradora de vidas.

—Morirás si no la sabes manejar bien —dijo Ben con precaución tratando de detenerla.

—No, llevo mucho tiempo practicando. Pero mataré la galaxia, solo me quedaré con el veinticinco por ciento. Ya los tengo elegidos. Ellos serán el inicio de mi imperio. Un imperio sano, no corrompido por toda la miseria que hay. Pero si quieres que viva, sacrifícate Ben. Hazlo por ellos, que al fin tú eres el Héroe que necesita la galaxia. Muere por ellos, hazlo —la voz de Korra era insaciable, deseaba tanto ver muerto a Ben Solo.

En ese momento Rey atacó a Korra con un ágil golpe, Korra la esquivó, empezando a pelear otra vez.

—Jamás debiste de retarme, Rey. Ahora pagarás por ello —en ese momento lanzó el fuego que había creado en dirección a una bola de fuego que estaba atrapada en una caja de cristal. La Súper Nova iba a ser liberada, pero Ben corrió en dirección a ella, para impedirlo recibiendo todo el impacto del golpe sobre él.

Rey gritó, su cara llena de dolor, al ver que Ben se sacrificaba. Hubo una explosión en la sala, el cuerpo de Ben cayó. Korra corrió buscando la salida. En cualquier momento todo colapsaría. Pero estaba Feliz había ganado, Ben Solo había muerto.


	42. El Planeta de la Fuerza

Todos los planetas quedaron totalmente consternados por el enlace que Niho Calrissian conectó a todos los sistemas estelares a través de la holonet. Al ver el sacrificio que hacía ese chico por salvar la galaxia, por salvar sus vidas. No sabían cuál era su nombre, ni nada al respecto de él. Solo pudieron escuchar que Korra lo llamó por el nombre de Ben Solo. Con la explosión la señal se cortó, en ese momento todos los líderes, ministros y reyes de los Planetas se unirían para luchar por su libertad, el joven se sacrificó por ellos, su muerte no quedaría impune.

Chewie gruñó de dolor, cuando vio por los monitores que Ben moría, se sacrificaba. Había visto a Han y ahora a Ben. Era mucho dolor para él, su corazón se desgarró otra vez. Niho, Finn y Sanya gritaron ante el horror de ver como moría Ben. Todos corrieron en dirección a esa Sala. Llegaron al sitio, la sala estaba ardiendo como el corazón de Rey, que se encontraba apoyada en el cuerpo de Ben. Estaba muriéndose a su lado, llorando. Ella se quedaría ahí con él. No quería ser salvada, pues la vida se había detenido. Sin Ben, ella no quería vivir. No le importaba nada, ni la vida de la galaxia.

Niho inmediatamente tocó la muñeca de Ben, para ver si tenía pulso y maldijo.

—Maldición, está muerto —dijo con la voz entrecortada. Chewie lo cargó. Sanya sostuvo a Rey que no podía separarse de Ben, pero Rey se soltó de Sanya.

—No, déjennos aquí. Yo no quiero vivir sin él —dijo llorando Rey.

—Estás loca, Rey. Saldremos de aquí —dijo sosteniéndola también Finn—. Eres mi hermana.

Salieron a toda prisa. Todo se estaba derrumbando. Se encontraron en el camino con Marek que sostenía a Hux, débil todavía, y Rose. Roan sostenía a Poe, pues todavía se encontraba herido después de la bestial golpiza que recibió. Llegaron hasta el _Halcón Milenario_ , Chewie puso el cuerpo de Ben en una cama del carguero. Rey volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de Ben, y lloraba. Veía su rostro mientras lo acariciaba, tocaba sus lunares. Veía esa boca, que jamás volvería a formar una sonrisa. Vio sus ojos cerrados, el dolor hizo mella en su corazón, nunca volvería a ver esos ojos oscuros. Esa mirada que era como ver las estrellas, donde el tiempo podía detenerse si te quedabas contemplándoles. Deseaba tanto la muerte, que se aferró al cuerpo de Ben, poniendo su cara en su cuello.

Marek siempre era ruidoso y respondón, era un irreverente de primera. Pero esto, padeció realmente padecía, al ver que Ben, su hermano, había sufrido tanto. Alguien que se vio obligado a convertirse en alguien que no quería ser. Maldijo mil veces a Korra. Debió de matarla cuando pudo. Y después Zirrut, también murió a manos de este monstruo.

Poe vio como lloraba Rey. Se sintió culpable e idiota por todo lo que le reprochó a Ben. Si en lugar de reprochar, hubiera aprovechado más el tiempo en conocerlo. Ahora Hux por poco muere, y Rose embarazada, suspiró. Dameron había aprendido su lección, si estás arrepentido, realmente arrepentido de tus errores, las segundas oportunidades, deben otorgarse.

Armitage Hux respiraba. Sentía que volvía a nacer. Vio a Rose aun lado de él, verse ahí en el _Halcón_ no lo creía. Siempre odió a Kylo Ren. Pero la vida de ambos había cambiado. Él debió unirse con Ben para derrocar a Snoke. Ahora parece que todo ha cambiado, él se sacrificó por salvar la galaxia. Ahora que Ben había muerto, se sintió extrañamente mal, él no debió morir.

Sanya se estremeció al ver a Rey. Ella amaba a Ben, como pocas veces había visto amar a alguien. Finn intentó acercarse a Rey para darle consuelo, pero Sanya le hizo una señal para que no la molestara. Niho y Chewie piloteaban el _Halcón Milenario_. Niho vio a Chewie, este gruñó que más parecía el dolor de un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé. No sé cómo lo tomará Leia —dijo Niho tratando de recomponerse. Le estaba matando el dolor de ver a su maestro muerto, a su amigo, a su hermano—. A veces odio la vida, Chewie —dijo mientras disponían a estacionarse. Habían llegado a la Base de operaciones de la Resistencia.

Bajaron todos, Chewie venía al final con Ben en los brazos. Rey iba a su lado.

—Es que esto es tan doloroso, Chewie —dijo sollozando Rey—. No quiero vivir. —Rey se ponía la mano en la cara.

Estaban esperándolos. Los pocos miembros de la Resistencia, Lu, Jo, y Aleinad estaban junto a C-3PO Y R2-D2, y una figura se abrió paso entre ellos. Una mujer que había luchado desde los dieciséis años, por la Libertad, la Justicia y lo que con ello significa servir a la galaxia.

Los ojos de esta bella mujer se inundaron de lágrimas. Era madre, y su corazón se partió en dos, literalmente al ver a su único hijo muerto. Se acercó a Chewie que lo llevaba cargado. Tocó el cabello de Ben, seguía siendo tan suave, tan negro como cuando era bebé. Lo besó en la frente, y lloró amargamente.

—Debí morir. Una madre jamás debe ver a sus hijos morir —decía Leia mientras sus lágrimas caían como un río—. Debemos de enterrarlo. Yo… Lucharemos porque la muerte de Ben no sea una pérdida injustificada. Si él nos salvó, nosotros salvaremos por lo que se sacrificó.

Rey parecía ida. Las palabras de Leia no hicieron mella en ella, Rey había dejado de pertenecer a la vida. Ella no lucharía más por la causa de la galaxia. Solo quería llorar, y abrazar a Ben.

—Yo no quiero luchar por la galaxia —dijo Rey—. Renuncio. No me interesa nada. He estado sola toda mi vida. Nadie se interesó por mí, si comía o no —decía esto entre lágrimas—. Y el único hombre —las lágrimas no cesaban y la garganta la ahogaba— que me comprendió, que me dijo que no estaba sola, yace en los brazos de Chewie, ya sin vida. Perdón, Leia, pero la galaxia jamás se preocupó por mí. No me pidas… perdóname, pero no me pidas que luche por salvar algo que me arrebató lo que más amaba —dijo llorando, poniendo sus manos en su cara—. Lo único que quiero es dejar de vivir —dijo llorando Rey mientras corría en dirección a la Base.

Leia suspiró amargamente. Sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Rey, esto era realmente una pesadilla. Todos entraron a la Base. Ellos sabían que tenían mucho trabajo por delante. Después de todo, Ben salvó la vida de todos, pero Korra seguía viva. La guerra no terminaba aun.

Chewie puso el cuerpo de Ben en la cama de una habitación de la Base. Rey se acercó a su esposo acariciando su pelo, besándolo en la frente. Lo prepararían para su funeral.

Lu Sori entró en ese momento para ayudar.

—Rey, ¿te puedo ayudar? —preguntó Lu con prudencia.

Rey suspiró.

—No… quiero más tiempo con él. Por favor Lu, todavía no —con suma quietud quedaba miedo contestó Rey.

—Está bien, Rey. —Lu la observó. Rey perdería la cordura en cualquier momento. Tendría que hacer algo por ella, de alguna manera—. Él sacaba lo mejor de ti, cierto ¿Rey?

—Discúlpame, Lu, no deseo hablar. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con él. Si no te importa, te puedes retirar. Necesito estar sola… por favor —dijo Rey con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sé que soy grosera, pero……… mi vida que es Ben, se acaba de extinguir. Honestamente no deseo vivir, ¿para qué? —encogiéndose de hombros contestó Rey.

—Tienes razón, perdóname. Él sacaba lo mejor de ti, estoy segura —expresó Lu Sori tratando de sacar de su trance a la chica de Jakku.

Rey estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ben, y le contestó a Lu con indiferencia, con un sí. Mientras pensaba en todo lo feliz que fue con su esposo. Como cuando se conocieron. Cuando lo vio en Ahch-To, donde se tocaron las manos la primera vez. También cuando Ben mató a Snoke por ella. La pelea con los guardias pretorianos, cuando se vieron por última vez en Crait. Cuando se casaron. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, todos esos maravillosos momentos eran la vida para ella. Ahora estaba sola, otra vez. Pero no, ella había estado siempre sola, ahora no estaba sola, estaba incompleta. Rey estaba mutilada, y empezó a llorar otra vez, aferrándose al cuerpo de Ben.

Lu Sori también quería llorar. Como era sensible a la Fuerza, los sentimientos de Rey se respiraban. Eran tan dolorosos, que partirían un corazón, como lo estaba haciendo con ella.

—Es verdad, él sacaba lo mejor de mí, como también la oscuridad que hay en mí. Con él mi rabia, mi coraje salían a flote, mi lado oscuro —Rey dijo esto como pensando en algo que Ben le enseñó, e inmediatamente se levantó del cuerpo de Ben—. Lu, puedo regresar a Ben a la vida. Lo puedo hacer, por medio de la transferencia oscura, es una de las habilidades de la Fuerza más poderosas. En los textos Jedis vienen, la esperanza de Rey nació en su corazón, ella traería a Ben de vuelta.

—Espera, Rey. Eso es muy peligroso. Además hay un problema. ¿Qué tal si estás embarazada? Digo tú y Ben estaban casados, por lo tanto… tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Y al usar tu lado oscuro para salvar a Ben, el bebé puede ser consumido por ese poder y morir —con preocupación le contestó Lu.

Rey movió la cabeza en señal de negación, dibujando una sonrisa, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

—No puedo tener hijos, Lu. En el Caseract lo supe. Puedo salvarlo. Lo voy hacer —le dijo Rey tocando la mano de Lu, como depositando su confianza en ella.

—Está bien, Rey. Que la Fuerza esté contigo —le dijo Lu Sori.

Rey puso su mano izquierda en la frente de Ben, y su mano derecha la puso en el estómago de él.

—Rey, esto es muy aventurado, puedes caer al lado oscuro. Porque según sé, esa técnica libera todo el potencial del lado oscuro de la persona —señaló Lu esta vez con miedo.

—Pero yo sé quién soy. Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad, Lu. Defectos y virtudes. La liberación del lado oscuro, no me define quien soy. Cuando me enfrenté a Ben en la Base Starkiller, pude matarlo, mi furia se desató, y escuché una voz cruda que me decía que lo hiciera. Era el lado oscuro, pero no lo hice, porque sé quién soy. Esta técnica, por lo que comprendo, depende del ejecutor de la misma. La puedo usar para el bien, o para el mal. Entonces puedo salvar a Ben, la puedo usar para el bien y lo haré. Porque en mí vive también la oscuridad, y Ben siempre la saca de mí, —al decir esto Rey sonrió, pensando en sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Rey se concentró, liberando todo su poder oscuro. Una energía electrificante, que exaltaba por sus venas. Esa misma fuerza era descontrolada, como rayos de la Fuerza que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, como una tormenta de la Fuerza que vivía en ella, pero Rey la controló, y rogó a la Fuerza que no la abandonara.

—Regresarás, te lo juro amor —dijo Rey con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con esperanza.

El Planeta de la Fuerza

El último Skywalker se despertó. Se encontraba debajo de un árbol frondoso. Era un lugar diferente a todo lo que había conocido. Le dolía la cabeza, y se puso la mano en la frente. Se levantó, todo era raro ahí, sin embargo se sentía una paz extraña. Era como si la Fuerza estuviera más viva que nunca.

—Me hice uno con la Fuerza —expresó Ben Solo. Qué lejos estaba de la verdad. Caminó buscando algo que le indicara donde estaba.

El lugar era como un planeta, pero no estaba seguro. Era más bien como una nebulosa, pero ¿dónde estaba parado? La tierra era de color café con negro. Y la luz era brillante, como amarilla. Pero movió la cabeza, solo pensó «esto de ser un usuario de la Fuerza es sumamente difícil».

—Depende de cómo lo vea, joven Solo. No todo está tan malo. A pesar de lo que ha vivido, no todo es tan malo —dijo una extraña mujer—. Mi nombre es Serenity, soy una sacerdotisa de la Fuerza. Venga conmigo, tiene mucho que aprender en este corto tiempo que estará con nosotros.

—Disculpe, pero lo único que quiero es descansar, para no recordar que he perdido a Rey. ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo con un atisbo de tristeza. Serenity lo contempló.

—En el planeta donde nacen los midiclorianos. En cuanto a Rey, pues… usted la ama demasiado, y ella a usted. —Ben desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero enfrentó a la sacerdotisa con esta respuesta.

—Sí, lo sé, pero di mi vida para que gente inocente no muriera, al igual que ella. Korra logró su objetivo. Rey la matará de eso no me cabe duda, estoy muy orgulloso de Rey. Ahora lo único que deseo es descansar, como mi tío. Bueno aunque él vino varias veces a mí. ¿Puedo ver una vez más a Rey? ¿Puedo guiarla? Por favor —dijo Ben con una insistencia que daba ternura, lucía más guapo que nunca.

—Joven Solo, usted es único. Lo sabe ¿cierto? Usted está aquí porque es el encargado de redimir a toda su familia, y saber de la Fuerza en su totalidad.

—No entiendo ¿estoy vivo o muerto? —preguntó Ben confundido.

La Sacerdotisa caminaba elevándose a una isla flotante. Ben la siguió también se elevó siguiendo a la sacerdotisa. Era todo tan extraño, pero Ben se sentía en paz. El sonido de la mujer le infundía tranquilidad.

—Está en un punto medio. No se ha unido a la Fuerza, porque usted está destinado a traer el balance a esta galaxia. Usted y Rey son el equilibrio de la Fuerza. Si usted muere jovencito —al decir esto la mujer giró tomando apariencia humana, era una mujer de tez blanca, pelo negro pero las puntas de su pelo eran de color rojo fuego, sus ojos eran del color de Ben— todo se cae, y adiós galaxia. Ni todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí, Ben Solo Skywalker —dijo Serenity.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de nubes, de diferentes colores. Serenity volvió hablar.

—Usted se sacrificó, es el Héroe que necesitaba la galaxia. Pero su lucha no ha terminado. La Fuerza es misteriosa. Ben, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hiciste quedó en el pasado, eres un nuevo hombre a partir de hoy. Tus errores son enseñanzas, te has equivocado, pero te has arrepentido, dejando salir quien eres realmente, Ben Solo Skywalker. Por eso Snoke te quiso con él desde un principio. Porque sabía para lo que estabas destinado, para salvar a la galaxia. Eras su enemigo antes de nacer. —Serenity puso las manos sobre Ben—. Doy gracias todos los días a la Fuerza por tu existencia Ben. Porque gracias a ti, tendremos por fin balance, y paz. Aunque siempre haya conflictos, al menos gozaremos de equilibrio y tranquilidad —dijo sonriendo la sacerdotisa, Ben estaba emocionado, pero pensó en Rey.

—Quiere decir, ¿voy a regresar? Volveré a ver a Rey —contestó emocionado.

—Ella está usando el poder oscuro, de transferencia de energía. Ella te regresará a la vida. El amor te salvará, el amor que ella siente por ti te regresará —dijo Serenity.

—No, eso no. Ella puede salir lastimada. ¿Por qué lo permitieron? —Ben se alteró con angustia.

—Tranquilo, Ben. Ella sabe quién es. Saca su lado oscuro por ti, el poder de la transferencia, es oscuro, pero depende de su portador, que uso darle. Rey está bien, porque sabe quién es ella. Ahora ya estás a punto de regresar. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? —preguntó la sacerdotisa.

El corazón de Ben habló, pero era tímido, quizá pedía mucho. La Sacerdotisa adivinó lo que anhelaba.

—Para la Fuerza nada es imposible —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento ella se alejó, dejando a Ben Solo rodeado de nubes. Pero todo se empezó a despejar, claramente veía que una figura se acercaba. Ese caminar se le hacía conocido. Movió la cabeza negando lo que veía o estaba a punto de ver.

Era el espíritu de Han Solo, su padre.

—Muchacho, ¿en qué te has metido? Pero me siento muy orgulloso de ti —al decir esto Han abrazó fuertemente a Ben, que no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaron. Ben lo abrazó más fuerte, no deseaba soltar a su padre.

—Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname. Te amo, papá. Te amo y lo siento mucho —dijo Ben llorando.

—Hijo, perdóname tú a mí. Y si quieres mi perdón, te perdoné desde ese día. Que tu corazón sane, todo está bien ahora. Siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón. Siempre nos amaremos. Ahora sé feliz, Ben, con esa chica de Jakku. Rey es increíble, te hará muy feliz —dijo Han.

—Ya lo hace, papá. Es el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mi vida —dijo Ben enamorado.

Han volvió a hablar.

—Eso me hace muy feliz hijo. Sé que te tienes que ir, y que bueno, no te quiero aquí. No es lugar para ti —dijo riendo—. Cuando veas a tu madre, por favor dile, que la sigo amando, que siempre amaré a mi querida princesa.

—Claro, papá, se lo diré, no lo dudes —le dijo Ben con sensación de tristeza, pero le sonrió a su padre.

Han volvió a abrazar a su hijo, desapareciendo entre los brazos de este. Ben solo pudo oír esta frase.

«Te quiero hijo».

—Yo igual, papá —musitó Ben con lágrimas.

La Sacerdotisa apareció, de manera difuminada. Poco a poco tomando forma, bajaba de una de las nubes.

—Tu mayor deseo se logró, Ben. Felicidades, es un pequeño regalo —dijo Serenity con una sonrisa—. Es hora que te vayas. Ahora ve y acaba con Korra de una vez por todas. Por favor, que esa mujer ya me tiene hasta… —Ben se le quedó viendo con ánimo de reírse por lo que imaginó que diría Serenity—. Bueno, tú sabes hasta donde me tiene —rio al decir esto.

—Lo prometo —al decir esto Ben retomó más valor y coraje para luchar, listo para la guerra.

Serenity se elevó, sobre Ben.

—Y una cosa más, Ben Solo Skywalker —dijo Serenity.

—¿Qué, Serenity? —preguntó Ben.

—Tú no eres el último Skywalker, hay otro Skywalker —dijo la Sacerdotisa.

Ben se sintió confundido, pero todo estaba difuminándose, sin embargo volvió a escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa.

«Él traerá el equilibrio, porque es hijo del Balance».

En ese momento todo se eclipsó para Ben. Ya no supo más de él mismo.

De las manos de Rey emergían rayos de color azul. La trasferencia de la Energía Oscura la estaba debilitando. Pero ella no se daba por vencida. Entonces rogó otra vez a la Fuerza, se fundió en ella. Sintió todo su poder en su corazón, mente y alma. Y solo pudo decir.

«Lo amo, lo amo».

Entonces salió de ella una descarga, tan potente que iluminó la habitación. Lu Sori estaba asombrada y algo asustada. Pero Rey estaba más fuerte que nunca, su poder estaba haciendo efecto. Percibió el pulso de Ben, su corazón volvió a latir, su Fuerza entonces fue más viva y acelerada, se emocionó al volverlo a sentir en la Fuerza.

Ben se despertó de golpe. Como si se hubiera ahogado y necesitara aire. Abriendo sus ojos, tosiendo. La energía que salía de Rey cesó. Agotada abrazó a Ben, de manera agobiante. Ben la volvía a sentir. Él estaba vivo, gracias a Rey. Pero percibió un fuerte agotamiento en Rey. Inmediatamente Ben se sentó, Rey no dejaba de llorar. Él la abrazó para consolarla. Sintió todo lo que ella sufrió. Su conexión fue más fuerte, porque él percibió todo su dolor, que era como un huracán o un volcán a punto de explotar. Si ella no lo hubiera salvado, ella seguro se hubiera muerto. Así lo vio Ben en la mente de Rey.

—Rey, mi Rey, te amo —dijo Ben besándola. Lu estaba pálida como el mármol y Ben le preguntó.

—¿Estás bien, Lu? Me imagino que te parece extraño, pero Rey me salvó.

—Por favor no digan que usaste la transferencia de energía, no lo aceptarán tan fácil como yo —señaló Lu.

—Está bien, Lu, como tú digas —dijo Rey, que seguía agotada, como a punto de desmayarse. Ben lo notó, e hizo que Rey se sentara en la cama, a su lado.

—Rey, tienes que descansar. Usaste la transferencia de energía, sabes lo peligroso que es, te lo dije muchas veces, amor —dijo besando su frente—. Pero gracias —besando otra vez su frente y después sus labios.

—Bueno diremos que nos equivocamos, o que por la Fuerza estas vivo. Pero jamás digan que Rey usó la transferencia —dijo Lu todavía asustada—. Les prometo que jamás diré lo que pasó hoy en esta habitación. Otra cosa, Rey, puedes aprender a sanar, para que no uses tu poder de la oscuridad. Te agotaste demasiado —con preocupación dijo Lu.

—Sí, lo sé, aprenderé a sanar como Ben. Pero por ahora quiero dormir en los brazos de Ben —dijo Rey que se acomodaba en los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

—Amor, eso está bien, pero antes tengo que detener a Korra, quédate aquí en la Base, no puedo perder tiempo, Korra es capaz de todo, te prometo que volveré, tú tienes que descansar —decía esto mientras acariciaba el pelo de Rey.

—¿Qué? Estás loco. Te perdí una vez, no voy a perderte otra vez —dijo Rey levantándose de la cama—. Es hora de volver.

Lu abrió la puerta de la habitación. Todos estaban preparando otro ataque además de que todos los líderes de los planetas se habían comunicado a la base de la Resistencia, para ofrecerles su apoyo.

—Por favor, requiero de su atención, tengo algo que decirles —dijo Lu con seriedad—. Ben está vivo.

—¿Qué dices Lu? Rey está con él —dijo Poe estupefacto.

—Nos equivocamos, Rey usó su poder de sanación y descubrió que Ben tenía en realidad una posibilidad de vida. No estaba muerto. Lo que pasa es que su pulso era demasiado bajo, pero Rey lo detectó. Y por la Fuerza, hoy Ben está vivo —al escuchar esto Leia Organa corrió en dirección a la habitación, pero vio que de la puerta iba saliendo un chico alto, de tez blanca como el mármol, con esos hermosos ojos oscuros y ese pelo tan suave.

Era Ben Solo Skywalker, había vuelto, y esta vez para ganar.


	43. El balance asciende

—Hijo, hijo mío. Estás vivo —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Leia Organa—. Mi corazón no viviría mucho tiempo sin ti, mi pequeño —al decir esto tocaba la mejilla de Ben bañada en lunares.

Ben abrazó fuertemente a su madre, la adoraba. Volvió a sentir ese cariño que tanto necesitaba. El corazón de Ben Solo recibió todo el amor de Leia, que tantos años atrás añoraba. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero radiantes de felicidad. Esto era una obra potente de la Fuerza. Poe interrumpió el emotivo momento para señalarle a Ben algo que no le agradaría nada.

—Marek, Niho, y tus amigos, además de Hux junto con Finn han partido. Yo lo estaba a punto de hacer cuando saliste de la habitación. Íbamos en busca de Korra, para enfrentarla. Lamentablemente, Sanya también se fue con ellos, y por lo que pude oír en el transmisor, me acaban de informar que parece que Korra la mató —dijo tristemente Dameron.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo conmocionada Rose. Lu como Rey y Leia se pusieron la mano en la boca, impresionadas por lo que escucharon.

La furia de Ben se desató. Tomó su sable atrayéndolo hacia él con la Fuerza. Rey hizo lo propio, ambos corriendo al _Halcón Milenario_. Chewie gruñó para informar que él cuidaría a Leia, Ben asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy con ustedes en mi X-Wing. Solo que estoy esperando los escuadrones de los planetas de Ozzu y Devaron. Tengo que guiarlos, pero lo puedo hacer marcando las coordenadas —dijo Poe que iba a la par de Ben, pero lo detuvo—. Ben, escúchame si hoy la libraste, quizá en la otra no. Korra es Korra, y tiene más poder del que te imaginas. ¿Sabes?, toda la galaxia, vio lo que hizo. Eres un Héroe para ellos, por favor que esta vez no te mate —dijo Poe con tono de advertencia.

—No lo hará, pagará por todo, empezando por Sanya —con voz agria respondió Ben.

Regiones Desconocidas

Después de la Explosión donde Ben murió, Korra encontró la salida, buscando a Rax por su intercomunicador. Pero Rax no respondía, eso se le hizo raro, pero tenía que salir ese lugar estaba estallando y a punto de explotar. Pero ella no se iría sin Rax, fue cuando buscó su presencia a través de la Fuerza. Caminó por uno de los pasillos que daban a la sala de comunicación. Lo encontró tirado, muerto, un grito de furia escapó de sus labios. Aunque todo ardía, buscó en esa sala, encontrando las imágenes donde un wookiee mataba a Rax por defender al estúpido de Finn.

—Malditos, pagarán por esto —exhaló odio. Corrió a su nave. Mandó las tropas que restaban, indicándoles que se reunieran en la Base de las Regiones Desconocidas, la Fuerza en ese lugar era intensa, y ella era una clara perturbación de la Fuerza.

Así que para Marek, Niho, Roan y Temiri, no fue difícil encontrarla. Usaron todo su poder y habilidades para vengar a los que hoy habían partido. Juraron por la memoria de Ben y Zirrut que ella moriría. Hux por otro lado ayudaría en la dirección de tropas que les habían mandado de diferentes planetas. Finn dirigía a los pilotos que les abrían paso mientras Poe llegaba. Sanya era una excelente estratega. Por lo que había visto del lugar, sabía por dónde atacar. Se imaginaba dónde estaba Korra.

Pero Korra percibió a los antiguos Caballeros de Ren. Su firma en la Fuerza era conocida por ella. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era matar a Finn. Entonces primero lo buscaría a él, lo mataría por la muerte de Rax, y luego se enfrentaría a los Caballeros de Ren.

Sanya y todos bajaron a esa base que relucía en color blanco traslucido. Pero se desató una ráfaga de disparos. Hux dirigió a las tropas que las combatieron, dando paso a Sanya y a los demás para que buscaran a Korra.

Finn también se fue con ellos, aunque en el cielo había una batalla campal, entre X-Wing y Cazas TIE, la guerra por la libertad se discutía en el Cielo y la Tierra.

Hux había llegado con ellos. Los soldados de asalto los trataron de detener, pero no pudieron porque los sables de Marek y sus amigos, así como la buena puntería de Hux, no se los permitieron. Finn sugirió la separación del grupo. Niho, Finn y Sanya se fueron por la izquierda, Hux y el resto por la derecha. Pues según los cálculos de Sanya la rodearían, sin darle un ápice de escape.

Korra se encontraba al final de la enorme base, sabía que se dividirían en dos equipos para buscarla. Era lógico, y como ya había reconocido la Fuerza de los Caballeros, sintió que dos de ellos iban por el lado derecho. Entonces solo uno por el lado izquierdo. Korra buscó en los monitores, y sonriendo maliciosamente, observó a Finn que iba con Sanya y su hermanito Niho.

—Es perfecto. —Korra salió al encuentro de Finn, pero vio a Sanya que iba a un lado de él. Sonriendo maliciosamente y con rencor dijo—. Rax murió por tu culpa, ahora tu novia morirá por la tuya. —Al decir esto asestó todo el peso de su sable de doble hoja sobre Sanya, pero la Fuerza de otro sable de luz lo detuvo. Era el sable de su hermano, Niho.

Finn gritó por el intercomunicador a Marek.

—Korra está aquí, casi mata a Sanya. —Todos al oír esto corrieron en dirección a la izquierda. Hux le comunicó a Poe que posiblemente Sanya haya muerto. Deberían venir pronto necesitaban más refuerzos.

Los Sables de Niho y Korra luchaban. Eran dos Fuerzas en pleno combate, ninguna cedía. Pero Korra lanzó rayos de la Fuerza, atacando a Finn. Después se fue con Sanya, pero Niho volvió a interponer su sable.

—No perra, con ella no te metas —gritó Niho.

Hubo una explosión, que lanzó a Niho y Korra al otro lado, cayendo al suelo. Entonces Niho gritó.

—¡Corre Sanya! Finn llévate a Sanya, cuídala por favor —suplicó Niho.

—¡Vámonos Sanya! —dijo Finn tomando a la hermosa chica del brazo.

—No, hermano. No Finn, no me voy sin él, es mi hermano. —Sanya se resistía.

Pero Korra se levantó de nuevo, volviendo a lanzar rayos de la Fuerza. Esta vez contra Niho, que se retorció de dolor, por tan potente fuerza descargada en su cuerpo.

—¡Los mataré, por Rax, eso te lo juro! —Niho se estremeció, con miedo en los ojos por ver a Sanya a punto de morir.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver, Korra! —al decir esto Niho interpuso su sable, con vigor, evitando los rayos. Él también era poderoso, y usó un impulso de la Fuerza, así como una daga oscura. Pero Korra la esquivó.

—Corre, Sanya. Cuídala, Finn, por favor —gritó Niho interponiéndose a Korra.

Finn se llevó a Sanya, contra su voluntad, ella volteó una vez más para ver a su hermano luchar. Le dolía el corazón dejarlo ahí. Deseó regresar, pero Finn no se lo permitió, él era un héroe. Niho siguió luchando.

—Me desafías, no puedes conmigo. —Korra recordó a Rax «si usa la absorción de la energía puede… crearse una adicción»—. Esto es por ti, Rax. —Al decir esto Korra absorbió toda la energía de Niho, drenándolo por completo. Niho dio un último suspiro, cayendo ante los pies de Korra. Ella al ver su terrible acto sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron más amarillos que nunca, experimentaba todo su poder, y no conforme con ello, a travesó el corazón del Caballero con su sable de doble hoja.

—Te dije, imbécil… que no eres nada para mí, solo un bocado. Tu hermana y todos los tuyos morirán —le dijo esto al cuerpo inerte sin vida de Niho Calrissian. Al decir esto, se rio.

Finn y Sanya encontraron a los demás, justo cuando iban a dar con ellos. Y otra explosión se escuchó.

Korra caminaba en dirección a sus presas, pero se detuvo en seco, percibió una fuerte vibración en la Fuerza, y alzó la mirada, empuñando su mano.

—No puede ser……… ¿es él? —Korra lo buscó en la Fuerza, pero no lo encontró. Entonces se dirigió a la Sala más grande de su Base. Era de color gris platinado, relucía el lujo y esplendor. Se sentó en el trono, meditando, pero no hallaba nada. Levantó su cara, vio hacia el frente de la entrada, y dos figuras se dejaron ver, la de un hombre y una mujer. Tragó saliva, la Fuerza en ellos era intensamente devastadora. Era como si fueran a condenarla por todos sus pecados. Pero Korra se levantó, caminó retadora, encendió otra vez su sable, haciéndolo girar.

Lo que no comprendía, era como había regresado él, si ella lo mató.

«El Balance», pensó. Debí matarlos a los dos, Rey quedó viva. Ella…………… «Maldición», ella lo trajo de vuelta. Gritó de ardor y furia.

Ben y Rey entraron. Cada quien llevaba su sable de color azul, lo encendieron, escuchándose el rugir de ambos. En la mirada de ellos estaba el triunfo que obtendrían. Porque esta vez, ella no saldría viva.

Korra se puso en posición de ataque.

—Jamás les tendré miedo. Te sienta bien tu regreso, Ben Solo, el último Skywalker —rio al decir esto—, pero nunca podrás conmigo. Maté a Niho, ahora los mataré a los dos —al decir esto lanzó rayos de la Fuerza sobre Ben que los atajó con su sable.

Rey entonces corrió en dirección opuesta a la de Korra. Empezando a crear una potencia de Luz, realmente grande, la sacaba de sus manos, con gran destreza. Por el intercomunicador les dijo a Poe que habían llegado con ellos.

—Sácalos de aquí a todos, y busca a Niho, Poe —dio la orden Rey.

—Correcto, Rey —respondió Poe—. Busquemos a Niho y salgamos. Esto va arder. Todos fueron en dirección de Niho. Cuando encontraron el cuerpo de él, sin vida, Sanya cayó ante el cuerpo de su hermano, llorando. Pero Finn la levantó, y cargaron el cuerpo de Niho Calrissian.

Mientras Ben la atajaba, Rey empezó a formar esa pared de Luz. Pero Korra se giró para ver a Rey, ambas se retaron. Korra empezó a drenar energía, pero no pudo drenar nada, Ben se burló.

—Acaso tus poderes te fallan, Korra. Me imagino que sí —entonces Ben extendió sus manos, creando también una barrera de luz con sus manos. Fue cuando Korra se dejó ir sobre Ben con su sable golpeándolo, tratando de herirlo. Pero su ira se había vuelto estúpida, pues ya no la meditaba solo golpeaba por golpear al sentir la frustración de que la absorción de la energía no le funcionaba más. Ben esquivó todas sus estocadas con suma facilidad.

—¿Qué me hicieron? —gritó desaforada Korra.

Rey rio de medio lado.

—Pared de Luz. No permite que drenes la energía. Te vamos a privar de la Fuerza, Korra. Para ti ha de ser la muerte, serás una mortal más. Pero no vivirás entre nosotros, te encerraremos en una prisión —dijo Rey.

—¡¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!!!! —gritó con dolor Korra.

—Te bloquearemos del poder de la Fuerza, para siempre —le dijo Ben.

Korra intentó escapar, pero Ben se le interpuso. Su mirada era dura, su oscuridad se hizo patente, y por primera vez Korra tuvo miedo de verle a los ojos.

Ambos habían hecho esa pared, con la potencia de la Fuerza misma, con la oscuridad y la luz, con el Balance que tanto se necesitaba. Ahora la Fuerza estaba equilibrada, ambos se aceptaban. Podían vivir en paz, en armonía y de esa manera se manifestó en la Pared de la Luz. Aunque era un poder Luminoso, se reforzaba por la Fuerza del lado luminoso de Ben, que representaba la oscuridad.

Korra intentó luchar usando los rayos de la Fuerza, pero le fue imposible siquiera usarlos. La Pared de Luz la estaba arrastrando, y ahora ella se sentía drenada. Le estaba absorbiendo su poder, y un vacío en su interior empezó a sentir. Estaba llorando literalmente.

—¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Yo sin la Fuerza no podré vivir! —al decir esto, la luz cada vez la arrastraba más y más hasta tenerla casi encerrada, vociferaba.

Rey la observaba impávida, tanto mal que había hecho. Ahora en esa celda, moriría sola. Ben por su parte cerraba esa celda que nunca habría de ser abierta.

Sin embargo Korra no era fácil de vencer, pues en esa celda que Ben y Rey cerraron, ella aun luchaba.

—No te resistas, Korra. Solo te hará daño. Nadie ha salido de una celda de pared de luz. Tu fuerza está bloqueada. Tu juego terminó —dijo Rey.

Pero Korra era tan engreída que tratando de usar toda su fuerza, se quiso fundir en la celda para liberarse. Pero al notar que ya no le quedaba nada, chilló de coraje.

—No sigas, no tiene caso. —Ben estaba a punto de encerrarla lo que causaría una gran explosión, pero Korra le gritó.

—No me conoces, Skywalker —al decir esto Korra se aventó sobre la Pared, fundiéndose con la celda, creyendo que de esta manera escaparía. Pero ella era maldad absoluta, odio total, lo que produjo que la celda absorbiera su vida, pues la Pared de Luz absorbía la oscuridad total, y Korra era oscuridad total. Acabando así la propia Korra con su vida.

Se produjo una explosión, haciendo que Ben y Rey fueran lanzados. No lamentaron el hecho de que la propia Korra haya muerto por su propia arrogancia, de hecho algo así se imaginaban.

Inmediatamente se fueron hacia el _Halcón_. Ben se comunicó con Poe, para informarle que había vencido a Korra, este suspiró de alivio. Poe se lo comunicó a todos. Tomaron la Base de las Regiones desconocidas. Ante una galaxia por fin liberada, el futuro era incierto. ¿Qué seguía ahora?

En la pequeña Base de la Resistencia, se encontraba el cuerpo de Niho. Rey se acercó a él, tratando de ayudar. Pero notó algo, su energía había sido drenada. Su alma expiró, ella no podía hacer nada. Él ya era uno con la Fuerza, así lo sintió Rey que lloró, por no poder ayudar. Ben la abrazó, él también había sentido mucho la muerte de su hermano, de ambos más bien de Niho y Zirrut.

Se ofreció un funeral, todos los de la Resistencia honraban a esos jóvenes que habían demostrado más de lo que hablaron.

Ben les dirigió unas palabras a sus hermanos. Rey estaba aún lado de él. Marek, Roan, Storni y Temiri, cada quien acompañado de sus respectivas novias, le hacía guardia a sus hermanos caídos. Querían llorar, y lo estaban haciendo. El dolor era mucho para ocultarlo.

Finn abrazaba a Sanya que al parecer ya eran novios, por la manera en que la tenía abrazada, y la cuidaba. Poe también se encontraba triste pero había madurado tanto en tampoco tiempo, que agradecía en la persona que se había convertido. Hux, por su parte también agradecía el hecho de haber conocido a Rose, él era un hombre totalmente nuevo gracias a ella. Y Rose por fin encontró el verdadero amor, de esos que nunca se acaban.

—La galaxia no solo son sistemas estelares, llenos de planetas, la galaxia somos nosotros. Y Niho y Zirrut lo sabían bien. Porque la galaxia es la gente que tienes a tu alrededor. Ustedes son la galaxia misma, y lucharemos siempre que podamos, por mantener la paz, la justicia, la libertad y el equilibrio en nuestras vidas. Por eso seamos felices y para honrar a las personas que dieron su vida por ello. —Ben tragó saliva al decir esto último, Rey se abrazó a él.

Pero la galaxia apenas se reorganizaba. Después del Funeral, todos se dirigieron a la Base, Leia caminaba aun lado de su hijo, su salud se había recuperado milagrosamente. El no tener a Ben a su lado era lo que realmente la estaba matando, pero ahora que caminaba aun lado de su hijo, era la mujer más feliz y sana del mundo.

Rose iba tomada del brazo de Hux. Todos caminaban por esos bosques de Battu, ella veía como todo realmente sentían la muerte de los amigos de Ben. Ella estaba inconsolable, su primo Zirrut había muerto.

—Armitage, ya no tengo ningún familiar. Mi hermana murió y ahora que Zirrut que apenas lo voy encontrando lo pierdo —al decir esto unas lágrimas rodaron sobre su mejillas, Armitage la abrazó acercándola más él.

—Rose, pero ahora me tienes a mí y a nuestro hijo —dijo Armitage esbozando una sonrisa.

Rose lo vio sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Rose más confundida que nunca.

Hux tomó la mano de Rose y la entrelazó a él.

—Cuando Korra te llamó a que entraras… Que por cierto Rose, ¿cómo se te ocurrió ir a buscarme?, pudiste morir. Pero luego discutimos eso. Bueno ella entrenó a mi mentor, me dijo que estabas esperando un hijo. Por eso me puso como loco, ella me dijo que la visión que tuvo entonces sí era cierta. Y no sé de qué visión hablé, ni me importa. Pero te juro Rose por mi vida, que nuestro hijo no sufrirá lo que yo. —Rose apretó más la mano de Armitage, en señal de alegría y agregó.

—Sí, recuerdo esa visión que me platicaste. Se suponía que nuestro hijo estaría en el poder, en la cúspide del Poder de la galaxia. Como si eso nos importara, nuestro hijo será un bebé feliz —dijo Rose con entusiasmo.

Llegaron todos por fin a la Base, cuando una comitiva los estaba esperando.

Eran los líderes de los Planetas, así como representantes de los Sistemas Estelares. Vieron llegar a Leia Organa, un joven de tez blanca y pelo de color azul de nombre Bail Bridger, gobernador en Battu, se acercó a Leia.

—General, es un gusto poder conocerla, mi nombre es Bail Bridger, y represento a todos los sistemas estelares. Estamos aquí porque si no fuera por ustedes y por ese joven que viene con usted —dijo señalando a Ben—, la galaxia no existiría. Además de todos los aquí presentes, oh aquí estás Poe Dameron, déjame darte un abrazo —dijo el joven alegremente cuando vio a Poe, este lo abrazó igualmente—. Como bien saben, Korra Sheev liquidaría a la galaxia sin el menor remordimiento, en su gobierno todos sufrimos, era como si la crueldad del Imperio hubiera renacido —dijo seriamente Bail Bridger.

—Lo sabemos Bail, hay que reorganizar a la galaxia. Pero eso les toca ahora a ustedes. Yo me retiro, quiero disfrutar a mi familia —dijo sonriendo Leia—. Pero aquí está el comandante Poe Dameron, él será un magnífico líder.

—Lo sé, me lo imagino. No te ofendas Poe, pero queremos que Ben Solo sea el que dirija o asuma el poder en esta reorganizada galaxia —señaló Bail.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Antes tienen que saber algo de mí, yo fui Kylo Ren —todos los dirigentes se vieron los unos a los otros. Bail asintió y volteó a ver a sus otros compañeros. Hux y Marek se miraron con inquietud. Finn vio a Dameron y en la Fuerza se sintió la tensión.

Pero el joven Bail comprendió lo que debía de responder.

—Bueno quien se sacrificó fue Ben Solo. Según sé, Kylo Ren está muerto, no somos nuestros errores, sino lo que aprendimos de ellos. Y el hombre que salvó la galaxia no fue Kylo Ren, sino Ben Solo. Entonces no tengo nada que discutir, ni mis compañeros. La Nueva República fracasó por soberbia, discúlpame Leia. Así que ahora que aprendimos de nuestros errores, seremos mejores, entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas el puesto? —preguntó Bail.

Entonces Armitage comprendió que tenía que hacerse cargo de sus actos.

—Te amo, Rose. Cuida a nuestro bebé —dijo Hux acercándose a Bail—. Antes de que conteste Ben, tengo que decirle algo Bail. Sé que todos ustedes reorganizarán la galaxia. Y no quiero ser un prófugo o algo por el estilo, así que si me van a juzgar es mejor que lo hagan de una vez —dijo Hux entregándose.

Marek solo puso su mano en la cara, como pensando «Qué idiota es este tipo».

Ben se sorprendió, más porque a Hux nunca le gustó hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo ahí estaba. Ben pensó en el bebé de Rose.

—Bail, Armitage no ayudó, él también nos apoyó para derrotar a Korra —decía esto Ben defendiendo a Hux.

—E incluso salvó la vida de tu madre —dijo Bail Bridger—. Lo sé todo, Ben. El general Hux antes de la Primera Orden, después Líder Supremo, cuando en realidad era Korra quien dirigía la galaxia ¿cierto? Oh, y aquí está su bella esposa Rose. Pues le diré algo, Armitage Hux, usted ya aprendió de sus errores. Sea ahora un instrumento de construcción para esta nueva galaxia que está a punto de nacer. Dejen de preocuparse. Tenemos vida, estamos vivos por el Milagro de la Fuerza —señaló Bail—. Entonces Ben aceptas mi propuesta de gobernar —volvió a preguntar Bail.

—No, lo siento. Mi esposa y yo tenemos mucho trabajo en Chandrila donde viviremos —respondió Ben dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Rey, que se emocionó al oír esto.

—Bueno, pero al menos ayúdanos a reorganizar esta galaxia ¿Cómo ves? —dijo Bail esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, claro en eso sí puedo ayudar —dijo Ben, pero Bail le preguntó a Rey.

—Señora Solo, ¿usted qué dice? ¿Nos ayuda también?

—Encantada, Bail —respondió Rey.

—Muy bien, pero también requiero a Finn y Armitage, como a Poe. Mañana en el Centro de avanzada de Battu se celebrará una fiesta en honor a ustedes. Antes de que inicie la celebración, podemos discutir todos los puntos —dijo Bail despidiéndose de todos.

El salón era enorme, pero lo suficientemente iluminado. Afuera se escuchaba el murmullo de lo que sería una gran fiesta en Honor de la Resistencia.

Entró el gobernador Bail Bridger a la Sala donde estaban Ben Solo con Rey, Poe Dameron, Armitage Hux con Rose, Finn con Sanya. Solo faltaba Leia, que mandó un recado donde decía que su tiempo en la Política había terminado. Ella quería ser un ciudadano más de la galaxia de este nuevo orden.

—Rey, Ben, sé que ustedes son usuarios poderosos de la Fuerza, los más poderosos que la galaxia haya conocido. Son la luz y la oscuridad, el equilibrio, que tanto necesitamos y por fin hoy después de tantos años _«el Balance Asciende»_. Yo también, al igual que Lu Sori, soy un creyente de la Fuerza, es por eso que ustedes deben de ayudarnos a crear un nuevo gobierno —dijo el gobernador de Battu.

—Ben y yo pensamos que… podemos iniciar una pequeña escuela en Chandrila, dedicada los niños sensibles a la Fuerza —expresó Rey con entusiasmo.

Bail asintió.

—Entonces no quieren saber nada de gobernar. Bueno lo importante es que exista el Balance. Pero Ben, estamos todos aquí reunidos, y honestamente, creo que tienes grandes ideas para sentar las bases de una nueva democracia, una nueva República.

Ben habló.

—Para empezar, ya no más la palabra de República. Mejor que todos los sistemas estelares formen la Alianza Galáctica, que sea nuestra nueva República —afirmó el último Skywalker.

Entonces todo quedó de la siguiente manera: la nueva capital de la ahora Alianza Galáctica sería en Coruscant, Poe Dameron sería el Primer Ministro de la Alianza Galáctica, duraría en el puesto 7 años. Finn se encargaría de todo lo relacionado al nuevo Ejército de la Alianza Galáctica. A Armitage Hux se le ofreció dirigir una nueva Academia de Cadetes, donde hubiera oportunidades para todas las razas, pero declinó. Asesoraría a Finn en su puesto, pero él no deseaba formar parte del nuevo gobierno de la Alianza Galáctica. Él solo apoyaría a Finn. Ben y Rey, por su parte, vivirían en Chandrila transmitiendo su conocimiento a los pequeños sensibles a la Fuerza.

Cuando salieron de su reunión, Ben buscó a su mamá que estaba sentada disfrutando de la fiesta. Ben se sentó a un lado de Leia.

—¿Y Rey? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó la princesa.

—Está con Rose, y las demás chicas —dijo Ben.

—¿Sabes, Ben? Hoy seré cupido —dijo Leia riendo.

—¿Y eso? —dijo Ben viendo a su mamá con curiosidad.

—Yo me entiendo, nunca he visto una noche más hermosa que esta, desde… Endor —al decir esto sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza recordando a Han.

Ben pensó en su padre.

—Te tengo que dar un recado mamá, cuando… cuando estuve dormido, después de la batalla con Korra, vi a mi padre y me dijo algo…… me dijo que siempre te amará, que siempre amará a su princesa.

Leia se puso la mano en la boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una emoción que no pudo contener se dejó exponer en estas palabras.

—Eso te dijo… Han es…… Han es el amor de mi vida. Y tú, mi hermoso, eres el producto de ese amor —dijo Leia tocando su mejilla. Ella vio hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y Leia deseó volver a ver a Han, su Han—. Gracias, Ben.

Los amigos de Ben lo buscaron. Leia le dijo que fuera con ellos, era momento de las despedidas. Marek se despidió de Ben, partiría a buscar a su novia, para traerla a Battu. Pues harían una boda cuádruple, Roan con Jo, Storni con Aleinad y Lu con Temiri, le advirtió que lo quería ver ahí con Rey, este le contestó.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de molestarte? Eso jamás, Marek —sonrió Ben.

—Bueno maestro, entonces, aquí lo esperamos —dijo Storni.

En ese momento pasaba Hux buscando a Rose, y Marek no pudo evitar la oportunidad de ser travieso.

—¿Para dónde Armitage? —Hux rodó los ojos, sabía cómo era Marek—. Este desde que se casó no suelta a su mujer. Vamos Hux, dale su espacio —le dijo Marek poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hux y riéndose—. ¿Oye sabes quién te salvó la vez que Korra casi te mata?

Ben lo vio con enojo y advertencia, pero Temiri fue el que habló.

—No seas imprudente, Marek.

—O mejor dicho idiota —dijo Roan.

—Vaya, ¿qué tiene de malo? Para que sepa Hux que sí tiene amigos. Ahora entras al clan, Hux. Este tipo con cara de pocos amigos, que se llama Ben Solo, fue el que te salvó la vida. Y por cierto me tienes que enseñar esa técnica, Ben.

Armitage se sorprendió, y pensó «estaba vivo gracias a Ben Solo».

—Gracias, Ben, no quiero vivir por mí, sino… —no terminó la frase Armitage cuando Ben contestó.

—Por tu hijo, quieres vivir por él. Claro que te entiendo y no tienes por qué agradecerlo. Bueno, vamos a cenar, y tú, Marek, eres un imbécil. —Marek solo se encogió de hombros, sin importarle que le llamaran imbécil.

Poe estaba sentado con Finn y Sanya. En ese momento sonó la música, y Finn invitó a Sanya a bailar. Esta gustosa aceptó, dándose un beso dulce en frente de Poe. A este le dio gusto ver a sus amigos tan enamorados. Leia en ese momento llegó.

—¿Qué piensas, Poe? —preguntó Leia.

—Nada, solo disfruto —dijo suspirando Dameron.

—¿Por qué eres tan estúpido, Poe?

—¿Perdón, Leia? ¿Ahora que hice? —dijo Dameron viendo a Leia.

—Tienes el amor enfrente de ti y no lo ves. Mírala, siempre ha estado ahí, pero tú ni le haces caso. Ella siempre te sigue, pero tú ni lo notas. Dale una oportunidad, o más bien date una oportunidad, ella es un tesoro —dijo Leia señalando a Kaydel Connix que conversaba con otras chicas. Su sonrisa siempre fue franca, su disciplina como la de Leia. Pero él nunca la vio como algo más, sin embargo ahí estaba.

—Leia, ella no, creo que no, estás… —dijo Poe negando con la cabeza lo que le decía Leia.

—No seas idiota, invítala a bailar… es una orden Poe —este sonrió ante las palabras de Leia. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Kaydel, invitándola a bailar. Kaydel aceptó gustosa. Poe Dameron bailó con la que sería su esposa, la mujer que lo enamoraría en todos los aspectos.

Rose se sintió agotada. Armitage lo notó e inmediatamente se fueron de la fiesta. Al llegar a su casa, Hux la cargó, a su encuentro los recibió Millicent, con un ronroneo, Armitage le dijo.

—Tu mamá está muy cansada, pero puedes venir con nosotros Millicent —esta los siguió hasta el cuarto, Hux sentó en la cama a Rose y le dijo—. Siempre te cuidaré, Rose, siempre te amaré. A ti también bebé, te habla tu papá —dijo Armitage tocando el vientre de Rose.

—Y yo igual, Armitage. —Rose juntó su frente con la de Armitage, sintiéndose el uno al otro, después se besaron, Millicent subió al regazo de Rose y maulló, la noche era perfecta el amor se manifestaba.

Rey caminaba de la mano de Ben por la playa de Battu, las estrellas lo contemplaban, de repente a Rey se le hizo conocida una pareja de jóvenes.

—Ben, a esos chicos los conozco. A él por el pelo largo y de color rojo.

—Es verdad —dijo Ben. La pareja de enamorados contemplaba el mar que tenían delante de ellos.

La pareja volteó, sonriéndole a Rey.

—Hola, Rey. Sí, somos nosotros. Soy Rori el Ashla y mi esposo Ryo el Bogan —dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Rey y Ben se asustaron. Ben tomó de la cintura a Rey retirándola—. No se asusten, ustedes hablan con fantasmas de la Fuerza. Nosotros también lo somos, y por fin veo que la Fuerza está en equilibrio. Además, Rey, te mentí —dijo Rori.

—Disculpa, ¿en qué me mentiste?

—Claro que puedes tener hijos, Rey. Pensamos en decirte esa pequeña mentira para que pudieras sacar tu lado oscuro, y así salvar a Ben —dijo Ryo.

—¡Entonces! Ben, sí puedo ser madre. Pero… no estoy embarazada ahora ¿cierto? —preguntó Rey.

—No, porque si lo hubieras estado, hubieras perdido al bebé. Pero muy pronto lo estarás, nuestro trabajo está hecho. Su hijo es el que traerá Balance a la galaxia, pues será hijo de ambos lados de la Fuerza, felicidades —al oír esto, Rey sonrió inmensamente. Abrazó a Ben. Este la cargó de la emoción y la giró. Besándola después con la más devota pasión. Voltearon para agradecer a sus antepasados, pero ya no estaban se habían ido y para siempre. Ahora en ellos recaía la Fuerza.

Ben besó nuevamente a Rey como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba, como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaron las manos, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraron. Recostándola en la arena, solos en aquella playa, sintiendo en la Fuerza el amor que ambos se profesaban. Confesando su devoción en cada caricia, piel con piel, alma con alma, corazón por corazón. La luna brilla para ellos, las estrellas resplandecían por su amor, y el cielo cubría como una manta una entrega total de amor.

Un mes después

Leia había sido inmensamente feliz el último mes, pero sus fuerzas ya se habían acabado. Ya no podía más. Se fueron a Chandrila como lo prometió Ben, y este para no dejar sola a su mamá, se mudaron con ella. Leia nunca fue tan dichosa como en esos días, tener a Rey y a Ben inflamaba su corazón de amor. Y fue cuando sucedió. Una noche recayó, le habló a Ben, para despedirse de él. A Ben se le rompió el corazón, pero el alma de Leia descansaba en paz. Se sentía agradecida con la Fuerza por permitirle recuperar a Ben, verlo casado con el amor de su vida, como ella una vez lo estuvo con Han. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella, se unía con la Fuerza y con su adorado Han Solo.

Rey lloró mucho la muerte de Leia, había sido como la madre que nunca tuvo. Pero pasados unos días, mientras estaba en el balcón del departamento, sentía la suavidad del aire de Chandrila. Una emoción surgió en su ser, un sentimiento, un pensamiento, una fuerza viva, cobraba vida adentro de ella. Se detuvo por un momento, sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre, y reaccionó. Había comprado una prueba de embarazo por si acaso, pero el momento había llegado, se dispuso a usarla.

Y descubrió que Ben Solo, no era ya, el último Skywalker.


	44. Una Nueva Era

Los Solo

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ben o Rey que serían padres unos años atrás, no lo hubieran creído. Pero si les hubieran dicho que serían padres de cinco niños, definitivamente se hubieran reído. Pero la Fuerza es generosa, y una familia cuantiosa es lo que les concedió al matrimonio Solo.

Empezando por su primogénito que fue un hermoso niño, la imagen de su padre, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, tez blanca, era Ben Solo vuelto a nacer. Su nombre Behan, su carácter era el de su abuela Leia, y estaba destinado a Gobernar. Su nombre se componía de dos nombres Be, por Ben y Han por su abuelo, Han Solo.

Después llegaría una hermosa niña, también idéntica a Ben, su nombre sería Reyli. Su temperamento era dulce, tenaz y serviría a la Fuerza enseñando. Tenía mucho del carácter de Luke Skywalker. El nombre de la pequeña fue compuesto por su madre, Rey, y su abuela, Leia.

Luego llegarían los gemelos Cade (pronunciación Keit) y Hanna. Ellos eran idénticos a Rey. Cade era un niño precioso, con esos ojos avellana, y ese pelo castaño. En él vivía el espíritu aventurero de su abuelo Han, sería Piloto y fundaría una escuela para Pilotos. Hanna por otro lado representaba muy bien ser la hija de Rey, era su viva imagen, pero más traviesa que nada. Inmensos dolores de cabeza le dio a Rey por sus travesuras. Ella también sería piloto, pero le gustaba viajar. Era indomable, ambos gemelos eran también sensibles a la Fuerza, lo que les ayudó a ser mejores pilotos.

Y por último tenemos al pequeño Anakin Solo. Él era un ángel, la viva imagen de su bisabuelo Anakin Skywalker, era tan alegre como su bisabuelo. Pero al igual que su hermana Reyli, él también enseñaría los ministerios de la Fuerza. Viajando, descubriendo secretos. Ben muchas veces lo observó, tuvo la impresión que su abuelo había vuelto a nacer. Por el estilo de pelea, además por cierto comentario que le hizo Ani cuando fueron a Jakku.

—¡Papá! Ya me quiero ir. No me gusta la arena ¿ya nos podemos ir, papá? —empezó el niño a lloriquear—. Ben le respondió tranquilamente.

—Ya vamos, Ani. No te desesperes —dijo sonriendo Ben, tocando la cabecita rubia de su hijo.

Sin embargo su vida como padres, había empezado así: después de que Rey supo que estaba embarazada, le dio la sorpresa a Ben de esta forma.

Ben llegó al departamento. Supervisaba los cambios que haría en la escuela que estaba construyendo en los Bosques de Chandrila, casi aun lado de la Finca donde viviría con Rey, en el Lago Sho’t.

Ben llegó cansado, pero Rey le dijo que le ayudara con la cena, este aceptó gustoso. Rey entonces le dijo que abriera la caja de ese pastel que había hecho, Ben abrió la tapa y encontró unas palabras escritas en el pastel.

«Felicidades, vas a ser papá».

—¿Es verdad? Rey voy hacer papá. —Ben gritó como loco. Era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en su vida. Él iba a ser padre, cargó a Rey. La besó apasionadamente como él solía hacerlo, coa esa hambre voraz. Rey le respondió con la misma intensidad. Y para festejar el nuevo integrante, pues no les importó entregarse a su amor en la cocina. Rey siempre lo recordaría con una pícara sonrisa.

Rose y Rey se comunicaban casi a diario, se convirtieron en hermanas. Rey la invitó a pasar unas vacaciones en su nueva casa, la Finca en el Lago de Sah’ot. A Rose le gustó tanto Chandrila que le dijo a Hux que vivieran ahí. Este como nunca le dice que no a su esposa, vendió la casa que tenían en Battu, y se fueron a vivir a Ciudad de Hanna en Chandrila.

Y la hora del alumbramiento de Rose llegó. Rey estaría con ella. Aunque Rey también estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo, ayudaría a su amiga en lo que fuera.

Hux estaba nervioso, afuera de la habitación, se movía de un lado para otro, no se podía estar quieto.

—Y si sale algo mal Ben, y si… —dijo Hux.

—Y si nada, Armitage. Cálmate por favor, Rey esta con ella —dijo Ben con tranquilidad, cuando un llanto se oyó, el bebé había nacido.

Armitage no se pudo contener, fue a la habitación. Rey traía a una hermosa bebé, la puso en los brazos de Armitage Hux. Este la sostuvo tiernamente, acercándola a su pecho. Era lo más hermoso que había sostenido Hux en sus brazos, vio a Rose.

—Gracias, amor. —Hux vio a su hermosa niña con esos hermosos ojos verdes—. Te llamarás Liv, como mi madre. —Rose sonrió estaba agotada pero feliz inmensamente feliz.

Cinco años después

Ben ofrecía una reunión. Deseaba ver tanto a sus amigos, reunirse con sus familias. Pero el Matrimonio Hux había tomado unas vacaciones viajando por la galaxia y después de seis meses, llegaron a Chandrila. Por lo tanto esperaron a que regresaran. Rose bajó de su Speeder, llevaba cargando un bebé aproximadamente de dos años. Pelirrojo su nombre era Ezra pero tenía los ojos de Rose oscuros y rasgados. Aparte de que ya estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo, quien sería también niño, le pondría Taron. Rose caminaba rumbo a la Finca de los Solo. Hux por su parte también bajaba de la speeder, tomando de su mano a su hija mayor, la pequeña Liv ya de cinco años. Y en la otra mano cargaba una caja para gato, porque Liv, empezó a llorar de manera descomunal al saber que su Millicent no iba a ir con ella a la Finca. Hux no soportó ver a su princesa llorar que se llevó a Millicent.

En ese momento Rey salía a su encuentro, con su hijita de tres años. Detrás de ella venía Ben con el pequeño Behan, el pequeño le empezó a estirar el pantalón y le dijo.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Verdad que ella es un ángel? —dijo el pequeño Behan señalando a la pequeña Liv. Ben suspiró, recordó que su abuelo así llamaba a su abuela, vio al pequeño, que le insistía, entonces Ben le sonrió.

—Sí, Behan. Ella es un ángel. Ya no la recuerdas es Liv, pero claro ya pasaron seis meses —el niño la miró tiernamente, diciéndole a su papá.

—La quiero, papá. La quiero —dijo Behan Solo.

—Jovencito ¿no cree que está muy pequeño para enamorarse? Tiene tan solo cinco años —al decir esto lo cargó y lo puso en sus hombros, el pequeño solo sonrió tímidamente.

—Noo… no sé papá. Ella es un ángel —respondió el niño—. Es verdad, es Liv.

Ben saludó a Armitage, después de cinco años. Ben bajó al pequeño Behan que miró a la pequeña Liv. Esta le sonrió, pero se aferró a los pantalones de su papá.

—Ay Liv, quieres que te cargue, ¿cierto?… anda sube. —Hux subió a Liv a sus hombros, se rio. Behan seguía enamorado, y también pidió ser cargado. Ben comprendió y lo cargó. Así los dos padres de Familia caminaron rumbo a la finca, platicaron de todo.

Hux se había convertido en respetable Inventor e Ingeniero. Además enseñaba tecnología, también era maestro, todo al servicio de la galaxia. Ben por su parte experimentaba más los secretos de la Fuerza con Rey, siendo ambos maestros.

Llegó Poe con Kaydel y con el pequeño Kes Dameron de cuatro años. Llegó Finn con su Sanya y sus bebés. Marek también llegó con su esposa y el resto de sus amigos. Se respiraba felicidad, era realmente felicidad, niños corriendo, unos lloraban, otros reían. Era un verdadero deleite. Esa reunión fue grandiosa, verdadera felicidad. Ben se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Armitage Hux. Este lazo se formó gracias a la amistad de Rose y Rey, ellas tenían mucho en común, dos mujeres enamoradas, casadas con dos hombres que darían su vida por ellas.

Pues siendo de esta manera Armitage le comentaba Ben.

—Trajiste a Millicent, saldrá mareada y cansada —dijo Ben riendo.

—Ella soporta, y eso no es nada. Ezra es muy inquieto, tengo que controlarlos. Liv era tranquila pero nació Ezra y se desató, se volvió muy hiperactiva, —respondió Hux.

—Pero cuando crezca tendrás que controlar a sus pretendientes —dijo Ben pensando en cierto jovencito que había caído a los pies de su hija.

—Ni me digas, Rose siempre me dice eso —dijo Hux poniendo la mano en su frente, eso le mortificaba mucho…—. Ella es mi bebé, mi princesa, nadie es digno.

—Bueno para empezar, mira —dijo Ben señalando una escena particular.

La pequeña Liv se encontraba en medio de dos niños, en el lado izquierdo estaba Behan, del lado derecho Kes Dameron. Ambos niños insistían en que jugara con uno de ellos, pero Liv estaba pensando, indecisa con cuál niño irse a jugar. Hux casi se desmaya, porque veía que eran como dos pretendientes al acecho de su bebé.

—No Liv. ¿Por qué? Aun eres joven —dijo Hux mortificado.

—Armitage, es solo un juego, pero veamos a quién elige —dijo Ben arqueando la ceja.

—Por favor, que no sea Dameron. Por favor Liv, sé razonable —decía murmurando Armitage, casi rogando a la Fuerza, que ahora sí creía en ella.

Liv extendió su mano, vio a Kes después a Behan. Y ella sonrió, dando su mano por completo a Behan. Y se fue a jugar con él.

Hux exhaló aliviado.

—Al menos la niña tiene buen gusto. No quiero terminar emparentado con Dameron. Si así nunca me deja de decir Hugs, ahora con esto, menos —contestó Hux.

—Armitage, solo es un juego, no sabemos nada del futuro —dijo Ben despreocupado.

—Te equivocas, Ben. Ellos terminarán casados y tu hijo será alguien que dirija la galaxia. Ahora entiendo la visión —dijo Armitage.

Ben se le quedó mirando intrigado.

—¿Qué tienes, Hux? ¿Ahora ya tienes visiones?

—Yo sé por qué lo digo —dijo Hux recordando las palabras de Rax.

Veinte años después

Una Nueva Era comenzaba. Ben y Rey habían traído equilibrio, la escuela para los usuarios de la Fuerza de nombre Je’daii en honor a los primeros usuarios. Poe había sabido dirigir la galaxia, después de siete años. Luego le siguieron Sanya Calrissian, que duró 14 años. También lo hizo magníficamente. Pero un joven senador del planeta de Chandrila, llamado Behan Solo haría la verdadera diferencia. Tenía toda la sabiduría y el talento de su abuela, además del conocimiento en la Fuerza. Era equilibrado, aguerrido y fuerte cuando era necesario. El hijo del Balance, tenía tan solo veinticinco años. Se había enamorado de la joven historiadora Liv Hux, una niña sumamente dulce, de noble corazón, muy inteligente. Además que le ayudaba en el servicio comunitario, ella había dirigido la iniciativa de más universidades.

Behan Solo estaba destinado a convertirse en el Primer Ministro de la Alianza Galáctica. El Balance al poder, la galaxia vivió una verdadera época de esplendor, en todos los sentidos. La pobreza dejó de existir casi por completo. Claro había problemas, el mundo del hampa seguía, pero ya no tenían tanto poder. Aunque cuando esto ocurría Behan contaba con sus hermanos Cade y Anakin que le hacían frente a las organizaciones criminales, junto con él. Era tanta la unión de los hermanos, al enfrentar los embates que provocaba el crimen, que este empezó a descender drásticamente. Ningún criminal deseaba enfrentar al trío de los Solo. Pero en una ocasión, hubo una emboscada. Ese día iban las chicas Solo. Para desgracia de los criminales, que deseaban matar al trío de hermanos, se formó un quinteto ese día, tan formidable en combate, que lamentaron su suerte. Hanna era brava como su madre, una auténtica fiera, y Reyli peleaba como su padre Ben Solo cuando era Kylo Ren. Ups. Al terminar el combate, todos sus adversarios habían muerto, los cinco hermanos terminaron exhaustos, pero se miraron los unos a los otros, y sonrieron felices de la victoria.

Todos los planetas prosperaron. Desde los más pobres, que se les dio realmente apoyo hasta los ricos. Además que Liv que se convirtió en su esposa, lo apoyó en todo, ayudándolo. Era un equipo perfecto. Con un amor perfecto.

Sus hermanos también formaron su propia vida.

Reyli Solo reabrió las puertas del templo Jedi, dando paso al conocimiento de la Fuerza. Se casó con Kes Dameron, hijo de Poe Dameron. Hemos de decir que Armitage se burló de Ben, pero este le calló la boca cuando le dijo que Taron su hijo, era novio de Shara Dameron, la segunda hija de Dameron.

Cade (Keit) se casó con Jhanna Calrissian hija de Finn y Sanya Calrissian. La pasión de ambos era volar, por lo tanto fundaron una nueva universidad para pilotos.

Hanna Solo, la chica traviesa de la familia, aunque Ben siempre la consintió de más, sedujo literalmente al apuesto Ezra Hux. Y es que este era reservado, era ingeniero, había heredado el talento de su padre para la tecnología. Pero como era tan apuesto por su extraña combinación de ojos rasgados, con su pelo rojo como el fuego, Hanna no lo dejó escapar.

Después tenemos al pequeño Anakin Solo. Él también se convirtió en un guerrero, a la vez que en un excelente piloto. Viajó por la galaxia, se adentró en los poderes de la Fuerza y ayudó a su hermana Reyli con su proyecto del templo. Pero cuando fue a Naboo se encontró con Luna Hux la cuarta hija de Rose y Armitage, ella tenía el pelo negro como la noche, su piel era morena, como su hermano Taron, al igual que su hermano, tenía los ojos verdes.

Siempre fueron buenos amigos, pero cuando vio de nuevo a Luna, fue como si la vida le diera a Anakin Solo algo que nunca imaginó encontrar y se casó con ella en Naboo. Sin pensarlo, ni a sus padres invitaron.

Cuando se enteraron Ben y Armitage, casi se caen de espaldas. Rey y Rose ni se mortificaron.

—Creo que solo tuve hijas para que tus hijos se casaran con ellas —dijo Armitage algo contrariado.

—Y qué me dices de mi Hanna —dijo Ben—. Ahora es esposa de Ezra y me alegro, conociendo a Hanna tenía miedo de que no escogiera bien. Pero afortunadamente, eligió bien, es muy feliz con tu hijo.

—Lo sé. Yo también tenía ese miedo sobre Ezra —dijo Hux pensando en el carácter de su hijo, que era muy tranquilo.

Y los nietos llegaron. La Finca era un Kinder, griterío de niños por todos lados. Ben, ya entrado en años, seguía siendo tan apuesto como siempre y Rey siempre bella. Jugaban con sus nietos. Anakin siempre los visitaba todos los días, llevaba a su recién nacida hija, se llamaría Rey en honor a su mamá.

Rey cargó a la bebé, sonriéndole, Ben también la cargó, era su nieta. La pequeña Rey era muy feliz con sus abuelos, siempre que iba a la Finca, nunca quería irse.

—La felicidad es real, Rey. Soy el hombre más dichoso de la galaxia, tengo todo lo que nunca imaginé tener —dijo Ben.

—Sí, amor, la felicidad es real. Tú eres real —dijo Rey depositando un suave beso en los labios de Ben.

Ben abrazó a su esposa, dándole un beso en su frente, tan protector como siempre. Recordó en ese momento una escena de su vida, una muy triste: La batalla en Crait, cuando se quedó con los dados de su padre. En ese momento estaba más solo que nunca. Y ahora toda esta felicidad que le rodeaba. Era simplemente perfecto. Agradecía con todo su ser a la Fuerza por ello, le agradecería eternamente y porque gracias a ella, él no fue el último Skywalker.


	45. Epílogo: Año 100 DBY

—Ahora lo sabes todo acerca de nuestro origen. Lo comprendes Rey, tus abuelos te seguirán amando, aunque no estén más con nosotros —dijo Anakin Solo, con esa particular ternura con la que siempre le hablaba a sus hijos.

—Sí, padre, ahora lo sé. Por la Fuerza, ¡mis abuelos son héroes! Y… claro que me perdono, fui egoísta al darle más importancia a mis asuntos. ¿Pero me podrías decir de nuevo cómo pasó todo, papá? —preguntó con tristeza Rey Solo.

—Claro hija, tu abuelita Rey estaba muy cansada ese día. Dos días antes tuvo una leve mejoría, pero creo que solo sirvió para reunirnos a todos, y decirnos cuánto nos amaba. Después recayó ese día, tu abuelo Ben hizo todo lo posible por sanarla, pero tu abuelita Rey, le dijo que no hiciera nada, que su tiempo había llegado, la Fuerza la estaba llamando…… Pero conoces a tu abuelo, sabes lo testarudo que es —al oír esto la pequeña Rey Solo rio—. Y ese día él la arropó como todas las noches. Yo estaba con él. Le dije «¡papá vete a dormir, yo me quedo con mamá!». Pero él respondió que no… que él se quedaría como siempre estar al lado de su amada Rey… —en este momento los ojos de Anakin se pusieron rojos llenos de lágrimas—. Perdón hija, es que… —se puso la mano en la frente y un nudo en la garganta se apodero de Anakin Solo.

—Está bien papá, no te disculpes. Son tus padres, yo todavía no lo supero —dijo Rey Solo con una sonrisa para infundirle ánimo a su papá.

—Gracias Rey… Al día siguiente fui a la habitación de mamá, y encontré a mi papá en la cama con mamá, abrazados… Ambos ya no pertenecían a la vida, se habían unido a la Fuerza, juntos. Era tanto el amor que se profesaban, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro —terminó de decir Anakin todavía con ese sentimiento, esas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Rey abrazó a su papá, este recibió el abrazo con ternura, su pequeña Rey.

Anakin se recompuso, separándose de su hija y tomándole de los hombros para decirle algo más.

—Por eso, Rey, no te culpes. Ellos se amaron y nos amaron. Has aprendido de esta lección. Ahora haz lo que quieras hacer, porque lo quieres hacer. Te dejo para que medites. Me voy con tu madre, seguro me ha de estar buscando, estaba muy mortificada por ti, ya sabes. Sus padres también murieron hace dos años. Ella entiende mi duelo, pero más entiende cómo te sientes tú —confesó Anakin.

—Sí, es verdad. Al menos sí pude despedirme de mi abuelito Armitage, y después de mi abuelita Rose. Pero qué impacto, ella murió a las tres semanas del deceso de mi abuelito Armitage —dijo Rey más serena, pero extrañando mucho a sus abuelitos Ben y Rey—. Me voy aquedar un rato más aquí papá.

—Como lo desees, Rey. —Anakin al decir esto se retiró, al menos ahora su hija sabía absolutamente todo.

Rey se quedó mirando al horizonte, la nostalgia invadió su corazón, deseando con toda su alma, con todas sus Fuerzas verlos una vez más.

—Aunque sea una vez más, solo una vez por favor, abuelitos. Los extraño tanto —dijo Rey con lágrimas en sus ojos— y el milagro se sucedió.

En el aire se formaron dos figuras: eran Rey de Jakku y Ben Solo de Chandrila. Físicamente eran como cuando se conocieron la primera vez en Takodana, en ese bosque donde se encontraron por primera vez, como si fuera un cuento de Hadas. Y casualmente se encontraban ahí de nuevo.

Rey lloró con todo su corazón, el deseo era inmenso. Pero la voz de su abuela se escuchó.

—No llores, Rey, aquí estamos, solo por ti. Escuchamos tu súplica —dijo Rey.

La niña se dejó ir a los brazos de su abuela, Rey la abrazó con amor.

—Perdóname abuelita, y qué joven te ves por cierto. —Rey se rio al oír esto, Ben también rio acercándose a su nieta que tenía las misma facciones físicas de él.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, Rey. Ya te lo dijo tu papá —dijo Ben Solo—. Sabes nuestra historia, ahora es tu turno de aprender a perdonarte y avanzar, de tomar tus propias decisiones. —Rey abrazó a su abuelito.

—Los quiero, los quiero mucho. Pero tienen razón, aprenderé. Los amo —dijo la nieta de Ben y Rey.

—Y nosotros a ti. Mira, te tenemos un regalo —dijo Rey.

Ben como fantasma de la Fuerza, formó con la ayuda de Rey que también era un fantasma de la Fuerza, un sable que contenía un Cristal Kyber de color morado. Al terminar de formarse el sable cayó en las manos de Rey de Jakku, que con una gran sonrisa se lo entregó a su nieta.

—Es para ti, para que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo, así como con toda nuestra familia —dijo Rey.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, soltando más lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría y emoción.

—Gracias, los amo —contestó su nieta, encendiendo su sable, viendo el morado resplandecer de su cristal. Ella se irguió, había aprendido. Seguiría adelante era fuerte. Como sus ancestros—. Les prometo que honraré mi apellido y su legado —dijo Rey Solo.

Se despidieron, la pequeña Rey se alejó bajando por uno de los caminos que desembocan a la Aldea de Takodana.

Ben y Rey la contemplaron. Era su nieta, quizá, a lo mejor, la consentida de ellos, por su temperamento, mezcla de ambos.

—Es fuerte, será una gran guerrera —dijo Ben orgulloso.

—Lo sé amor. Tiempos difíciles les esperan, pero los superarán. Nuestra familia mantendrá el Balance, por siempre. Es nuestra herencia a la galaxia —dijo Rey abrazando a Ben.

Ambos se vieron, destilando dulzura en sus ojos el uno por el otro, aun después de unirse a la Fuerza, su amor seguía intacto. Su amor era la Fuerza.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo Rey, retando a Ben.

—No estás sola —dijo Ben sonriéndole.

—Ni tú tampoco lo estás —dijo Rey con una sonrisa.

Y en un beso se fundieron, desapareciendo en el aire de Takodana, estando siempre unidos, jamás separados. Nunca en la galaxia existió una historia de amor, tan perfecta y hermosa, como la de Rey de Jakku y Ben Solo, que en algún tiempo fue el último Skywalker.


End file.
